El traje de la novia
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: Bella Swan estaba desesperada. Cierta "mala suerte" relacionada con una de sus mejores creaciones estaba haciendo que perdiera todos sus clientes. El viudo Edward Cullen parecía ser su única solución. Convencida de que ponerse el vestido para su propia boda era la mejor manera de cambiar su suerte, Bella decidió convencer a Edward de que hacían una pareja perfecta…
1. Capítulo 1

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Cortar un vestido el viernes y no terminarlo trae mala suerte.**_

_**Fort Worth, Texas, 1879**_

Bella Swan vio bajar a la columnista, vestida de algodón estampado y con gesto perverso, y deseó estar muy lejos de allí. Jessica Stanley escribía diariamente «La comidilla de la ciudad» en el periódico Daily Democrat que editaba su marido, y estaba convencida de que parte de su deber profesional consistía en hacer sus rondas por la ciudad fronteriza para seguir la pista de cualquier cotilleo jugoso.

Desde que había visto a Bella en la reunión del martes de la Sociedad Literaria de Fort Worth, se había comportado como un sabueso tras un rastro.

Su madre debía de haber vuelto a las andadas; o tal vez la señora Stanley se había enterado del último artículo científico de su padre y de las controvertidas teorías que proponía. Bella suspiró. Cualquiera de las dos opciones alterarían su tranquilidad.

Después del último escándalo de las hijas de Clearwater, no tenía fuerzas para otro más.

—Señorita Swan —la sonrisa maliciosa de Jessica descubrió que tenía los dientes bastante separados—. Me sorprende verla hoy aquí. Ya sé que su trabajo la ha tenido muy ocupada estos últimos meses y que por eso no ha podido pasarse por aquí; si no me equivoco, desde la primera boda de la familia Clearwater —sacudió la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua—. Eso demuestra que no hay mal que por bien no venga. Tal vez ahora la veamos a usted con más regularidad.

A pesar del agobiante calor que hacía en la sala de juntas del Hotel Cosmopolitan, Bella se estremeció. Sospechaba que la señora Stanley se lanzaría al ataque con afán, y la otra no se hizo esperar mucho.

—En realidad, me alegro tanto de que se haya unido hoy a nosotros —Jessica se sentó en una silla de respaldo alto, se colocó la falda y empezó a abanicarse—. Ahora estoy muy ocupada con la fundación de varios colegios públicos en la ciudad, y esta ocasión de hablar aquí con usted me ha ahorrado el tener que ir a su tienda esta tarde.

Bella, que siempre agradecía los pequeños detalles, esbozó una sonrisa franca.

—Pues me alegro de que haya sido así. Yo he venido a ver a Bree Cullen recitar una poesía. ¿No le parece que ha estado maravillosa?

—Bueno… —Jessica se mordió el labio con evidente indecisión.

Bree Cullen y sus hermanas Jane y Kate aparecían con regularidad en «La comidilla de la ciudad», normalmente bajo el título de La amenaza Cullen ataca de nuevo.

Como había salido el tema. Bella estaba segura de que la señora Stanley se lanzaría a atacar verbalmente al trío, como tenía por costumbre; pero la mujer se mostró, cosa rara, discreta.

—Sí. Bree ha estado bien.

Bella entendió entonces que estaba metida en un lío y la sonrisita compasiva de la señorona no hizo no confirmárselo.

—Detesto hacer esto, querida, pero en estas circunstancias estoy segura de que lo entenderá —subió la voz lo suficiente como para que se la oyera con claridad—. Quiero anular el pedido del último vestido que encargué.

A Bella se le fue el alma a los pies cuando todas las cabezas ensombreradas se volvieron a mirarla. La expectación se palpaba en el ambiente, y Bella sintió que se estaba jugando algo más que el encargo de un vestido. Habló con rapidez, con la esperanza de superar el chasco lo mejor posible.

—Muy bien. Dé su pedido por cancelado, señora Stanley.

Se levantó para marcharse, pero la mujer la agarró del brazo.

—Lo entiende, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, después de la noticia de Emily Clearwater sería una tontería por mi parte arriesgarme.

«La noticia de Emily Clearwater», pensaba Bella, que no estaba dispuesta a quedarse a escuchar la bomba de relojería que con tanta amabilidad Jessica quería dejar caer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, una mueca crispó su rostro, y deseó poder cerrar también las orejas.

—Imagino que sabe lo de la pobre Emily. Me quedé tan disgustada cuando me enteré de la noticia. Imagínese, una amazona como ella cayéndose del caballo y rompiéndose una pierna.

Un pequeño grupo las rodeaba ya, y Bella miró con anhelo hacia la puerta.

—Con ella son ya tres novias Clearwater que sufren un accidente, ¿no es así, Bella, querida? Todas a pocos meses después de sus bodas —Jessica fue marcando los nombres con los dedos—. Primero fue Leah con esa colmena de abejas, después Claire con aquel muro que se derrumbó, y ahora Emily. Es lógico que la pobre Kristie esté temblando de miedo. Ella fue la primera que se puso el vestido en su boda. El vestido que hizo usted, ¿no?

Bella cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que vendría después. Había oído algunos comentarios semanas atrás, pero entonces les había quitado importancia. El «traje de novia gafado». ¿Pero desde cuándo un vestido podía causar tribulaciones a la mujer que se lo pusiera?

Empezaba a temerse que la mitad de Texas hubiera oído ya aquel rumor.

Jessica Stanley habló en voz alta y chillona.

—Después de esto no habrá dama que se atreva a ponerse un vestido de Diseños Swan, por muy maravillosos que sean. Me temo que su negocio está destinado al fracaso, querida mía —le dio una palmada en la rodilla antes de continuar—. ¡Se sentirá usted tan disgustada!

Bella apretó el puño para no quitarse la mano de la señora Stanley de un manotazo y sonrió con tirantez.

—Diseños Swan irá viento en popa, estoy segura. Esos rumores sobre los vestidos y la mala suerte se desvanecerán en poco tiempo.

—¿Eso cree?

El rostro de Jessica era pura inocencia; una expresión que sin duda garantizaba la mención del «traje de novia gafado» en «La comidilla de la ciudad», para que se enteraran todos los habitantes de Fort Worth.

—Sí, estoy segura —mintió Bella, poniéndose de pie—. Ahora, si usted y las demás damas me disculpan, tengo que entregar media docena de encargos antes de final de mes y debo regresar al trabajo.

Dos mentiras en dos frases seguidas, pensaba Bella con pesar mientras avanzaba entre las filas de sillas. Debía de ser un extraño récord el suyo.

Retrasó su marcha el tiempo suficiente para felicitar a Bree Cullen por su trabajo.

—Muchas gracias por venir —dijo la joven, con un brillo de agradecimiento en la mirada.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo. Gracias a por invitarme.

Con la vista fija en el suelo, la niña empezó a retorcerse una de sus largas coletas.

—Las demás chicas tienen a sus madres entre el público. Como mi mamá está muerta, usted es para mí lo más parecido a una madre.

—Oh, Bree —Bella abrazó a la niña.

En los dos meses que hacía que las conocía, Bree y sus hermanas se habían ganado su cariño.

—Me sentiré honrada de ocupar el lugar de tu madre cuando tú quieras.

La sonrisa de la niña podría haber iluminado el cielo, y abrazó también a Bella con cariño.

—Me alegro tanto de que trasladara su tienda al edificio de mi papá. No teníamos a nadie antes de venir usted. Es usted estupenda, señorita Swan.

—Tú también eres estupenda. Ahora, debo volver al trabajo. ¿Por qué no os pasáis tus hermanas y tú por mi tienda esta tarde? Me he llevado de casa una fuente de galletas y necesito que alguien me ayude a comérmelas.

Jessica Stanley se acercó a ellas.

—Señorita Swan, en cuanto a ese vestido…

—Haga el favor de disculparme, señora Stanley —la interrumpió Bella—. Voy con retraso. Qué ajetreada se ha vuelto la vida últimamente, ¿no le parece?

Con la cabeza bien alta, Bella salió de la reunión de la Sociedad Literaria de Fort Worth.

Pero al llegar al pasillo se paró en seco; se había dejado el bolso en el suelo junto a una silla. Mientras se debatía entre volver o no por el bolso, donde sabía que no llevaba más que un pañuelo y un dólar solitario, le llegó la voz satisfecha de la señora Stanley desde la sala llena de mujeres.

—Saben algo, señoras, aunque me gusta mucho la señorita Swan, creo que es mi deber advertir a las mujeres de esta ciudad, y ya puestas de todo el estado, del posible peligro. Después de todo, el problema puede no estar limitado al vestido de las Clearwater. ¿Quién sabe los problemas que puedan presentársele a una mujer que se ponga cualquier vestido de Bella Swan?

—Vamos, Jessica —protestó una voz.

—No. Es cierto, Delia. Anoche mismo mantuve una conversación muy interesante sobre esto con Harry Clearwater.

—Big Harry Clearwater es un tonto supersticioso —dijo una voz—. No se conforma con comer judías carillas el día de Año Nuevo para tener buena suerte. ¡Las desayuna a diario!

Jessica resopló.

—Cierto, tal vez sea un tanto peculiar con esas cosas, pero tiene razón en lo del «traje de novia gafado». Yo, desde luego, no pienso encargarle más vestidos a la señorita Swan. Y para estar aún más segura, no me pondré ninguno de los que va tengo de ella. Acuérdense de lo que les digo, señoras. Dentro de un mes Diseños Swan habrá cerrado. Será una víctima más del «traje de novia gafado».

Bella temblaba de rabia. Si esa mujer seguía diciendo tales tonterías acabaría a bolsazos con ella. Para evitarlo, bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió del hotel.

Era verano, la temporada ganadera, y un húmedo olor a estiércol flotaba en el aire como una niebla invisible. Aunque aún era temprano, hacía ya un calor agobiante. Bella avanzó por las calles polvorientas, mientras las palabras de la cotilla se repetían en su pensamiento.

Jessica Stanley no sabía la mitad de la mitad. Algo más que su negocio estaba en juego. Le había hecho una promesa a su padre. Si fracasaba en su intento de alcanzar el éxito con Diseños Swan, había jurado volver al hogar de Charlie Swan, al este del estado, y regresar a su trabajo de investigadora adjunta.

Y eso era lo último que quería hacer.

De camino a la tienda, la inquietud de Bella fue en aumento. Tanto era así que apenas oyó el bullicio de la ciudad: los relinchos de los caballos, el traqueteo de las carretas, las conversaciones de los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado. Bella iba centrada en sus problemas. ¿Tendría razón la señora Stanley? ¿Acabarían esos rumores con su negocio?

Un carromato tirado por un par de bueyes gigantescos que transportaba mercancías pasó a su lado, levantando nubes de polvo. Bella observó la tierra parda e imaginó la vegetación exuberante del rancho Big Thicket, donde Charlie Swan había establecido su hogar. Aunque quería mucho a su padre, Bella deseaba hacer algo más en la vida que ser su ayudante y tomar notas de las plantas y flores que él recogía en sus paseos por el bosque y los pantanos. El estudio de las plantas y hierbas medicinales era la vocación de su padre, su vida entera; al igual que el arte y la vorágine de la sociedad de Dallas era la de su madre.

Dio la vuelta a una esquina con un resoplido de frustración. Quería tener su propia vida, perseguir sus sueños. Buscó con la mirada el cartel en un edificio, unas puertas más allá, y leyó el nombre que representaba esos sueños: Diseños Swan.

Hija única de dos personalidades tan distintas como la de Charlie Swan y Reneé Dwyer, Bella era una mezcla única de fundamento científico y creatividad artística. Diseñar vestidos y tratar con los clientes era la combinación perfecta para dar rienda suelta a sus dos talentos.

Y lo que era más, Diseños Swan le proporcionaba algo de lo que pocas mujeres disfrutaban; porque su negocio le daba independencia, además de seguridad.

La idea de perderlo se le hacía insoportable.

La emoción le atenazó la garganta, pero tragó saliva con determinación. Eso no iba a ocurrir. No perdería su tienda. Lucharía contra aquel ridículo rumor con uñas y dientes, y al final saldría airosa. Lo haría a pesar de los Clearwater, o de las cotillas como Jessica Stanley.

La idea reconfortó a Bella y disipó su angustia. A una manzana de la tienda, empezó incluso a canturrear en voz baja. Cuando estaba a pocos metros del taller vio un bulto blanco en la escalera de entrada a la tienda. ¿Una sábana? ¿Se habrían vuelto a descolgar por las ventanas las niñas Cullen?

Se estremeció sólo de imaginárselo. El padre haría bien en hacerse de alguien que cuidara a las niñas antes de que se hicieran daño. Tal vez debería sugerírselo al hombre.

Se imaginó acercándose a Edward Cullen para aconsejarle sobre cómo educar a sus hijas. Seguramente él sacaría pecho, pondría sus grandes manos en jarras y la miraría con suspicacia en sus ojos verde esmeralda, antes de responderle en tono ofendido que se ocupara de sus cosas.

Hizo una mueca mientras recapacitaba. Discutir de ese tema con el padre de las niñas no se le antojaba muy buena idea. El dueño del bar no parecía una persona a quien le gustara que los demás se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos familiares, aunque fuera con buena intención.

Bella había conocido a Edward Cullen hacía poco más de dos meses, cuando su negocio había crecido de tal modo que no había podido continuar con ello en la casita de campo donde había vivido y trabajado desde su llegada a Fort Worth, unos siete meses atrás. Cuando se había puesto a buscar un local comercial donde ubicar la tienda, había llegado hasta el edificio Rankin, una estructura de tres plantas en Throckmorton Street. Situado en la planta de calle, el local en alquiler ocupaba la mitad del edificio mientras que en la otra había un despacho de abogados.

Nada más verlo, Bella había decidido que era el lugar perfecto para sus necesidades. Había negociado y firmado el contrato de arrendamiento con el atractivo señor Cullen antes de enterarse de que el hombre era viudo y de que él y sus tres hijas pequeñas vivían en un apartamento encima de la tienda que ocupaba la segunda y la tercera planta.

En ese momento no había sabido si maldecir su mala suerte o si dar gracias por aquella bendición.

Dos meses después maldecía la simple idea de pensar en la mala suerte; pero eso no tenía nada que ver con las niñas ni con que en secreto le gustaba su padre. La presencia casi constante de las niñas en la tienda había resultado ser una bendición en lugar del suplicio que se había temido en un principio. Cuando había relacionado a las pequeñas con la «amenaza Cullen» mencionada en el Democrat, Bella se había sentido algo preocupada. Pero a ella nunca le habían causado ningún problema; o casi nunca. ¿Y qué mejor música de fondo para trabajar que la risa que provenía del piso de arriba? Para Bella era lo mejor.

Sin embargo, el hombre tenía que hacer algo para controlar las travesuras de sus hijas. Aunque Edward Cullen parecía un padre excelente, fallaba miserablemente cuando las niñas decidían mostrar la «amenaza» de su naturaleza. Últimamente, sus travesuras eran cada vez más frecuentes; y descolgarse por las ventanas era el ejemplo perfecto.

Bella decidió hablar con él. Se arriesgaría a provocar su cólera por el bien de esas niñas. Además, no había miedo de que con ello malograra el despuntar de un romance, porque Edward Cullen nunca se fijaba en ella. Lo que no quería era llegar a la tienda una mañana y encontrarse a una de las niñas caída en el suelo, ensangrentada y malherida, por haberse caído de la ventana.

Pero cuando se acercó a la tienda, vio que la tela que había en el suelo no era una sábana; no era una tela de algodón, sino tafetán, encaje y perlas.

Bella sintió una oleada de rabia. ¡Maldito Big Harry Clearwater!

Bella corrió hasta la puerta de la tienda y se agachó rápidamente para recoger el vestido del suelo. Cuando leyó la vulgar nota prendida al corpiño se le escapó una exclamación de rabia.

¡Cuánto le gustaría a Jessica Stanley hacerse de aquella nota!

Parecía que Bella corría el riesgo de perder algo más que su negocio y su libertad. Según aquella nota, el «traje de novia gafado» amenazaba con arruinarle la vida.

El calor de la tarde llevó a Edward Cullen a pensar con anhelo en el invierno, mientras limpiaba la barra de roble del End of the Une Saloon. Pero cualquier pensamiento del agobiante calor quedó olvidado cuando su hija de siete años, Kate, entró corriendo por las puertas de vaivén.

—¡Papá, papá, papá!

Edward dejó el trapo inmediatamente y salió corriendo de detrás de la barra con el corazón en la garganta, mientras se agachaba para levantar en brazos a la niña.

—¿Qué te pasa, Kate? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Les pasa algo a tus hermanas, dime?

—Ay papá, es horrible —un par de ojillos redondos y brillantes lo miraban—. ¡Es la señorita Swan!

La primera reacción de Edward fue de alivio, aunque enseguida se sintió culpable. Bella Swan era una mujer agradable; callada, sencilla y educada. Esperaba de corazón que no le hubiera pasado nada malo. A las niñas, desde luego, les disgustaría mucho si así fuera.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a la señorita Swan?

—Está llorando. Está sentada en su tienda con un bonito vestido blanco en el regazo, y llorando como un bebé. Nunca he visto llorar a la señorita Swan, papá. ¡Algo le pasa! Bree dice que mamá lloraba mucho. ¿Y si la señorita Swan estuviera enferma? No quiero que se muera la señorita Swan, papá. No quiero que se muera como mamá. ¿Ay, papá, qué vamos a hacer?

Edward abrazó a su hija con fuerza. Sintió la vergüenza que sentía siempre ante la mención de la madre de las niñas; pero decidió ignorarla con determinación. Ni quería ni podía pensar en Tanya.

—Seguro que está bien, Kate.

—¿Puedes venir, papá? Por favor.

—Supongo que sí —se puso de pie y miró hacia la puerta—. ¿Tus hermanas están fuera?

Kate dudó un instante antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Estoy sola.

Edward cerró los ojos y ahogó una imprecación mordaz, fruto del miedo.

—De acuerdo, Kate —suspiró—. De camino a la tienda, tú yo vamos a hablar de por qué las reglas no se deben romper. Sabes que no debes venir sola por esta parte de la ciudad. Sobre todo ahora —le dirigió una mirada de enfado—. ¿Qué hora es?

Kate hizo un mohín.

—No lo sé.

—¿Vamos, a ti qué hora te parece que es?

—Esto… ¿mediodía?

—Son casi las tres, y estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Y bien, dime cuándo tenéis permitido entrar en el Acre.

—De once a una.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y asintió. El End of the Line estaba situado en el centro de Fort Worth, en una zona llamada Hell's Half Acre. No era una zona demasiado peligrosa a esa hora en que los noctámbulos se habían ido a dormir, y antes de que empezara a llegar el público de la tarde; y sabía que las niñas no corrían peligro yendo a esas horas al bar. Algunos de los respetables habitantes de la ciudad no estarían de acuerdo, pero Edward estaba convencido de que sus hijas estaban mejor con él que con el ama de llaves; o mejor dicho solas, ya que la señora Zafrina había tirado la toalla.

Kate enjugó sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento, papá. Estoy tan preocupada.

Edward le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero recuerda que tengo razones para poner mis normas. Por mucho que te guste la señorita Swan, no es una emergencia; y ésa es la única excusa que voy a permitir.

—Pero papá, no sólo me gusta la señorita Swan; me encanta.

—Te encanta el regaliz.

—Pues la señorita Swan es incluso mejor que el regaliz. Después de ti, la quiero más que a nadie.

Maldición. Sabía que sus niñas pasaban mucho rato en la tienda de la modista, pero no tenía idea de que le hubieran tomado tanto cariño… Edward decidió que tenía que poner fin a eso. No pensaba dejar que otra mujer entrara en sus vidas para después dejarlos solos y tristes… cuando desapareciera.

¡Maldición! ¡Cómo se le había ocurrido alquilarle la tienda a una mujer! Sobre todo a ésa en particular. Bella Swan le había gustado nada más conocerla. Tal vez le había gustado su empeño por sacar adelante su negocio con éxito, el aire de independencia que poseía, o bien su manera franca de expresarse. Fuera lo que fuera, Bella Swan poseía algo que había traspasado sus defensas, y en contra de sus principios, Edward le había alquilado el local.

Ahora parecía que sus hijas podrían terminar sufriendo por culpa de su insensatez.

Lo primero era sacar a Kate del Acre y llevarla adónde debía estar. Con la niña en brazos, le dio unas instrucciones a su ayudante y salió del local.

Por las calles del Acre deambulaban los desechos de la sociedad que tan a menudo se reunían en una ciudad con estación ferroviaria. Sin embargo, esa variedad de personajes, cazadores de búfalos, vaqueros y aventureros, consiguieron distraer a Kate, que pareció olvidar su angustia. La niña empezó a canturrear al son de las notas de algún piano que transportaba la brisa, e incluso respondió a los que desde las puertas de los bares pregonaban los entretenimientos que daban a Fort Worth la fama de ser el «París de las praderas».

—Hola, guapo.

Edward guiñó un ojo a la elegante madama, antes de girarse para que su hija no viera a una de las empleadas ligera de ropa. Conociendo a Kate, se le antojaría un vestido rojo y amarillo canario.

—Papá, se ve tu cartel desde aquí —dijo Kate maravillada.

—Sí, tengo un buen sitio, ¿verdad?

El End of the Line era uno de los locales mejor situados del Acre, el mobiliario que tenía Edward era de primera calidad y sus licores los alcoholes más finos del mercado. El bar tenía buena fama, y todas las noches de la semana llegaban los clientes a participar en los distintos entretenimientos.

Cuando había llegado a Fort Worth cuatro años atrás con poco más que unas pelusas en los bolsillos, Edward había aprovechado la suerte que le habían dado las cartas para empezar a centrar sus esfuerzos en rehacer su vida y la de sus hijas. Reconoció el potencial del local que había ganado en una partida de cartas, y se puso manos a la obra para convertirlo en el mejor establecimiento del Acre. Y, a pesar de la ausencia de un negocio en el piso superior, su bar había tenido éxito. El Social Emporium que llevaba la señorita Senna y que quedaba directamente frente a su local servía aquella necesidad en particular.

Había sobrevivido tanto a los malos tiempos en Fort Worth como a los buenos, y se había hecho de unos ahorros que financiarían sus ambiciones. En el presente, cuatro años después de llegar a la ciudad, estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo.

Los Cullen eran una familia respetable.

—Espero que la señorita Swan esté bien —dijo Kate con un suspiro de preocupación.

Se fijó el rostro de su hija, crispado de nuevo por la preocupación, y se dijo que el destino estaba de su parte. Parte de su plan era mudarse con su familia a la casa que se estaba construyendo al oeste de la ciudad y que muy pronto quedaría terminada. El cambio de residencia apartaría a sus hijas del contacto diario con la señorita Bella Swan; y, teniendo en cuenta la situación, cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor.

Edward hacía lo posible para que sus hijas no estuvieran expuestas al lado más oscuro de la vida, y por ello les tenía prohibido ir al Acre a ciertas horas. Pero en Fort Worth era difícil alejarse totalmente del vicio y la violencia. Aquella ciudad fronteriza era final de trayecto ferroviario y punto de encuentro de varias diligencias. La Senda Chisholm pasaba por la calle paralela a Main Street. Allí había diez hombres por cada mujer, y de paso por la ciudad tenían que satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas.

En el Acre, los hombres podían saciar esas necesidades básicas. Un baño, un corte de pelo, comida, bebida y la compañía de una mujer estaban a disposición de los clientes por el precio de una moneda. Hell's Half Acre era un paraíso para los hombres que iban de paso por la ciudad con los bolsillos bien repletos de monedas.

El dinero, rápido y abundante, era la razón por la cual Edward había elegido quedarse en Fort Worth con sus hijas; el dinero y el hecho de que era una estación término.

A un hombre le resultaba muy difícil seguir huyendo con tres niñas a la zaga.

Como quería llevar a Kate a casa lo antes posible, Edward paró un coche tirado por una mula que transportaba pasajeros por Main Street.

—¿Saben tus hermanas adonde has ido? —le preguntó a su hija, una vez sentados.

Kate apretó los labios con terquedad y se encogió de hombros.

A Edward no le sorprendió su falta de cooperación. Aunque las niñas a menudo se peleaban, presentaban un frente unido ante el enemigo. Y un padre disciplinario era un enemigo.

Mientras el coche se alejaba del Acre, Edward pensó de nuevo en la señorita Swan.

No pensaba que la modista estuviera enferma. Seguramente habría oído las bobadas que Harry Clearwater iba contando por la ciudad. Precisamente la noche anterior el hombre había entrado en el End of the Line diciendo cosas feas de la señorita Swan, alegando que sus hijas habían tenido mala suerte por culpa de aquel famoso «traje de novia gafado». Después había dado su opinión sobre cómo había que tratar a la mujer que había confeccionado ese vestido.

Había sido entonces cuando Edward, harto de oír tantas tonterías, le había sugerido al rico ranchero que tal vez estaría más a gusto en el Red Light Saloon.

En general, a Edward no le preocupaba mucho lo que dijera Big Harry Clearwater. Aunque era un hombre imprevisible, lleno de supersticiones y tonterías, nunca había llevado a cabo ninguna de sus amenazas. Y eso era favorable para Bella Swan.

En la esquina de Main y Eleventh, Edward y Kate se bajaron del vehículo para caminar las dos manzanas hasta su casa. Había adquirido el edificio Rankin de un banquero alcohólico dos meses después de su llegada a la ciudad. No era el mejor sitio para que vivieran sus hijas, pero tampoco estaba tan mal.

Sólo Dios sabía que habían vivido en sitios peores antes de establecerse en Fort Worth; mucho peores. Llevaba poco más de doscientos dólares en el bolsillo la noche que habían salido a hurtadillas de Charleston, y eso no les había durado mucho.

El edificio Rankin estaba frente a la iglesia católica, y Edward agitó la mano para saludar a uno de los curas mientras abría la puerta que accedía directamente al piso superior sin tener que pasar por las tiendas. A pesar de las protestas de Kate, iría a atender a sus hijas antes de ir a ver a la señorita Swan.

Una vez dentro, le pidió a Kate que lo esperara en la sala y fue hacia las escaleras. Pensó que encontraría a sus hijas en su dormitorio del tercer piso: pero al pie de la escalera le detuvo el murmullo de voces en el pasillo. Voces que parecían proceder de su dormitorio.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo esos diablillos esta vez? —se dijo entre dientes, mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto sigilosamente.

Al llegar a la puerta, Edward se paró en seco. Las dos niñas estaban de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Jane, su hija de nueve años, tenía la cara pegada al suelo. Su hermana de once años. Bree, la apremiaba zarandeándole el hombro.

—Dime qué ves ahora.

Edward se cruzó de brazos, adoptó una expresión enfadada y se aclaró la voz.

Al oír el ruido, dos cabezas se volvieron a mirar hacia la puerta; sus rostros no podían expresar más culpabilidad.

—Dentro de dos minutos os quiero en la sala para que me deis una explicación.

—Oh, papá —exclamó Bree con consternación.

—¡Qué haces en casa tan temprano! —exclamó Jane.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—¿Es que no lo sabéis?

Las niñas se miraron con preocupación; entonces Bree cerró los ojos.

—¡Kate!

Ni siquiera habían echado de menos a su hermana. ¡Llevaba fuera más de una hora y las niñas no se habían enterado! Edward apretó los dientes con expresión seria.

—A la sala. Sólo os queda un minuto, señoritas.

Se pusieron de pie en un santiamén y salieron volando de la habitación.

Edward sintió una gran frustración. Sabía que no estaba bien dejar solas a las niñas durante el día, y por ello se sentía culpable. Pero eso no sería así durante mucho más tiempo. ¿Además, acaso era pedir mucho el pretender que las niñas se cuidaran entre ellas hasta que les buscara un ama de llaves nueva? ¿Y sería mucho pedir que se controlaran un poco y no ahuyentaran a todas las amas de llaves que contrataba?¿Qué les pasaba a sus hijas?

Edward se pasó la mano por la cabeza y fijó la vista en el suelo, donde había encontrado a sus hijas hacía un momento. Se acercó al sitio y vio un agujero que se había formado de un nudo en la madera. Las muy bribonas habían estado espiando a alguien en la tienda de la señorita Swan.

Edward miró hacia el pequeño agujero, diciéndose que lo hacía para disciplinar mejor a sus hijas; pero no vio nada. Echó una mirada a la puerta para asegurarse de que sus hijas no habían vuelto para espiarlo, se puso de rodillas y pegó el ojo al agujero.

Lo que vio le dejó pasmado. La señorita Bella Swan estaba justamente debajo de él, con el «traje de novia gafado» en la mano. Se había desnudado de cintura para arriba.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Cómo había podido pensar que era una mujer del montón?

* * *

**Este es un adelanto de la próxima adaptación que viene después de El Intercambio.**

**El lunes subo el segundo cap. Espero que les guste! Besos!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

_**Si te pones un calcetín del revés, póntelo del derecho para evitar la mala suerte.**_

Algunos días eran dulces como las galletas de jengibre, pensaba Bella mientras se miraba en el espejo del vestidor.

Ese era agrio como el suero de leche cortado.

Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y la nariz tan colorada como las luces de los portales de Hell's Half Acre. Odiaba llorar, porque para ella era ceder a la debilidad; o un rasgo aún menos admirable.

Siempre había visto llorar a su madre para manipular a las personas que tenía alrededor. Y Bella se había prometido a sí misma que jamás utilizaría aquellas artimañas femeninas con ningún fin.

Pero llorar a solas era distinto. Y después de todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, le parecía lo más natural del mundo. Nada más entrar en la tienda con el vestido y echar el cerrojo, se había echado a llorar con ganas. Y para remate, su madre se había presentado en ese momento.

—Tengo que tomar un tren —había dicho Reneé Dwyer al entrar en la tienda, un rato después dejando a su paso un rastro de perfume francés—. Voy a ver a tu padre, y sólo tengo unos minutos; pero quería saber de dónde vienen esos rumores que no dejo de oír.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué rumores? —había preguntado Bella con curiosidad, pues quería saber exactamente qué era lo que había oído su madre.

Reneé vivía en Dallas, situada a unos cuarenta kilómetros al este de Fort Worth; y Charlie Swan vivía a ciento y pico kilómetros de Dallas, en dirección contraria a Fort Worth. De modo que la visita de su madre, por muy breve que fuera, no había sido fortuita.

—La modista de Dallas le ha contado a las damas que visitan su tienda algo de una prenda que da mala suerte.

Con el pensamiento Bella maldijo el nombre de Victoria Sutherland. El centro del estado de Texas era lo suficientemente grande para dos modistas, y Bella no entendía qué necesidad tenía Victoria de hacerle daño a Diseños Swan.

—¿Y bien? —había preguntado Reneé. Bella agradecía el interés de su madre, aunque prefería que no se quedara allí mucho rato. Reneé era a veces tan agobiante como un calor de cuarenta grados.

Después de darle los detalles, Bella había accedido a enseñarle el vestido de triste fama.

—Maldita fuera Victoria Sutherland, y maldita Jessica Stanley —murmuró Bella mientras metía los pies por el vestido de tafetán blanco—. Al menos Victoria tiene un motivo para extender el rumor. Jessica sólo lo hace porque es una cotilla que no sabe quedarse callada. Espero que su marido le quite esa columna del periódico y la sustituya por un informe de ganadería.

—Vamos, querida, no protestes tanto, que pareces una vaca mugiendo —dijo Reneé, que estaba al otro lado de la cortina del probador.

La risa de Reneé resonó en el pequeño local.

Bella suspiró. La señora Stanley no tenía la culpa de sus problemas; ni tampoco Victoria Sutherland. Ellas no habían acuñado el término con el que parecía que todos empezaban a referirse al vestido en cuestión; todo había sido obra de Big Harry Clearwater.

Reneé tenía razón, pero a Bella le daba mucha rabia reconocerlo.

—Ayúdame a abrocharme los botones, Reneé —le pidió Bella mientras metía los brazos por las mangas del vestido de dos piezas.

Se colocó bien los hombros y se miró al espejo. El vestido había sobrevivido al maltrato de los Clearwater y a sus lágrimas, sin que de momento se apreciara ningún daño. A Bella le parecía un traje maravilloso, sin duda su obra de arte.

La risa de Bella sonó hueca en los confines del pequeño probador. Más que su obra de arte, era su pesadilla.

—¿Qué te pasa, hija? —preguntó su madre al retirar la cortina.

—Es el «traje de novia gafado» —Bella pasó las puntas de los dedos por el ribete de muselina y los flecos de perlas irregulares—. Le cobré a Big Harry Clearwater quinientos dólares por este vestido, lo suficiente para comprar una granja pequeña; y aunque protestó, pagó el precio.

Reneé abrochó en silencio la fila de botones de perla que recorría la espalda del cuerpo. Cuando terminó, Reneé se apartó, y las dos observaron el resultado en el espejo.

Elegancia y simplicidad habían sido los objetivos de Bella al confeccionar aquella prenda, algo que sin duda había conseguido con el original diseño. Aquel traje debería haber consagrado su fama y su futuro. Se puso de puntillas, se levantó un poco la falda y, sin darse cuenta, esbozó una sonrisa pesarosa. La repentina mala fama del vestido era totalmente injusta.

Se fijó en la roseta rematada de perlas del cuello. Era una creación perfecta, tan bella como cualquier diseño del mismísimo Worth.

Bella sintió una determinación que disipó la tristeza de sus ojos.

—Sabes lo que te digo, mamá. Me niego a permitir que esos estúpidos rumores echen a perder mi futuro. Salvaré mi negocio, aunque muera en el intento.

Reneé asintió con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

—El vestido es tal y como me habían contado. Te felicito, hija. Has heredado mi creatividad. ¿Dime, qué planeas hacer, entonces?

No había necesidad de decir que Reneé apoyaría a su hija todo lo posible. Las dos sabían también que Bella prefería enfrentarse sola a sus problemas, sabiendo por experiencias pasadas que era mucho mejor hacerlo así. Era preferible no depender de los demás, porque los demás le fallaban a uno cuando más falta le hacían. Ser independiente era lo más importante; y siendo así, uno sólo se fallaba a sí mismo.

—No lo sé —le dijo a su madre—. No sé lo que voy a hacer.

—Bueno, debes decidirte; debes trazar un plan.

Bella pasó unos minutos mirándose al espejo, pensando el mejor modo de acabar con esos rumores.

—Me gustaría que me dieras tu consejo —dijo finalmente—. Tú tienes la habilidad de darle la vuelta a las cosas y sacar provecho.

Su madre esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Reneé, una escultora de renombre en Europa, y su marido Charlie Swan habían provocado un escándalo tal que la pareja había abandonado su casa de Inglaterra. Un año antes de nacer Bella habían aterrizado en Texas, que resultó ser el lugar perfecto para que Reneé viviera y trabajara. Al estado llegaban toda clase de extraños personajes, de modo que la extravagante artista y su resuelto amante habían encajado allí enseguida.

Al menos de momento. Texas era un lugar cada vez más conservador; y la fama de Reneé Dwyer avanzaba en dirección contraria. Le encantaba llamar la atención, destacar; y prueba de ello era el brillo singular que en ese momento tenían sus ojos.

—Deberías patentar la etiqueta «Mala suerte», y convertirla en un diseño que codicien las mujeres.

—Quiero que este asunto quede olvidado discretamente —gruñó Bella.

—Pero eso no va a ser así, ¿no te parece?

Bella se encogió de hombros. Bella era una persona realista, y sabía que aquel ridículo rumor no desaparecería sin ayuda. ¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto?

Bella se giró un poco y observó el vestido de perfil. Era sencillo y elegante, aunque le quedaba un poco apretado de busto. Esas chicas Clearwater eran más bien planas.

—Si yo tuviera que ponerme este vestido tendría que sacar del corpiño y meter un poco la falda. Necesitaría…

Reneé palmoteo repentinamente.

—Un momento, no digas nada más —miró con astucia el vestido—. Sí… ¡Es perfecto!

—¿Qué es perfecto?

—Pues que te pongas el vestido. ¿Qué mejor manera de que esa estúpida idea haga aguas que poniéndote el vestido? Preferiblemente el día de tu boda.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Reneé, no funcionaría.

—Desde luego que sí —respondió su madre—. Confía en mí. ¿No me habías pedido consejo?

—Pero es que…

Reneé la interrumpió con un suspiro de mártir.

—Es la historia de siempre. Me pides consejo pero nunca me escuchas.

Y dicho eso, Reneé salió del probador dejando el rastro de su perfume.

Bella la siguió, deseosa de darle las gracias a su madre por su interés, pero resuelta a expresar sus dudas acerca de tal plan. Reneé se sentó a la mesa de trabajo de su hija y ojeó un montón de diseños. Señaló uno de un vestido de fiesta muy escotado.

—Me gustaría que me hicieras uno como este. En amarillo, creo. Para la fiesta de Navidad.

—Amarillo en diciembre. Su madre le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

—Bella, te olvidas de con quién estás hablando.

—No, no me olvido.

A pesar de sus tribulaciones, Bella sonrió.

—Soy consciente de que te pongas lo que te pongas en una fiesta, seguirías siendo la estrella de la noche.

Reneé asintió, aceptando el elogio.

—Pero tengo una seda esmeralda que sería perfecta para ti —continuó Bella—. Me encanta confeccionar creaciones para ti, Reneé. Tú luces mis diseños mejor que cualquier mujer de Texas. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, para tu figura debería variar la línea de…

—Lo que sea —Reneé agarró a su hija de la mano—. Yo confío en tu buen juicio en lo referente a la moda; pero en otras cosas… —le apretó la mano—. Llevo años esperando que te cases. Y no por los nietos, te digo la verdad —añadió con un leve estremecimiento—. No soy tan mayor.

—Reneé, estoy feliz yo sola. No necesito un hombre.

Su madre le soltó la mano y levantó la cara con gesto de desesperación.

—Que una hija mía diga tales estupideces…

—Mamá.

—Siéntate, Bella.

—Pero…

—Por favor. Bella se sentó.

Reneé sonrió tiernamente y dijo:

—Entiendo lo que opinas del matrimonio. Sé que piensas que no lo sé, pero te equivocas. Detesto verte sola. Quiero que conozcas la felicidad que una mujer puede encontrar junto a un hombre; junto al hombre adecuado. Una felicidad como la que encontré junto a tu padre.

—¿Felicidad? —resopló Bella—. Reneé, te has divorciado tres veces de él.

Reneé hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a sus palabras.

—No me líes. Trato de hacerte entender algo que es importante.

Bella se contuvo para no voltear los ojos.

—¿Y qué es?

—Creo que esperas encontrar el amor para casarte, ¿me equivoco?

Bella no quería hablar de eso con su madre.

—Mamá…

—Es tu problema; no puedes esperar demasiado, ni limitar el tiempo. El verdadero amor no es algo que ocurre de la noche a la mañana. El verdadero amor lleva su tiempo; tiempo y experiencias compartidas para afianzar el vínculo entre dos personas.

—¿Como el verdadero amor que compartiste con papá? —le preguntó Bella con sarcasmo.

—Es lo que intento decirte. Por supuesto que no nos amábamos de verdad desde el principio. Sentíamos una gran pasión el uno por el otro, y luego de ahí nació el amor.

—No creo que debamos hablar de esto.

La mujer resopló con frustración.

—¿Y con quién mejor vas a hablar de estas cosas que con tu madre? Escúchame, Bella, esto es importante. No necesitas amor para desear a una persona, Bella; muchas veces el deseo puede conducir a algo más profundo. Tienes veintitrés años. ¿Te has entregado alguna vez a un hombre?

Bella se puso derecha.

—No, madre, y jamás lo haré. Reneé hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Tal vez no haya elegido las palabras correctas, pero sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Bella, eres virgen?

—¡Qué momento para preguntarle eso a tu hija!

—Bueno, tú me has pedido consejo, y yo sólo trato de ayudarte. El matrimonio es la solución ideal a tu problema; aunque tú estés en contra del matrimonio. Creo que una pequeña experiencia te demostraría los placeres que te estás perdiendo.

Bella agachó la cabeza. Esa conversación era el ejemplo perfecto de lo diferente que había sido su educación. A la mayoría de las jóvenes, las madres las advertían de los peligros de ceder a la pasión. Sin embargo su madre la animaba a ello.

—Agradezco tu colaboración, pero me temo que no soy capaz de ver el matrimonio, el amor y las relaciones con un hombre bajo tu mismo punto de vista. Yo nunca he sido tan liberal como tú.

—Por la influencia de tu padre, me temo —respondió la artista, que resopló con desdén.

—Por eso mismo —dijo Bella con convicción—, prefiero quedarme soltera a verme en un matrimonio sin amor.

Dicho eso se levantó y fue al probador, deseosa de poder librarse tanto de su madre como del traje de novia.

—Aja —Reneé la siguió—. Pero no se trata de eso, ¿no te parece? Se trata de si prefieres volver a vivir con tu padre en Thicket Glen a estar casada y llevar tu propio negocio.

Bella hizo una mueca de asco.

—Lo que prefiero es resolver mis problemas de otra manera.

—El matrimonio sería la más sencilla.

—El matrimonio nunca es sencillo. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Además, un matrimonio basado en esas razones acabaría fracasando.

—Mira, Bella…

—Sé lo que vas a decir —la interrumpió Bella—. Ya sabes lo que opino del divorcio, mamá.

Bella frunció el ceño al ver un rasgón en el ribete del vestido.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No quiero perder más el tiempo con la discusión de siempre. Tengo que tomar un tren, recuerda.

Como Bella había vivido el matrimonio discontinuo de sus padres, su opinión sobre el divorcio difería bastante de la de Reneé.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y miró a su hija.

—Fuiste tú quien me pediste mi opinión.

—Ha sido culpa mía, entonces —murmuró Bella en voz baja.

—Te he oído, y debo decir que eres muy poco amable con tu madre, que sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. Demostrar que el vestido no está gafado es buena idea, y creo que haces mal en desdeñarla así sin más.

Bella sabía que le había hecho daño a su madre y se sintió culpable por ello.

—Tienes razón, madre —dijo entonces en tono conciliatorio—. Lo siento —se desabrochó los botones de la manga izquierda—. Reconozco que tu idea no es mala, pero me temo que es algo inútil. No tengo ningún pretendiente.

—Ay, Dios mío —dijo su madre—, ¿Ni uno?

Bella se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

—Estoy escandalizada, hija. Tal vez hayas heredado mis facciones, pero has salido más a tu padre de lo que resulta conveniente. Es una pena que disfraces tu belleza con ese estúpido moño y con esos vestidos tan oscuros que te pones. Sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo con esa idea de que una modista no debe eclipsar a sus clientes. Yo creo que tú podrías ser tu mejor publicidad.

Señaló unas gafas de ver que había sobre la mesa junto al montón de diseños.

—¡Y qué gafas! A lo mejor te ayudan a no forzar la vista cuando coses, pero también las llevas en público, como una fea armadura…

Sacudió la cabeza con evidente consternación.

—No te entiendo, hija; de verdad que no te entiendo. Ya es bastante difícil aceptar que no tienes marido. ¡Pero no tener al menos un pretendiente! ¿Es que no aprendiste nada cuando te estabas haciendo mayor? ¡Pero si te has criado entre las faldas de la mayor coqueta de toda Texas!

Eso era sin duda verdad. También la razón por la que hacía tiempo que Bella había decidido no llamar la atención, ya fuera por su indumentaria o sus modales. Sentía algo por dentro que se rebelaba en contra de los modales exuberantes de su madre.

—Los hombres y yo parecemos desear cosas distintas —dijo en voz baja y a la defensiva, mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la manga derecha—. Aún no he conocido a ningún posible marido que me dejara quedarme con Diseños Swan. No veo razón para perder el tiempo dejándome cortejar por un hombre, si no tenemos futuro juntos.

Reneé chasqueó la lengua repetidamente.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Si no fueras aún virgen, no dirías eso.

—¡Mamá!

—Estoy segura de que tiene que haber al menos un hombre en Fort Worth que se ajuste a tus deseos. Tu negocio está en peligro ahora mismo. A no ser que se te ocurra una idea brillante, creo que al menos deberías considerar la mía y tratar de pensar en un candidato que te agrade. Habrá alguien que te interese en Fort Worth, digo yo.

Bella pensó en su casero con su hija pequeña en brazos, felices y sonrientes.

Pero sólo porque el hombre le pareciera atractivo no quería decir que pensara en casarse con él.

—No, mamá —sacudió la cabeza con decisión—. Agradezco tu ayuda, pero no creo que ésa sea la solución. Además, no estoy segura de que sirva de algo ponerme el vestido. Fort Worth aguantaría la respiración esperando a que yo empezara a tener «mala suerte». Seguramente publicarían artículos en el Democrat apostando cómo y cuándo llegaría mi mala suerte, como hacen con las carreras de caballos.

Aunque mucha gente tenía ideas extrañas en el tema de la suerte, las de los habitantes de Fort Worth eran aún más extrañas a las del resto del mundo. Allí la gente apostaba por todo, desde el tiempo que iba a hacer, hasta lo que duraría el sermón del domingo en la iglesia baptista. Bella opinaba que esta práctica contribuía a que la gente creyera a pies juntillas en los caprichos de la fortuna, dándole así la oportunidad a muchos de echarle la culpa al vestido de los percances de las Clearwater.

Reneé se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo creo que te equivocas. Inténtalo, querida; es la solución perfecta. Y no te preocupes por no tener un pretendiente. A pesar de la influencia de tu padre, sigues siendo hija mía. Con un pequeño esfuerzo atraerás suficientes hombres entre los cuales podrás elegir. Creo que deberíamos empezar por esto.

Sin más, Reneé le quitó las horquillas del moño a su hija y ahuecó su melena castaña, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Me alegro tanto de haber podido ayudarte, querida. Será mejor que vuelva a la estación. Mantenme informada de todo lo que pase, y si decides seguir mi consejo, ponme un telegrama con la fecha de la boda. Haré lo posible para que tu padre deje los estudios el tiempo suficiente para asistir a la ceremonia.

—Espera, Reneé —empezó a decir Bella.

Pero su madre salió del probador, y antes de poder seguir hablando sonó la campanilla de la puerta.

—No puedo desabrocharme los botones sola…

Estupendo. Sencillamente maravilloso. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sería mala suerte que no entrara ni una mujer en la tienda esa tarde y la ayudara a quitárselo. «El vestido gafado» atacaba de nuevo.

Claro que ella no creía tanto en la suerte, como otras personas. Uno podía tener suerte o no tenerla, pero no dependía de ningún objeto. Un vestido no podía dar mala suerte, al igual que una pata de conejo no podía dar buena suerte.

Bella empezó a retorcerse, pero sólo consiguió desabrocharse dos botones. Entonces dio un buen tirón del tafetán y notó cómo se abría el vestido y el ruido de las perlas cayendo al suelo.

Y aunque no creía en la suerte, sí creía en el destino. Mientras se quitaba el traje de novia y se ponía el suyo, pensó que el destino la había llevado a Fort Worth; había sido cosa del destino que los Clearwater le encargaran el vestido y también que las novias sufrieran esos pequeños accidentes.

En ese momento sonó la campanilla de la puerta.

—Alguien viene —suspiró con fastidio.

Se agachó a recoger los botones del suelo, olvidándose de su fastidio. La cliente que había entrado en su tienda la ayudaría a quitarse el vestido y la distraería de sus problemas.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Bella descorrió la cortina del probador y fue entonces cuando vio al señor Cullen entrando en la tienda.

Iba con la ropa de trabajo: levita negra y camisa blanca bajo un chaleco de seda dorado. Llevaba un sombrero negro de fieltro en la mano.

Nada más verlo Bella corrió otra vez la cortina. ¡Ay, Señor! ¿Por qué el único hombre que suscitaba su imaginación tenía que presentarse en su tienda en ese preciso momento?

Aspiró hondo mientras pensaba en el consejo de su madre. Una ridiculez completa.

Pero tal vez, teniendo en cuenta las posibilidades, no estaría de más estudiar la idea. Se imaginó de pronto con el «traje de novia gafado» junto a Edward Cullen, mientras pronunciaban los votos ante el predicador, en presencia de sus tres hijas.

El pensamiento la dejó asombrada. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para salvar su tienda. Y si eso significaba que tenía que casarse, bueno…

¿No era mejor, en definitiva, renunciar al sueño de encontrar el verdadero amor para poder asegurarse su independencia?

Bella se miró al espejo. Si le hacía un poco de caso a su madre, no se comprometía a nada.

Pensó en todo lo que había aprendido de pequeña de su madre: el coqueteo, la seducción.

Aspiró hondo mirando su reflejo. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Ella era la hija de Reneé Dwyer. Sin duda eso le valdría de algo.

¿Pero qué sabía ella de Edward Cullen? Era un hombre de negocios, regentaba un bar, era el casero del edificio y padre de tres niñas. Su sonrisa le hacía sentir algo extraño y su aroma viril avivaba sus sentidos. En una ocasión, cuando él le había dado el brazo para acompañarla, Bella se había fijado sin poderlo evitar en sus músculos de acero bajo el paño del abrigo. Sus dedos ásperos contrastarían con la suavidad de su piel, sus labios la besarían…

Bella despertó de su ensueño. Ay, Señor. Debía de haber perdido el juicio. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba pensando en serio en llevar a cabo la idea de su madre, era lo más probable.

¿Sería Edward Cullen su destino? ¿Podría salvarla del rumor del «traje de novia gafado», y ayudarla a salvar Diseños Swan?

¿Sería lo bastante mujer para intentarlo?

Ella era Bella Swan. ¿Qué más había que decir?

Bella aspiró hondo, se pellizcó las mejillas, ahuecó su cabello castaño y salió a la tienda.

* * *

**Gracias por todos los reviews que recibí ayer en El Intercambio! **

**Espero que les guste esta nueva adaptación! Besos y gracias por leer!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

_**Si se te rompe la palangana, tendrás veinte años de mala suerte.**_

Edward se sentía extraño entre los estantes de cintas y encajes y el maniquí de la modista. Tanto volante y tanta seda le daban escalofríos. Al menos quería pensar que era eso, y no la joven que regentaba la tienda.

Bella Swan no era su tipo. Pero aparte de ser guapa o no, era respetable y amiga de sus hijas, razones suficientes para guardar las distancias con ella. Por norma se negaba a mantener una relación formal con cualquier mujer a quien sus hijas pudieran contemplar como futura madre. No quería nacerles daño, y como no pensaba casarse otra vez bajo ninguna circunstancia, tampoco quería darles esperanzas.

A pesar de todos esos pensamientos, cuando Bella Swan salió a recibirlo, Edward sintió una oleada de deseo. Tal vez fuera porque sabía que había llorado; las lágrimas de mujer siempre le habían conmovido.

Sólo que Bella Swan no estaba llorando. Tenía la cara un poco enrojecida, pero en ese momento no lloraba. La modista se había dejado el pelo suelto y sonreía, y eso le sorprendió.

Lo mismo que el recuerdo de lo que había visto por el pequeño agujero en el suelo. A través del agujero había apreciado la belleza de Bella Swan. Tenía la piel blanca, los ojos de un marrón chocolate y más curvas que una serpiente.

¿Cómo había podido dejarse engañar por sus gafas y sus modales francos? Si hubiera mirado bien a esa mujer le habría alquilado el local al médico que también se había interesado por él.

Una dura lección le había enseñado que uno no podía confiar en las mujeres bellas.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen —lo saludó Bella en tono agradable—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Tenía la voz cálida, suave y bien timbrada. A Edward se le ocurrieron un montón de respuestas, pero ninguna adecuada.

—Quiero un traje.

—Entiendo.

El brillo de su mirada distrajo a Edward, que apenas se fijó en su pregunta.

—¿Y lo quiere para alguna ocasión en particular, o para diario?

—Para diario.

Bella Swan poseía algo más que belleza. Esa tarde, sus modales eran distintos. Edward no sabría describir de qué modo, pero fuera como fuera, rebosaba de ello. Su reacción no tardó en hacerse notar.

—¿Qué clase de telas prefiere? —con un gracioso movimiento del brazo señaló un montón de telas sobre un mostrador.

Valentía, al menos ésa era una de las cosas que notaba. Esa tarde destilaba una frescura y un descaro que se reflejaban en su mirada y en su forma de moverse.

¿Telas?

Sacó una cinta métrica de un canasto.

—¿Percal, cachemir… ?

Se fijó sin querer en sus labios carnosos y sensuales, y los imaginó suaves, cálidos…

—Seda.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, retrocedió un poco y al momento avanzó de nuevo.

—Seda entonces —dijo—. ¿De qué color? ¿Tiene alguna preferencia? Tengo una preciosa en azul luminoso de un tono prímula que podría resultar muy bonito.

Se encogió de hombros como un tonto. Edward se reprendía para sus adentros. Debía centrarse en el asunto que lo ocupaba, y olvidarse de sus labios. Le había prometido a sus hijas que se aseguraría de que la señorita Swan no estaba enferma, y estaba allí sólo para eso. Si al menos supiera cómo averiguarlo.

Tal vez debería preguntárselo. A veces, algunas personas preferían enfrentarse directamente a las cosas.

—Señorita Swan…

—¿Sí?

Edward vaciló.

—La azul está bien.

Bella sonrió mientras levantaba la tela del mostrador.

—Estará maravilloso de azul, señor Cullen. La neblina que ofuscaba su pensamiento se disipó cuando se dio cuenta del camino que había tomado aquella conversación. ¡Caramba con la señorita provocativa! Además de guapa y lista, tenía sentido del humor. Dios santo, qué peligro.

Sin embargo, Edward fue incapaz de dejar pasar la ocasión para responder a su provocación.

—Sabe, la inseguridad llevaría a muchos hombres a huir de una mujer con una cinta métrica en la mano —dijo en tono pausado—. Yo personalmente jamás he tenido ese problema.

Bella se sonrojó y retrocedió un paso.

Edward aspiró hondo por primera vez desde que había entrado en la tienda. Por lo menos al responderle se había enterado de algo. La señorita Swan era capaz de provocar a un hombre, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Y Edward se alegraba de ello. No quería que sus hijas frecuentaran la compañía de una cualquiera.

—Perdóneme, señor Cullen —Bella esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa—. No debería haberme dejado llevar por mi tendencia a las bromas. Me temo que es una de las cosas que he heredado de mi madre.

Edward abrió la boca, no sabía si para protestar o para mostrarse de acuerdo, pero ella siguió adelante sin darle oportunidad.

—Olvidé que somos casi dos desconocidos. Pero es que sus hijas hablan tanto de usted que a veces me parece que lo conozco hace años —su tono se volvió formal—. Supongo que está aquí para encargar un vestido para una de las niñas. ¿Bree, tal vez? Pronto será su cumpleaños.

Él asintió, y ella continuó.

—Si me permite la sugerencia, la seda azul no será apropiada para un vestido de diario de una niña de su edad. ¿Qué tal un calicó? La semana pasada recibí unas telas en colores que serían perfectas para Bree.

Edward pestañeó. Cuando había entrado en la tienda no lo había hecho con la intención de encargar un vestido. Ya había comprado una muñeca con traje de volantes para el cumpleaños de Bree, y no quería hacerle dos regalos. Eso sentaría un mal precedente con las demás.

—Bien. Como quiera.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa encantadora.

—Bree se pondrá tan contenta. Le felicito por estar tan al tanto de los deseos de su hija, señor Cullen. Ella parece creer que usted no se da cuenta de lo mayor que se está haciendo, y teme que le regale otra muñeca.

Edward apenas pudo contener un gesto ceñudo.

—Sí, bueno, estoy al tanto al menos de esas cosas. Después de todo, va a cumplir doce años.

Edward se dijo que podría guardar la muñeca para el cumpleaños de Kate, que aún era bastante pequeña para jugar con muñecas.

—¿Prefiere mantener el secreto y que Kate y Jane tampoco se enteren? —le preguntó Bella mientras anotaba algo en un cuaderno—. Me vendría bien que ellas me ayudaran a conseguir las medidas de Bree.

Medidas. Edward se fijó en el maniquí y pensó que podría haberse encargado un traje para él sólo para que ella le tomara las medidas.

Edward apartó la mirada del maniquí. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Aquella mujer que nunca le había llamado la atención, ese día le tenía allí paralizado.

—Se lo puede contar a Jane, pero Kate no es capaz de guardar un secreto. Ahora, si no necesita nada más, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo.

—No necesito más. Al menos, de momento. Bella lo sorprendió cuando cruzó la pieza y le tomó la mano. Cuando ella estrechó su mano, Edward sintió algo cálido por dentro.

—Gracias por su encargo, señor Cullen —dijo Bella—. Y gracias por compartir sus hijas conmigo.

Antes de que Edward se recuperara del suave aroma de su perfume, de la vibración de su mano, ella le había acompañado hasta la puerta. Edward se miró la mano al agarrar el pomo y volvió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

Su mirada era tan inocente como seductora.

—¿El qué?

—Estrecharme la mano como si fuera un hombre.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole con su mirada mensajes que sin duda debía de estar interpretando mal.

—¿Que por qué le he dado la mano? Es algo que me enseñó mi madre.

Cuando iba de camino a Hell's Half Acre, Edward se dio cuenta de que había olvidado averiguar por qué horas antes Bella Swan había estado llorando.

Bree Cullen estaba agachada en el suelo, asomándose por el agujero. En la tienda, una planta más abajo, Bella Swan se había desplomado sobre una mecedora después de salir su padre. Su hermana Jane estaba sentada contra la pared de la sala, con un ladrillo de la chimenea suelto a los pies y la oreja pegada al hueco que normalmente ocupaba el ladrillo. Kate se paseaba entre sus dos hermanas.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —gimió Bella tan alto que lo oyeron las tres niñas—. No soy capaz de actuar como Reneé. Además, era una idea estúpida; jamás habría funcionado. Tengo que pensar en una solución propia.

Finalmente Bree levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermana, pensando que el entretenimiento había concluido. Pero Jane tenía los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Bree, que volvió a pegar el ojo al agujero.

La señorita Swan seguía meciéndose con expresión triste.

—¡Bree, me parece que está funcionando!

—¿El qué? —dijo Kate—. Sois muy malas conmigo.

—Chist… Kate —la mayor de las tres hermanas se puso de pie y las miró con enfado—. Y tú, Jane Cullen, si no me cuentas lo que dijo la señorita Swan te pondré cardos en la cama.

La maliciosa sonrisa de Jane era una copia de la de su padre.

—«¿Cómo he podido pensar que un hombre como Edward Cullen se fijaría en mí?» —dijo Jane—. Eso es lo que ha dicho la señorita Swan.

—¡Funciona! —Bree corrió hacia sus hermanas y las abrazó con intensidad—. Oh, Jane, tenías razón. No pensé que la señorita Swan acabaría escuchando todo lo que le decimos de papá, pero me equivocaba.

—¿Y yo qué? —Kate hizo un mohín—. Yo también tengo razón.

Bree y Jane se miraron y voltearon los ojos.

—Te lo dije —dijo la mediana—. La semana pasada noté dos veces esa mirada peculiar en la señorita Swan cuando le hablábamos de papá. Le gusta. Sé que le gusta.

Después de que las tres decidieran que querían que la señorita Swan fuera su madre, se habían lanzado a convencer a la modista de que su padre sería para ella el marido perfecto.

—Seguro que algo de lo que le dijimos ha terminado convenciéndola —Bree se volvió hacia Jane—. Siento mucho que la señorita Swan haya llorado, pero a nosotros nos ha salido de maravilla. Ya sabéis lo que le pasa a papá cuando ve llorar a una mujer. ¿Visteis la cara que puso cuando hablaba con ella? Creo que por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo bonita que es la señorita Swan. Es maravilloso.

—Tanto como maravilloso —Jane se cruzó de brazos enfadada—. Tardaremos dos días enteros en fregar el rodapié de toda la casa. ¿Ay, Kate, por qué no hiciste algo para que viniera más despacio? —Jane miró a su hermana mayor—. Te dije que no esperáramos a que Kate entrara en el bar de papá para marcharnos.

Bree negó con la cabeza.

—No podíamos dejar a Kate sola en el Acre.

—Pues nos han castigado por hacer precisamente eso.

Kate, con el pulgar en la boca, se dirigió a su hermana en tono mimoso.

—Jane Cullen, eres una hermana muy mala.

Las dos pequeñas se enredaron a discutir. Mientras Bree se esforzaba en pensar cuál sería el siguiente paso a dar.

—Tenemos que convencer a papá —anunció durante una tregua en la discusión entre sus hermanas—. Hemos preparado a la señorita Swan. Ahora ha llegado el momento de convencer a papá de lo mucho que necesita una esposa.

Kate le sacó la lengua a Jane por última vez.

—¿Y eso cómo lo vamos a hacer Bree?

—No se lo podemos contar a él —comentó Jane—. Cada vez que le decimos que queremos una madre, pone una cara muy rara que no me gusta nada, Bree. Así que no olvidéis que tenemos que hacer esto sin que se entere.

—Sí —los ojos de la mayor brillaron con malicia—. Primero creo que le daremos a Kate ese premio que le prometimos por ir a llorarle a papá por la señorita Swan.

Kate se puso a dar palmas y a sonreír.

—¿Me vas a comprar el pepinillo del comercio? Jane frunció el ceño y fue a protestar, pero Bree se le adelantó.

—No, no te lo voy a comprar.

Jane sonrió como un gato resabiado, mientras su hermana pequeña gemía.

—¿Por qué? Hice lo que me pedisteis. Bree asintió.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Y pienso conseguirte el pepinillo. Sólo que no vamos a comprarlo; lo vamos a robar.

—¿Qué? —Jane y Kate se quedaron boquiabiertas.

—Es la siguiente parte del plan. Así convenceremos a papá. Robaremos pepinillos del comercio, y dejaremos que nos pillen.

—Ay, Bree, qué traviesa eres —Kate abrió los ojos como un búho.

—Sí —concedió Jane, con los ojos brillantes de satisfacción—. Y qué lista. No hay nada que moleste más a papá que reaparezca la «amenaza Cullen» —pero dejó de sonreír—. Seguro que nos hará limpiar los techos por eso.

Bree señaló hacia el suelo, refiriéndose a la mujer que trabajaba debajo.

—¿Pero no os parece que vale la pena?

Todas asintieron.

Una semana después, cuando el jefe de policía Tyler Crowley llegó como solía hacer a diario al End of the Line, Edward le tenía preparado ya un trago de whisky. Él prefería el bourbon.

Crowley apuró el vaso antes de hablar.

—Vas a tener que hacer algo, Cullen.

Tenía que hacer algo. En los últimos siete días habían pasado tres amas de llaves. Esa mañana había llevado a las niñas con las monjas del edificio de enfrente para que las religiosas se ocuparan de ellas. Debería haber sabido que mujeres como las monjas no serían capaces de controlar al terror. Las tonterías de sus hijas estaban echando a perder el plan de volverse respetable. Edward cerró los ojos y le preguntó:

—¿Qué han hecho hoy?

—Esta vez se han pasado de la raya. Esto no es como soltar esos ratones en la reunión de la Sociedad de Benevolencia de las Damas Baptistas. Lo que han hecho es una actividad criminal en toda regla. Penado con, si se me permite añadir… —sacó un papel de su bolsillo, se puso las gafas y leyó—. Azotes, una multa de mil dólares, un año de prisión y la devolución de lo sustraído.

Edward, que conocía de pasada las leyes a aplicar según los crímenes y los castigos para ellos en Texas, tomó un trago de bourbon.

—¿Quieres decir que las niñas han robado un caballo?

—Dos —Crowley se quitó las gafas y se las guardó junto con el papel en el bolsillo—. De las monjas de la iglesia de San Estanislao de Koska.

—Dios bendito.

—Creo que será mejor que esperes una bendición, sí. Al menos recuperamos los caballos. La pequeña Kate nos dijo dónde encontrarlos —sonrió de mala gana—. Los ataron detrás del convento.

Edward agachó la cabeza con gesto derrotado.

—Vas a tener que hacer algo sin más demora. La gente de Fort Worth no tolerará esa clase de comportamiento, sobre todo de unas niñas. Ya llevan un año haciendo de las suyas.

Edward cerró la boca para no explotar. No podía tomarla con el jefe de policía. El hombre tenía razón; las niñas estaban descontroladas. ¡Cómo habían podido robar un caballo!

Edward apuró el vaso.

—¿Dónde están?

—En la cárcel.

—¿Qué? —Edward se puso de pie con tal ímpetu que tiró la silla al suelo.

—Tenía que hacer algo con ellas, Cullen. Sólo tengo un prisionero hoy, y está durmiendo la mona. Supuse que unas horas en el calabozo no les irían mal.

Edward salió del local y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el edificio que albergaba los calabozos, convenientemente situados en un extremo del Acre. ¡Aquel animal había metido a sus hijas en la cárcel!

O más bien debía decir a sus pequeñas gamberras.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo mal con esas niñas? —murmuró entre dientes.

Si fueran niños, sabría lo que hacer. Lo mismo que su padre había hecho con él: hablar, trabajar y zurrarles. En la última semana, Edward había llevado a cabo las dos primeras. Les había sermoneado, y la casa estaba como los chorros del oro. Pero no era capaz de pegarles, ya que no era partidario de que los hombres pegaran a las mujeres, aunque fueran niñas.

¿Entonces, qué hacía un padre con unas hijas que le robaban los caballos a las monjas?

Edward echó a correr cuando estaba cerca del edificio. Eric Yorkie, el ayudante del sheriff, estaba sentado a una mesa limpiándose las uñas con un cuchillo. Al ver a Edward dejó el cuchillo en la mesa.

—No están aquí.

—¿Cómo? —a Edward se le encogió el corazón.

—La modista vino a por ellas. Dijo que se las llevaba a casa. Esa joven me ha calentado bien las orejas, primero una y luego otra, sí señor. No fui yo quien las traje aquí. El jefe lo decidió solo.

Bella Swan. Edward respiró aliviado. Se preguntó cómo se habría enterado Bella de esa última travesura, y concluyó que no importaba. Había cuidado de sus hijas por él, y eso era lo importante.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina de Throckmorton con Eleventh Edward vio a tres monjas esperando junto a la valla del jardín de San Estanislao.

—¡Señor Cullen! —exclamó la hermana Gonzaga, sin duda enfadada y posiblemente acalorada con aquella toca—. Señor Cullen, tenemos un serio problema.

Edward se aclaró la voz, pero la hermana Makenna dijo:

—Suponemos que se ha enterado de la noticia.

—Sí, señora. Siento mucho…

—Sentirlo no es suficiente, señor Cullen —resopló la hermana Tia con desdén—. ¡Esas chicas suyas están totalmente descontroladas!

Edward apretó los dientes. Ya estaba harto de que los demás criticaran a sus hijas. Que lo hiciera él era una cosa, pero era muy distinto que lo hicieran los demás, monjas o no.

—Escuche hermana, haré una donación a la iglesia —sacó un billete del bolsillo—. Esto debería…

La hermana Gonzaga tomó el dinero y se lo guardó bajo la túnica.

—Son sus hijas las que nos preocupan, señor Cullen. Estas travesuras son un grito de socorro.

—Esas niñas necesitan la influencia de una mujer en sus vidas. Necesitan una madre, señor Cullen.

—Tenían una madre —soltó Edward—. Pero está muerta.

La hermana Makenna sonrió beatíficamente.

—La querida Jane nos contó que su madre murió hace unos años. Debe olvidar su dolor y darle una madre a esos angelitos.

¿Dolor? No sentía dolor por ello.

—Esos angelitos les han robado sus caballos, hermanas. Les pido disculpas, y en cuanto haya acabado con ellas, también las niñas se las pedirán. Ahora, si me disculpan ustedes.

Se volvió para marcharse.

Sus hijas estaban bien sin una madre. Él era capaz de cuidar de sus hijas, y vaya que lo haría. Él podía…

Edward se paró delante de su casa. Las mentiras más grandes eran las que un hombre se decía a sí mismo.

Las niñas no estaban bien. En el tiempo que llevaban allí, habían hecho tantas travesuras que incluso el alcalde se había pasado por el End of the Line para quejarse.

Edward suspiró con hastío. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Podría enviarlas a casa. La abuela las enseñaría a ser unas damas.

Pero sabía que no podía dejarlas marchar. Las necesitaba tanto.

Además, no iba a permitir que Kate estuviera tan cerca de su querido hermano Emmett.

Entró en el edificio aún más agobiado. Detestaba tener que disciplinar a las niñas. Si supieran ellas que era mucho más difícil sermonearles y ponerles tareas que escucharlo o hacerlas. Y para colmo, ni lo uno ni lo otro parecía servir de mucho.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras le llegó la voz de Bella Swan, cuyo tono increpante le crispó aún más los nervios. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Qué derecho tenía a hablarles así a sus hijas?

Atizado por una indignación justificada, Edward siguió el sonido de su voz. Se olvidó convenientemente de que ella trataba mucho a sus hijas, y de que se había molestado incluso en ir a buscarlas a los calabozos. Incluso se olvidó de cómo sus hijas no dejaban de alabar a la mujer.

Para él esa mujer era un problema; hacía días que lo intuía. Enseguida haría que se arrepintiera de haber metido la nariz en los asuntos de su familia.

Se dispuso a entrar en la sala con la escopeta cargada, pero lo que vio allí le hizo olvidar todo lo que iba a decir. Sus tres hijas estaban sentadas en el sofá, con las manos sobre el regazo, y miraban a Bella Swan con cara de arrepentimiento.

A él jamás lo habían mirado así. Ni siquiera cuando las había puesto a fregar la chimenea por dentro.

¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Qué les habría dicho aquella mujer para convencerlas? Como nadie le había oído llegar, Edward decidió escuchar un momento y para ver qué magia poseía la modista.

—Tiene razón, señorita Swan —dijo Bree—. Creo que nunca lo hemos visto así. Queremos ser unas damas, sólo es que no sabemos cómo. Papá lo intenta; de verdad que lo intenta. Pero a él no se le dan bien las niñas. Jamás habría terminado la muestra si usted no me hubiera enseñado.

Jane salió en defensa de su padre.

—Es verdad, pero papá nos enseñó a jugar al póquer. Es mucho mejor que la tontería esa de bordar.

Edward asintió con petulancia, pero se quedó sorprendido al ver que Bree y Bella compartían una mirada de complicidad tan común en las mujeres. Sintió emoción mientras pensaba en lo deprisa que estaba creciendo su Bree. Su pequeña se estaba convirtiendo en una joven dama y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. De pronto pensó en algo que lo asustó. ¡La menstruación! ¿Ay, señor, cómo iba a ocuparse de eso?

Cuando regresó a la conversación, Bella estaba hablando.

—… podéis practicar vuestras habilidades aritméticas jugando al póquer; sin duda es una metodología novedosa. Pero lo que vosotras debéis aprender es que algunas cosas no están hechas para una joven dama. Esconderle los caballos a unas monjas sin duda entra dentro de esa categoría —arrimó una silla al sofá y se sentó a su lado—. Ay, niñas, vosotras me conmovéis —dijo en tono suplicante—. Me recordáis tanto a mí misma.

Kate se sacó el pulgar de la boca el tiempo suficiente para decir algo.

—Es porque tus ojos son espejos. Me lo dijo la hermana Tia.

Jane resopló.

—No es eso lo que quería decir ella, pava. Lo que quería decir es que somos malas porque le estábamos echando mal de ojo cuando nos quitó las cartas.

¿Mal de ojo? Edward estaba sorprendido.

—¿Mal de ojo? —repitió Bella—. No, lo que quería decir es que entiendo lo que significa no tener una madre que te enseñe las habilidades femeninas.

—Pero usted tiene madre —interrumpió Bree—. La hemos visto. ¡Es muy guapa!

—Sí —Bella suspiró—. Pero es artista, y ellos son muy distintos. Es casi como que vuestro padre os enseñe a jugar al póquer. Mi madre me enseñó algunas cosas, pero me temo que muchas de ellas no son propias de una joven que desee ser una dama.

—Papá dice que somos damas —dijo Jane—. Muchas veces nos llama damiselas.

—Eso está bien —Bella le pasó la mano por la cabeza a Jane—. Pero, verás, una mujer no puede decir que es una dama y serlo así sin más. Debe comportarse como una dama —el tono recriminatorio estaba allí de nuevo—. Robar del comercio y hacer jugarretas a personas ingenuas no es lo que haría una dama.

—¿Pero cómo aprendemos? —le preguntó Bree con ojos llorosos—. Las amas de llaves que contrata papá están demasiado ocupadas limpiando y cocinando como para enseñarnos nada.

Jane gimió.

—Además, quién querría aprender algo de ellas; son todas…

—Jane… —le advirtió Bella. Kate dijo:

—Quiero que usted sea nuestra profesora, señorita Swan. Quiero que sea mi mamá. Pero no puede llorar más. No me gusta que llore.

«Quiero que sea mi mamá»; otra vez con eso. Como en el fondo se sentía culpable, cuando Bella abrazó a Kate, Edward reaccionó con agitación, casi con furia. Entró en el salón con agitación.

—¿Bella Swan, qué diablos cree que está haciendo con mis hijas?

* * *

**Gracias a yunayi y a guest por los reviews! Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

_**Trae mala suerte girar una silla sobre una pata.**_

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta del susto. Sin levantarse de la silla, se volvió hacia Edward Cullen. Había entrado en la sala como un toro bravo y poderoso; y Bella tuvo ganas de echar a correr y ponerse a salvo. Pero el orgullo le impidió moverse del asiento; y Bella se puso derecha, y lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Cómo dice?

Edward se detuvo en medio del salón, colocó las manos en jarras y miró a sus hijas antes de mirarla a ella.

—Usted no es quién para regañar a mis hijas. Son mi responsabilidad —Edward se señaló el pecho con el pulgar—. Mi preocupación.

Bella pensó en decirle algunas cosas sobre la responsabilidad y la preocupación, pero se mordió la lengua. Teniendo en cuenta que a sus hijas las habían encerrado en los calabozos de la ciudad, era lógico que estuviera tan alterado.

Bella pensó en sus preocupaciones y se inclinó a darle el beneficio de la duda.

Pero entonces él abrió la boca y se dirigió a ella en tono cortante.

—Y le agradecería, señorita Swan, que no le metiera a mis hijas ideas ridículas en la cabeza.

—¿Ideas ridículas? —repitió, sintiendo que empezaba a perder los nervios.

—¡Usted no es su madre! —gritó.

A Edward se le hinchó una vena en el cuello.

¿Cómo podía haberle parecido atractivo aquel pedazo de bruto, desagradecido? Bella se puso de pie.

—Tiene razón, señor Cullen, no soy la madre de las niñas. Mis hijas se beneficiarían de una supervisión adecuada y suficiente que les evitara terminar en los calabozos de la prisión local.

Con las manos en jarras se adelantó y se plantó delante de él.

—Mis hijas disfrutarían de los beneficios de una disciplina efectiva. Mis hijas estarían enseñadas a comportarse como señoritas, y mis hijas no habrían aprendido a utilizar el cariño que sintiera por ellas para dominarme.

Bree emitió un gemido entrecortado, mientras Jane protestaba entre dientes, al ver a Bella que se plantaba a poca distancia de su padre. Bella lo miró a los ojos con expresión desafiante, preparándose para su ataque. Aparte de rabia, percibió en su mirada una emoción intensa que no fue capaz de identificar con claridad.

La vocecita inocente de Kate interrumpió el momento.

—Oh, señorita Swan, ojala fuera yo su niña. Deseo tanto tener una madre.

Edward se tambaleó como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Antes de que él cerrara los ojos, Bella identificó esa expresión de su mirada. Dolor. Un dolor inmenso.

Pobre hombre. Debía de haber amado tanto a su esposa.

La compasión que sintió en ese momento por Edward y por sus queridas y pequeñas «amenazas» se llevó la rabia. Bella aspiró hondo, se pasó la lengua por los labios y dijo en voz baja:

—Si he sobrepasado mi límite con sus hijas, entonces me disculpo, señor Cullen. Déjeme decirle, sin embargo, que jamás les he ofrecido nada salvo mi amistad.

Cuando él volvió a mirarla, su expresión no podía ser más vacua. Permaneció en silencio cuando ella asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para despedirse de las niñas, antes de salir con dignidad de la sala.

La rabia de Edward se disipó al oír el repiqueteo de los tacones de la modista en las escaleras. Ella había dado en el blanco. No sabía llevar bien a sus hijas. Necesitaban algo que él no podía darles, y eso tenía que cambiar.

Sí, necesitaban una madre. Edward apretó los dientes para ahogar el venenoso sentimiento que brotó en su pecho. Tenía que haber otra solución. Antes muerto que volver a casarse sólo para darle una madre a sus hijas.

Como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente muerto por lo que le había hecho a la que había sido la madre de sus hijas.

Al ver la desaprobación en las caras de sus hijas.

Edward se sintió todavía peor. Bree suspiró. Jane negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Has tratado peor a la señorita Swan de lo que Kate trata a sus guisantes.

—Los aplasto —dijo Kate—, porque no me gustan. ¿Por qué le has gritado a la señorita Swan? Estoy avergonzada.

Estupendo, lo que le faltaba. Edward oyó el portazo abajo y se sintió un poco mal.

Bree se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana de la sala, donde descorrió las cortinas.

—Tendrás que disculparte, papá —dijo con preocupación mientras miraba hacia la calle—. Es la única manera.

Edward dejó de pensar en Bella Swan. Sus «amenazas» trataban de hacerlo de nuevo, trataban de manipularlo para distraerlo. Esa vez no permitiría que ocurriera.

—Eh, chicas, parad el carro un momento —señaló a Bree—. Siéntate, Bree.

Mientras la mayor corría a hacer lo que le decía su padre, Edward expresó con la mirada la rabia que sentía por las fechorías de sus hijas.

—¿De verdad pensáis que iba a olvidar que mis pequeñas han empezado a robar? ¿Pensáis que me olvidaría de que habéis acabado en los calabozos?

Bree y Jane se miraron. Kate se metió el dedo en la boca, y lo miró con sus ojos grandes y redondos.

—¡Y encima a las monjas, por amor de Dios! —exclamó mientras levantaba los brazos con desesperación—. ¿Qué clase de hijas estoy criando?

Bree levantó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—A lo mejor hemos cometido algunos errores, papá, pero no hemos hecho nada que tú no hayas hecho antes.

—¡Qué!

Bree se alisó la falda de algodón amarillo con gesto muy femenino.

—Hemos pasado años escuchando los cuentos que nos contabas para irnos a dormir; todas las travesuras que solías hacer cuando eras pequeño. Cuando estamos aquí durante el día, deseando tener algo que hacer, recordamos lo bien que te lo pasaste tú. Sencillamente, estamos siguiendo tu ejemplo.

Edward estaba muy sorprendido. Como padre de las «amenazas» Cullen había escuchado más tonterías de las que habría querido. Pero aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

—¡Yo nunca les he robado los caballos a unas monjas!

—Le quitaste un cerdo a un predicador —dijo Jane en tono práctico.

Kate asintió rápidamente y se sacó el dedo de la boca un momento para hablar.

—Es más fácil agarrar un caballo que un cerdo, papi los cerdos no llevan riendas.

Lo que necesitaba él eran tres pares de riendas para sus tres hijas. Jamás había pensado que el contarles las hazañas de su infancia y juventud pudiera acarrearle tantos problemas. Cuando salían de viaje, las niñas siempre habían querido que les contara cuentos: y cuando habían desgastado las páginas del libro de cuentos, Edward había empezado a contarles cosas que le habían pasado a él.

Además, había echado muchísimo de menos a su familia. Pensó en su hermano y se dijo que no había echado de menos a todos. Por eso les había hablado de ellos a sus hijas, para aliviar el dolor que sentía. Nunca había imaginado que sus hijas imitarían sus diabluras. A ninguna de sus hermanas se le habría ocurrido imitar las travesuras de los niños.

Claro que también la abuela les habría regañado muchísimo de haberlo hecho. Después de la muerte de su hijo mayor y de su hija en un accidente de una diligencia, el objetivo principal de Esme Cullen había sido enseñar a sus nietas a ser unas repipis. Él y Emmett se habían quejado a menudo de…

Edward no quería pensar en su hermano más. Emmett Cullen estaba muerto para él; lo estaba desde aquella sangrienta noche en Charleston.

Edward levantó la vista y miró a sus hijas con gesto reflexivo. Sólo Bree le parecía un poco remilgada. ¿Sería de verdad importante para ellas? A Edward no le gustaban mucho las mujeres remilgadas. Sin embargo, sus remilgadas hermanas se habían casado y eran felices.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros, papá? —le preguntó Jane, con su impaciencia habitual.

Edward estaba más enfadado que antes, aunque no sabía bien por qué. Ninguna de las niñas parecía en absoluto arrepentida por sus actos. Preocupadas, sí; y no era para menos. Debían saber que sufrirían un severo castigo por aquella travesura.

¡Pero detestaba tanto hacerlo! Estaba seguro de que las niñas lo mirarían con ojillos lastimeros, y que él acabaría sintiéndose peor de lo que ya se sentía. Pero si tuvieran una madre…

¿Por qué pensaba en eso?

—¿Que qué voy a hacer? —repitió mientras se paseaba por la sala—. Buena pregunta.

Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea. Las niñas ya habían limpiado la casa.

—Si vuestra señorita Swan no hubiera intervenido, os habría dejado en el calabozo.

Jane miró a Bree y volteó los ojos.

Edward apretó los dientes. Parecía que no les daba ningún miedo.

—De momento, creo que os llevaré a ver a las personas a quienes más habéis fastidiado con vuestras acciones.

Bree y Jane tardaron sólo un momento en darse cuenta.

—Ay… —murmuró agachando la cabeza.

—Papá, no puedes hacer eso —gritó Jane.

Él sonrió.

—Vamos, niñas, es hora de ir a hacerle una visita a la hermana Gonzaga.

El paquete del estante estaba envuelto en papel de estraza pero atado con cintas de raso de colores. Junto al paquete, una caja contenía un vestido para una jovencita confeccionado en calicó, diseñado con esmero y cosido con cariño. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Bree Cullen.

En los últimos diez días, desde que había tenido el encontronazo con su padre, Bella no había visto a las niñas nada más que de pasada. En «La comidilla de la ciudad» aseguraban que se repartían el tiempo entre la iglesia católica y la baptista, haciendo pequeñas tareas y sobre todo no metiéndose en líos.

Entendía la sensación. Sin ir más lejos, Bella estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia con los supersticiosos habitantes de Fort Worth.

Cada día que pasaba las cosas se ponían más difíciles para Diseños Swan. Nada de lo que hacía servía de mucho. Había bajado los precios, colocado un anuncio en el Democrat y avisado de ello a los clientes. Había imprimido octavillas y las había distribuido por la calle. Y además había asistido a todas las reuniones de carácter social de la ciudad. Pero nadie entraba en su tienda para encargar ningún diseño de su firma.

Miró el paquete. Sólo Edward Cullen le había hecho aquel encargo. No había cancelado el encargo del vestido de Bree. Ni tampoco la viuda Howard, bendita señora.

Bella tenía trabajo ese día gracias a la amable señora. El último encargo de su libreta era un vestido para el frío en color negro. Siobham Lisa Howard, una mujer mayor cuya riqueza era el resultado de haberse casado y enterrado a cuatro maridos, había despreciado los rumores de mala suerte que sufría Diseños Swan.

Antes del último accidente de una de las hijas de Clearwater y de la subsiguiente mención del «traje de novia gafado» en el Democrat, Bella había tenido que rechazar encargos de tantos como le llegaban. Bella se preguntó cómo habría terminado el drama de esa tarde en casa de los Cullen. Su padre había estado tan enfadado. De no haber presentido en él la preocupación por sus hijas y el dolor por la pérdida de su esposa, Bella habría cambiado de opinión sobre él. Debía de ser tremendamente difícil para un hombre criar solo a tres hijas. Su padre, que sólo la había tenido a ella, también lo había pasado mal.

Ahuecó la tela negra, miró el dobladillo aún por coser y continuó con las puntadas. No debería comparar a Edward Cullen con su padre. El propietario del bar no se parecía en nada a Charlie Swan. Tanto mejor para las niñas Cullen. Bella abandonó la aguja y el cruel pensamiento. Charlie Swan no era un mal padre. Tan sólo se había dedicado tanto a sus plantas y a su madre, los dos amores de su vida, que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para su hija. Y Bella lo entendía.

No dudaba de que su padre la quisiera. En realidad, no le estaría insistiendo para que volviera a Thicket Glen si no fuera así.

Aunque se querían, su padre y ella nunca habían salvado el espacio que los separaba. Cuando Bella había querido que él la abrazara, su padre le había dado unas palmadas en la cabeza, cuando se acordaba de que estaba por allí.

Edward Cullen abrazaba a sus hijas todo el rato. Bella suspiró mientras terminaba el dobladillo del vestido y cortaba el hilo con las tijeras. Resultaba egoísta por su parte desear un padre más… cariñoso. Alguien como Edward Cullen.

Se imaginó a Edward Cullen siendo cariñoso con ella, aunque en absoluto paternal.

Sus fantasías con ese hombre se repetían en su pensamiento con una frecuencia turbadora. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? No paraba de tener pensamientos eróticos.

Debía de ser el traje de novia. Todos sus problemas derivaban del vestido o de lo que le había dicho su madre. Porque Bella no dejaba de pensar en la idea de ponerse ese vestido en su boda, ni en las delicias de la virginidad perdida alabadas por su madre.

Pero aunque se tomara en serio la idea de su madre, Edward Cullen no podría ser el novio. Había tratado de coquetear con él y fallado; sencillamente, Edward no se interesaba por ella.

En ese momento sonó la campanilla de la puerta y Bella levantó la cabeza. Unos ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa pícara aparecieron a la puerta. Distraída, se pinchó con la aguja.

—¡Ay!

—¿Quiere que le dé un besito en la mano y le haga «cura, sana»? Se me da muy bien.

Ay, señor. La temperatura en el local subió unos diez grados.

Bella observó sin palabras a las tres hijas de Edward entrar en el local detrás de su padre. Estaba pensando qué responder cuando le llegó un fuerte olor.

—¿Pero qué… ? —empezó a decir mientras se tapaba la boca y la nariz.

Bree tenía una expresión avergonzada, Kate despreocupada, y Jane ofrecía una réplica de la sonrisa pícara de su padre.

—Hemos estado trabajando en los establos de las monjas. Papá dijo que como somos expertas en estropear cosas, deberíamos intentar al menos dejar limpios esos establos.

—Pero ya hemos terminado, señorita Swan —dijo Kate—. Es el cumpleaños de Bree, y vamos a ir a nadar. Queremos que venga con nosotros.

—Papá me dejó elegir —Bree tenía los ojos brillantes—. Él se ha tomado toda la tarde y la noche libre, y yo elegí lo que quise. Vamos a nadar y a comer en el campo, señorita Swan, y si usted no viene no será perfecto.

Jane asintió.

—Y tiene que ser perfecto. Hoy es su cumpleaños.

A Bella empezaban a llorarle los ojos del olor.

—¿A nadar? —dijo en tono vacilante.

—Y a comer en el campo —añadieron las niñas a la vez.

Edward le habló con humor y cierto desafío.

—Hemos encontrado un sitio seguro donde nadar muy cerca de la ciudad. Nos gustaría que nos acompañara, señorita Swan. Si le cuesta aceptar mis disculpas por mi comportamiento grosero de la semana pasada, siempre puede empujarme al agua.

El sol caía a plomo sobre los ocupantes del coche que se alejaba de la ciudad por el noroeste.

En agosto el calor solía ser insoportable, y ese año no era una excepción. Ni una brizna de aire removía las copas de los robles que flanqueaban las aguas plácidas de Quail Creek.

Las niñas encabezaban el grupo hacia el conocido rincón donde una curva del arroyo formaba una piscina perfecta para nadar. Edward llevaba la cesta de picnic y una bolsa de tela con muda y ropa.

Bella llevaba un par de colchas.

A pesar de su intención de no hacerlo, Edward se fijó en el suave bamboleo de las faldas de Bella, que caminaba detrás de sus parlanchinas hijas hacia la piscina natural. Al principio ella no había querido ir, y había salido con algunas excusas tontas y otras más inspiradas; pero ninguna había funcionado. Las niñas se habían echado sobre ella con un ímpetu que había terminado convenciendo a la modista.

Por primera vez en varias semanas, Edward se alegraba de la terquedad de sus hijas.

Tras el enfrentamiento en la sala, Edward había pensado detenidamente en su situación y la de sus hijas. Las niñas le habían tomado mucho cariño a Bella Swan, un cariño que ella parecía corresponder. Como él se había enterado demasiado tarde del progreso de aquella relación, no había podido hacer nada para impedirla. También estaba seguro de que mudarse a la casa nueva no solucionaría el problema; porque sus hijas encontrarían la manera de ir a visitar a la modista.

Se dio cuenta de que tendría que utilizar ese vínculo entre la señorita Swan y sus hijas a su favor. Para empezar, tendría que poner freno a la idea de tener una madre, y también al desconcertante efecto que Bella Swan causaba en él.

De modo que se había esforzado al máximo para desarrollar una estrategia que contrarrestara los efectos de la señorita Swan. El primer paso había sido dejar que las niñas la invitaran al cumpleaños. Antes de salir de Quail Creek esa tarde, tenía la intención de dejar el asunto zanjado y el problema de Bella Swan resuelto.

—Señorita Swan —la llamó Bree, que señaló un claro rodeado de rocas planas que bordeaban la orilla del arroyo—. Aquí solemos poner las colchas. Papá se sienta y nos mira mientras nadamos. Kate juega por la izquierda, donde no cubre, y Jane y yo nadamos por la derecha, donde cubre más.

Kate se volvió y miró a Bella con ojos solemnes.

—Prefiero que no cubra, pero también sé nadar donde cubre —dijo ella—. La pequeña Maggie, que ahora es un ángel, no sabía nadar, y papá nos enseñó para que no nos pasara nada.

—Ah, entiendo —respondió Bella, que miró a Edward con gesto interrogante.

—Las niñas tenían una prima que se ahogó —le explicó Edward—, Quiero que aprendan a desenvolverse en cualquier situación. En realidad, espero que tengamos la oportunidad de charlar sobre esto esta tarde.

—¿Quiere hablar de nadar?

—Entre otras cosas.

—Estoy perdida, señor Cullen.

Él esbozó una sonrisa pausada y relajada.

A Bella se le aceleró el pulso cuando vio cómo la miraba él. Aquel hombre la confundía. En todos los meses desde que le había alquilado la tienda, jamás se había interesado en ella como mujer.

Bella se dijo que debía de haber imaginado aquel ardor que le había parecido ver en su mirada.

Las niñas estaban tendiendo la colcha donde Bree les indicaba. Al poco rato se habían quedado en combinación y fueron derechas al agua. Sus chapoteos mojaron a Bella y a Edward.

—Qué frescor —dijo ella mientras se limpiaba la cara.

—Sí, hace un calor de muerte. Imagino que al final se va a arrepentir de no haberse traído el bañador.

—Con salir de la ciudad un rato me contento, señor Cullen. La manada que vadea hoy el Trinity es inmensa, y mentiría si dijera que me gusta estar en Fort Worth estos días, con tanto polvo y tanto ruido.

—Y ese olor.

—Sí, es verdad —asintió—. Aunque el trayecto hasta aquí no ha sido precisamente el deleite de un perfumero.

Edward asintió mientras se sentaba en una de las colchas y estiraba las piernas.

—Menuda peste. Aún no entiendo cómo Jane ha podido ensuciarse así detrás de las orejas. Se ha portado bien, señorita Swan, y se lo agradezco. Me temo que no sabía cómo obligarlas a darse un baño cuando veníamos hacia aquí.

Bella sonrió y disimuló su timidez alisándose la falda. Trató de no fijarse demasiado en el cuerpo musculoso de Edward mientras él se agachaba a desatarse las botas, pero no fue capaz.

Edward advirtió a sus hijas para que tuvieran cuidado antes de volverse hacia ella.

—No tenga reparos en mojarse los pies, señorita Swan. No quiero que sufra un ataque de calor.

Él se quitó los calcetines y se arremangó los pantalones a media pierna.

Bella se sintió sofocada de nuevo. Buscó su abanico y empezó a abanicarse.

—Ya sabía que no debería haber venido —murmuró entre dientes.

Él debía de tener muy buen oído, porque se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—Bien sabe que no lo tenía muy fácil. En cuanto las niñas decidieron que querían que viniera al cumpleaños de Bree, estaban dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Bella sintió una gran exasperación al oír sus palabras.

—Sus hijas no deberían tener tanto poder. No debería haberles permitido que me manipularan de ese modo; ni a usted tampoco. Aunque sé que es un tema delicado, me temo que debo aconsejarle que enseñe a sus hijas a controlarse un poco.

—Controlarse un poco —repitió con reflexión—. Me gusta cómo suena. Dígame, señorita Swan. ¿Cómo cree que lo hago?

En ese momento Kate se resbaló y cayó al agua. Bella fue a levantarse inmediatamente, pero Edward la agarró del brazo.

—¿Estás bien, Kate? No le cubría ni diez centímetros.

—No sé si llorar o no.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

—En realidad no.

—¿Entonces por qué ibas a querer llorar?

—Porque quiero que vengas a jugar conmigo, y sé que si lloro vas a venir.

—Sabes que iré contigo de todos modos, que siempre voy. ¿No es cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces para qué protestar?

—Quiero que venga también la señorita Swan. No sé qué quiere ella. ¿Prefiere que llore?

Edward se volvió hacia Bella.

—Controlarse un poco, ¿no? No más manipulaciones. Me encantaría que me diera una demostración, señorita Swan.

Era un desafío que suscitaba una de sus creencias más básicas. Bella se apartó de él, le echó una mirada cargada de significado y asintió. Entonces miró a Kate.

—Ven aquí, cariño. Quisiera hablar contigo.

—¿Vamos a jugar?

—De eso es de lo que vamos a hablar.

Las otras niñas chapotearon hasta la orilla, y Kate se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba Bella, que le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en su regazo.

—Ya estoy aquí, señorita Swan —Kate se sentó en su regazo.

—Bien. Quiero preguntarte una cosa. ¿Tus hermanas intentan engañarte alguna vez?

Ella asintió.

—Muchas veces.

—¿Te gusta cuando te engañan?

Ella frunció su ceño moreno.

—No. Me pongo triste.

—Entiendo —Bella se apartó y la miró con una sonrisa confusa en los labios—. Bueno, quería preguntarte otra cosa. ¿No te parece que fingir que lloras para que vaya a jugar contigo es una manera de engañarme?

Kate abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿También se ha puesto triste, señorita Swan?

Bella hizo un mohín y asintió.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Acepto tus disculpas, Kate. Pero trata de no hacerlo otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? Los adultos lo llaman manipular, y no es bueno tratar así a los demás. ¿Querrás acordarte de eso?

Kate asintió.

—Lo prometo.

Bella sonrió con afecto y levantó a la niña del regazo para ponerla de pie.

—Bien. Ahora, corre a jugar. A lo mejor encuentras alguna rana a la que perseguir.

—Sí, vamos a hacer eso —se unió Jane—. Podríamos cazarlas y hacer carreras. Os acordáis que lo hicimos la primavera pasada.

—¡Puaj!

Bree arrugó la nariz y salpicó a sus hermanas. Ellas empezaron también a salpicar, y al poco se reían y chillaban con deleite.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella.

—Tengo que darle la razón. Supo exactamente lo que decir, señorita Bella. Estoy impresionado.

Bella aceptó su elogio con una sonrisa, mientras que por dentro se deleitaba con su aprobación.

—Eso a mí nunca me pasa, ¿sabe? —continuó en tono pausado, mientras arrancaba una brizna de hierba del suelo y se la metía en la boca—. El otro día no se equivocó usted cuando dijo que dejo que las niñas me traten con poca consideración.

—No dije eso exactamente.

Bella frunció el ceño, pues no le gustaba que él la viera como a una arpía.

—El problema es que no sé qué más hacer.

Se levantó con agilidad, y Bella se fijó de nuevo en la fluidez de los músculos bajo la camisa blanca de algodón y los pantalones oscuros. Tiró al suelo la brizna que había estado mascando.

—Es una tarea difícil para un hombre solo.

Sus palabras conmovieron a Bella, que sintió compasión de él. Tampoco había sido fácil para su padre. ¿Cuántas veces había reconocido Charlie Swan que le habría gustado que Reneé estuviera con él para ayudarle a solucionar los problemas entre padre e hija?

—Eh, renacuajos, dejad de molestar a esas pobres ranas —procedió a remangarse las perneras hasta por debajo de la rodilla y se metió en el agua—. Ahora tenéis algo más importante de lo que preocuparos.

Para sorpresa de Bella, ese comentario provocó un trío de chillidos.

—¡El pez gigante! —gimió Kate, llevándose las manos al pecho con aire dramático.

Pero la niña se echó a reír cuando su padre se lanzó corriendo hacia ella.

Lo que siguió fue un juego tan jubiloso y desenfrenado que Bella se emocionó sólo de verlos. A los pocos minutos él estaba tan empapado como las niñas, y Bella se preguntó para qué se habría molestado en subirse los pantalones. Se resistió a las invitaciones de las niñas para unirse al juego, a pesar de que cuanto más se mojaba el padre, más calor sentía Bella.

Edward se incorporó y pidió un momento de descanso. Allí de pie con las manos en jarras, a Bella le recordó a una de las esculturas de su madre. La belleza del cuerpo humano, el hombre en plenitud, la perfección.

Sólo que Edward Cullen no era una obra de arte hecha de barro, sino un hombre de carne y hueso.

Se imaginó moldeándolo como si fuera una escultura, deslizando sus manos por sus hombros y su espalda…

Bella agradeció la interrupción de Kate.

—¿Sí?

—Venga a jugar con nosotros; por favor, señorita Swan —le rogó la niña.

—Sí, sí, señorita Swan. Queremos que venga a jugar —dijo Jane.

—Ahora no, Kate.

Edward la miraba con intensidad. ¿Sería posible que él le hubiera leído el pensamiento? Él siguió mirándola con tanta atención que Bella empezó a experimentar un extraño cosquilleo.

«¡Qué vergüenza!», pensó Bella.

—No quiero mojarme el vestido.

—Ya te lo has mojado —Edward se echó a reír y avanzó hacia ella.

Bella se puso de pie y retrocedió.

—¡Vamos, señorita Swan! —la llamó Jane.

—¿Qué sabes tú, Jane? —Edward sonrió despacio—. Creo que la señorita Swan tal vez… tenga miedo del pez gigante.

La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Bella sintió de pronto ganas de pelear, de pelear con Edward Cullen y contra esos sentimientos que él provocaba en su interior. Alzó la barbilla, sonrió y respondió a su desafío.

—¿Miedo? No lo creo. Sé de sobra que los peces gigantes son inofensivos.

Bree sacudió la cabeza con gesto de advertencia.

—Vaya, señorita Swan, no debería haber dicho eso.

Aunque Bella tenía la vista fija en Edward, vio a Jane y a Bree por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo de emoción. ¡Qué niñas tan tercas! A veces se parecían mucho a su padre. Edward la miraba con expresión interrogante, y su sonrisa era tan burlona que más que un pez parecía un tiburón.

—Inofensivos, ¿eh? —Edward dio otro paso.

Bella decidió que los Cullen eran demasiado arrogantes.

—Es un hecho bien sabido que los peces gigantes son muy educados con las damas.

En sus ojos brillaba una expresión cálida.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con usted, señorita Swan?

—¿Quiere darme a entender que no soy una dama, señor pez gigante?

—En absoluto —respondió él en tono ronco—. Es usted toda una dama, señorita Swan, pero me temo que se equivoca en cuanto a los peces gigantes. Las damas intentan controlarlos, pero los peces gigantes tienen que demostrar quién manda en el río.

Como Bella había anticipado, Edward Cullen se adelantó para atraparla. Bella soltó una carcajada triunfal mientras hacía una maniobra que le había enseñado una de las primas de su madre. Se dio la vuelta y se valió del ímpetu de Edward para lanzarlo por encima del hombro.

El grito de Edward dio paso a un sonoro borboteo mientras caía con fuerza en las aguas claras y frescas de Quail Creek.

* * *

**Gracias a LUCYarg y a Suiza19 por los reviews! Besos!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

_**Si te olvidas de algo y tienes que volver a entrar en casa, siéntate y cuenta hasta diez si no quieres tener mala suerte.**_

Edward empezó a escupir. No sabía cómo pero se le había llenado la boca de cieno. Escupió el barro y se enjuagó la boca de nuevo. Apenas oyó las risas y los gemidos entrecortados de sus hijas, ya que sólo estaba pendiente de la señorita Swan.

Tenía la trenza medio deshecha, la tez sonrosada y fresca y los ojos de un marrón chocolate. Bella se sacudió las manos con calma, satisfecha y orgullosa de su victoria.

Edward sintió de pronto un deseo tan intenso como el rugido del mar embravecido.

Pero con el deseo llegó la contrariedad. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría provocarla como la había provocado? Había querido invitar a la joven a la excursión para proponerle una relación de negocios. En lugar de eso, se había dejado llevar por la mirada ardiente de la modista.

Su mirada, como dos dulces chocolates, había acariciado su piel y avivado su deseo. ¿Quién habría pensado eso de la modesta y remilgada señorita Swan? ¿Y dónde estaba la modesta y remilgada señorita Swan, por cierto? Ojalá volviera. Y rápido.

Se aclaró la voz y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—No la tenía por una persona tan resuelta, señorita Swan.

—¿Resuelta? No sé si estoy de acuerdo con eso —se agachó para retirar el parasol de la colcha—. Sencillamente, decidí aceptar su invitación.

—¿Mi invitación?

—De empujarlo al agua.

—Ah, entiendo.

Recordó el comentario que había hecho cuando la había invitado esa tarde.

—¿Quiere decir con esto que no acepta mi disculpa?

—No. Significa que pocas veces rechazo un reto. Es una de las cosas que comparten mis padres; así que tengo determinación para dar y tomar.

—¿De verdad? —tracé nadó hasta donde había menos profundidad y avanzó hasta donde estaba Bella—. Creo que dadas las circunstancias, es algo bueno.

Su respuesta quedó interrumpida por las voces de las niñas.

—Papá —dijo Kate muerta de risa— qué gracioso estabas. Se te han salido los ojos como a las ranas.

—¿Cómo lo ha hecho, señorita Swan? —preguntó Jane maravillada—. Lo ha lanzado por encima de su hombro.

—Tienes un emplasto de hojas en la cabeza, papá —señaló Bree.

Edward se retiró la guarrería del pelo, pero apenas prestó atención cuando Bella les contó a sus hijas que una prima de su madre, que era acróbata de circo y que de vez en cuando pasaba por Texas, le había enseñado algunas llaves.

Ya iba siendo hora de volver al asunto que él quería tratar con ella. Porque de seguir así, después de las miradas provocativas de Bella Swan, invariablemente acabaría pensando en bodas y en regalos de boda. Y eso no lo permitiría jamás.

Aunque lo cierto era que él también había mirado un poco.

Edward sacó la pastilla de jabón de la bolsa, y sin saber cómo se imaginó enjabonando a la señorita Swan.

¡Caray! Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de ese modo si no quería cometer un grave error. Sin duda aquel problema quedaría zanjado en cuanto la contratara para la tarea que tenía en mente.

Contrariado, Edward le pasó la pastilla de jabón a Bree.

—Ya basta de reírse de papá, vosotras tres. Sé que ha sido divertido, pero mi orgullo no da para más. Además, es hora de lavarse y secarse. Me está entrando hambre, y supongo que Bree tendrá ganas de abrir los regalos.

Miró a Bella.

—Voy a buscar un poco de leña para hacer una lumbre. Me gustaría que las vigilara un momento mientras se bañan.

Ella asintió, y él echó a andar por un camino. Justo antes de que desapareciera tras un arbusto de madreselva, Edward se dio la vuelta.

—Me gusta cómo les habla a mis pobres «amenazas» huérfanas de madre, señorita Swan. Sabe cuándo reírse y cuándo ponerse seria. Si estuvieran al cuidado suyo, imagino que podría enseñarles a ser unas damas. Sería usted una estupenda —hizo una pausa, como buscando la palabra adecuada— profesora para las niñas.

Aturdida por las palabras de Edward, Bella miró a las niñas, que se frotaban con la pastilla de jabón para quitarse los restos de suciedad.

Lo que acababa de decirle Edward la había puesto muy nerviosa. Había notado algo en su mirada, y su tono de voz había sido vacilante, tal vez romántico, como si en lugar de «profesora» hubiera estado pensando en otra palabra. Tal vez en la palabra «madre».

¿Sería posible? ¿Querría ella ser una madre para sus hijas? ¿Le pediría Edward Cullen que fuera su esposa?

Bella se quitó las medias y los zapatos, se arremangó la falda y se metió en el regato para ayudar a las niñas a lavarse la cabeza. Pero tenía el pensamiento en otro parte.

Seguramente se equivocaba al interpretar sus palabras como una sugerencia velada de matrimonio. Sin embargo, su reacción había sido impensable.

Hizo una pausa mientras se fijaba en la espuma que cubría sus dedos… Tal vez la hubiera invitado a salir con ellos ese día por eso.

—¿Señorita Swan, aún no ha terminado?

Bella asintió y se agachó para aclararse las manos. Ese día Edward Cullen la había invitado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bree, porque sus hijas se lo habían pedido.

—Bree, quiero agradecerte que me hayas invitado a venir con vosotras en este día tan especial. Como es tu cumpleaños, supongo que habrá sido idea tuya.

Bree se había lavado sola el pelo. Estaba sentada sobre una roca, vestida de limpio, tratando de desenredarse la melena.

—No —respondió—. La verdad es que fue idea de papá; pero yo me alegré tanto cuando lo sugirió. Últimamente hemos estado tan ocupadas que casi no hemos podido verla.

¿Idea del padre? Bella estaba sorprendida.

—Kate, se te van a llenar los ojos de jabón —dijo Bella—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Por favor —la niña se colocó delante de Bella, que enseguida empezó a frotarla con la pastilla de jabón.

Tenía el pelo aún más sucio que su hermana.

Mientras le enjabonaba el pelo a Kate, Bella no quiso pensar demasiado en los posibles motivos de Edward para invitarla. De las tres niñas, Kate era la que tenía el pelo más parecido a su padre; cobrizo y ondulado, y tan suave como la seda. Bella suspiró mientras se preguntaba si Edward también lo tendría así de suave.

—Tengo hambre, quiero comer —declaró Jane—. Papá ha preparado el mejor picnic de cumpleaños, incluso el postre favorito de Bree.

—Y también ha traído platos —añadió Kate mientras ponía las manos sobre las de Bella para ayudarla a lavarse el pelo—. Normalmente no traemos platos cuando vamos a comer al campo. Los trajo sólo por usted. Lo sé porque se lo pregunté.

—Ha sido muy amable por su parte.

Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse si no se habría equivocado. Tal vez Edward Cullen hubiera empezado a cortejarla.

Tenía cierto sentido que un hombre como Cullen, que estaba tan pendiente de sus hijas, tuviera en cuenta la opinión de las niñas a la hora de escoger esposa.

Y las niñas ya habían expresado su deseo de tenerla como madre.

—Un momento —dijo sin darse cuenta en voz alta.

¿Qué más daba que las niñas Cullen la quisieran o no? A pesar de las ideas ridículas de Reneé, ella no estaba buscando marido.

—¿Cómo que un momento? —dijo Kate—. Estaba quieta, señorita Swan. No quiero que me entre jabón en los ojos.

—No te preocupes, ya he terminado. Puedes aclararte la cabeza.

Sabía que aún no amaba a Edward Cullen. En realidad, apenas lo conocía.

Según su madre eso no importaba; había dicho que el deseo llegaba antes que el amor.

Bella pensó en sus fantasías y supo que por lo menos en eso llevaba ventaja.

Pero no quería casarse. Quería seguir con Diseños Swan y la autonomía que le daba su negocio.

Desde muy pequeña se había dado cuenta de que quería brillar por sí misma. Siempre había sido la hija de Charlie Swan, o la niña de Reneé Dwyer; pero siempre había soñado con ser sólo Bella Swan.

Cuando se había hecho mayor se había dado cuenta de que sólo quería ser independiente y tener seguridad.

El hecho de pasar medio año con su padre y el otro medio con su madre no le había dado demasiada seguridad en sí misma; pero con el tiempo Diseños Swan le había ofrecido eso y más.

De pronto el «traje de novia gafado» amenazaba con arrebatarle todo eso.

La cuestión era hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar para proteger todo lo que tenía. ¿Si Edward Cullen la pedía en matrimonio y aceptaba las condiciones que ella le impusiera, acabaría aceptándolo?

Había dicho que haría cualquier cosa por conservar Diseños Swan, y por lo tanto aceptaría a Edward Cullen en matrimonio. Bella pensó que se le encogería el estómago, sin embargo sintió un ligero cosquilleo de expectación. ¡Qué extraño!

—Vamos, niñas —les dijo a las más pequeñas—. Será mejor que salgamos del agua y nos sequemos.

—La última besa un pez —dijo Jane.

Bella no quiso pensar en el pez gigante.

Edward había encendido la lumbre más por costumbre que por necesidad. Había preparado una cena fría y la había distribuido en dos cestas de picnic de mimbre: pollo frito, ensaladilla, tomates verdes en vinagre, melocotones y el pastel favorito de Bree. Miró colina abajo hacia el arroyo, deseando que las chicas se dieran prisa. Tenía hambre.

Le encantaba salir de la ciudad, alejarse del gentío, el ruido y la inmundicia de las calles. Paseó la mirada hasta un hueco entre unos álamos de Virginia cercanos al arroyo. Algún día poseería un terreno como aquél. Les daría a las niñas espacio donde crecer; un lugar donde tumbarse a ponerle nombre a las nubes, un lugar con espacio suficiente para soñar y planear su futuro.

Un lugar como Oak Grove, donde él había tenido oportunidades similares.

No podía seguir pensando en su casa, porque no le hacía ningún bien. La casa de la ciudad sería lo suficientemente espaciosa para las niñas; y Bella Swan les daría a sus hijas todo lo que podría darles una madre. Tenía la intención de asegurarse su colaboración en cuanto terminaran de cenar.

Por eso, cuando los cinco habían tomado ya un pedazo de la tarta de limón y las niñas se levantaron a jugar a la pelota, Edward sacó el tema del «traje de novia gafado»

—Imagino que el negocio ha empezado a decaer un poco desde el problema con el traje de novia de las Clearwater.

—Decir eso es decir poco; más bien ha desaparecido —comentó Bella con amargura.

Estaba guapa cuando se enfadaba, pensaba Edward, que deseó no haberse fijado.

—En mi opinión, es ridículo relacionar los problemas que hayan podido tener las hijas de Clearwater con el vestido. Me sorprenden las tonterías que cree la gente.

—El señor Clearwater es muy supersticioso —dijo Bella.

—Big Harry Clearwater es un imbécil.

Bella no lo contradijo. Se fijó en la caja que contenía el regalo de cumpleaños que Edward le había encargado para su hija.

—Menos mal que no todo el mundo cree esos rumores. Espero que a Bree le guste el vestido, aunque estoy segura de que será así. Llevo años confeccionando vestidos, pero creo que éste es uno de mis mejores diseños —dijo—. Quiero que sepa que agradezco mucho su apoyo, Cullen.

Edward pensó que le gustaría que ella lo llamara por su nombre de pila; claro que si quería emplearla no sería lo correcto. Su relación con Bella Swan no podía pasar de una relación laboral.

Las niñas lanzaron mal la pelota y Edward la atrapó.

—Tienes que tirar hacia delante, Jane —dijo Edward, devolviéndole la pelota a su hija—. Recuerda que tienes que dar el impulso hacia arriba.

Mientras las niñas practicaban los tiros, Kate se acercó a ellos.

—¿Puede abrir Bree los regalos ya, papá? Está deseando.

Estaba claro que su hija pequeña estaba tan emocionada como la del cumpleaños. Edward miró a Bella con gesto de humor y dijo:

—Casi, Kate. Deja que terminemos la tarta, y después lo hacemos. ¿Te parece bien, Bree?

—Sí, papi.

Edward se echó a reír y bajó la voz para que las niñas no le oyeran.

—Se está haciendo mayor tan deprisa. Todas, la verdad. Estoy seguro de que le va a encantar el vestido —tocó los lazos de colores que ataban el paquete—. Me arrepiento de no haberlo visto antes de que lo envolviera. Quería hacerlo, pero entre mi trabajo y vigilar a estas niñas para que no se metieran en líos he estado demasiado ocupado para hacer nada más.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Últimamente están muy traviesas.

Edward resopló.

—Decir traviesas es decir poco. Por cierto, aún no me ha dado la factura del vestido; supongo que lo habrá terminado hace ya días.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—Pensé en pedirle que me lo descontara del alquiler. Creo que será mejor que le diga que voy a retrasarme un poco con el resto.

Edward no podría haber pedido mejor oportunidad. Pensó en el mejor modo de decirlo, pero al final se lo dijo directamente.

—¿Tiene dificultades económicas?

Ella asintió.

—Es algo temporal, estoy segura. No queda mucho para la Fiesta de la Cosecha. Supongo que las damas de Fort Worth olvidarán sus temores cuando vean que tienen que ir a la fiesta más importante de la ciudad con el vestido del año anterior.

—Hay una modista en Dallas, ¿verdad?

Bella apretó los labios y no respondió.

—Señorita Swan, tal vez esto no sea asunto mío, pero como casero suyo creo que tengo algo que decir. ¿Cuánto falta para ese baile? ¿Dos meses? Esos son también dos meses de alquiler, por no hablar de los gastos de comida. ¿Tiene suficiente para aguantar hasta entonces?

Edward notó que se ponía colorada, sin embargo se recuperó enseguida.

—Gracias por su interés, señor Cullen, pero su pregunta me parece un tanto personal.

—En realidad se trata de un asunto de trabajo. Tengo una proposición que hacerle, y me vendría muy bien saber en qué posición está usted.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Una proposición?

—Sí. Tengo un problema, señorita, y creo que usted es la persona perfecta para resolverlo.

Él la miró a los ojos con solemnidad, pero Bella se levantó de repente y empezó a recoger los platos para disimular su nerviosismo.

Las niñas aprovecharon la oportunidad para insistir de nuevo.

—¡Ya habéis terminado! —gritó Kate, que fue por el paquete más pequeño de todos—. Bree, abre el mío primero, por favor.

—No puede, Kate. Me prometió que abriría el mío —Jane retiró otro paquete de la colcha.

Edward se sintió frustrado con la interrupción. Pero al ver la emoción de su hija supo que aquella conversación con Bella Swan tendría que esperar.

—Callaos ya, niñas. Yo soy el padre y voy a arreglarlo yo —tomó su paquete y se lo pasó a Bree—. Yo primero.

—Papá, qué tonto eres… —dijo Bree mientras desenvolvía el paquete—. ¡Papá, es precioso! —gimió emocionada mientras sacaba el vestido de la caja.

Bree era la personificación de la joven emocionada. Se puso de pie de un salto, miró bien el vestido y se lo puso por encima para ver cómo le quedaba.

—Es perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto. Y tan de mayor. ¿Ay, papá, cómo sabías que quería un vestido?

¿De mayor? Edward se reprendió para sus adentros por no haber sacado tiempo para ir a ver el vestido antes.

—Sabía lo que querías para tu cumpleaños —dijo mientras observaba el vestido de calicó con suspicacia—. Soy tu padre, es natural que lo sepa.

Ignoró la risa ahogada de la modista.

El ambiente festivo continuó, mientras Bree seguía abriendo los regalos de sus hermanas. La tradición familiar imponía que los regalos entre hermanos fueran obsequios de tiempo y esfuerzo en lugar de objetos que se pudieran comprar con dinero. La práctica había empezado ese primer año en que los Cullen habían abandonado su hogar y a su familia con poco más que la ropa que llevaban puesta. De Jane Bree recibió la promesa de que fregaría los platos por ella durante dos semanas y de que se pasaría tres semanas sin pedirle continuamente que jugara con ella a la pelota. El regalo de Kate fue la promesa de hacerle la cama durante una semana y no llorar ni avergonzar a su hermana el primer día de colegio.

Bella tomó entonces el paquete atado con cintas de colores y se lo ofreció a Bree con una sonrisa. Edward sintió curiosidad por saber lo que habría elegido la modista. El detalle de acordarse del gran día de su hija lo había conmovido y reforzado su decisión de contratar a Bella Swan para que fuera la madre sustituta de sus hijas.

—Ahora ten cuidado —le advirtió Bella mientras Bree retiraba la tapadera de la caja—. Es más para ver que para jugar.

—¡Ay, señorita Swan! —exclamó Bree con emoción.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Le ha regalado una muñeca? Precisamente lo que ella le había aconsejado a él que no le regalara.

La sonrisa tolerante de Bella le fastidió aún más.

—Es un maniquí, señor Cullen. Un útil de costura.

—¿Lo ves, papá? —preguntó Bree mientras palpaba la tela de la falda—. Éste es un modelo de un vestido.

—Confeccioné ese modelo para Jessica Stanley —le dijo Bella a Bree—. He incluido unas cuantas muestras más por si quieres ver cómo las armo.

—Le ha regalado una muñeca con vestido de muñeca —declaró Edward, cada vez más malhumorado.

¿Su muñeca estaba bien para una niña de doce años, pero no la que le había comprado él?

—La muñeca y las muestras sólo son para mirar —Bella le dirigió a Edward una mirada confusa—. Mi verdadero regalo, Bree, es parecido al de tus hermanas —se inclinó hacia delante y añadió—: Me ofrezco para enseñarte a hacer estas cosas, si tú quieres.

—¿Me va a enseñar a coser?

Bella asintió.

—Como lo haría una madre de verdad… —suspiró Jane.

Las palabras de Jane quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

—Eso es —dijo Edward, que se puso entonces de pie, dispuesto a continuar con la conversación anterior—. Niñas, tengo que hablar un momento con la señorita Swan. ¿Podéis jugar un rato mientras damos un paseo?

Bree y Jane se miraron de un modo que Edward no supo interpretar.

—Claro papá, adelante. Voy a probarle los demás vestiditos a la muñeca, y dejaré que Jane y Kate me ayuden a elegirlos.

Kate se metió el dedo en la boca.

—No. Yo quiero ir con papá. Jane miró a su padre y dijo:

—Estoy segura de que podremos tomar otro pedazo de tarta si nos quedamos.

Edward asintió.

—Se está haciendo tarde —dijo Bella—. Lo mejor sería volver a casa.

Él asintió.

—Nos iremos enseguida, lo prometo. Pero primero me gustaría pasear y charlar un rato. Además las niñas me han dicho que dejaron las combinaciones a secar en los arbustos, y tenemos que ir a buscarlas antes de marcharnos.

Edward le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando Edward la condujo cuesta abajo hacia el arroyo, Bella no protestó.

Bella tenía el corazón en la garganta y sus sentimientos eran confusos. No había estado tan nerviosa desde que su madre se había liado con aquel italiano, tras el tercer divorcio de Charlie.

Edward había dicho que quería hacerle una propuesta; pero tal vez una propuesta fuera lo mismo que una proposición.

—¿De qué se trata esta propuesta suya, señor Cullen? —preguntó Bella mientras le soltaba la mano y se apoyaba sobre una roca de gran tamaño—. Quiero saberlo ya, por favor.

Bella todavía no lo amaba, aunque pudiera hacerlo con el tiempo. ¿Pero qué iba a decirle entonces?

Él se subió también a la roca.

—De acuerdo, señorita Swan. Le diré lo que tengo en mente. Últimamente he tenido problemas para controlar a mis hijas —hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Pero eso ya lo sabe usted.

Bella asintió. ¿Por qué no iba al grano?

—Bueno, en los últimos meses hemos tenido a tantas amas de llaves que he perdido la cuenta; y he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo tener a una mujer que limpie, cocine y además mantenga a raya a mis hijas —dobló una rodilla y se la abrazó—. Supongo que salen más a mí de lo que quisiera —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Señor Cullen —empezó ella en tono impaciente.

—Me doy cuenta de que necesitan algo más que un ama de llaves. Mis hijas necesitan una madre.

Bella cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo. Se casaría con ella para darle una madre a sus hijas. Lo estaba diciendo con claridad, sin declaración alguna de afecto ni de amor. Cosa rara, en lugar de sentirse agradecida por su sinceridad, Bella se sintió insultada sin saber por qué.

—Después de lo del calabozo, he reflexionado mucho. Está claro que usted les tiene cariño a mis hijas, y sé que a ellas les pasa lo mismo. Le hacen caso cuando habla.

El nerviosismo de Bella se trasformó en confusión. Una proposición de matrimonio debía ser algo que una mujer recordara toda su vida, y no habría estado de más que el hombre fuera un poco más romántico.

Tenía que recordarle que ella era una mujer, no un mueble. Bella echó los hombros hacia atrás, se inclinó un poco hacia él, rozando con sus pechos un pedrusco que había junto a la pierna que él tenía colgando. Entonces se pasó la lengua por los labios despacio.

Edward entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, y Bella se sintió poderosa, más capaz que nunca de seducirlo.

—Entonces supongo que necesita usted una mujer, ¿no es así, señor Cullen?

Él le miró los labios y dijo muy despacio:

—Mmm.

Bella sabía que lo echaría a perder si sonreía; de modo que disimuló su sonrisa y le dio las gracias a su madre con el pensamiento por haberla instruido en un arte tan útil como el del coqueteo.

—Oh, sí —dijo Cullen en un tono apenas perceptible.

Cerró los ojos, se sacudió y se bajó de la roca. Echó a andar unos pasos por el camino antes de pararse y darse la vuelta.

Su mirada era directa, sin emoción, y su tono dinámico y formal.

—Quiero que me ayude con mis hijas. Estoy dispuesto a adelantarle el alquiler y pagarle diez dólares a la semana.

Bella tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Cómo dice?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es un sueldo justo teniendo en cuenta que no tendrá que hacer tareas domésticas. Podríamos negociarlo un poco, pero debe tener en cuenta que no fabrico el dinero.

El silencio que siguió quedó interrumpido tan sólo por el trino de un sinsonte desde un roble cercano. Había algo que no iba bien. Ni siquiera un hombre clásico como Edward Cullen utilizaría la palabra sueldo en una proposición de matrimonio. Buscó en su expresión la clave de sus pensamientos; pero dada su falta de expresión, podría haber estado jugando al póquer.

De pronto se dijo que ya había soportado bastante afectación. Si seguían así, se quedaría allí hasta la noche.

—¿Está o no está intentando pedirme algo, Cullen?

Él asintió, le tomó la mano de nuevo y caminaron hacia el arroyo.

—Me doy cuenta de que la idea a lo mejor se le hace rara al principio. La gente suele llegar a esta clase de acuerdos por otros caminos. Pero si me da la oportunidad, estoy seguro de que se dará cuenta de que tiene sus beneficios. No olvide que hace un rato confesó que le iba a costar incluso pagar el alquiler.

Edward le echó una mirada de soslayo. Cuando ella asintió, él continuó.

—Bueno, ayudarnos resolverá parte del problema. Y teniendo en cuenta cómo está ahora su negocio, debería agradecer el trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? —alzó la barbilla—. Bueno, no dudo que el matrimonio con usted sería mucho trabajo, pero quiero decirle a la cara, Edward Cullen, que no hay nadie que me vaya a obligar a cerrar mi negocio.

—¡Matrimonio! —exclamó Edward con cara de susto—. ¿Quién ha hablado de matrimonio?

—Usted lo ha dicho —le espetó ella.

—Yo no he dicho eso —resopló Edward—. Y jamás lo diré. Nunca me volveré a casar. La idea me produce náuseas —avanzó el último trecho hasta el río, donde se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol—. Santo cielo, señorita Swan. ¡No pensaría que le estaba pidiendo que se casara conmigo!

¿Náuseas? ¿Náuseas sólo de pensar en casarse con ella? Bella estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la humillación.

Afortunadamente, el orgullo la salvó.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió en tono burlón mientras le arrebataba de la mano la pequeña combinación de Kate—. Tendría que estar tonta para pensar en esas cosas. Sólo quiero que me diga lo que quiere para poder volver a la ciudad. Ha sido un día muy largo, señor Cullen, y estoy cansada.

—¡Ah, pensaba que se lo había dicho! Tal vez no.

Parecía tanto confuso como aliviado.

—Le estoy ofreciendo un puesto en mi casa, señorita Swan. Quiero contratarla para que haga de madre sustituta de mis hijas. Quiero que las gobierne y haga todo lo que hace una madre. Cosas como enseñarlas a coser. Quiero que Bree, Jane y Kate sean tres señoritas. Lo cierto es que yo no tengo mucha suerte cuando trato de enseñarlas.

Qué estúpida había sido de pensar en el matrimonio; y qué cruel por parte de él confundirla con sus palabras.

—No —respondió Bella con énfasis.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y echó a correr por el camino.

* * *

**Gracias a guest y a LUCYarg por los reviews! **

**Me hace muy feliz saber que les va gustando la historia! **

**Gracias por leer! Besos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

_**Si quieres espantar la mala suerte, ata una cuerda a una escoba.**_

—¿Cómo?

Edward observó la huida de Bella sin entender qué había pasado.

—¿Señorita Swan? Espere un momento, ¿quiere?

Ella se arremangó la falda y siguió corriendo.

—Más despacio —dijo cuando la alcanzó.

Edward la agarró del brazo, pero ella dio un tirón para soltarse.

—Es usted muy fresco, señor Cullen. ¡Y deje ya de manosearme! Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, me echa mano —lo miró con rabia, hasta que él la soltó.

Edward levantó la vista con exasperación, sin saber cómo podía estar tan dolida y tan enfadada a la vez.

—¿Quiere explicarme lo que acaba de pasar?

—Que he rechazado su empleo.

—Eso lo he entendido —gruñó.

Qué bonita estaba así tan enfadada, tan sofocada. Edward cerró los ojos y pegó la barbilla al pecho.

Debía pensar sólo en el trabajo, porque si pensaba en otra cosa acabaría donde no quería acabar.

Aspiró hondo y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Entonces levantó la vista y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo ha rechazado? Ni siquiera ha querido escucharme.

—No necesitaba oír nada más, señor Cullen. Lo que me ha dicho ha sido suficiente.

Si levantaba la cabeza un poco más, se partiría el cuello.

—¿Qué le pasa? Pensaba que le gustaban mis hijas.

—Me gustan sus hijas —enfatizó—. Me gustan tanto que no quiero arriesgarme a hacerles daño participando en este ridículo plan.

—¿Qué quiere decir con hacerles daño?

—Señor Cullen —Bella marcó las palabras como si aborreciera aquel nombre—. Ha pasado por alto algo muy importante en este plan suyo.

Edward apretó los dientes.

—¿Y qué es, dígame? —dijo él en tono sarcástico.

Edward notó que cerraba los puños inadvertidamente, como si no pudiera contener su rabia.

Parecía que a esa mujer no le gustaban los sarcasmos.

—Trataré de explicárselo —respondió ella despacio, tratando de controlarse—. A ver si lo he entendido bien. Parece que usted cree que la razón por la que a sus hijas se las conoce en Fort Worth como la «amenaza Cullen» se debe a que no han tenido la suficiente influencia de una mujer en sus vidas. ¿Voy bien?

—Eso es. Necesitan la influencia de una madre. Ella asintió.

—Así que, si no me equivoco, usted quiere que yo les proporcione esa influencia desempeñando ese papel.

—Sí. Exactamente —Edward se cruzó de brazos—. El acuerdo nos beneficiaría a los dos. He tratado de ser racional con todo ese asunto de la mala suerte, pero la verdad es que Diseños Swan va cuesta abajo y en picado. Hasta que se disipen esos rumores, le va a costar mucho mantener el local abierto. Si empieza a trabajar para mí, incluso le permitiré que cosa también un poco, si le apetece; para ganar un dinerillo extra.

—¿Me permitiría? —repitió en tono incrédulo.

—Claro. No veo qué podría tener de malo; porque no es como si para hacerlo tuviera que abandonar a las niñas. Enfréntese a ello, me necesita y yo a usted también. Sería una locura no aceptar ayudarnos el uno al otro.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—Lo que es una locura, señor Cullen, es su idea de que yo renuncie a mi negocio, o pensar que es posible contratar a una madre.

—Escuche, señorita Swan. Bella… —empezó a decir Edward.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Deje que le explique al menos por qué su apreciación de la maternidad no es exacta —tomó una flor de madreselva de un arbusto y se la llevó a la nariz—. Me pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia separada físicamente de mi madre, y por muy maravillosas que fueran las ayudantes que contrataba mi padre, ninguna de ellas logró acercarse siquiera a representar la relación que yo compartía con Reneé. Sabe, podría enseñarles a coser a sus hijas. Podría enseñarles modales, normas de conducta y otras habilidades femeninas que usted quisiera que aprendieran. Pero eso no es como tener una madre.

Tiró las flores al suelo.

—No puede comprar el amor, Cullen. No puede contratar a alguien para que ame a sus hijas como si fuera su madre. El amor es un regalo que sale del corazón y que se entrega libremente. Hace mal en intentar comprarlo.

Sus palabras le pusieron a la defensiva.

—¿Acaso mis hijas son tan horribles?

—Por supuesto que no. Yo podría querer a sus hijas con facilidad; la verdad es que ya estoy a mitad de camino. ¿Pero acaso no ve el posible daño que podría causarnos su plan, tanto a las niñas como a mí?

—No, no lo veo. Me parece que con esto todos ganaríamos; a no ser que se pase el día entero así de enfurruñada.

Ella le echó una mirada asesina, antes de mirar hacia los árboles, donde estaban las niñas.

—De acuerdo, señor Cullen, digamos por seguirle la corriente que aceptara su propuesta y le diera a sus hijas mi cariño. Digamos que hiciera el papel de madre. ¿Qué pasará cuando traiga a casa una esposa?

Edward respondió de inmediato.

—¡Le he dicho que no volveré a casarme!

Su sonrisa lánguida y hastiada precedió a sus palabras.

—He oído decir eso muchas veces. Mi padre lo decía cada vez que se divorciaba de mi madre. Por lo menos yo tenía la suerte de que cuando volvía a casarse, siempre lo hacía con mi madre. Si hubiera sido con mujeres distintas, hoy tendría cuatro madres.

—Mire, señorita Swan, yo no pienso casarme otra vez, como para pensar en cuatro. No estamos hablando de lo mismo.

—Sí que es lo mismo. Las madres no se intercambian, señor Cullen. No puede comprar una madre como quien compra un sombrero nuevo.

—¿Que se apuesta? —dijo Edward sin pensar. Pero daba lo mismo; porque Bella no sabía qué había motivado sus palabras.

Después de mirarlo con desdén, la modista dijo:

—Si quiere que sus hijas disfruten de las ventajas de tener el cariño de una madre, le sugiero que se la proporcione por la vía más común. Cásese. Deles una madre que no pueda ser despedida, o sustituida al poco del divorcio.

Edward se quedó mirando la explanada donde esperaban sus hijas.

—O la muerte —murmuró en voz baja. Bella sintió compasión por él.

—Sé que quiere lo mejor para las niñas, pero esta idea suya no lo es. Esas niñas necesitan un vínculo permanente. Yo no puedo ser eso para ellas.

—Podría si permitiera que fuera así. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Si usted ha jurado que no se casará nunca, no es mi caso. Me gustaría creer que un día conoceré a un hombre del cual me enamoraré. ¿Qué pasará entonces si él se quiere marchar a otro lugar? ¿Va a permitir que sus hijas me sigan?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Necesita una unión permanente, señor Cullen; y casarse es el único modo de darle una madre a las niñas —avanzó unos pasos y se volvió a mirarlo—. Se hace tarde. Lléveme a casa, por favor. En general ha sido un día muy agradable, y le doy las gracias por incluirme en la excursión.

—¿No podemos hablar… ?

—Creo que se lo he dejado bien claro. No tomaré parte de una idea tan mal pensada. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Edward arrancó con distracción un ramillete de madreselva de la enredadera. ¿Cómo iba a convencerla de que estaba equivocada? Probó lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Le dejaré que siga con Diseños Swan si quiere —dijo en voz alta—. Incluso le daré un adelanto para ayudarla. ¿Qué le parece?

Pero la señorita Swan no respondió.

Bella y las niñas charlaron amigablemente durante el trayecto de regreso. Edward, cosa rara, iba muy callado. Cuando tiró de las riendas para detener el carruaje delante de la casita de campo de la modista, situada en una tranquila calle residencial no lejos del centro de Fort Worth, pidió a las niñas que lo esperaran allí mientras acompañaba a la señorita Swan a la puerta.

—No hay necesidad —se apresuró a decir ella.

Sin embargo, él se adelantó para ayudarla a bajarse del carruaje.

—Tal vez sea el dueño de un bar, pero me educaron para ser un caballero, señorita.

Bella se encogió de hombros y echó a andar por el camino, pero cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras del porche, se paró en seco.

—Ay, otra vez no, por favor.

Edward siguió la mirada de Bella y maldijo en voz baja. Una especie de vestido blanco colgaba de la cuerda de un ahorcado que alguien había enganchado de una viga del porche. El sol arrancó un destello de las tijeras clavadas en la figura, donde una mancha roja remataba la faena. Edward se dijo que era un vestido de mujer.

—Vuelva al carruaje, Bella. Lleve a las niñas a casa.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pasó delante de él y se acercó a la figura colgante.

—Es de la tienda —declaró con voz temblorosa—. El vestido es mío —tocó la mancha y se llevó los dedos a la nariz—. Pintura. Nada más.

Edward la agarró del brazo y trató de apartarla de allí.

—Déjeme comprobarlo. Vamos, Bella, vaya al carruaje.

—No —dijo ella con rotundidad—. Ésta es mi casa, mi problema. Hay luz en casa de los Curry. Puede llevar allí a las niñas; Charlotte las vigilará con gusto un rato.

—Ahí no va a entrar. ¡A lo mejor quien lo hizo sigue dentro! Ella lo miró.

—Quien lo haya hecho se ha marchado ya. Lo intuyo. Ocúpese de las niñas y lo esperaré. Pero sólo un minuto.

Edward corrió a dejar a sus hijas y volvió corriendo. Cuando llegó al porche Bella estaba entrando en su casa. Pero se detuvo tan bruscamente que Edward estuvo a punto de tropezarse con ella.

Los muebles del salón estaban patas arriba, y había libros y papeles tirados por el suelo. Bella se quedó paralizada y sin habla, mientras Edward entraba a ver lo que había pasado. En la pequeña cocina las cosas no estaban mejor, y lo mismo pasaba en una habitación que parecía utilizar como cuarto de costura.

Asumió que la última habitación debía de ser su dormitorio. Avanzó sigilosamente hasta la puerta entreabierta, y nada más asomarse vio la mancha roja.

La escena lo impresionó, ya que le recordó a otra noche en otro dormitorio. Sólo que aquella noche lo rojo no había sido pintura, sino sangre de verdad. La sangre de su esposa.

—Santo cielo, señorita —dijo con un hilo de voz—. ¿En qué clase de lío está metida?

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó al despuntar el alba y se levantó de la cama muy animada, lista para llevar a cabo la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior mientras limpiaba su casa.

No pensaba permitir que aquel incidente la asustara o la acobardara en modo alguno. Tenía que hacer algunos encargos y salvar su negocio, por lo tanto no tenía tiempo para más bromas de mal gusto. Big Harry Clearwater podía quedarse con sus ridículas supersticiones y dárselas a sus maravillosas vacas.

Y desde luego pensaba decírselo.

Bella se lavó, se vistió y salió de la casa. Esa primera semana de septiembre el calor seguía siendo abrasador. Levantó la vista a un cielo sin nubes, abrió la sombrilla y se dirigió hacia el centro de la población.

Como era el primer lunes del mes, estaba casi segura de que encontraría a Big Harry Clearwater en el restaurante Tivoli, que estaba cerca de los juzgados. El pleno del ayuntamiento de la ciudad se reunía a las doce ese día. Un grupo de ciudadanos poderosos de Fort Worth solían reunirse a desayunar antes de la sesión del pleno para hablar sobre los puntos del orden del día. Big Harry Clearwater se encontraba entre ellos.

La indignación de Bella ese día también era potente. El vandalismo de la noche anterior, combinado con el disgusto que se había llevado con la proposición de Cullen, la habían empujado al límite. No podía hacer nada en cuanto a Cullen, pero desde luego podría decirle cuatro cosas a Big Harry. En realidad, debería haberse enfrentado al ranchero cuando habían empezado los rumores; o haber llevado esa primera nota amenazante que había encontrado prendida al vestido y habérsela plantado en la cara de una bofetada.

Esa mañana, el centro de la ciudad hervía de bulliciosa actividad. En Seventh Street los martillazos del nuevo edificio en construcción sonaban sin cesar, y no dejaban de pasar carros cargados de mercancía. Un niño que iba al colegio se chocó sin querer con Bella, que sonriente aceptó las disculpas del niño. Entonces pensó en las niñas Cullen. El día anterior Jane la había informado con pesar que sus hermanas y ella empezarían ese lunes sus clases en la Academia Denali.

Se preguntó si la señorita Denali estaba lista para las «amenazas» Cullen. Al ver delante el cartel del restaurante Tivoli, se preguntó si Big Harry estaría listo para Bella Swan.

Se asomó por las ventanas y vio a Big Harry, al alcalde y a dos de los dos abogados más importantes de Fort Worth, además de tres prósperos hombres de negocios, sentados a una mesa larga y rectangular al fondo del restaurante. Bella aspiró hondo y entró en el local.

La sala olía a huevos fritos y a cigarros puros. Bella se aguantó la reacción al olor y saludó a cada uno por su nombre con educación. Entonces se volvió hacia Big Harry Clearwater, que la miraba con expresión ceñuda, y dijo:

—Siento interrumpir, pero me pregunto si podría dedicarme un momento.

Big Harry Clearwater fijó en ella su mirada fría de ojos grises bajo unas pobladas cejas.

—¿Para qué?

—Preferiría explicárselo en privado.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy trabajando ahora. Yo no…

—Vamos, ve a ver qué quiere la señorita, Big Harry —dijo uno de los abogados.

La señorita tuvo ganas de enviarle lejos por haberse referido a ella en esos términos. Sin embargo, sonrió con dulzura y esperó en silencio a que Big Harry se pusiera de pie.

—Vamos fuera —le dijo él—. Al menos tomaré un poco el aire.

Bella prefería también hablar con él fuera del local. Al salir, avanzó un poco más allá de la ventana, ya que no quería que los hombres la vieran.

Big Harry enganchó los dedos en las sisas de su chaleco.

—Dese prisa, modistilla.

—Me complacerá ser breve —Bella lo miró con gesto rotundo—. Estas gamberradas tienen que parar.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Gamberradas? ¿De qué demonios está hablando, chiquilla?

—Estoy hablando de las rosas marchitas sobre mi almohada, de los colgajos negros cubriendo los espejos de mi casa, de que anoche me encontré todos mis zapatos debajo de mi cama. ¡De eso estoy hablando!

Big Harry abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó la mano al cuello para agarrar la pata de conejo de oro que llevaba en una cadena.

—¡Santo cielo, no debería hacer eso! ¡Meter los zapatos debajo de la cama trae mala suerte!

—Conozco esas supersticiones, señor Clearwater —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Pero, dígame, qué significado tienen las sábanas y las paredes pintadas de rojo? ¿Quiero decir, aparte de tener que limpiarlas?

—No sé de lo que está hablando. Yo no soy el causante de ese vandalismo.

—¡No me mienta, señor Clearwater! El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Tenga cuidado con lo que dice, modistilla. No le tengo ningún cariño a las personas que me hacen mal, y Dios sabe que usted me ha hecho más daño que la mayoría. No he querido hacer nada de momento, pero ahora me está provocando usted —Big Harry bajó la voz y avanzó hacia ella—. Me las va a pagar. Le haré pagar con creces el daño que le ha causado a mis hijas.

Bella se estremeció al oír su tono de voz, y pensó que tal vez hubiera sido un error enfrentarse a Big Harry.

—No trato de provocarle, señor Clearwater. Sólo quiero decir lo que pienso. Puede amenazarme todo lo que quiera con notas, telegramas o rosas muertas en mi almohada, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que les pase a sus hijas.

—Sí que la tiene. Usted y el maldito «traje de novia gafado». Escúcheme bien. Le sugiero que se vuelva invisible para mí durante una temporada. Será menos probable que no le dé su merecido si no se pasa todo el día delante de mis narices.

Bella apretó los dientes. ¡Más amenazas! Estaba harta de las amenazas.

—Haré un trato con usted, señor. Usted déjeme en paz y yo le dejaré a usted en paz. No más gamberradas, o me iré directamente a ver al sheriff Crowley.

La expresión de Big Harry no podría haber sido más amenazante.

—¿Intenta amenazarme?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente trato de que haya un entendimiento entre nosotros.

—Pues bien, entienda bien lo que voy a decirle. Le sugiero que se vaya a su casa y saque los zapatos de debajo de la cama. Póngase las medias al revés y llévelas así hasta el mediodía. Compruebe todas las camas en su casa para asegurarse de que nadie ha dejado un sombrero encima. En otras palabras, señorita Swan, haga lo que sea para atraer la buena suerte y ahuyentar la mala.

El hombre se inclinó hacia ella con aire misterioso.

—Porque, créame, no le conviene que les pase nada más a mis hijas. Sobre todo a Kristie. De momento ha evitado la mala suerte, es la única novia Clearwater a quien no le ha pasado nada; así que le aconsejo que haga lo que sea para que la cosa siga así.

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo hacia ella.

—Porque si pasa algo más la mataré. Sea como sea, la mataré.

El whisky le amargó la garganta y se asentó en su estómago como brasas ardientes.

—No puedo creer que hiciera eso —dijo Edward—. ¿Está totalmente seguro de ello, Crowley?

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos —dijo el jefe de policía mientras asentía con la cabeza—. A la señorita Swan sólo le faltó increpar a Big Harry Clearwater con el dedo. Edward gimió.

—Maldita sea, pensaba que tenía más cabeza. Tiene que hacer algo, agente, antes de que esto se les vaya de las manos.

—Vamos a ver, Cullen —dijo Crowley mientras removía el líquido ambarino dentro del vaso—. Aprecio su interés, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Yo no vi a nadie; y no sabemos si es Clearwater quien está detrás de todo esto.

—Ha sido él, lo sabemos de sobra. ¿Quién sino Harry Clearwater tendría motivos para dejar «regalos» como los que le han dejado a Bella Swan en su casa?

Edward dio un sorbo de su bebida y pensó en lo que había visto la noche anterior. Su dormitorio, un conjunto blanco y rosa, estaba cubierto de colgajos negros, el edredón de seda todo pintado de rojo y un ramo de novia marchito y atado con una cinta negra sobre la almohada.

—Big Harry siempre ha estado un poco loco —empezó a decir el oficial de policía—. Una vez estuvo a punto de matar a un peón por matar de un pisotón una araña en el salón de su casa. Dijo que traía mala suerte.

—¿Ve lo que intento decirle? Está atormentando a Bella Swan por ese maldito traje de novia. Se ha pasado de la raya. Anoche le ordené que me contara todo lo que había pasado. Le ha dejado rosas muertas en la almohada, le ha enviado telegramas, y ahora esto. Agente, tiene que mantener una conversación muy en serio con Big Harry Clearwater.

Crowley se frotó la mandíbula poblada con una pelusilla canosa.

—No sabía nada de esas notas. Tal vez se lo esté inventando ella para que la gente la compadezca.

—No, Bella no haría eso.

El oficial de policía arqueó las cejas.

—La tienda le va mal, según el periódico. Yo no pondría la mano en el fuego por la señorita Swan, teniendo en cuenta quién es su madre. ¿Se ha relacionado alguna vez con esa mujer… Reneé Dwyer? Es capaz de reducir a un hombre con sus artimañas —puntualizó con un trago de whisky.

Bella debía de haber salido a su madre, pensaba Edward. Le daba la impresión de que sería capaz de derribar a un hombre con el simple aleteo de sus pestañas si se lo proponía.

—Se equivoca, agente. Bella Swan cuenta la verdad; y si usted no hace nada al respecto, ella corre el riesgo de acabar muerta.

—Maldita sea, Cullen, eso ya es pasarse, ¿no le parece? Incluso aunque Harry esté detrás de todo esto, no habría hecho nada más que asustarla un poco.

—De momento.

Edward se terminó su bebida y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la barra con rotundidad.

—¿Pero por qué le preocupan tanto los problemas de la modista? —le preguntó Crowley con un destello de interés en la mirada—. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

—No. Nada salvo el alquiler de la tienda, es decir. Ella alquila un local en mi edificio, por lo tanto la propiedad donde Clearwater forzó la entrada para robar el maniquí de costura es mi propiedad. Por no mencionar que mis tres hijas indefensas viven en el piso que hay encima de la tienda. Por lo tanto, él lógico que me interese por lo que le pase a Bella Swan.

—¿Hijas indefensas? —rió Crowley—. Es lo más gracioso que he oído en mi vida.

Edward desvió la mirada, incapaz de escuchar más pullas del policía. Frunció el ceño al ver que un niño se acercaba a la barra.

—Una botella de ginebra, por favor —le pidió Alec Volturi al barman, y su voz desentonó tristemente con el entorno en el que estaba.

Alec Volturi tenía casi trece años. Vivía en el Social Emporium de la señorita Shelly, donde su madre se ganaba la vida, mientras él hacía de chico de los recados para la madama. Tanto la madre como la madama le habían asegurado a Edward que el chico no tenía que pasar por ninguna situación desagradable y que seguiría siendo así.

—Alec Volturi. ¿No te he dicho ya que no entres aquí? Un bar no sitio para un niño.

—Sí, señor Cullen —respondió el niño con una sonrisa que iluminó su cara pecosa—. Pero tampoco lo es un burdel. La señorita Shelly quiere preparar unas bebidas para unas visitas que tiene, y se nos ha terminado la ginebra.

—¿Te ha dado dinero?

Alec negó con la cabeza.

—Dice que se lo apunte en su cuenta.

Edward se puso de pie.

—Disculpe, oficial. Será mejor que vaya a atender mi negocio.

Hacía tres meses que Shelly no pagaba la cuenta, y hacía dos semanas que Edward había decidido dejar de fiarle. Aunque le gustaba la madama, ésta se estaba pasando de la raya. Y él necesitaba todo el dinero que ganaba para terminar la casa que estaba construyendo para sus hijas.

Le hizo un gesto a su ayudante para que le pasara una botella de ginebra.

—Mira, chico, necesito ir a ver a la señorita Shelly. ¿Qué te parece si se la llevo yo?

Alec Volturi lo miró con decepción.

—Caray, señor Cullen, no sabía que visitaba a las prostitutas.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No voy allí a visitarlas, Alec. Claro que eso no es asunto tuyo —sonrió mientras empujaba las puertas de vaivén del End of the Line.

Lo cierto era que entre las obligaciones que le imponían sus hijas y lo poco que le gustaban las prostitutas, no es que tuviera escarceos amorosos.

A lo mejor por eso mismo no dejaba de pensar en la señorita Swan.

El silbido de un tren y el olor a ganado fue lo primero que percibió al salir a la soleada tarde de septiembre. Edward avanzó por la ancha calle de tierra, hacia el Social Emporium de la señorita Shelly, que estaba justo enfrente de su local. Cuando entró en el establecimiento, le dijo a Alec que fuera a almorzar y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Shelly Warden.

Alec salió disparado hacia la cocina, y Edward se dijo que el chico debería estar en el colegio, no allí.

Hablaría de ello con la señorita Denali; tal vez ella pudiera ayudarle. Además, estaba seguro de que la gente que vivía y trabajaba en el Acre estaría dispuesta a ayudar con la formación del niño, a quien todos querían mucho. Parecía que muy pronto se iban a abrir varios colegios públicos en Fort Worth donde no hubiera que pagar para estudiar.

Al llegar a la habitación de Shelly, llamó a la puerta dos veces y esperó. Jen Norris, una voluptuosa morena que tenía fama de ser la más talentosa de las chicas de Shelly, abrió la puerta.

—El pedido —dijo Edward, levantando la botella.

—Ah, cariño, recuérdame que empiece a beber ginebra —abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Edward para que entrara al cuarto.

Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró en la habitación, donde se sorprendió al ver allí reunidas a la mayoría de las señoritas del local.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? Parece como si…

Su voz se fue apagando, y sin darse cuenta se le resbaló la botella y se hizo añicos contra el suelo.

Allí estaba Bella Swan, vestida de raso rojo y negro, con un pronunciado escote y enseñando las piernas.

¡Y qué piernas! Edward fue vagamente consciente del revuelo que provocó la botella al romperse, pero él no podía dejar de mirar a la modista. Un sinfín de emociones asomaron a sus ojos de color zafiro, destacando la sorpresa y la vergüenza.

Edward avanzó hacia ella, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que estaba pisando los cristales rotos. Casi en contra de su voluntad, volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo. Vestida así, la señorita Swan mostraba unos encantos femeninos que harían rabiar de envidia a cualquier señorita de compañía del Acre.

Bella Swan en un burdel. Pero ella no era una… No, él sabía que no lo era. ¿Entonces, por qué se había puesto todo ese encaje?

De su pasado surgió una respuesta que despertó un sentimiento de furia enterrado hacía mucho tiempo. Pasó casi un minuto antes de que él hablara.

—Shelly, necesito hablar con la señorita Swan en privado.

La madama miró a Edward a los ojos y echó a las curiosas señoritas del cuarto.

—Te cobraré por la habitación, Edward.

Él la ignoró, esperando como un felino su presa, hasta que la puerta se cerró y Bella y él se quedaron a solas.

Bella lo observaba, con cierta aprensión pero sin miedo. Tampoco Tanya había sentido miedo todos esos años atrás.

Edward se adelantó, la agarró del codo y la zarandeó con rabia.

—¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo?

Ella miró la mano de Edward y después a él, visiblemente molesta.

—Suélteme, señor Cullen.

Él le apretó el brazo. La dureza de su mirada le exigía una respuesta.

—¡Suélteme! —repitió Bella.

Él la soltó, pero al retirar el brazo Bella le arañó en la mano.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo? ¡Deje de tocarme!

Edward levantó la mano y se fijó en los arañazos, con una sonrisa desagradable en los labios. ¿Tocarla? Era ella la que le había hecho sangre.

—Quién fue a hablar, modista.

Bella lo miró a los ojos, pero no respondió.

—Supongo que lo entiendo —dijo Edward—. Querrá poner primero el precio. Puedo esperara a que lleguemos a un acuerdo antes de seguir.

—¿Poner el precio? —repitió, subiendo la voz.

—Recuerde que no dispongo de mucha liquidez, pero creo que estoy dispuesto a pagar un poco más de lo que pagaría por una de las chicas de Shelly.

Ella fue a darle una bofetada, pero él le sujetó la mano.

—Nada de tocarnos, ¿sí?

Bella estaba que echaba humo, y la rabia crispaba sus facciones. Pero Edward también sintió rabia. Él no tenía derecho a hablarle de ese modo, lo sabía; pero al ver a Bella Swan vestida como una chica de alterne en el cuarto del burdel había recordado a otra mujer, en otro cuarto, con otro hombre.

Cuando pensaba en ellos no pensaba a derechas. Los sentimientos lo dominaban, y lo que sentía no era bueno.

Edward la soltó y ella retiró el brazo y corrió al otro lado de la habitación. Entonces se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de frente con la cabeza bien alta.

Era tan bella. Igual de bella que Tanya.

Su esposa. La fulana.

* * *

**Antes que nada les quería contar que voy a publicar otra adaptación llamada El vecino nuevo, es una historia que leí hace poquito y me gusto, entonces decidí adaptarla a Edward/Bella. Voy a publicar los caps. todos los días, como siempre. Es cortita, son 11 caps. y el epílogo. Les dejo un resumen: **

_El multimillonario Edward Cullen quería cerrar su granja de árboles de navidad para poder tener su espacio y tranquilidad. Poseía dinero y poder suficientes para hacerlo. Lo que dejaba a Bella con solo una opción: domar a la bestia salvaje. Edward había encontrado poca tranquilidad gracias a su irritante vecina. Y entonces se encuentra con una guapa ama de llaves a la fuerza a la que no puede sacarse de la cabeza… ni puede quitarle las manos de encima. El problema era que esas dos mujeres eran la misma persona… lo que hacía que Edward se preguntara si realmente podría amar al enemigo. _

**Gracias a guest y a LUCYarg por los reviews! **

**Gracias también a las personas que siguen la historia! Espero que les guste el cap.! Besos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

_**Trae mala suerte quemar la leña de un árbol partido por un rayo.**_

Bella tuvo ganas de gritar. Al verle aparecer a la puerta había sentido una vergüenza tremenda. Pero cuando él había acariciado su cuerpo con su mirada ardiente, Bella se había sentido poderosa como jamás en su vida. Pero él había aniquilado aquellas sensaciones con sus palabras.

¿Cómo podía aparecer allí, aquel hombre tan rudo, tan dominante? ¡Que pensara mal!

Con acento dulzón repitió la pregunta de Edward.

—¿Qué hago aquí? Usted mismo lo ha dicho, Cullen. He venido a vender mi mercancía, por supuesto. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Valgo lo que pido?

Su reacción fue quedarse muy quieto; sólo lo delataba el ardor en su mirada.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios. No temía a Edward Cullen, pero desde luego en ese momento no le recordó en absoluto al pez gigante.

Él le echó una mirada de arriba abajo.

—¿Se refiere a usted?

—A mí no —se apresuró a responder—. Me refería al vestido. Necesito dinero para pagar el alquiler. Necesito nuevas clientes, y las damas de sociedad tienen miedo. Éste es una muestra.

Él asintió y dio un paso adelante.

—Oh, sí, desde luego que es una muestra.

Bella sintió tanto aprensión como deseo, una extraña combinación. Él avanzó sin apartar la mirada de ella, ni siquiera para retirar una silla que había en medio.

—Sería una bella cortesana, Bella Swan —dijo cuando estuvo delante de ella.

Bella no podía respirar.

—Es el vestido —dijo casi sin voz.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿No me diga?

Se cruzó de brazos y se paseó a su alrededor, por momentos acercándose tanto que Bella sintió el roce de su cuerpo.

—El vestido no es sino el envoltorio que envuelve la mercancía. Y su mercancía… —silbó suavemente y con apreciación—. Su mercancía sería un regalo para cualquier hombre.

A Bella se le escapó un gemido, y él la miró con complicidad.

—Le gusta eso, ¿no es así? Le gusta sentir ese poder, ¿verdad? Saber que es capaz de hacer que un hombre se derrita de deseo, que le suplique, que la ame.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sus palabras y sus modales tenían una dureza que la ponía nerviosa. Cuando él se le acercó, Bella empezó a retroceder; hasta que sus hombros desnudos rozaron el papel de la pared. Edward apoyó las manos a ambos lados de Bella.

—He dicho que nada de tocar.

Él sonrió despacio, con gesto hambriento.

—No tengo intención de utilizar las manos, Bella. No hace falta. Toda buena prostituta sabe eso.

La atravesó su mirada esmeralda cargada de promesas y acusaciones. Entonces se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios.

Había anticipado rabia en su beso; sin embargo Edward la besó con ternura, como si sus labios fueran de seda. Bella cerró los ojos despacio mientras sentía de nuevo aquella sensación líquida y caliente. Le pesaban las piernas, a medida que la presión de sus labios iba en aumento. Bella entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar un gemido que él bebió, antes de aventurarse dentro con su lengua.

Consiguió que ella olvidara todo salvo la necesidad de sentir sus manos acariciándola, y de acariciarlo también a él.

Levantó la mano y la colocó tímidamente sobre el pecho de Edward. Sus gemidos roncos y sensuales aumentaron la intensidad del beso, dando rienda suelta a toda la pasión contenida. Edward apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, y Bella sintió la prueba indiscutible de su deseo.

Oh, Edward… Un pensamiento le rondaba el inconsciente; algo que no lograba discernir en el ardor del momento. Bella deslizó sus dedos por el mentón de Edward, regalándole una suave caricia.

—Maldita seas, Tanya —murmuró en sus labios.

Las palabras de Edward fueron como un jarro de agua fría que apagó la pasión de sus emociones. Bella se puso tensa, y a Edward le pasó lo mismo.

Se apartó de él. El eco de sus jadeos rompía el forzado silencio. Edward la observaba con un rastro de una angustia contenida, hasta que pestañeó y su expresión quedó oculta tras una máscara insondable.

—Discúlpeme. Vístase ahora, nos marchamos.

Bella tenía el corazón en un puño. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Y quién era Tanya? ¿Edward la había besado y había pensado en un fantasma?

Bella se sintió insultada sólo de pensarlo.

—¿Perdone, a qué se refiere cuando dice que me vista? Estoy vestida.

—No lo suficiente para salir a la calle —Edward se acercó a la ventana y retiró la fina cortina roja.

—Yo no me voy a ningún sitio, Cullen —dijo Bella pasado un momento—. Aún no he terminado el negocio.

Edward miró a su alrededor con expresión gélida.

—¿Dónde está el vestido que se ha puesto para venir?

—¡He venido con este puesto!

Él sacudió la cabeza con evidente desagrado.

—¿Ha ido con eso por la calle? ¿Es que no tiene bastante con tener a uno acechándola y molestándola? ¿Quiere tener detrás a todos los vaqueros polvorientos que llegan a la ciudad?

Lo que le faltaba era que él le sacara el tema de Big Harry Clearwater.

—Tengo una capa —respondió ella enfadada.

—Póngasela, entonces. Voy a llevarla a casa.

—No me llevará a ningún sitio.

Bella no quería volver todavía a su casa. Sólo de pensar que alguien había estado allí y rebuscado entre sus cosas se le ponían los pelos de punta. Esa noche volvería a quedarse en el hotel, aunque tuviera que gastarse dinero.

—No voy a volver a casa.

—Pues aquí desde luego no se va a quedar.

—¿Y quién se cree usted que es para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer?

Edward aspiró hondo, como si quisiera controlar su genio.

—Mis hijas la quieren, señorita Swan. Se disgustarían mucho si le pasara algo malo. Después de lo que le ocurrió anoche y de haber ido al Tivoli esta mañana, no quiero que vague sola por el Hell's Half Acre. No puedo ir a casa a enfrentarme a mis hijas hasta que no me asegure de que está bien lejos de aquí.

Sus palabras le hicieron olvidar su empeño. Edward estaba pensando en los sentimientos de sus hijas, y ella no podía discutirle eso.

Sin embargo, no estaba lista para volver a casa.

—Puede acompañarme hasta la tienda, señor Cullen; necesito ponerme a trabajar. Me habían encargado dos vestidos antes de su inoportuna llegada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pues vayamos a la tienda. A mí me viene mejor, de todos modos. Hoy han empezado las clases en la Academia Denali, y quiero estar en casa cuando lleguen las niñas. Después de todo, es el primer día de Kate. ¿Le parece bien, su excelencia?

Ella lo miró con fastidio.

—Está bien.

A las chicas del Social Emporium no les pareció tan bien. Salieron a la escalera para terminar de encargarle los vestidos. Edward se pasó media hora protestando sin parar, mientras ella les tomaba medidas y cobraba parte de los encargos; pero no se movió de allí, ni siquiera cuando Bella le hizo notar que las niñas salían del colegio.

Cuando por fin salieron del Acre, Edward se pasó toda el trayecto hasta casa haciéndole un montón de preguntas sobre los Clearwater. Que si había visto a Big Harry Clearwater por allí desde que había recibido las notas; o que si alguna de las hijas de Clearwater había ido a quejarse a ella.

—Las hijas de Clearwater se mudaron fuera después de casarse. Creo que Kristie se marchó a Louisiana y las demás al sur de Texas.

Bella se alegró al ver el cartel de su tienda.

—¿Dígame, Cullen, siempre ha sido tan dominante, o es una tendencia que ha desarrollado últimamente?

—El sarcasmo no le conviene, señorita Swan —giró la llave en la cerradura de la tienda y empujó la puerta—. Quédese aquí mientras entro a ver si todo está bien.

Ella lo siguió al interior del local.

—Yo no soy su responsabilidad, Cullen. Llevo tiempo cuidándome sola.

—Es usted terca como una mula —declaró Cullen mientras descorría la cortina del probador.

—No tiene necesidad de hacer esto, Cullen.

—Antes de la tontería que hizo esta mañana ya tenía bastante lío con lo de anoche y lo del otro día del vestido —hizo una pausa—. Estoy preocupado por usted —añadió con evidente renuencia.

Bella no sabía qué decir. No podía conciliar el Cullen de ese momento, el Cullen amable, con el que la había besado hasta dejarla casi inconsciente y la había tratado a la vez tan mal un rato antes.

Sacó la lista de encargos del bolso, se sentó y abrió la agenda donde anotaba todos los pedidos, y donde al pronto anotó los nuevos encargos. Trató de ignorar a Cullen. Pero cuando él terminó de inspeccionar la tienda, se acercó y se apoyó en la mesa, Bella dejó el lápiz y levantó la vista.

—¿No tiene miedo?

—¿De usted?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Me refiero a Clearwater.

—Ah, entiendo —Bella hizo una pausa—. Sería más correcto decir que estoy nerviosa. Big Harry es muy supersticioso, pero dudo que fuera capaz de hacerme daño físicamente.

—Ese hombre le colgó un muñeco pintado en el porche y dejó un ramo de rosas muertas sobre su cama. ¿No le parece una advertencia?

Bella sonrió con pesar.

—Él dice que no sabe nada de eso.

—¿Y le cree esa mentira?

—No. Bueno, tal vez lo que creo es que hay más de lo que pensaba en un principio. A lo mejor me equivoco, pero creo que lo que me hicieron anoche en casa fue para intentar protegerme del peligro, no una amenaza. Creo que está intentando quitarme la mala suerte.

—¿Y por qué cree eso?

—Porque Clearwater me dijo que tenía que probar distintas cosas para que cambiara mi suerte.

Edward tomó el lápiz y dio unos golpecitos en la mesa.

—No sé —comentó con escepticismo—. Tal vez se lo esté imaginando usted. A veces los hombres con ideas peregrinas como las de Clearwater son los más peligrosos. Tiene que tener mucho cuidado.

—Oh, lo tendré —respondió Bella—. En realidad, mi intención es quedarme en el Cosmopolitan de nuevo esta noche para que mi casa se airee un poco más —dijo Bella con una sonrisa triste—. Anoche percibí cierta… violencia en el ambiente.

Él resopló.

—A mí me olió a gato encerrado.

Bella jugueteó un momento con el botón de su capa, buscando las palabras adecuadas con las que hacerle entender lo que estaba convencida que él debía saber.

—Hay algo que debe entender sobre mí, señor Cullen. Me parezco a mi padre en que soy una persona tenaz cuando quiero algo. Quiero Diseños Swan, y me niego a permitir que Big Harry Clearwater me lo quite, ya sea con rumores o con amenazas. Aprecio su interés, pero estoy empeñada en seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada. Porque, en realidad, no ha ocurrido nada de consecuencia. No pienso dejarme intimidar—su mirada se volvió más intensa—. Por nadie.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Sabe hablar y defenderse; dice tonterías, pero sabe hablar.

—Lo digo totalmente en serio —respondió ella con evidente fastidio—. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo trabajo; y usted debería ir a atender a las niñas. ¿Quién se queda con ellas después del colegio?

La sonrisa de Edward dio paso a una mueca de fastidio.

—El ama de llaves de turno se llama Kachiri. Con un poco de suerte, podría durar hasta el viernes —Edward fue hacia la puerta de la tienda—. Estaré pendiente de todo y vigilando lo mejor posible, lo quiera usted o no.

—¿Por qué? —respondió ella, con ademán frustrado—. No estará esperando que acepte su oferta de trabajo, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros, pero no respondió.

—Supongo que yo también soy una persona tenaz.

No era suficiente. No sabría decir por qué, pero ella sabía que no era suficiente.

—Ésa no es respuesta, señor Cullen.

A la puerta, él vaciló un instante.

—Lo haré por mis hijas. Todo lo que hago es por ellas.

Bella habló en voz baja, impulsivamente.

—¿Por eso se comportó así en casa de la señorita Shelly? ¿Por eso me besó? ¿También por sus hijas?

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el espacio de la tienda. Bella aguantó la respiración, como si todo su destino dependiera de la respuesta de Edward.

—Vaya, claro que no, señorita Swan. Hace unos años aprendí una lección que jamás olvidaré. Cada vez que beso a una mujer, lo hago por mí. Todo por mí. Tómeselo como una advertencia.

Y dicho eso, salió de la tienda.

Edward pasó unos días sin ver a la modista, y a través de otras personas supo que Big Harry Clearwater no había vuelto a molestarla. Cada vez que se acordaba de lo que había pasado en el cuarto de la señorita Shelly le entraban ganas de abofetearse. Él se había comportado como un auténtico canalla. Ella le había provocado, y él había respondido con ganas.

Cualquier mujer que lo provocara tendría que saber que él jamás se dejaría enganchar. Aunque esa noche con Bella había estado más cerca de dejarse enganchar que con nadie en muchos años; seis, para ser más exactos.

La verdad era que la había deseado como un loco. Bella había encendido su pasión, borrado cualquier pensamiento racional de su mente. Y él se había precipitado a un abismo de placer tan intenso que se había convertido en una tortura; y sólo con un beso.

¿Qué sentiría entonces si se acostara con ella?

Edward, empeñado en olvidar todo eso, consiguió evitar el contacto con Bella durante los días siguientes. Una nota de la señorita Irina Denali, la profesora de las niñas, solicitando una reunión para hablar de una travesura de Jane en el colegio el día anterior, puso fin a su determinación de no ver a la señorita Swan. Porque, para sorpresa suya, al llegar al despacho de la profesora se encontró allí a Bella Swan.

—Cuando agarre a esa niña, juro que le voy a dar una buena tunda —dijo Edward totalmente avergonzado.

Bella tampoco era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estoy segura de que no tuvo mala intención. Y la señorita Denali se dio cuenta de que las… historias que Jane contó de nosotros no podían ser ciertas.

—¡Sólo tiene nueve años, por Dios! Yo aún no le he hablado de eso… ¿Dónde lo habrá aprendido? ¿Quién se lo habrá contado? Es lo que quiero saber.

Al llegar al carruaje, Edward se detuvo. No quería mostrarse poco caballeroso sólo por el comportamiento de su hija, de modo que se ofreció para llevar a Bella a la tienda, medio esperando que ella no aceptara.

Bella aceptó, y durante todo el trayecto Edward no quiso reconocer lo bien que se sentía teniéndola a su lado.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la tienda, el silencio era insoportable. Edward se bajó del carruaje y Kate se asomó a la ventana.

—¡Papá! ¡Ay, papá! —gritó, asomándose más de lo debido—. Nos alegramos tanto de que estés en casa.

Bree se asomó junto a su hermana.

—Por favor, papá, date prisa. Tenemos algo importante que contarte.

Edward también tenía unas cuantas cosas que decir.

—Apartaos de esa ventana. Y decidle a vuestra hermana que me espere en la sala. Aunque, mejor será que hable con las tres.

—¡Pero, papá!

El suave tintineo de la campanilla de la tienda de Bella interrumpió sus negros pensamientos. Edward se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer espléndida vestida con un sofisticado traje de viaje azul saliendo del local.

—Por fin estás aquí. No me extraña que el negocio te vaya mal si lo dejas desatendido tanto tiempo.

—¿Mamá? —dijo Bella con incredulidad—. ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su madre. Así que aquélla era la famosa Reneé Dwyer. Edward la miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que Bella era tan bella como su madre.

Miró hacia la ventana, donde sus tres hijas estaban asomadas. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se metieran dentro, justo en el mismo momento en que un hombre salió de la tienda.

Era más joven que Edward y vestía impecablemente. El hombre alto y moreno se atusó su bigote, sonrió afectuosamente y se dirigió a Bella.

—Hola, Bella, cariño.

¿Bella «cariño»? Edward miró a la modista. ¿Fue sorpresa lo que vio en su rostro? ¿Alarma, tal vez? Ató las riendas de los caballos a una argolla de la pared y miró a Bella y al dandi que la había llamado «cariño».

—Hola, Jacob —respondió ella por fin.

Jacob. Así que aquel hombre se llamaba Jacob… A Edward se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Quién demonios era Jacob?

—Te sorprende verme aquí, ¿verdad, cariño?

Jacob se adelantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje. Pero Edward se plantó delante de él, agarró a la modista por la cintura y la dejó en el suelo.

La mirada del extraño fue de protesta.

—¡Oiga, hombre!

—No creo que quiera oír nada —respondió Edward en tono pausado.

Mientras los dos hombres se medían como dos gallos de pelea, Reneé intervino.

—Santo cielo, Bella. ¿Quién es este hombre? Esta situación se asemeja a uno de mis dramas; tal vez deberíamos pasar todos dentro…

Bella los presentó, y Edward se enteró del apellido del hombre, que se llamaba Jacob Black. Black Shipping era una importante empresa naviera de Galveston. ¿Tendría aquel joven relación con ellos?

Bella ignoró a los hombres y miró a su madre con expresión ceñuda.

—¿Jacob y tú os habéis encontrado por casualidad, aquí en Fort Worth?

—No, acabamos de llegar de la costa. Hemos viajado juntos.

A Edward no se le pasó por alto la cara de sorpresa de Bella.

—¿Ahora viajas con Jacob? Reneé la miró con extrañeza.

—No seas inoportuna. Esta vez le estoy siendo fiel a tu padre; ya te lo he dicho —le echó una sonrisa a Black—. Jacob ha sido tan bueno conmigo. Tenemos planes, Bella, grandes planes. Y te incluyen a ti.

—¿Por qué será que no tengo ninguna gana de oír lo que me queréis decir? —dijo Bella.

En ese momento la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe y tres niñas de uniforme y con coletas salieron a la calle.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto en subir, papá? —Jane se cruzó de brazos con expresión avergonzada.

Kate se abrazó a sus rodillas, y Bree se quedó rezagada.

—No te enfades, papá, es que no podíamos esperar más. Dijiste que no saliéramos hasta que llegaras a casa; pero como estás aquí, no pasa nada, ¿no?

—Es una emergencia, Bree —le dijo Kate a su hermana.

Edward miró a su hija la mayor y vio que estaba asustada.

—¿Emergencia?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron las tres al unísono. La modista se acercó a ellas.

—¿Qué ha pasado, chicas?

—Es horrible, señorita Swan —Jane miró a Jacob Black.

—Tremendamente horrible —añadió Bree, fijándose en Reneé Dwyer.

—La cosa más horrible de todo —gritó Kate, que se apartó de su padre y señaló con el dedo a Jacob Black.

Bree asintió y tomó a Bella de la mano.

—¡Dice que ha venido a Fort Worth a casarse contigo!

* * *

**Gracias a LUCYarg, Suiza19 y yunayi por los reviews! Besoss!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

_**Da mala suerte que un conejo se cruce en tu camino de derecha a izquierda.**_

Edward sintió un extraño malestar al oír lo que habían dicho sus hijas.

—Ah —fue lo único que dijo Bella.

Las niñas empezaron a hablar todas a la vez, preocupadas y muy angustiadas. Después de mirar a Edward con curiosidad, Reneé empujó a Bella y a Black al interior de la tienda. Pero cuando Edward hizo ademán de seguirlos, con sus tres hijas a la zaga como tres patitos, Reneé les echó el alto con una sonrisa amable pero mirada inflexible.

—Asuntos familiares, señor Cullen. Estoy segura de que lo entenderá.

Lo entendía a la perfección, y no le gustaba un pelo.

—Señora Swan.

—Dwyer —le corrigió ella—. Por favor, llámeme Reneé. Me sabe mal pedirle que nos deje solos; pero tal vez usted y su familia quisieran cenar esta noche con nosotros en el hotel Cosmopolitan.

Edward vaciló. Al día siguiente las niñas tenían colegio, y sabía que su deber era acostarlas temprano. Pero de todos modos tenían que cenar.

—Gracias, señora… esto… Reneé. Acepto la invitación.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta de la tienda, Bella miró a Jacob Black y después a su madre.

—¿Quiere explicarme alguien qué está pasando? Reneé esbozó una amplia y encantadora sonrisa.

—Es perfecto, cariño. De una primera idea he trazado un plan maravilloso.

Bella se apoyó sobre la mesa de trabajo y suspiró cansinamente. Aquello era tan típico de su madre.

—Tu madre y yo hemos resuelto tu problema —intervino Jacob—. Nuestro plan es sencillo y va al grano. Sólo necesitamos tu visto bueno para ponerlo en práctica.

—Eso es —Reneé abrió la puerta del escaparate de la tienda y retiró un abanico de seda—. Verás, Jacob también necesita casarse. Cuando salí de aquí la última vez recordé una conversación que había mantenido con su madre. Me temo que se ha visto implicado en algún escándalo con… —frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar.

—Lauren Mallory —dijo Jacob con una leve sonrisa.

—Eso es. Los Mallory son banqueros, creo. Nos hemos visto en un par de ocasiones. La hija es una belleza, pero esa madre suya le ha abandonado totalmente la dentadura. Si fuera hija mía…

—Mamá —protestó Bella. Reneé arrugó la nariz y miró a Bella.

—Bueno, la madre de Jacob explicó que el escándalo de su hijo con la hija de un magnate amenazaba la fortuna personal de los Black. Su padre le ha dado un ultimátum: o se busca una esposa y sienta la cabeza, o lo deshereda.

Bella miró al hombre que estaba apoyado sobre la pared, mientras se decía que no le extrañaba todo lo que le había pasado.

Había conocido a Ephraim Jacob Black III el año anterior, cuando había ido a Galveston a visitar a su madre. Él le había declarado su amor a las pocas horas de conocerla, y desde ese momento no la había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra. Al principio a Bella le habían alagado sus atenciones, pero había cambiado de opinión tras un incidente ocurrido durante la segunda semana de su visita.

Ella había ido a una playa apartada para poder estar un rato a solas y pensar en cómo decirle a su padre que quería mudarse y establecer un negocio en alguna ciudad.

Como el día había amanecido bueno y las aguas del golfo parecían invitarla a darse un baño, Bella se había metido en el mar con la camisola y los calzones.

Había estado nadando tranquilamente cuando había aparecido un tiburón llamado Black. Aparentemente, Reneé le había enviado a buscarla para que la llevara a tomar el té a la mansión Black.

Él había jurado no mirarla cuando saliera del agua, pero Bella había visto su mirada ardiente mientras recogía su ropa y corría a ocultarse tras unas dunas para vestirse tranquilamente.

Desde entonces no había podido mirar a Jacob Black III sin imaginárselo como un tiburón. Durante los meses siguientes él había estado detrás de ella cada vez que las circunstancias se lo permitían. Sin embargo, ésa era la primera vez que había ido hasta Fort Worth.

—¿No te importa que mi madre cuente esa historia?

—En absoluto.

Bella retiró su silla de trabajo y se sentó. Tenía la sensación de que haría bien en ahorrar energía para poder pasar el resto del día.

—En cuanto me acordé del problema de Jacob, me di cuenta de que casaros sería la solución perfecta para los dos —continuó Reneé—. Le telegrafié, y aquí estamos —cerró el abanico con una floritura.

—¿Y para ti la «solución perfecta» es casarme con Jacob?

—¿No te parece maravillosa?

—Yo no la llamaría maravillosa, madre.

Jacob se apartó de la pared.

—Reneé me ha contado lo importante que es para ti la tienda, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo posible para que no te quedes sin ella. Sugiero que vivamos juntos el tiempo suficiente para satisfacer las normas de mi padre y quitarle a la gente de la ciudad esa idea tonta del «traje de novia gafado». Después podremos disfrutar de un matrimonio más liberal, menos opresivo.

—Es como tu padre y yo nos planteamos nuestro segundo matrimonio —comentó Reneé—. Funcionó bien durante una temporada.

Bella pensó en el concepto que su madre tenía del matrimonio. A ella le parecía una situación muy injusta para los niños; y desde luego a los suyos jamás pensaría en someterlos a nada de eso. ¿Estaría dispuesta a renunciar a la felicidad futura de sus hijos o hijas para salvar Diseños Swan? Unas semanas atrás no habría dudado en decir que sí.

Pero unas semanas atrás aún no les había tomado tanto cariño a las niñas Cullen.

—Aprecio el esfuerzo que habéis hecho Jacob y tú —dijo ella—. Pero necesito tiempo para pensarlo —se puso de pie—. Ahora, si me excusáis, me gustaría ir a mirar una cosa al almacén.

Bella quería escaparse un rato; eso, y cambiarse de ropa. Solía dejar algunas cosas en la tienda, y en ese momento se alegró. Antes de la reunión de esa mañana se había puesto su vestido de paseo más elegante con la esperanza de ganarse la cooperación de la profesora. Una elección, se dijo, que nada había tenido que ver con que fuera a ver a Edward Cullen.

—Pues de poco me ha servido —murmuró.

Le había quedado claro que a la profesora le importaba muy poco la moda. Y Edward se había marchado sin mirar atrás.

Mientras Bella se desabrochaba el corpiño, oyó la voz de su madre:

—Bueno, para ser modista eres muy brusca con ese vestido, Bella. Por favor, no seas tan descuidada.

—Reneé, me gustaría tener un poco de intimidad.

—Tú no necesitas intimidad, sino un marido. Dime qué problema tienes para intentar resolverlo. Bella suspiró.

—No puedo decirte qué problema tengo, porque ni yo misma lo sé.

Tal vez lo sospechara, pero no pensaba confesarlo.

—¿Es acaso tu padre? ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre lo de vivir con él?

—No —Bella no vaciló—. Quiero quedarme en Fort Worth. Quiero recuperar el buen nombre de Diseños Swan y que tenga el éxito de antes.

—¿Entonces por qué no estás contenta con la solución que te acabo de sugerir? —Reneé miró a su hija con detenimiento—. No me digas que has encontrado un hombre para casarte. ¿Dime, podría ser el señor Cullen, tal vez? Parecía, no sé, un poco posesivo contigo. Le salió con toda naturalidad.

Pero Bella no había olvidado las palabras de Edward sobre el matrimonio.

—No, madre. No tengo ninguna proposición de matrimonio de momento.

Reneé se tocó los labios pensativamente. Miró a su hija con gesto reflexivo, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Sí que tienes una proposición de matrimonio, Bella. ¡La de Jacob! Es perfecto, y te necesita tanto como tú a él.

Edward Cullen también la necesitaba. Bella lo pensó mientras se miraba al espejo. Era cierto, Edward la necesitaba; por sus hijas, y tal vez por sí mismo. Sin embargo era demasiado necio para darse cuenta.

Tal vez la necesitara, pero desde luego no la quería.

Reneé reiteró sus argumentos. Bella la escuchaba, impávida, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pesarosa. Tenía demasiado orgullo para ir detrás de un hombre que no la quería. Ya era hora de olvidarse de Edward Cullen. El matrimonio con Jacob no sería tan mala idea si con ella iba a recuperar su buen nombre como profesional. Y si no funcionaba, podría volver a trabajar con su padre.

Reneé tenía razón. Era la solución perfecta.

Aspiró hondo y salió del probador. Jacob estaba ojeando un libro de diseños. Cuando levantó la vista, Bella asintió.

—De acuerdo, me casaré contigo, Jacob. Lo antes posible, si no te importa.

Él sonrió y se acercó a ella. Cuando Jacob se inclinó para besarla, Bella se estremeció.

«¿Dios mío, qué he hecho?»

Cuando subía las escaleras de su apartamento, Edward iba pensando en Jacob Black. No le gustaba ni un pelo su aspecto; tenía los ojos demasiado juntos y un aire empalagoso. Un tipo así no era de fiar.

Edward conocía a los hombres como Black; vivía de los hombres como él. Llegaban al Acre a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, a jugarse su dinero y a echar a perder sus votos matrimoniales acostándose con las fulanas.

Bella Swan merecía algo mejor.

Edward entró en su apartamento, dejó las cajas de comida en el suelo y fue directamente a su dormitorio, donde las niñas ya estaban vigilando los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en Diseños Swan.

Bree apartó la cara del agujero en el suelo y miró a su madre con expresión suplicante.

—Ay, papá, no nos hagas marcharnos, por favor. Es una emergencia de verdad; no te vas a creer lo que ha pasado.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Échate para allá, Bree.

—¡Pero, papá!

—Callad, chicas. No podremos escuchar nada si no dejáis de hablar.

Y dicho eso, Edward se puso de rodillas y pego el ojo al agujero en el suelo.

Lo que vio le puso furioso. Ephraim Jacob Black III estaba besando a Bella Swan.

En Fort Worth se habían visto acontecimiento de todo tipo, dada la naturaleza de la ciudad, pero lo que creó más expectación fue la reunión que tuvo lugar en el restaurante del hotel Cosmopolitan esa noche.

El señor Ephraim Jacob Black III, vestido con traje gris de raya diplomática, entró en el local con una bella mujer de cada brazo. A su izquierda la artística y famosa escultora, Reneé Dwyer. A su derecha Bella, hija de Reneé y famosa creadora del «traje de novia gafado».

Se sentaron con aplomo, y el caballero pidió una botella del mejor champán del Cosmopolitan con unos modales tan aparatosos que se enteró todo el mundo.

Aunque las dos damas eran muy atractivas, fue otra cosa lo que hizo que la gente se parara a mirar a las ventanas del restaurante.

Edward Cullen había llevado a sus «amenazas» a cenar en público.

—Esas tres niñas engañan —comentó un hombre regordete—. En este momento parecen tres ángeles, con esos vestidos tan vaporosos y esos lazos en el pelo.

Pasado un momento, Edward le pidió al camarero si podía cerrar las cortinas de la ventana.

—Me siento como un mono en una jaula —le susurró Edward a su hija Jane.

—En la jaula de un circo, papá —comentó Kate—. ¿Sabes que Riley Biers va a traer su circo a la ciudad? ¡Qué emoción!

Bella le echó a Kate una sonrisa de complicidad; el primer gesto espontáneo que Edward le veía en toda la velada.

—Sí, es verdad, estoy deseando que llegue. Los animales, los acróbatas; todo es tan emocionante.

—Quiero montar un elefante, papá —Kate se volvió hacia su padre—. ¿Nos llevarás al circo?

Edward miró alrededor en la mesa.

—No hace falta, Kate, gatita —susurró Edward con fuerza—. Ya estamos en el circo.

Bella se echó a reír, pero enseguida se tapó la boca con la servilleta, como si tuviera un golpe de tos.

Kate puso cara de preocupación.

—Pero, papá…

—Te llevaré, cariño. No te preocupes —le guiñó un ojo a su hija pequeña, que palmoteo con alegría—. ¿Puede venir la señorita Swan con nosotros? Lo pasaríamos tan bien.

—Yo acompañaré a la señorita Swan, jovencita —dijo Jacob Black—. Ah, desde luego no hay espectáculo como el del señor Biers.

Edward miró alrededor, pero nadie salvo él parecía darse cuenta de la tristeza en la mirada de Bella cuando ella asentía en respuesta a los comentarios de su prometido.

Su prometido. El recuerdo de lo que había visto lo había obsesionado toda la tarde. Lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería tapar el maldito agujero.

Cuando Bree le confirmó que Bella había aceptado la proposición de Black, antes de verlos besándose, Edward había decidido no ir al Cosmopolitan esa noche. Pero como las niñas no dejaron de insistirle en que tenía que impedir que la señorita Swan se casara con Jacob Black, decidió que lo mejor para ellas, y seguramente para él, sería demostrar que apoyaba la decisión de casarse de la modista.

El problema era que en realidad no la apoyaba en absoluto; al menos no con aquel tipo.

Se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca y observó a Jacob Black mientras comía. Black era un hombre astuto, un estafador. Bella necesitaba un hombre cultivado, alguien más reservado y cerebral.

Black sólo querría acostarse con ella.

El bocado de carne se volvió amargo sólo de pensarlo. Apretó el tenedor entre los dedos mientras se imaginaba dándole un buen puñetazo en su cara de niño bonito.

La violencia de su reacción, tanto la de esa tarde como la de ese momento, le recordó la necesidad de apoyar la decisión de la modista. Se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de caer también bajo el hechizo de aquella mujer. Un anillo de casada pondría fin a todo ello; porque Edward no jugaba con la mujer de otro hombre. Sabía bien lo destructivo que podría resultar todo eso.

El matrimonio de Bella pondría también fin a las tontas fantasías de sus hijas sobre él, Bella y el matrimonio. ¡Sería una bendición para él!

—Antes de que me olvide, permítame elogiar la calidad de los alcoholes que sirve en el End of the Line, señor Cullen. Su establecimiento me ha impresionado, la verdad.

Edward estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el agua.

—¿Ha visitado usted mi salón?

—Sí. Acompañé a Bella esta tarde mientras ella entraba en el burdel de enfrente.

Jane y Bree se volvieron rápidamente a mirar.

—La madama y yo charlamos largo y tendido sobre usted, y yo quise pasar a ver su negocio.

Cuando Edward vio que sus hijas se miraban con desconcierto, Edward se dirigió a ellas con la intención de cortar por lo sano.

—Niñas —esbozó una sonrisa significativa—, podéis levantaros.

—Pero, papá, aún no nos queremos ir —Bree miró a su padre y después a Reneé, deseosa de escuchar más detalles de la conversación.

—Así es —añadió Jane—. No podemos levantarnos aún. Mira los guisantes de Kate; no ha hecho más que aplastarlos.

—Veamos, Jane —el tono de Edward no admitía reparos—. La señora Gianna está arriba en su apartamento, esperando vuestra visita.

Jane miró a su padre y cerró la boca. Sin decir más, se levantó de la silla, como hicieron sus dos hermanas. Las «amenazas» sabían bien que no debían provocarlo más ese día.

Antes de salir a cenar les había advertido que se comportaran bien. Así que, mientras las niñas se despedían con cortesía, Edward se alegró de haber quedado en que sus hijas subirían después de la cena a visitar a la madre inválida del propietario del hotel. Las niñas querían mucho a la viuda Gianna, y solían disfrutar de su visita semanal, que había comenzado después de un incidente con una piedra, una ventana y un chichón en la cabeza de la señora Gianna.

En ese momento, a Edward le habría gustado tener una piedra para tirársela a Jacob Black. El muy asqueroso tenía en los labios una sonrisa arrogante.

Reneé abrió los ojos como platos, con gesto inocente.

—¿Ay, Dios mío, acaso he hablado en mal momento?

—Por supuesto que has hablado en mal momento —le respondió Jacob mientras alzaba su copa de vino y miraba a Edward con gesto burlón—. A pocos hombres les agrada que se hable de sus negocios con las prostitutas a la mesa de un restaurante. ¿Me equivoco, Cullen?

—Un momento, Jacob, yo no me refería a las hazañas sexuales de Edward. Shelly Warden sólo las mencionó de pasada —Reneé le guiñó el ojo a Edward y continuó—. Sobre todo charlamos de sus hazañas en los negocios. Según Shelly, la suya es una historia de éxito. Su local, el End of the Line, está considerado como el mejor bar de la ciudad, a pesar de no tener ningún negocio encima. Me ha dejado bastante impresionada.

Esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante y se dirigió a Edward.

—Ésa es otra razón por la que me alegré tanto de que aceptara mi invitación para cenar esta noche. He tenido una idea que tal vez ayude a Diseños Swan en estos momentos difíciles hasta que la boda restablezca su buena fama. Si quisiera patrocinar un espectáculo de cabaret en su bar, mi hija podría diseñar los trajes para las bailarinas, tal y como ha diseñado los vestidos para las chicas de Shelly. Creo que tendría dificultad en servir a todos sus clientes. Debería ver el vestido que ha confeccionado; es de rayas rojas y negras, en seda…

—Lo he visto —la interrumpió Edward con rotundidad.

—Es cierto —dijo Reneé—. Por eso se me ocurrió la idea. Shelly me comentó que en cuanto vio a mi hija…

—¡Mamá! —Bella dejó el tenedor en la mesa, claramente avergonzada—. Por favor, no pienso diseñar vestidos para ningún cabaret.

—Yo diría que no —corroboró Jacob—. No tendrás tiempo, porque estarás muy ocupada preparando tu ajuar —le tomó la mano y se la besó.

Edward se puso de pie.

—Discúlpenme. Me temo que tengo indigestión. Además, ya es hora de que vaya a por las niñas y me las lleve a casa. Mañana tienen que madrugar.

Oyó la risa de satisfacción de Jacob Black mientras se alejaba de la mesa. Reneé Dwyer empezó a hablar de los planes de boda, pero Bella permanecía en silencio. Al llegar al vestíbulo del hotel, Edward no pudo evitar volverse a mirarla.

Ella lo miraba, y en sus ojos Edward vio una emoción que le costó definir. Frágil, fue la palabra que se le ocurrió. Tan frágil que una ráfaga de viento podría partirla en dos. Nada que ver con la señorita Bella Swan que él conocía.

Su Bella Swan.

Edward salió del local dando un portazo.

**_Charleston, Carolina del Sur_**

El viento sacudía la triste figura en la galería del segundo piso de una casa solariega con vistas al río Ashley. Una neblina grisácea escondía las copas de los árboles y le daba a la mañana un aire de aislamiento.

Emmett Cullen esbozó la mueca amarga de una sonrisa. Hiciera el tiempo que hiciera, él se sentía solo. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad; incluso cuando estaba rodeado de gente; porque el roce de. los cuerpos del gentío le hacía sentir más su pérdida.

Durante toda su vida había compartido un fuerte vínculo con otra persona, con su otra mitad, con su hermano gemelo. Incluso en los días más aciagos de la política de la Reconstrucción, cuando se habían enfrentado en una violenta batalla de ingenios, el vínculo jamás se había roto.

Al menos hasta aquella desafortunada noche de hacía siete años, cuando una mujer había triunfado donde todo lo demás había fracasado.

Desde entonces, Emmett había estado solo; solo en su amargura, en su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Las nubes descargaron una lluvia fría que avanzaba sobre él como el brazo frío y cruel de la muerte. Pero Emmett se mantuvo firme, enfrentándose a la decisión que había estado evitando buena parte del día. Fijó la vista en el periódico que tema en la mano. Las gotas de lluvia habían mojado las páginas amarillentas, pero no habían podido borrar las letras de la cabecera. D E M O, las siglas del Fort Worth Daily Democrat, un periódico de Texas del 18 de abril de 1879 que le había llevado el investigador privado ese mismo día.

¿Por qué Texas?

En la página tres, bajo el epígrafe de cartas al editor, el dueño de un bar de Fort Worth reprendía a los padres de la ciudad por las medidas represivas aplicadas a los establecimientos de una zona llamada el Acre. Parte de la carta decía:

El alcalde Eleazar ha ido más allá de lo que le permite su mandato público para controlar el caos en la zona de recreo de nuestra hermosa ciudad. Con la temporada ganadera en sus inicios, imploro a los líderes de la ciudad para que revoquen las ordenanzas con las que han cerrado tantos de nuestros locales de entretenimiento, y por las que los vaqueros se han quedado en las praderas con su ganado y su dinero en el bolsillo. La supervivencia económica de Fort Worth depende de ello.

La carta la firmaba Edward Cullen, propietario del End of the Line Saloon.

Emmett echó el brazo hacia atrás y lanzó el periódico todo lo lejos que pudo.

—Maldita sea. Dueño de un bar.

Quería gritar. Años atrás, él había estado a punto de morir por culpa del alcohol, y su hermano lo había salvado. Edward había dejado su hogar, su familia y su floreciente carrera de arquitecto durante tres meses para alejar del alcohol a un hermano hostil y a veces peligroso. A él.

Después de ese tiempo, Emmett había jurado que jamás volvería a tocar el alcohol. Había roto su promesa una sola vez, pero le había costado muy caro.

—Emmett —lo llamó una voz suave a sus espaldas—. Ven dentro. Te estás empapando.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su abuela. A sus setenta y cuatro años, Esme Cullen seguía siendo una bella mujer. El tiempo no había conseguido apagar la luz de esos ojos verde esmeralda.

—Ayúdame, Emmett —le pidió mientras le tendía la mano—. Con este tiempo mis viejos huesos se resienten.

Emmett fue inmediatamente a ayudar a su abuela. . Jamás le fallaría. Si lo necesitaba, él estaría allí para ayudarla. Emmett le dio un beso en la sien y le agarró del brazo para que ella se apoyara. Tal y como ella había hecho con él, con Edward y con sus tres hermanas, desde que habían enterrado a sus padres.

—Llévame hasta la mecedora, cariño, y echa otro leño al fuego, si no te importa. En esta sala hace demasiado frío para una vieja.

—Tú nunca serás vieja, abuela.

Después de sentarla y de atizar la lumbre, Emmett dejó el badil de nuevo en su sitio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Emmett?

Él cerró los ojos. Aunque estaba muy cerca de la alegre lumbre, sentía frío por dentro, tensión.

—No lo sé, aún no lo he decidido.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—Vamos, lo decidiste hace cuatro años, cuando empezaste a buscar a tu hermano.

—No tengo por qué ir yo. De todos modos, no quiero dejarte, abuela.

—Emmett, no permitiré que lo utilices como excusa —dijo ella con insistencia—. Soy capaz de cuidarme sola. Además, ahora que tus hermanas viven aquí, no voy a estar sola.

—¿Y qué hay de las plantaciones? Necesito…

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, cariño, ¿pero no fue ésa la razón por la que le pediste a tu hermana que se viniera a vivir a casa? Alice, Jasper y yo podemos ocuparnos de Oak Grove perfectamente; y si necesitamos ayuda, tus otras hermanas viven a un día de viaje.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Emmett. Debéis veros cara a cara. Le debes al menos eso.

Estaba en deuda con su hermano, eso lo sabía. Le debía una explicación y una disculpa, para empezar, pero ninguna de esas cosas compensaría su traición, ni le devolvería lo que le había arrebatado.

Lo que le había arrebatado. Las palabras eran una espina que tenía clavada en su corazón. A pesar de su maldad, Emmett no era el único que le había arrebatado algo a su hermano. Edward también le había quitado algo irremplazable; algo muy querido.

La culpabilidad alimentaba la rabia que ardía en su pecho. Le dio la espalda a la lumbre y empezó a pasearse por el cuarto.

—Tienes razón, abuela; tengo que ir. Esta situación debe resolverse, de un modo u otro.

Esme se tapó las piernas con una toquilla.

—Sé que será difícil para ti, Emmett, y también para Edward. Cuando se marchó de aquí estaba dolido y enfadado; pero seis años es mucho tiempo. Estará dispuesto a escucharte, ya.

—No sé, abuela. Sigue odiándome —se llevó el puño al corazón—. Lo siento aquí.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Edward no es así. En cuanto escuche tu versión de la historia…

—Eso si quiere escucharme.

Emmett vio su reflejo en un espejo de marco dorado; vio la culpabilidad marcada permanentemente en las arrugas de su frente; y vio a su hermano, horrorizado y hundido de dolor. En el recuerdo surgió la imagen de una tercera figura. Bella, hechicera.

Sangrienta.

—Hace seis años no quiso escucharme. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, dudo que quisiera volver a verlo. Yo le traicioné, abuela —dijo Emmett con la voz rasgada por el dolor—. Yo traicioné a mi hermano gemelo, de la peor manera posible.

—Ven aquí, cariño —dijo Esme, tendiéndole la mano.

Su mayor deseo era salir corriendo de allí, pero no podía negarle nada a su abuela. Emmett se arrastró hasta la mecedora. Ella le tomó la mano, se la apretó y la besó.

—Salvo tú, soy la que mejor conoce a Edward. Te perdonará, Emmett. Y cuando él lo haga, tal vez tú puedas perdonarte a ti mismo.

Cerró los ojos. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Deseaba el perdón de su hermano con toda el alma. La emoción le atenazó la garganta.

—Estoy segura de ello.

—Tú crees eso porque no conoces todos los detalles de la historia —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa débil—. Sabes, hay algo que nunca te he contado de esa noche.

Esme lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Emmett?

—Ella se estaba muriendo. Edward la sostenía entre sus brazos, llorando a lágrima viva. Tanya lo miró y sonrió. Estaba tan preciosa, abuela; radiante como un ángel. Entonces ella dijo…

Emmett apretó los dientes y tragó saliva.

—¿Qué, cariño? ¿Qué le dijo Tanya?

—Ah, Nana. Le dijo lo del bebé.

* * *

**Gracias a LUCYarg, yunayi y Suiza19 por los reviews! Espero que les haya gustado el cap.! Besoss!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

_**Tendrás mala suerte si miras la luna entre unos árboles o unos arbustos.**_

Con la fecha de la boda fijada para tres semanas después, Reneé se metió de lleno en los preparativos de la boda. Bella, incapaz de quitarse de encima la melancolía que la invadía, prestaba poca atención a los preparativos de Reneé y participaba sólo cuando no le quedaba más remedio. En las meriendas campestres, las soirées, las reuniones de sociedad y los bailes, ella y Jacob se mostraban como una pareja feliz, y muy pronto la inminente boda fue la comidilla de la ciudad, alimentada por los cotilleos que Jessica Stanley escribía en el Daily Democrat.

Entre toda aquella conmoción, la futura novia dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y de su energía a Diseños Swan. Su situación era casi desesperada. Como debía confeccionar los encargos de las chicas del Social Emporium de la señorita Shelly, se había quedado sin existencias. Sus reservas de dinero estaban bajo mínimos, ya que la mayoría de las chicas le pagarían a plazos.

Bella sabía que si se lo pedía a su madre, Reneé le daría dinero; pero ella prefería hacerlo sola. Sobre todo, necesitaba hacerlo sola. Confiaba en que si tenía un poco de cuidado, aguantaría hasta que su matrimonio disipara los rumores del «traje de novia gafado».

Las hijas de Cullen iban a visitarla cada tarde a la tienda, y la distracción le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones. Sus intentos de disuadirle de sus intenciones le resultaban creativos y conmovedores.

Hablaban de Edward constantemente, ensalzando sus cualidades y disimulando sus defectos. Y lo que era más revelador, las niñas dejaron atrás sus travesuras y se comportaban como verdaderos ángeles. A medida que se acercaba la fecha de la boda, intensificaron sus esfuerzos. Hicieron promesas alocadas, juraron portarse siempre bien e incluso le rogaron con lágrimas en los ojos. Todo eso afectaba a Bella mucho más de lo que ellas pensaban.

Su objetivo estaba claro. Querían que Bella se casara con su padre. Bella hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano para convencerlas de que abandonaran sus esperanzas. Les dejó claro que su boda con Jacob Black se llevaría a cabo de acuerdo con lo planeado, asegurándoles al mismo tiempo que su matrimonio no interrumpiría la amistad que las unía.

Pero Bree, Jane y Kate se negaban a darse por vencidas.

El día antes de la boda, Bella llegó a su tienda y se encontró a Jane Cullen sentada en la escalera del establecimiento.

—Hoy tenemos el día libre —dijo la niña.

—¿Tan pronto? —Bella abrió la puerta de la tienda y entró en el local.

Jane entró con ella.

—Ayer hubo una pelea en el colegio, y la señorita Denali nos dio a todas el día libre para que se calmaran los ánimos. Pero nosotras no tuvimos nada que ver. La señorita Denali apenas podía creerlo.

—Me lo imagino.

—¿Señorita Swan, puedo hablarle de algo?

—Desde luego.

La niña se sentó en una silla junto a Bella y se puso muy seria.

—Es sobre la boda. Tiene que escucharnos, es muy importante. Kate y Bree están convencidas de que no debería casarse con el señor Black.

Bella suspiró. Sabía que las niñas volverían al ataque.

—Mira, cariño, quiero que tus hermanas y tú sepáis que nada cambiará entre nosotras cuando me case. Podréis seguir viniendo aquí; seguiremos siendo amigas. Voy a hacer lo que debo.

—No, señorita Swan. Está equivocada. ¿No ha notado lo bien que nos hemos comportado últimamente? Hemos sido unas hijas maravillosas.

Ah, así que se trataba de eso. Bella se acercó a Jane y le acarició en la mejilla.

—Me encantaría que fuerais hijas mías. Pero, cariño, el caso es que…

En ese momento alguien llamó con fuerza a la puerta de atrás.

Jane se levantó corriendo.

—Es el señor Ateara del ferrocarril —anunció la niña desde la puerta.

Bella se olvidó de inmediato de la boda. ¡Sus telas habían llegado! Había hecho el pedido hacía dos meses, cuando Diseños Swan estaba en su mejor momento, mucho antes de que Jessica Stanley y Victoria Sutherland empezaran a extender los rumores falsos.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita Swan? —le preguntó Jane.

—Ay, Jane, espera a ver las telas… —dijo Bella emocionada—. Hay una tela azul con hilos de oro y plata con la que estoy deseando trabajar…

El hombre la interrumpió para que firmara un papel.

—Firme aquí, págueme trescientos veinte dólares con setenta y cinco y es todo suyo. Bella se quedó helada.

—¿Trescientos veinte dólares con setenta y cinco? —repitió.

No tenía el dinero.

—Pensé que tendría más tiempo —murmuró con fastidio.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita?

—Esto, Ateara, tengo un ligero problema.

Siguió una discusión tras la cual Bella acabó rogándole para que le dejara las telas. Pero no consiguió nada.

—Tengo que volver a la estafeta, señorita Swan —dijo el señor Ateara—. Estoy atado de pies y manos.

Bella se quedó consternada. Necesitaba aquellas telas desesperadamente. En cuanto las mujeres de Fort Worth vieran los tejidos, empezarían a encargarle vestidos; y cuando ella se pusiera el «traje de novia gafado» el día de su boda, ya no habría nada que las detuviera.

Las telas habían llegado en el mejor momento, y Bella sabía que no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

—Señor Ateara, conseguiré los fondos esta tarde y le pagaré el pedido mañana. Si me deja la tela…

—Lo siento, señorita. Es un pedido contra reembolso. No puedo dejarlo si no me paga —miró el albarán—. Tengo un pedido fijo para todo lo que no se quede en esta dirección, y debo asegurarme de que llega allí. Lo siento, señorita Swan —cargó de nuevo la caja en el carro.

—¿Un pedido fijo? —repitió Bella muy confusa—. ¿Qué pedido fijo?

El hombre se subió al coche y agarró las riendas.

—De una mujer de Dallas. Una tal señorita Victoria Sutherland. Será mejor que me dé prisa si quiero llevar esta entrega antes de que salga el tren.

El carro empezó a moverse, dejando a Bella estupefacta.

¡Victoria Sutherland!

—¡La muy bruja! —susurró.

Acongojada y rabiosa, Bella avanzó unos pasos detrás del carro. ¿No había tenido bastante con extender los rumores del «traje de novia gafado» para robarle todas sus clientes? ¿También tenía que quitarle sus telas? Bella empezó a llorar de frustración. Entonces sintió una manita que le tomaba la suya, y bajó la vista.

—No llore, señorita Swan —le imploró la voz de Kate—. Por favor…

Bella miró alrededor y vio a Jane y a Bree con su hermana pequeña, observándola con consternación.

—¿Cuándo habéis bajado Bree y tú? —le preguntó a Kate con voz trémula.

—Cuando el señor malhumorado se puso pesado con el dinero.

—Siento mucho lo de las telas —dijo Bree en tono grave.

La niña se acercó a ella.

—No es justo —gritó Jane, que miraba hacia la calle por donde había desaparecido el coche—. ¿Por qué no ha podido esperarse a mañana? ¡Esa Victoria no debería quedarse con sus telas!

—No importa, niñas. Entremos.

—¡Sí que importa! He visto a la modista de Dallas; hace unos vestidos muy feos. ¡Va a estropear la tela!

Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró, sabiendo que Jane tenía razón, que sus telas se echarían a perder en manos de una diseñadora como Victoria Sutherland.

—Vamos a olvidarnos de Victoria —se acercó a las niñas y las abrazó a las tres—. Vuestro apoyo es muy importante para mí, ¿lo sabéis?

Kate se abrazó a su pierna.

—La queremos, señorita Swan.

Bella sintió tal emoción que le dolía la garganta.

—Yo también os quiero —aspiró hondo y se enjugó una lágrima que le rodaba por la mejilla—. Creo que ahora deberíais subir; es casi la hora del almuerzo, y la señora Kachiri os estará esperando, tal vez con uno de esos pasteles tan buenos que prepara.

Después de comer, las niñas subieron corriendo a su dormitorio a hacer los deberes. Bree estudió una lección de aritmética, y Kate se puso a practicar el abecedario; pero Jane se sentó a la ventana con expresión triste.

—No funcionó, Bree. La boda es mañana, y estaba intentando convencer a la señorita Swan cuando llegó el señor Ateara.

Kate arrugó la nariz.

—Esa horrible señorita Sutherland, no me gusta nada. Ojalá hubiéramos dicho que no a la idea de Reneé.

—Sí, es verdad. Creo que la señorita Swan se va a disgustar cuando nos vea con esos vestidos. Además, son feos —frunció el ceño con preocupación—. Tenemos que hacer algo.

Bree levantó la vista en ese momento.

—Lo haremos. Lo tengo todo planeado… Siendo buenas no hemos conseguido nada.

—Ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en la vida —dijo Kate, metiéndose el dedo en la boca.

—No pasa nada, Kate, eso se acabó. Las «amenazas Cullen» están a punto de regresar. Con fuerza. Kate se sacó el dedo de la boca con curiosidad.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Vamos a recuperar las telas? —preguntó Jane.

—Sí, desde luego. Recuperaremos esas telas. Y se las devolveremos a la señorita Swan de modo que tenga que cancelar la boda.

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron las otras dos.

—Es sencillo, en realidad —Bree esbozó una sonrisa angelical—. Para empezar, las «amenazas Cullen» van a robar el tren.

Bree planeó el asalto como un general de West Point.

—Me parece un buen plan, Bree —Jane asintió con la cabeza—. Alec Volturi se alegrará de ayudarnos; esas cosas se le dan bien. Papá nos matará, claro, pero creo que valdrá la pena.

Kate asintió con seriedad.

—Es un buen plan, Bree. No quiero que la señorita Swan se case, y no quiero que esa señora Victoria se quede con las telas de la señorita Swan.

Bree asintió y miró la hora en el reloj de la repisa.

—El tren sale a las once y media.

—Sí —dijo Jane—. Cambiaron el horario la semana pasada.

—Bien. Y la boda es mañana a las cuatro, así que tenemos tiempo suficiente para organizarlo todo.

—Pero tenemos que darnos prisa —Jane saltó de la ventana y fue hacia las escaleras.

—No me llevará más de cinco minutos quitarle la palanca al herrero —respondió Bree, que ya iba con Kate detrás de Jane—. Aunque a lo mejor nos cuesta encontrar a Alec. Sobre todo si tenemos que ir al Acre a buscarlo.

Jane gimió con fastidio.

—¡Si vamos al Acre, papá nos mata!

Las niñas se asomaron con cuidado a la sala, y pasaron corriendo cuando vieron que la señora Kachiri estaba de espaldas, limpiando los muebles del salón. Una vez fuera, se encaminaron a toda prisa al restaurante Tivoli, donde esperaban encontrar a Alec. El dueño del restaurante a veces daba de comer al chico a cambio de trabajo.

Lo encontraron comiendo pollo frito, y Bree le contó su plan sin demora. Alec les proporcionó la palanca y una colcha pequeña para esconderla, y al rato las tres niñas corrían por la calle hacia la estación, donde se encontraba el Texas & Pacific.

Las hermanas llegaron a la vía sin incidentes, y cuando se acercaron a la enorme máquina que escupía vapor, Jane dijo:

—Hay muchos vagones de carga. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Bree se quedó pensativa un momento.

—Creo que deberíamos probar con el último. Lo más lógico es que las mercancías que se van a dejar en la primera parada estén en el último vagón, ¿no os parece? Lo desengancharán para dejarlo en la estación de llegada.

Jane estuvo de acuerdo, y las dos niñas mayores se volvieron hacia su hermana pequeña.

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Kate? La niña asintió.

—Lo haré bien.

—Sabemos que lo harás bien —respondió Bree sonriendo—. Buena suerte.

Kate echó a correr con ojos brillantes de emoción hacia la parte delantera del tren. Al llegar, echó una mirada a sus hermanas, levantó la vista y empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Lógicamente, todas las personas que estaban alrededor se volvieron a mirar en dirección a Kate. Jane y Bree aprovecharon la distracción para subirse al furgón de mercancías más cercano a la cola del tren.

Los chillidos de su hermana continuaron mientras ellas se disponían a hacer su tarea.

Con la puerta del vagón abierta, entraba luz suficiente para ver bien; pero con tantas cajas resultaba difícil moverse en el reducido espacio. Para colmo de males, la mayoría de las cajas eran similares a la que ellas buscaban.

—Esto nos va a llevar mucho tiempo —gruñó Jane.

Bree la ignoró mientras comprobaba la dirección escrita en el cada cajón.

—Aquí hay una para Dallas. Pásame la palanca, Jane.

—¿Es ésa? —preguntó Jane con nerviosismo.

Bree levantó la tapa y se asomó.

—No. Aquí hay artículos de cuero —le pasó la palanca a su hermana y señaló un cajón que había en la esquina—. Pero, espera… Creo que leo Dallas en esa otra. Mira a ver, ¿vale?

En la segunda tampoco encontraron lo que buscaban; ni en la tercera, ni en la cuarta. Pero cuando iban por el cajón número ocho, se les iluminó la mirada al ver unos paquetes rectangulares envueltos en papel de estraza. Bree metió la mano y rajó un poco el papel, dejando al descubierto una tela de encaje rosa.

—¡Jane, lo hemos encontrado!

Las niñas inspeccionaron el resto de los paquetes del cajón hasta que dieron con la seda azul porcelana.

—Ah, es preciosa —pronunció Bree maravillada mientras palpaba la tela—. No me extraña que la señorita Swan quisiera estas telas. Jane, mira cómo se refleja la luz en los hilos dorados.

Jane sólo tuvo un momento para mirar lo que le enseñaba su hermana, porque en ese instante sonó un estruendo y la puerta del furgón se cerró con fuerza, dejando a las niñas a oscuras.

—¡Ay, señor! —exclamó Bree.

Sé oyeron dos largos silbatos, y el tren empezó a moverse.

—Caray, Bree —gimió Jane—. Ahora sí que hemos metido la pata bien metida.

El sol del mediodía caía a plomo sobre Fort Worth, algo inusual a mediados de septiembre. Bella se abanicó la cara mientras hacía inventario de las existencias cada vez más escasas de su taller. Después de llevar un rato buscando una bobina de hilo naranja, llegó a la conclusión de que no la había perdido. Se había quedado sin hilo naranja. Sin hilo, y sin las telas de Europa.

Maldita Victoria Sutherland. No le extrañaba nada viniendo de esa mujer. Había copiado varios de sus diseños, presentándolos como propios. Y cuando las hijas de Clearwater le habían encargado los trajes de novia, le había dado una envidia horrible. De no ser por lo supersticioso que era Big Harry, Bella habría pensado que era Victoria la que se había inventado lo del «traje de novia gafado». En cualquier caso, Bella estaba segura de que la modista de Dallas había ayudado a extender los rumores.

Estaba dejando los botones en el estante donde colocaba los suministros cuando oyó el grito aterrado de una niña justo a la puerta de la tienda.

Bella salió corriendo con el corazón en un puño.

—¡Papá, papá, papá! —gritaba Kate Cullen mientras empujaba corriendo la puerta del portal y subía las escaleras que conducían a la vivienda familiar.

—¿Kate, qué pasa? —la llamó Bella.

La niña volvió la cabeza pero no se detuvo.

—Ayúdeme, señorita Swan. Tengo que encontrar a mi papá —abrió la puerta al final de las escaleras y entró en el apartamento.

Muerta de miedo, Bella siguió a Kate. Sabía que Edward nunca estaba en casa a esas horas.

—¿Tu padre no está en el trabajo? —le preguntó al llegar arriba.

—¡Quiero que venga a casa! —corrió al salón y a la cocina, y luego continuó hasta el dormitorio—. ¡Papá, por favor, que estés en casa!

Una sorprendida señora Kachiri salió de la cocina para ir detrás de Kate. Las dos mujeres se miraron preocupadas un instante, antes de que Bella se acercara a Kate cuando ésta salió del dormitorio, dispuesta a subir las escaleras para mirar en el ático.

—Un momento, cariño —dijo Bella mientras se arrodillaba junto a la nerviosa niña—. Quiero que me cuentes lo que pasa.

Kate empezó a llorar.

—Tiene que llevarme al bar de papá, señorita Swan. He rezado para que estuviera aquí porque yo no debo ir sola allí. ¡Tiene que salvarlas!

—¿Salvar a quién?

—¡A Jane y a Bree! ¡Se las ha llevado el tren!

A Bella no le costó mucho convencerla, y momentos después, la niña les contó todo.

¡Pobrecillas, todo aquello lo habían hecho por ella!

Abrazó a Kate con fuerza y en silencio rezó para que no les pasara nada a las otras dos. Debían de estar aterradas.

Inmediatamente hizo planes. Primero aseguró a Kate que iría en busca de su padre y que lo ayudaría a que las dos niñas regresaran sanas y salvas a casa; y seguidamente bajó corriendo a Main Street, donde se montó en un tranvía que la llevó a Hell's Half Acre. Pero cuando llegó al negocio de Edward, vio el cartel de cerrado a la puerta.

¿Dónde estaría?

Cruzó la calle hacia el local de la señorita Shelly, pero no lo encontró allí; y tampoco tuvo suerte cuando fue a buscarlo en los demás locales de la calle.

La imagen de Bree y Jane, asustadas y solas en el interior de un vagón, no dejaba de repetirse en su pensamiento. Bella tomó una decisión.

Salió del Acre e hizo tres rápidas paradas: su casa, la casa de los Cullen y finalmente a las caballerizas para alquilar el caballo más rápido y un coche disponible.

Cuando Edward pasó por allí para preguntar por ella una hora después, el propietario comentó:

—Esa mujer está loca; salió de aquí como si fuera a apagar un fuego. ¿Qué demonios se trae entre manos?

Edward esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Esa loca está intentando salvar a mis hijas.

Edward cabalgaba paralelo a los surcos del camino trazados por los cientos de carretas y coches que diariamente hacían los cuarenta kilómetros de carretera entre Dallas y Fort Worth.

Las «amenazas» habían atacado de nuevo, y esa vez las consecuencias podrían haber sido desastrosas. Gracias a Dios que una hora antes, cuando ensilló su caballo y se dirigió hacia el este para salir de la ciudad, había dejado por fin a Bree, Jane y Kate sanas y salvas en su dormitorio y con órdenes de no salir de su cuarto hasta que no tuvieran que levantarse al día siguiente para ir al colegio. A la luz de los acontecimientos de ese día, dudaba mucho que le desobedecieran.

Mientras paseaba la mirada por las praderas de hierba dorada a ambos lados de la carretera, Edward se sintió aún presa de la tensión que había sufrido. Estaba seguro de que no olvidaría jamás el momento en que Jane y Bree habían entrado en el End of the Line con las rodillas y las manos rasguñadas y una historia que le había puesto los pelos de punta.

Cuando habían vuelto a casa y visto a Kate sentada a la mesa de la cocina tomándose un vaso de leche se había quedado un poco más tranquilo. Pero no del todo.

Espoleó el caballo para que tomara velocidad. Tenía que darse prisa y encontrar a la modista para poder volver con ella a Fort Worth antes de que se hiciera de noche. Porque sería tentar a la suerte si tenían que pasar la noche los dos solos en la pradera, bajo el estrellado cielo tejano.

El tipo que alquilaba coches de caballos tenía razón. Bella Swan estaba loca. ¿Si no cómo se explicaba que el día antes de su boda se olvidara de todo para largarse a rescatar a sus hijas? Claro que en realidad no le sorprendía. Ya sabía que era una persona entregada cuando le había ofrecido el educar a sus hijas un tiempo atrás. Y ese día, Bella había hecho lo que haría una buena madre en su situación.

No se parecía en nada a Tanya.

Edward recordó lo que había pasado en el local de la señorita Shelly y se avergonzó. No dejaba de pensar en el sabor de su boca, en lo que había sentido al abrazarla.

¡Caray! Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Bella se casaba al día siguiente.

Eso era lo que ella le había pedido sin pedírselo aquel día que habían ido a comer al río. Cierto era que había tardado en comprender lo que le pasaba a Bella; pero tonto no era.

O tal vez sí. Incluso había considerado la posibilidad, aunque sólo durante unos segundos; pero el hecho en sí le daba pavor.

Había intentado dominar la atracción que sentía hacia Bella Swan, pero había fracasado totalmente. Y lo peor era que no sólo le atraía físicamente, sino también como persona; aparte del cariño que le había tomado. Era imposible que a un hombre no le volviera loco una preciosa mujer que salía corriendo a rescatar a sus hijas la víspera misma de su boda.

—Es un peligro —le dijo a su caballo en voz alta—. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes.

Bella llegó a la cima de un promontorio y tiró de las riendas para detener el coche.

Sintió un gran alivio al ver la columna de humo negro que salía por la chimenea del tren, en cuyos costados se leía Texas Pacific en grandes letras doradas.

Pero el consuelo dio paso a la confusión al caer en la cuenta de que el tren estaba parado en aquel lugar remoto. ¿Se habría estropeado?

Resolvió aprovechar el fallo mecánico del tren para bajar a buscar a Bree y Jane.

Como las vías estaban situadas paralelas a la carretera en dirección sur, Bella tuvo que abandonar el camino para acercarse al tren. El coche avanzaba a trompicones por el terreno desigual, pero unos minutos después Bella había llegado a las vías.

De pronto vio algo que detuvo su avance. Al otro lado del tren, cerca de la máquina, un hombre a caballo sostenía las riendas de otros cinco caballos. Un pañuelo le cubría la mitad de la cara y su mano descansaba sobre la culata de una pistola.

¡Forajidos! Estaban robando el tren.

¡Y Bree y Jane allí metidas!

Bella dio la vuelta rápidamente para pasar al otro lado del tren y que el salteador no la viera. Su respiración agitada era señal de su nerviosismo.

¿Correrían más o menos peligro las niñas si trataba de salvarlas estando los bandidos en el tren? Llena de incertidumbre, Bella se quedó mirando el tren.

Kate le había dicho que Bree y Jane se habían montado en el último vagón. El hombre de los caballos debía de estar a unos doce o catorce vagones de distancia del que a ella le interesaba. Seguramente los ladrones irían avanzando desde el primer vagón hacia el final, y no al revés. Podría sacar a las niñas del furgón mientras los bandidos robaban a los pasajeros que ocupaban el tren.

Sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, de modo que tomó una decisión y arreó el caballo con la intención de colocarse junto al tren.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —declaró una voz vagamente conocida—. Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Pero si es la creadora del «traje de novia gafado» —se oyó una carcajada amenazadora y un hombre salió de la sombra para plantarse delante de ella.

Big Harry Clearwater. A Bella se le encogió el estómago. Enfrentarse a un ladrón de trenes no era poco; pero si encima ese ladrón le tenía manía por un asunto personal, la cosa cambiaba.

—¿No va a saludar, señorita?

Ella levantó la cabeza y habló con una calma que la sorprendió.

—Buenas tardes, señor Clearwater.

El hombre se subió un poco el sombrero y la observó con un brillo de humor en la mirada.

—¿Y qué la trae por aquí? ¿Esperaba acaso ver un accidente de tren?

La tensión no le permitió moverse, y Bella agarró con fuerza las riendas.

Él hizo un gesto con la pistola.

—Baje del coche.

Bella se bajó despacio, con el pulso acelerado. Su calma era sólo aparente, porque le temblaban las piernas muchísimo. Otro hombre salió de entre dos vagones, y Bella aprovechó la distracción de Big Harry Clearwater para ocultarse detrás del coche.

—Estás aquí, papá —dijo el recién llegado—. Te estaba buscando. Siento haberme liado charlando con el senador. Sé que la gente debe de estar deseosa de marcharse.

Big Harry esbozó una sonrisa astuta.

—No te preocupes; quería que charlaras con el senador Amun. Es alguien a quien debes conocer. Además, cuando vi quién conducía este carro, supe que estábamos de suerte. Ésta es otra persona a quien quiero presentarte, hijo.

Padre. Hijo. Ese debía de ser el hermano de las Clearwater; el que no había ido a la boda por estar en la cárcel.

El hijo de Clearwater se retiró el ala del sombrero. Era alto y larguirucho, con un bigote enorme y una cicatriz en la mejilla. Su mirada de ojos oscuros le puso los pelos de punta.

Big Harry se echó a reír.

—Ésta es la señorita Bella Swan, Seth. La que hizo el vestido.

—¿El de mis hermanas?

—Sí. El traje de novia gafado.

Seth Clearwater colocó las manos en jarras, a pocos centímetros de las pistolas enfundadas en el cinturón, y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Muy bonita. Eso no me lo habías dicho, papá.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Últimamente se ha puesto guapa. Quién sabe, tal vez esté detrás de algún hombre.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

—Bueno, bueno. Qué oportuno, ¿verdad?

La amenaza no pronunciada resultó incluso más temible. Bella necesitaba el revólver que llevaba guardado en la bolsa de lona, donde había metido también una muda de ropa y un camisón, por si tenía que pasar la noche fuera. Siempre llevaba el revólver encima cuando salía de la ciudad, aunque de momento nunca había tenido que utilizarlo.

Estiró la mano con mucho cuidado para alcanzar la bolsa, mientras Big Harry Clearwater y su hijo bajaban del tren.

Bella agarró el asa de cuero de la bolsa cuando los hombres avanzaban ya hacia ella; pero en ese momento se oyeron los cascos de unos caballos.

—Jefe, el tren está listo para continuar.

Estupendo. Se quedaría allí sola con Clearwater y sus hombres. ¿Qué más le podría pasar?

Bella se dijo que debía ver el lado positivo. Parecía que esos hombres no estaban robando el tren. Si el padre y el hijo fueran delincuentes, no habrían revelado su identidad tan fácilmente. Aquel hombre podría haberse tapado la cara para protegerla del calor, no para esconderse.

El rugido de la máquina y el silbido del tren la alertaron de su marcha, y Bella pensó en las niñas. ¡Había estado a punto de poder ayudarlas! Claro que, mejor estar en el tren que allí con ella para presenciar cualquier maldad que Clearwater quisiera hacerle.

El tren empezó a tomar velocidad cuando el grupo de hombres la rodeó. Tal vez había hecho mal en menospreciar las amenazas de Big Harry Clearwater. Su hijo se acercó a ella un poco más y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Es un envoltorio muy pequeño para causar un daño tan grande, papá. Tal vez deberíamos ver lo que hay dentro.

Big Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Le advertí que se apartara de mi camino.

Cuando se sentía muy presionada, surgía en Bella una actitud temeraria, heredada de su madre. Y ese día no era una excepción. Ladeó la cabeza, miró a Big Harry y luego a Seth.

—Tal vez sea pequeña, pero puedo defenderme si es necesario. A lo mejor es preferible que no lo olvide.

Metió la mano despacio en la bolsa y rebuscó a tientas entre las capas de muselina hasta asir con fuerza el revólver. No pensaba sacarlo, pero quería estar lista por si acaso tenía que protegerse de la reacción de Seth Clearwater.

—¿Esconde un arma en el corsé, modista? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

Big Harry arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Diantres. Eso nos traerá mala suerte, seguro.

—¿Ha disparado alguna vez a alguien? —preguntó Seth.

—No. Pero lo haría en defensa propia.

—Me encantan las mujeres con agallas. Creo que me alegro mucho de haber decidido volver a casa, papá; y de que me hayas puesto al corriente de lo que pasa por aquí.

—Ya he intentado explicárselo. Están locos si creen que soy responsable de los accidentes de sus hijas. ¿Qué se supone que le he hecho al vestido? ¿Coserlo con hilo encantado? ¿O le he puesto una maldición a las cuentas? De verdad, señor Clearwater, pensaba que un hombre de su experiencia sería un poco más inteligente que todo eso.

Bajo el ala de su sombrero negro, Seth Clearwater arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Se acerca un jinete, jefe —gritó uno de los hombres a caballo—. Viene al galope.

Big Harry miró a Bella con asco y se dirigió a su hijo.

—Larguémonos, Seth. Ya tendremos otra oportunidad para… conversar con esta modista. Volvamos a casa.

Seth le guiñó el ojo a Bella, antes de montarse en uno de los caballos. Los hombres arrearon sus monturas, salvo Seth, que la miró y se tocó el ala del sombrero a modo de despedida.

—Ha sido un placer, cariño. Me encantaría que nos conociéramos mejor.

A Bella la abandonaron las fuerzas al ver que efectivamente Big Harry se alejaba a lomos de una yegua zaina. Pero el miedo no le permitía relajarse, y Bella permaneció en tensión hasta que los cascos de un caballo a sus espaldas la hicieron reaccionar.

Se volvió al tiempo que sacaba el revólver de la bolsa para apuntar al jinete.

—No te acerques a mí, maldito…

Edward notó que lo había reconocido al ver el movimiento de labios que articularon su nombre. Antes de que le diera tiempo a bajarse del caballo, Bella Swan se desvaneció y el revólver cayó al suelo.

* * *

**Gracias a guest, yunayi y a LUCYarg por los reviews! A medida que avanze la historia, van a ir entendiendo lo que pasó entre Tanya y Emmett! Besos!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

_**Da mala suerte que una gallina ponga huevos en domingo.**_

Edward vio el vértice de una piedra medio tapada por los mechones de cabello castaño, y se angustió. ¿Se habría dado con la piedra en la cabeza al caer?

—¡Diantres! —susurró mientras trataba de incorporarla.

Le palpó la cabeza en busca de alguna herida; y al no ver corte ni magulladura, se preocupó todavía más. Las heridas internas eran a menudo más peligrosas.

¿Qué habría pasado allí antes de llegar él? Había visto a los jinetes rodeando el carro, pero a Bella no la había visto hasta que los hombres se habían marchado.

Edward amarró los dos caballos y sacó la cantimplora que llevaba en la montura. Entonces mojó con un poco de agua un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo. Se sentó junto a la mujer inconsciente y le puso la cabeza en el regazo.

—Vamos, Bella, despierta —empezó a acariciarle la cabeza—. Tienes que despertarte. Necesito decirte algo… Lo que has hecho por mis hijas… —la emoción le quebró la voz.

No sabría decir cuánto rato pasó así con ella. El rato que fuera, a él se le hizo una eternidad. Notó que volvía en sí por una repentina tensión en los brazos. Entonces Bella entreabrió los ojos algo aturdida, y Edward se perdió en su mirada chocolate.

—¿Qué ha pasado… ?

—Te has desmayado —le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza—. ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—No. Bueno, a lo mejor un poco… ¡Dios mío, Bree y Jane están en el tren! —exclamó mientras trataba de levantarse.

—Chist, chist… —Edward la empujó suavemente para que apoyara de nuevo la cabeza en sus rodillas—. Están a salvo, Bella. Bree y Jane saltaron del tren antes de que tomara velocidad.

—¡Dios mío, podrían haberse caído entre las ruedas! —dijo Bella horrorizada.

Edward hizo una mueca de pesar.

—Dios debió de protegerlas cuando saltaron, porque sólo llegaron a casa con unos rasguños. ¿Pero y tú… ? —Edward le apartó el pelo de la cara—. Si te has dado un golpe en la cabeza deberías quedarte un rato aquí tumbada sin moverte.

—Sí —respondió ella sin aliento, mientras se deleitaba con la sensación en el cuello de sus muslos fuertes.

—¿Y Bree y Jane fueron a casa directamente? Nos hemos debido de cruzar.

Edward asintió.

—Cuando se tiraron del tren, volvieron a la estación; pero Kate ya no estaba. Entonces Bree y Jane fueron directamente al End of the Line; así que cerré el local y fuimos en busca de Kate.

—Eso debió de ser cuando yo fui a buscarte. ; Estarías tan preocupado!

—Estaba muerto de miedo —Edward sonrió con gravedad—. Un hombre que había en la estación dijo que la había visto, y entre lo que me dijo él y luego la señora Kachiri, me he hecho una idea de lo que pasó.

Mientras le hablaba deslizo los dedos entre los mechones de pelo que parecían seda dorada.

—Aparentemente, después de montar el número para que Bree y Jane se colaran en el tren, Kate esperó en la estación a que sus hermanas le hicieran la señal. Se suponía que tenía que volver a distraer al público si las otras encontraban tus telas. Pero cuando el tren se puso en marcha, empezó a chillar de verdad.

—Pobre Kate. Edward hizo una mueca.

—Esa pequeña actriz no tiene nada de pobre. Espero que esto les enseñe a las tres una lección —hizo una breve pausa, porque la frustración no le dejaba continuar—. Bueno, el caso es que esperó un poco en la estación, confiando en que sus hermanas se hubieran bajado del tren antes de ponerse en marcha. Pero al final se fue a casa a buscarme.

—Y me encontró a mí.

Bella trató de levantarse, pero de nuevo él se lo impidió. Lo cierto era que había recuperado un poco el color, pero Edward quería disfrutar un poco más de tenerla tan cerca.

—Sí, Kate debió de encontrarte a ti cuando Bree y Jane llegaron al End of the Line a buscarme, por eso nos cruzamos. Cuando conseguí meter a las tres en el mismo cuarto, tú ya habías salido en su busca —le puso la mano en el hombro y se lo apretó—. Te doy las gracias por ello, Bella. De todo corazón.

—Me alegro de haberlo hecho, Cullen.

—Llámame Edward.

—Edward —cerró los ojos despacio—. Aunque al final no me han necesitado. Supongo que entonces saliste a buscarme a mí, ¿no?

Siguió un dulce silencio, tan sólo interrumpido por el trino del sinsonte. Edward le tocaba el pelo, saboreando la paz del momento después de un día tan ajetreado, aunque supiera que lo que hacía no era lo más conveniente.

La idea le devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Y tú, necesitabas que viniera alguien a rescatarte, Bella? Quiero saber qué pasó aquí, y me parece que llevas ya un buen rato dándome largas.

Bella trató de librarse de nuevo.

—¿Dónde están ahora las niñas?

De nuevo sus ojos, brillantes como dos joyas al sol, lo hechizaron con su dulzura.

—Le pedí a la señora Kachiri que se quedara esta noche con las niñas, por si no nos daba tiempo a volver antes de que anocheciera. Las niñas no pueden salir de su dormitorio hasta que yo vuelva.

—¿Y confías en que te obedecerán?

Él se echó a reír pero sin humor.

—Esta vez sí. Están demasiado asustadas para meterse en más líos. Saben que hoy se han pasado de la raya —le echó una mirada de reojo—. Dime lo que ha pasado. ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

Bella aspiró hondo. No quería pensar en ello. Edward no dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza con esos movimientos tan dulces y tranquilizadores. Imaginó que acariciaría así a sus hijas, con esa ternura que siempre había echado de menos en su padre.

Después del miedo que había pasado, Bella agradeció el consuelo de sus caricias. Y aunque sabía que no era lo propio estar así, no retiró la cabeza de su regazo.

—Era Big Harry Clearwater.

Edward se puso tenso y dejó de acariciarle el pelo.

—¿Te hizo daño?

—No.

Él la miró fijamente.

—No me ha tocado, Edward.

—Cuéntamelo desde el principio.

En voz baja, Bella le relató todo lo que había pasado. A ratos, Bella percibió su enfado; pero Edward no dejó de acariciarla, de transmitirle paz. Y así, sin querer, Edward Cullen despertó los sentimientos de la niña que Bella llevaba dentro; la niña que deseaba sentirse abrazada, porque sus padres jamás se habían ocupado de eso.

—Al principio pensé que era un asalto al tren. Pero Seth le dijo algo a su padre de que había hablado con el senador; y ahora me pregunto si no habrá sido un encuentro concertado de antemano. El tren se ha parado cerca del rancho Lucky Lady.

—¿Has dicho Seth? —preguntó Edward extrañado—. ¿Quieres decir que Seth Clearwater está de vuelta en la ciudad?

—No sé si ha vuelto o no a la ciudad, pero desde luego estaba en el tren.

Edward maldijo entre dientes. Las caricias que se le habían antojado tiernas y paternales, le parecieron de pronto estimulantes. Edward olía a caballo y a sudor, a cuero y a tabaco. A hombre. Bella sintió deseos de tocarlo, de acariciar sus piernas musculosas. Quería agarrarle de la camisa de algodón y tirar de él para besarlo.

Sus pensamientos y su reacción la sorprendieron. Jamás había sentido por ningún hombre lo que sentía en ese momento por Edward.

Él bajó la vista y sus pupilas se dilataron un instante. Parecía como si no respirara cuando fijó la vista en los labios de Bella. Sin darse cuenta, ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, anticipándose, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

De repente él desvió la mirada, lo agarró por los hombros y le apartó la cabeza de sus piernas.

Bella se incorporó, queriendo ocultar su desazón; y Edward se puso de pie y se acercó al caballo.

—Cuéntame el resto. Quiero saber todo lo que te dijeron.

—No es tanto lo que se dijera, sino lo que decían con la mirada. Big Harry tiene la mirada perdida, como la de un loco —Bella hizo una pausa y fijó la vista en el suelo—. La de Seth Clearwater es fría y dura.

—¿Y qué más pasó?

—Nada más; la verdad es que no pasó nada más.

Él le echó una mirada incrédula.

—Vamos. Cuéntamelo.

—Bueno, Seth me llamó cariño, y dijo que ya tendríamos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor. Edward apretó los dientes.

—Seth Clearwater no es más que un asesino, Bella. Se sabe que ha forzado a varias mujeres. Gracias a Dios que llegué en ese momento.

Ella se enfadó y se levantó rápidamente.

—Tú no viniste a rescatarme, Cullen; me rescaté yo sola, muchas gracias.

Él resopló y dijo algo entre dientes.

—Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez. En realidad, has hecho muchas estupideces hoy. Primero sales sola de la ciudad sin pensar en tu seguridad, después te metes en lo que podría haber sido el asalto a un tren. Y después…

—¿Después qué?

—Da lo mismo.

A Bella no le daba lo mismo. Él la había llamado estúpida, aunque ella fuera cualquier cosa menos eso. Enfadada, avanzó hacia él.

—Por favor, Cullen, continúa. Dime qué más hice que te pareció tan —le plantó la mano en el pecho y trató de empujarlo— estúpido.

Él la agarró de la muñeca y se miraron un momento.

—Te has quedado tumbada con la cabeza en mis rodillas, y me has rogado que te bese.

Bella se quedó sin respiración. En sus ojos esmeralda vio un deseo intenso, y una voluntad que se debatía entre la necesidad y la sensatez.

Bella sintió el poder de ser mujer, y su debilidad se convirtió en fuerza. Con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

—Edward, yo…

Él la soltó con brusquedad y se apartó de ella.

—¡No! —susurró con fiereza.

Bella vaciló un instante. Trataba de dominar el deseo que la recorría como miel caliente. Sabía que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar, hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Pero no pudo. Sobre todo después de ver reflejado en su mirada el deseo que ella sentía.

La tensión eléctrica chisporroteaba en el ambiente, como si las fuerzas de la naturaleza se aunaran desencadenar una tormenta. En ese momento lo que más deseaba Bella era verse en medio de aquella tempestad, perderse en la energía fundamental que pulsaba a su alrededor y dejar que la consumiera.

¿Entonces qué la detenía? ¿Acaso no era hija de su madre? ¿Y no había puesto todo su talento en Diseños Swan para poder tomar sus propias decisiones?

La independencia era la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera.

Y allí, en esa pradera cuajada de flores silvestres, bajo el eterno cielo texano, Bella Swan supo cómo ejercitar esa libertad de elección.

Deseaba a Edward Cullen.

Edward sabía que era una loca carrera, y aun así intentaba no precipitarse.

Le llegó su olor, el perfume de las rosas, y cerró los ojos; pero seguía imaginándosela desnuda y lujuriosa bajo su cuerpo. Todo él ardía en deseos de poseerla.

Cuando ella le tocó el brazo, él se asustó.

—¿Edward?

Sus dedos dejaron un rastro de fuego desde la muñeca al codo, y a Edward le costó respirar de lo mucho que le latía el corazón.

—Déjalo, Bella. Déjame…

—No puedo —susurró ella—. Yo… te deseo…

Edward perdió el control.

La estrechó contra su cuerpo y la besó; tomó su boca con ansia, salvajemente. La besó como si llevara mucho tiempo sin besar a una mujer, como si se odiara a sí mismo por sucumbir a la tentación.

Apartó las piernas, le deslizó la mano por la espalda y le agarró el trasero con firmeza para levantarla y apretarla aún más contra sus caderas. La besaba en el cuello y le mordisqueaba la oreja con erotismo. Hacía tanto tiempo; tanto tiempo que no sentía algo así por una mujer. En realidad, desde que había conocido a Tanya.

—¿Pero, Bella, por qué esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

Ella se apartó de él. En sus ojos chocolates ardía la pasión, y otra emoción que Edward se negó a reconocer.

—Llevo tanto tiempo esperando —dijo ella en tono sensual.

Sus palabras le llegaron muy dentro. De pronto Edward pensó en que estaba muy cerca de tomar a una novia el día anterior a su boda.

Así que le puso las manos en los hombros y la aparto a un lado con firmeza.

—¿No te has olvidado de algo?¿De tu prometido, por ejemplo?

Ella se quedó helada, boquiabierta, con los ojos como platos; y a Edward le dio la impresión de que la modista se había olvidado del futuro novio y marido.

Típico de una mujer. Bella no era distinta a las demás.

—Súbete al coche, Bella. Volvemos a la ciudad. Si nos damos prisa, podremos llegar antes de que anochezca.

Ella no dijo nada, y se montó en el carro. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas como una manzana.

En lugar de sentarse a su lado, Edward se montó en su caballo. Cabalgaron hacia el oeste bajo el sol del atardecer, y Edward intentó pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera ella.

Más o menos lo consiguió; pero no pudo ignorar la verdad que se repetía sin cesar en su pensamiento. Bella Swan no era como las demás. Y Edward se temía que ése era el problema más grande de todos.

Edward estaba en el End of the Line, tomando de una botella del mejor whisky de la casa. Era viernes por la noche en Hell's Half Acre. Al día siguiente por la tarde, en la iglesia metodista de Fort Worth, Bella Swan se casaría con Jacob Black III, ante Dios y ante toda la ciudad.

Desde que había llegado a su casa, había tenido que soportar la referencia constante al acontecimiento del día siguiente. Las niñas, aunque estaban castigadas, no habían dejado de hablar de la boda.

Después de acostarlas, había ido al bar. Pero nada más llegar había visto la noticia de la boda en primera plana de un ejemplar del periódico: Modista promete poner a prueba el «traje de novia gafado».

Dio un trago de whisky, pero el fuerte líquido no consiguió borrar el sabor de Bella de su boca.

En las últimas semanas, el Democrat no había dejado de publicar artículos sobre los preparativos de la boda. La edición de esa tarde incluía una entrevista con los novios. El tono de los artículos había logrado que la opinión pública cambiara en relación al vestido, al que habían empezado a referirse como el «traje de novia no tan gafado».

—Parece que vas a conseguir tu deseo, modista —murmuró Edward en voz baja.

Al menos uno de sus deseos.

«Te deseo», Edward recordó sus palabras.

¡Maldición! Ahogó sus caprichosos pensamientos y se puso de pie. En el End of the Line no conseguía encontrar el alivio que buscaba, y Edward salió del local. Sin quererlo casi, se dirigió hacia el oeste de la ciudad, en dirección opuesta a su casa. En realidad, hacia la casita de campo de Bella Swan.

Esa misma noche, cuando aún no había salido del bar, había empezado a soplar un viento frío del norte que había dejado algo de lluvia.

Edward se subió el cuello de la cazadora, metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió avanzando por los oscuros caminos, más allá de los límites del Acre.

A Edward no le molestaba el frío; más bien le ayudó a despejarse un poco. Pero también empezó a sentirse muy cansado. Estaba extenuado, agotado; y sabía que era una verdadera tontería estar en la calle con el tiempo que hacía.

¿Entonces por qué sentía la necesidad de ir a casa de Bella Swan a las tres de la madrugada la víspera de su boda?

Edward sólo quería ver cómo estaba, asegurarse de que no había ningún Clearwater acechando su casa, que Black no estaba en su dormitorio. ¡Diantres! Se merecía un puntapié por pensar en esas cosas. No le quedaba otra que dejarla en paz.

—¡Qué tontería!

Los listones blancos de la valla poseían un brillo perlado a la luz de la luna. Se fijó en el pequeño edificio a oscuras y se dijo que todo parecía en orden. Sin embargo, Edward sintió la necesidad de asegurarse y abrió la puerta de la valla en silencio.

Cuando subía por el camino que discurría entre los álamos de Virginia, hacia el porche, una voz amenazadora hizo que se parara en seco.

—Da un paso más y te meto un balazo en el corazón —susurró la voz de Bella, oculta entre las sombras del porche.

¿Pero, qué estaría haciendo allí despierta a esas horas?

—¿Estás sola, Bella?

—¡Cullen! —se oyó el chirrido del asiento columpio—. Me has dado un susto de muerte. Pensaba que eras uno de los Clearwater. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ese tipo, Black, es detestable, señorita, y no estoy seguro de que te hayas dado cuenta.

—Es un canalla, lo sé. Pero no está aquí; estoy yo sola. Lo eché a patadas de mi casa hace horas. Por cierto, me pidió que te dijera que buscaras a otra persona para ir en busca de tus «amenazas» en cuanto él y yo estemos casados.

—Si tiene algo que decirme, que me lo diga a la cara.

—Aún no me has dicho qué haces aquí a estas horas.

Edward subió las escaleras del porche.

—Voy de camino a casa.

—Entonces te has perdido —dijo ella.

—Caminar un rato me ayuda a dormir. Algunas noches necesito más ayuda que otras.

—Mmm —respondió ella, sin querer decir más.

Cuando se le acostumbraron los ojos a la oscuridad, Edward distinguió una figura en un rincón del porche.

—Me pareció ver algo en el porche, y tuve miedo de que fuera uno de los Clearwater —Edward cruzó el porche y se sentó en la barandilla, frente a la silla columpio—. ¿Qué haces sentada aquí fuera con el frío que hace?

—El frío lo siento por dentro, no por fuera. No podía dormir.

Esa tarde Bella había estado muy caliente. Con una mueca de pesar, Edward empujó el columpio con Ia punta de la bota. La oscuridad creaba una intimidad difícil de ignorar, que los despojaba de toda falsedad. De todos modos, Edward estaba demasiado cansado como para fingir.

—Bella, no puedes casarte con Black.

Cuando se acomodó en el columpio, el frufrú de sus faldas susurró en el silencio de la noche.

—No es asunto tuyo, Cullen.

—Sí que lo es —suspiró cansinamente—. Lo que te he dicho antes es cierto; ese hombre es un indeseable. Maldita sea, Bella, tal vez se pase los días contigo, pero las noches se las pasa en el Acre.

—Vaya, señor tabernero —susurró con sarcasmo—, ésa sí que es una razón para pensar mal de un hombre.

Menuda lengua tenía aquella mujer.

—Eres una mujer fría, Bella —empujado por una necesidad que no se detuvo a analizar, Edward saltó de la barandilla—. Y, por cierto, estoy helado. Hazme un sitio y déjame un trozo de esa manta que tienes, ¿quieres?

Sin esperar su respuesta, Edward se sentó en el columpio y tiró un poco de la colcha.

—Ven aquí, señorita Swan, y dime por qué no puedes dormir.

—No pienso decirte nada, Edward. Estoy enfadada contigo. No te debo nada.

—Lo sé.

Edward le echó el brazo sobre los hombros; y cuando Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, lo invadió una gran paz. Lo que sintió abrazado a ella le dio mucho miedo.

—He estado pensando en tu situación, y se me ha ocurrido una solución alternativa para ti.

Bella se puso tensa, y Edward se apresuró a darle una explicación.

—Conozco a un hombre, se llama Benjamin. Es un joven notable, apuesto, si no te fijas mucho en su nariz. Sería mucho mejor marido para ti que ese miserable de Black. ¿Por qué no te casas con él? Estoy seguro de que accedería en un segundo.

—Eres la persona más audaz que he conocido jamás.

—Aprecio tu elogio.

Bella resopló con desdén.

—¿Es Liam Benjamin, el chico que trabaja en M and M Produce?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, por la descripción he sabido quién era.

—Es un buen chico, Bella.

—Sí —concedió ella—. Es amable y noble —suspiró Bella—. Como mi padre.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? Tú quieres a tu padre. Siempre he oído que una mujer busca a alguien como su padre cuando quiere casarse.

—Pobres Bree, Jane y Kate.

—Bruja.

Edward se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

—Mi padre es un buen hombre —dijo Bella pasado un momento—. Tal vez un día sus investigaciones sean provechosas para la humanidad. Pero yo nunca he soñado con tener un marido como Charlie Swan.

Edward esperó, pero ella no siguió.

—Black es un aprovechado, Bella. Quiere algo. Se le nota en la mirada. Sé que te hará daño.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, Edward. Yo no me ilusiono con Jacob, y tiene su atractivo.

—De acuerdo, es apuesto —resopló Edward. Ella sonrió.

—Me refiero a que está dispuesto a darme lo que quiero. Si me caso con Jacob podré conservar Diseños Swan.

La idea de verla casada le revolvía el estómago.

—¿Sólo te importa el negocio?

En lugar de responder, Bella le hizo una pregunta a su vez.

—¿Ya ti, te importa algo, Edward?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Me voy a casar esta tarde, y tú te pasas a verme de madrugada para decirme que me has buscado un novio más adecuado que el que me he buscado yo.

—Un momento —protestó Edward—, es tu madre la que te ha buscado a Black, que por cierto, es algo que nunca entenderé. Es la persona menos adecuada para ti. ¿Por qué no iba a tratar de ayudarte?

—¿Tratar de ayudarme? —repitió Bella con frustración—. Un poco de seriedad, Cullen; los dos sabemos que no tratas de ayudarme.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Lo digo porque eres muy terco.

—¡Terco yo!

—Sí, terco.

Él se puso tenso, pero en lugar de apartarse de él, Bella se acurrucó un poco más.

—No sé qué razones tienes, pero el hecho de que le estés haciendo esto a tus hijas me enfada.

—¿Haciendo el qué a mis hijas?

—¿Es que nunca las escuchas? ¿Tienes idea de lo disgustadas que están? Me visitan cada día, me ruegan que no me case con Jacob. Eso es lo que hay detrás de lo del tren, créeme. No quieren que me case con Jacob ni con ningún otro. ¡Quieren que me case contigo!

Edward no respondió de momento, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, fue con una frialdad total.

—Una mujer que utiliza a unas niñas es de lo peor que hay.

—¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de tal cosa? Bella se apartó de él y le dio una bofetada.

—Maldita sea, me has dado en la nariz.

—Espero habértela roto.

—Mujer cruel.

—¡No me digas eso!

—Es mucho menos de lo que me gustaría decirte —respondió Edward con desagrado—. Debería darte vergüenza intentar utilizar a mis hijas.

—No me da vergüenza de nada —dijo Bella, levantándose del columpio—. Sabes que no he tratado de manipular a tus hijas. Eres tú quien las utiliza como escudo. ¿No me quieres? Bien, entonces márchate —aspiró temblorosamente—. Vete ya y déjame en paz. ¿Por qué has tenido que venir?

Y dicho eso, entró en su casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Edward se levantó del columpio, lleno de rabia, muerto de celos y de deseo.

La idea de que Bella se casara con ese hombre le ponía furioso. Entró en su casa y fue directamente al dormitorio, donde había luz. Ella se había quitado el vestido y se estaba metiendo en la cama. Estaba llorando.

—¿Crees que me escondo tras mis hijas? —le preguntó en tono amenazador—. Tal vez tengas razón. Pero me aparté de ti por ellas, aunque era lo que menos deseaba hacer.

Ella se puso tensa.

—Sal de mi cuarto, Cullen —Bella se enjugó las lágrimas—. Vete. No tienes por qué estar aquí.

Él se echó a reír con amargura.

—Me has preguntado por qué he venido esta noche. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿Crees que no te quiero? —soltó otra risotada—. Bueno, señorita Swan, pues estás equivocada. He venido porque te deseo, porque me gustas.

Avanzó hacia ella, pero Bella no se movió.

—Y tú también me deseas.

Bella lo miró a los ojos, y Edward vio el dolor en su mirada.

—Pero no quieres casarte conmigo.

—Es mejor así, Bella.

Bella lo miró con desprecio.

—Es cierto. Hay cosas que no sabes de mí; cosas que no te he contado. Por mucho que deteste que te cases con ese canalla, el hecho es que estás mejor con él que conmigo.

Edward sabía que debía contarle el resto; no sólo por el bien de ella, sino también por el suyo propio. Si se atreviera a hacerlo… Lo intentó, pero no le salían las palabras. Concluyó que aparte de todo lo demás, también era un cobarde.

—Echa el cerrojo cuando salga, Bella. Y, por amor de Dios, guarda la pistola que has dejado en el porche.

Bella se levantó de la cama para seguirlo. Cuando Edward llegó a la puerta, Bella estaba detrás de él.

—¿Por qué? —dijo ella en voz baja. El sudor le perlaba la frente.

—¡Dime por qué, maldita sea! ¡Dímelo para que pueda olvidarme de ti!

Edward recordó otro lugar, otro momento, antes de que la traición destruyera su vida.

—¿Sabes por qué no me caso contigo? Porque no puedo, Bella. No puedo.

—¿Sigue viva tu esposa? ¿Es mentira que eres viudo?

Edward soltó una risa amarga. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

—Oh, no, señorita Swan. Tanya está muerta. Estoy seguro de ello, y por eso mismo no puedo casarme contigo.

Grabó la imagen de Bella en su pensamiento, con su camisón blanco y su castaña melena suelta y despeinada. Preciosa, deseosa de amarlo, de quererlo. La recordaría así, antes de que ella se enterara. Antes de que lo odiara.

—Sabes, cariño, soy yo quien la maté. Yo asesiné a mi esposa.

* * *

**Como vieron en el cap. anterior Seth es malo.. que les parece? jajaja. **

**A medida que vaya avanzando con la historia descubrirán lo que pasó entre Edward, Tanya y Emmett! **

**Habrá boda o no? que opinan?**

**Gracias a LUCYarg, guest y yunayi por los reviews! Besos!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

_**Si te pones una prenda del revés, tendrás mala suerte si no dejas que un zurdo le dé la vuelta.**_

Bella aspiró hondo mientras pensaba en la atrocidad que él acababa de confesar. Pero Edward no era un asesino; estaba segura.

Había salido ya a la calle cuando ella lo alcanzó.

—¡No te atrevas a dejarme así! No puedes decir eso y luego marcharte.

Edward se zafó de ella y siguió andando. Bella resopló con exasperación, se levantó el camisón y corrió tras él.

—Edward Cullen, quédate quieto.

Él continuó caminando a grandes zancadas.

—¡Edward, por favor, te seguiré a casa si es necesario! Estoy descalza. Si enfermo, te remorderá la conciencia.

Edward se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

—Maldita sea, Bella. ¿Te digo que asesiné a mi esposa, y aún piensas que tengo conciencia?

Bella le puso la mano en el brazo, con expresión triste.

—Sé que la tienes.

Entonces, sin decir nada, Edward la levantó en brazos con agilidad y la llevó a casa.

—Descalza y en camisón. Qué estupidez. Jamás lo habría esperado de ti, pero hoy me has demostrado que estaba equivocado. ¿Es que no me has oído, Bella? Soy peligroso. ¡Maté a mi esposa! ¡No deberías ir detrás de mí!

Ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho, empapándose de su calor.

—Quiero saber cómo pasó, por qué.

Él no dijo nada hasta que no la dejó en la cama.

—Duerme un poco, Bella. No querrás tener mala cara el día de tu boda.

—Fue un accidente, ¿verdad? Tú la amabas, y lo hiciste sin querer.

Él se quedó a la puerta de la habitación.

—Te lo repito, Bella, odiaba a mi esposa. Le pegué un tiro.

Bella lo estudió con detenimiento, pensando en lo que le decía Edward. Pero lo que no le había dicho le dio la respuesta que buscaba.

—Sabía que había sido un accidente. Tal vez la mataras, Edward, pero tú no eres un asesino. Lo que eres es un cobarde. Tienes miedo de algo, de ti, de mí, de las fases de la luna… ¡Yo qué sé! Y has permitido que ese miedo domine tu vida.

Él cerró los ojos, y Bella vio su expresión de ¿olor. Pero cuando abrió los ojos y la miró, toda emoción quedó dominada.

—Adiós, señorita Bella Swan. Mientras él se daba la vuelta, Bella no pudo evitar añadir:

—Creo en ti, Edward, y me gustaría que hubieras creído también en mí. Habría sido una buena esposa para ti. Podría haberte amado.

Edward se puso tenso, pero no respondió. Esa vez, la puerta se cerró despacio.

Reneé Dwyer miró el reloj de la sacristía de la iglesia metodista de Fort Worth. ¿Dónde estaba esa niña? Había quedado con Bella a las doce del mediodía para supervisar la decoración. Eran casi las tres de la tarde, y Reneé estaba algo más que preocupada.

Tal vez debería haberse quedado con su hija esos días. Pero como a Reneé le gustaba tener su intimidad, había querido que Bella tuviera la suya; por si acaso el señor Cullen decidía hacer algo para detener esa boda… Reneé se quedó pensativa. Tal vez fuera eso lo que había ocurrido; tal vez Edward Cullen hubiera dado el paso finalmente.

Fuera como fuera, de todos modos sería una boda preciosa.

Pero su hija seguía sin aparecer. Conociéndola, bien podría haber decidido no casarse con Jacob. Al principio la apatía de Bella por casarse con Jacob la había sorprendido. Pero al ver la defensa a ultranza de Bella que Edward Cullen había llevado a cabo la noche de la cena en el Cosmopolitan, Reneé había empezado a sospechar la razón.

Su hija se había enamorado del dueño del bar, y sospechaba que el señor Cullen no era tampoco inmune a Bella. Los acontecimientos del día anterior lo demostraban. Primero Bella se había largado a buscar a esas niñas, sin importarle nada las festividades previas a la boda. Después el señor Cullen había salido detrás de ella, después de dejar a sus hijas sanas y salvas en casa. Incluso Jacob, por muy apático que se mostrara hacia aquel matrimonio de conveniencia, se había quedado asombrado con todo eso.

Reneé había albergado esperanzas toda la tarde de día anterior; por eso, cuando había visto que Bella había vuelto igual que se había ido, se había sentido decepcionada. Pero no perdería la esperanza hasta que se pronunciaran los votos matrimoniales. Aún le quedaba disparar su arma secreta.

Había ideado un astuto plan, un último y desesperado esfuerzo para que su hija y el hombre de sus sueños se enfrentaran al futuro que podrían perderse por culpa de su terquedad: les había pedido a las amenazas» Cullen que fueran las damas de honor en la boda de Bella.

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas iniciales de las niñas, le había pedido a una modista de Dallas, Sutherland, que creara tres vestidos iguales para las niñas. En dos ocasiones en esas pasadas tres semanas, había pedido al colegio que las excusara para probarse los vestidos. Aquel misterio había fascinado a las niñas, que finalmente se habían mostrado dispuestas a colaborar.

Las niñas no estaban contentas con la boda, pero habían reconocido que su presencia en la ceremonia garantizaría la de su padre.

Reneé planeaba partir de ahí.

Segura de que todo estaba dispuesto en la iglesia, la mujer se encaminó a casa de Bella. El viento fresco hizo que le lloraran los ojos. Pero no era sólo el viento, y Reneé lo sabía. Estaba muy sensible por varias razones; sobre todo, por el mensaje que tenía que comunicarle a su hija.

Charlie no había llegado en el tren, y por lo tanto no podría llevar a su hija al altar.

Reneé tenía ganas de estrangularlo. Seguro que se había distraído con uno de sus ridículos experimentos. Estaba medio dispuesta a divorciarse de él sólo por lo que había hecho. Fuera quien fuera el novio, a Bella no le habría sobrado el apoyo de su padre.

Esperaba que Cullen no fuera de esa clase de hombres.

Al llegar a casa de Bella, fue directamente al dormitorio de su hija.

Bella estaba frente al espejo, con el «traje de novia gafado» a medio abrochar.

Si Cullen les fallaba, tendría a Jacob y conservaría Diseños Swan que, según ella, era lo único que le importaba.

Reneé sabía que eso no era así, por supuesto. Pero Bella era joven, y aprendería.

Miró a su retoño y sonrió.

—Ay, Dios mío. Creo que eres la novia más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa. Queda menos de una hora para que empiece la ceremonia.

Edward estaba tumbado en el suelo del ático, con un brazo metido debajo de la cama de Jane, buscando un zapato de una de sus hijas.

—¿Lo ves?

Edward levantó la cabeza y vio a Kate arrodillada a su lado, remangándose su vestido de organdí blanco para no mancharlo. ¿Cómo habían podido conseguirlo sin que se diera él cuenta? ¡Damas de honor!

Y de una boda de la que él no quería ni oír hablar.

—¿No lo encuentras, papi?

La expresión ceñuda de su hija le recordó a su abuela, y Edward esbozó una sonrisa agridulce. A su abuela le encantaría ver a las niñas en ese momento, vestidas de organdí, con lazos en el pelo y zapatos nuevos; tan preciosas… y tan tercas.

No era de extrañar que sus hijas quisieran tanto a Bella Swan. ¡Eran tan parecidas!

—Aquí lo tienes, Kate, gatita —sacó un zapato de piel blanco y se lo dio a su hija pequeña.

—Ay, papi, eres el mejor —dijo la niña en tono dramático—. No podía llevar las botas negras a la boda de la señorita Swan. Me has salvado, papá. Eres mi héroe.

Por lo menos le agradaba ser el héroe de alguien.

Bella Swan necesitaba un héroe.

Edward cerró los ojos. Ojalá pudiera meterse en la cama y esconderse durante un mes, o dos, o doce, ya puestos. Bella no se había equivocado. Tenía miedo. Llevaba seis años con miedo. Y Bella sólo conocía una parte de la historia.

«Pero no quieres casarte conmigo».

Edward recordó las palabras de Bella. Maldita mujer. ¿Acaso no tenía ni una pizca de sensatez?

Edward tuvo ganas de golpear algo. No quería ver a Bella Swan pronunciar los votos matrimoniales, ni ese día ni nunca. ¿Y por qué se casaba? Por el maldito vestido, ni más ni menos. Se iba a atar a ese miserable con la esperanza de salvar su negocio.

¡Maldita sea, para eso, podría haberse casado con él… . !

La idea lo sacudió como un vendaval y le dejó tambaleándose. Se dio un masaje en la sien, como si con ello pudiera alejar esa alocada ocurrencia de su pensamiento. ¿Pero qué mosca le había picado?

—¿Papá? —dijo Jane con preocupación.

Levantó la vista. Bree y Jane estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, mirándolos a Kate y a él con expresión preocupada.

Edward sintió tanto amor en ese momento por aquel trío de caritas consternadas que se levantó del suelo sonriendo. Se sacudió los pantalones y le guiñó el ojo a sus hijas.

—Estaba pensando en lo guapas que estáis con esos vestidos tan elegantes, y se me ocurrió que tal vez tenga que preocuparme de quitaros los moscones de encima.

Kate se echó a reír, Jane resopló con desagrado y Bree se ruborizó. Sus hijas se hacían mayores tan deprisa.

«Habría sido una buena madre para tus hijas».

A Edward se le aceleró el pulso y empezó a sudar. Kate le agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia las escaleras.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa, papá. No queremos llegar tarde. La señorita Swan jamás nos lo perdonaría.

—Eso no estaría bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Edward mientras le estiraba el lazo azul que llevaba en el pelo—. Pero no creo que tengáis que preocuparos, brujas. La señorita Swan me parece una de esas personas que perdona y olvida fácilmente.

Cuando los cuatro salieron de casa para ir a la iglesia, Edward alzó la vista al claro cielo azul.

—De hecho, espero poder contar con eso.

En la sacristía de la iglesia metodista, Reneé Dwyer chasqueó la lengua mientras le colocaba el velo a su hija en la cabeza.

—Ojalá me contaras lo que te pasa, cariño. Sé que te pasa algo.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, Reneé.

—No estás bien —dijo la escultora con un resoplido—. Ya te lo he dicho veinte veces esta tarde, pero te lo diré otra vez; si quieres echarte atrás y no casarte con Jacob, tienes mi bendición. Reconozco que creo haberme equivocado con respecto a Jacob. El problema de la mala suerte podríamos resolverlo de otra manera.

—Salvar el buen nombre de mis diseños resolvería todas mis tribulaciones, Reneé.

Reneé le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Bueno, tú sabes lo que es mejor. Aunque me preocupas, Bella.

—Lo sé.

—Quiero que seas feliz, hija.

—Pues claro.

Reneé la besó en la mejilla.

—Vaya, mira eso —dijo mirándose al espejo—. Tengo una mancha en el vestido. Ahora mismo vuelvo, Bella. A ver si encuentro un poco de agua para…

Reneé seguía hablando cuando salió de la habitación.

Bella aspiró hondo y se preguntó por qué no estaba nerviosa, por qué no sentía nada. Los acontecimientos del día anterior la habían dejado aturdida, insensible. Primero el «asalto» al tren, y después la visita de Edward de madrugada, su espeluznante confesión y su brusca partida.

Claro que todo eso ya no importaba. En pocos minutos subiría al altar y se casaría con un hombre que no le gustaba mucho, poniendo fin a cualquier posibilidad, incluso aunque fuera remota, de compartir un futuro con el hombre que amaba.

Sí, lo amaba. Amaba a Edward Cullen, desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Lo amaba, pero se iba a casar con Jacob Black.

Se miró al espejo y pensó en las palabras de Edward. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar su estupidez?

El reloj que descansaba en una pequeña mesa de roble que había pegada a la pared dio la hora, como si tocaran a muerto.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Reneé asomó la cabeza.

—Tus damas de honor te esperan. Bella se sorprendió.

—¿Qué damas de honor?

Reneé abrió la puerta de par en par y tres ángeles vestidos de organdí con diademas de rosas blancas en la cabeza entraron a la sacristía.

—¡Sorpresa, señorita Swan! —exclamó Kate—. Somos sus damas de honor. ¿No le parece que estamos muy bonitas?

¿Las «amenazas Cullen» vestidas de angelitos? A Bella empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza.

—Los vestidos están bien, pero no son tan bonitos como los que nos habría hecho usted —dijo Jane—. Papá dice que nunca ha visto vestidos tan bonitos como los que hace usted.

«Edward… »

—¿Qué crees que dirá del halo? —preguntó Kate, llevándose la mano al cerco de rosas que llevaba en la cabeza.

—Aún no nos ha visto con estas flores. Su madre os las dio cuando llegamos —añadió Bree, dirigiéndose a Bella.

—Papá seguramente se desmayará cuando nos vea avanzando por el pasillo —dijo Jane con una risita—. ¡Las «amenazas Cullen» de angelitos!

—Cuando avancéis por el pasillo… —repitió estúpidamente—. ¿Vuestro padre está aquí?

—Sí —respondió Bree—. Creo que no quería venir pero no podía perderse nuestra grandiosa entrada.

Reneé condujo a las niñas al vestíbulo.

—Todo el mundo está sentado. Le haré una señal al organista para que empiece a tocar.

Reneé le pasó el ramo de rosas a su hija y le colocó el fino velo cubriéndole la cara.

—Es un vestido de ensueño. Espero que te dé toda la suerte del mundo.

Bella tragó saliva y soltó una risita histérica.

—Es el «traje de novia gafado», mamá.

—Sí, pero tú eres Bella Swan.

Los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial sonaron con fuerza. Reneé avanzó hasta donde arrancaba el pasillo central. Bella miró alrededor y vio filas y filas de caras curiosas y miradas llenas de expectación. Una sensación funesta se cernió sobre ella como un nubarrón.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? No podía casarse con Jacob Black. Sobre todo porque amaba a otro.

La música ahogó su gemido. ¿Pero por qué se daba cuenta en ese momento? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta al menos un rato antes?

—¡Mamá… ! —susurró—. Mamá, no puedo… Pero Reneé ya avanzaba por el pasillo para ocupar el lugar que correspondía a la madre de la novia. Bella se quedó inmóvil, mirando a las niñas Cullen. Amaba a Edward. Lo amaba y había renunciado a él con demasiada facilidad.

Kate avanzó por el pasillo, seguida de Jane. Bree vaciló, volvió la cabeza y dijo:

—Espero que no le importe demasiado, señorita Bella. Hicimos lo que creímos conveniente.

Bella sintió pánico. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¡Desde luego ella no podía casarse con Jacob Black!

Bella avanzó un paso. Esbozó una sonrisa superficial y se fijó en la espalda del novio, pensando que él se daría la vuelta para recibirla. Pero él no se movió.

Tal vez Jacob tampoco quisiera casarse, al fin al cabo. ¿No sería acaso maravilloso?

Aturdida y confusa, Bella dio otro paso tambalearte, y fue entonces cuando vio que las «amenazas Cullen» se habían parado en el centro del pasillo.

A menos de medio metro del trío, Bella oyó perfectamente lo que susurraban.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Dónde está Alec? ¿Podemos detenerlo?

—Jane, esto es culpa tuya.

—Te recuerdo que fue idea tuya, Bree.

—Esta vez papá nos hará picadillo.

En la iglesia, se respiraba el peligro. Bella se acercó y tocó a Jane en el hombro.

—¿Chicas? —dijo con calma—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Oh señorita Swan —dijo Jane—. ¡Es horrible! Maravilloso, pero horrible. ¡No lo sabíamos!

—Por favor, perdónenos… —añadió Bree.

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué habláis?

—Por lo de Alec.

—¿Alec Volturi?

—A lo mejor si nos damos prisa podemos alcanzarlo —interrumpió Kate.

Las dos hermanas mayores se miraron, entonces corrieron al altar.

Bella las miró con preocupación, pero también con cierta esperanza. ¿La salvarían las «amenazas» de aquélla? Rezó para que fuera así; para que entre tanta mala suerte, tuviera un poco de buena.

Bella miró a su alrededor, pero no vio ni a Alec ni al padre de las niñas.

Momentos después llegó a altar y se sentó junto al novio, pero no lo miró. Si las niñas no llegaban a rescatarla, tal vez podría fingir un desmayo. A lo mejor así Jacob y ella podrían escapar sin hacer demasiado el ridículo.

La congregación guardó silencio cuando resonó la voz del párroco.

—Os doy la bienvenida a todos a esta solemne y jubilosa ocasión.

El estómago se le encogió al oír las primeras palabras del sacerdote.

Mientras el clérigo continuaba, Bella levantó la mano discretamente para ajustarse el velo y poder así vigilar mejor al trío Cullen. Aunque más bien debería decir el dúo, porque Jane había desaparecido.

Bree y Kate estaban tan pálidas como sus vestidos, y la mayor estaba llorando sin hacer ruido. A Bella se le encogió el corazón.

Debían de haber hecho algo horrible. Lo que no entendía bien era por qué habían cambiado de opinión a mitad de camino hacia el altar.

El sacerdote continuó, y cuando Bella notó que las niñas se miraban alarmadas, se centró en las palabras del hombre.

—Si alguien conoce alguna razón por la que este matrimonio no deba celebrarse…

Bella suspiró con desesperación y se inclinó hacia el novio.

—Jacob, prepárate. Me voy a desmayar.

Los chillidos empezaron hacia el fondo de la iglesia en el mismo momento en que el sacerdote les pedía a los novios que se dieran la mano.

—¡Ratones! —chilló una mujer.

—¡Docenas de ratones! —gritó otra voz.

Se oyó el frufrú de los vestidos de las damas y el ruido de los zapatos de cuero rozando los bancos, mientras el novio le agarraba la mano con fuerza.

Enfurecida, Bella se volvió a mirar a Jacob, y se encontró con un par de ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban con expectación. Bella se quedó paralizada, muda de asombro. El hombre que estaba a su lado no era Jacob Black.

—¿Edward Cullen, quieres tomar a Bella Swan como legítima esposa?

—¡Sí, quiero! —exclamó Edward al tiempo que un par de gatos pasaban corriendo a su lado.

Bella se retiró el velo y vio pasar a Alec Volturi corriendo detrás de los gatos. ¡Edward estaba allí, a su lado pronunciando con ella los votos matrimoniales.

La iglesia, los asistentes y los niños se diluyeron de: la periferia de su visión. Nada podría distraerla del hombre que tenía al lado.

Por qué habría cambiado de opinión?

—¿Dónde está Jacob? —susurró ella.

—Eso no importa —respondió él con fastidio—. Te estás casando conmigo, no con él.

—No lo entiendo!

—No tienes por qué entender nada, sólo dile que sí al párroco.

—¿Señorita Swan, acepta a este hombre como legítimo esposo?

Edward la sacudió levemente.

—Vamos, hazlo Bella. Se está montando la marimorena.

—¿En la iglesia?

—Son mis hijas las que están en la iglesia.

La invadió una cálida sensación de júbilo. Sí, las hijas Cullen estaban allí, y también el padre. La familia que siempre había deseado estaba allí con ella. Sólo tenía que pronunciar esos votos y unirse a esa maravillosa familia.

Esperó a que Edward la mirara de nuevo, y repitió entonces sus votos matrimoniales con firmeza. Aunque alrededor imperaba el caos, el mundo se redujo a Edward y a ella mientras juraba amarlo, honrarlo y protegerlo. Edward la observó con interés mientras ella le prometía serle fiel. Bella entregó en sus palabras el corazón, ofreciéndole todo lo que poseía.

Cuando el párroco pidió el anillo, Edward dijo:

—Lo siento, Bella, no pensé en el anillo.

—No me importa —le aseguró ella, tratando de no llorar de felicidad—. Estás aquí, y eso es lo único que importa.

—Estamos yo y otros animales —dijo con una sonrisa de pesar.

Bella se echó a reír.

—La leyenda del «traje gafado» continúa. Y le importaba un pimiento. El párroco los interrumpió.

—Terminemos esto, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustaría desalojar la iglesia antes de que la viuda Howard hiera a alguien con su sombrilla, que está utilizando a modo de arma.

Al momento los declaró marido y mujer. Bella sonrío al oír el grito victorioso de Jane, y Edward la abrazó para darle el beso acostumbrado. En ese momento, Bella se olvidó del mundo.

Edward se dedicó a besarla como un poseso. El ruido de la iglesia se desvaneció, hasta que Bella y su flamante esposo eran los únicos que vibraban en el universo.

La conmoción cedió sin duda. Los congregados se olvidaron de los ratones, de los perros y de los gatos, y se fijaron en la duración e intensidad del beso de los novios. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mudos de asombro. El beso de dos contrayentes nunca había durado tanto como aquél.

Finalmente, Jessica Stanley expresó jubilosamente lo que todos estaban pensando.

—¡Caray, yo diría que ese traje de novia ha cambiado su suerte!

Mientras la congregación irrumpía en gritos de júbilo. Edward se apartó de la novia. Reneé sonreía con deleite, corriendo al altar para abrazar a Edward, Bella se echó a reír al ver la sorpresa de su recién estrenado esposo cuando su suegra le plantó un beso en los labios y le dijo:

—Bienvenido a la familia, guapo. Bienvenido a la familia.

* * *

**Que piensan de la boda? Que Edward fuera el novio fue totalmente inesperado, por un momento pense que se casaba con Jacob! **

**yunayi: A medida que avance con la historia, te vas dando cuenta! Me gustaría decir todo pero no puedo :(! Gracias por el review! Besos!**

**Coco cu: Jajajajaa, gracias por el review! Me alegra de que te guste la historia! Besos!**

**Suiza19: Jajaja, mejor dicho imposible! Faltan 10 caps. y el epílogo! Besos y gracias por el review!**

**LUCYarg: Gracias por el review y por leer! Besos!**

**Guest: Jajajaja, eso es sorpresa! Gracias por leer y por el review! Besoss! **


	12. Capítulo 12

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

_**Cuando se construye un nuevo hogar, la primera lumbre que arda en la chimenea debe proceder de un hogar feliz y próspero para que la buena suerte reine en el nuevo hogar.**_

La casa se elevaba majestuosamente sobre una colina al oeste de la ciudad. Y era a esa mansión de la colina adonde Edward pensaba llevar a la novia.

La mansión había suscitado los comentarios de todo Fort Worth desde que había empezado a construirse meses antes. Con sigilo y algunos sobornos. Edward había conseguido mantener la identidad del dueño en secreto. En el presente, con la casa terminada y la venta del End of the Line casi finalizada, había llegado el momento de anunciar la reanudación de su profesión.

Si todo iba como lo había planeado, la admiración pública por su casa se traduciría en que le encargaran los diseños de otras viviendas. Y de ahí podría empezar con el diseño de edificios comerciales.

Pero los intereses profesionales de Edward tenían poco que ver con su deseo de llevar a Bella a la casa nueva después del banquete de bodas. Lo que más le apetecía era estar con ella en un lugar íntimo y poder probar la cama que había comprado en la subasta de mercancías sin reclamar de la estación hacia poco más de un mes.

Miró a la novia de reojo. Estaba radiante, y se comportaba como si todos sus sueños se hubieran hecho realidad.

Caray, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Aunque Edward deseaba pasar una noche de bodas inolvidable con aquella mujer, no podía proceder a ello de buena fe si Bella no entendía la situación. Quería decirle que el suyo no era un matrimonio de cuento de hadas, donde el «sí quiero» equivalía a la felicidad eterna. Se negaba a engañarla. En parte, su matrimonio sería similar al acuerdo que ella había planeado con el asqueroso de Black.

Pero al verla tan contenta y resplandeciente Edward sabía que Bella esperaba algo más.

Bella notó que la miraba y le sonrió con timidez.

—De acuerdo, me doy por vencida. ¿Adónde vamos ahora?

A la cama.

—Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos —le dijo Edward mientras chasqueaba la fusta para que los caballos aceleraran el paso.

Iban montados en un carruaje que Reneé había adornado con flores y lazos para que, como mandaba la tradición, los novios se pasearan por la ciudad. En lugar de eso, Edward había conseguido abreviar el paseo y desaparecer discretamente de la fiesta que su suegra había celebrado en el restaurante del Cosmopolitan.

Edward estaba bailando con Bella cuando Black había entrado hecho una furia en el salón de baile, escupiendo a voz en grito unas acusaciones que en su mayoría eran ciertas. Edward se había encogido de hombros, negándose a confirmar o a rechazar la acusación de que había abordado al novio; aunque sí que expresó su sorpresa ante el hecho de que Black hubiera logrado escapar de la sala de sadomasoquismo del burdel de la señorita Shelly.

Mientras el resto de los invitados habían especulado acerca de los moretones que Black tenía en la cara, Edward le había aconsejado que bajara la voz, felicitara a la novia y se marchara de la ciudad en el tren de la noche.

Para estar más seguro, Edward le había puesto un billete de cinco dólares en la mano a Alec para que vigilara a Ephraim Jacob Black III hasta que se montara en el tren. Media hora después, Alec había vuelto a la fiesta con la buena noticia de que Black se había largado.

Después la señora Kachiri los había felicitado calurosamente y se había ofrecido a quedase con las niñas una semana, para que los recién casados pudieran disfrutar de una luna de miel en condiciones.

Por el bien de su esposa, Edward no había podido rechazar la oferta. La trasformación del traje de novia de «gafado» en «amuleto de la suerte» había comenzado, y rechazar en público la oportunidad de que los recién casados gozaran de unos días de intimidad podría haber puesto en peligro todo el proceso.

Además, sinceramente, Edward no habría querido rechazar la oferta.

Cuando unos veinte minutos después de salir del Cosmopolitan, accedía al camino que subía la colina hasta la casa, el sol del ocaso teñía el cielo texano con sus lanzas rosadas, doradas y granas.

Bella lo miró con asombro.

—¿Edward?

Edward sintió un orgullo inmenso al responder:

—Es mía. Nos mudamos todos la semana que viene.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Eras tú quien estaba construyendo esta casa?

Edward sonrió mientras contemplaba la casa de ladrillo rojo de estilo georgiano.

—En realidad, la diseñé yo. Otras personas la construyeron. Yo he sido el arquitecto.

—¿Arquitecto? Pero si eres el dueño de un bar.

—Ya no. Estoy vendiendo el End of the Line.

—¿Vas a vender el bar?

—Tengo un comprador. Firmaremos los papeles cuanto nuestros abogados terminen de discutir. Bella se recostó en el asiento del coche.

—No tenía ni idea.

—Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera las niñas. Quería darles la sorpresa en el momento adecuado.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—Las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida —hizo una breve pausa—. Tengo tantas preguntas, para empezar por qué cambiaste de opinión y te casaste conmigo; pero tengo miedo de hacerlas.

Edward tiró de las riendas y detuvo el coche de caballos en medio del camino circular delante de la casa. Pensó en la cama del dormitorio, y supo que tenía que hablarle.

—Tenemos que hablar, Bella.

Ella pasó un buen rato mirándolo, antes de responder:

—Lo sé… ¿Pero no podríamos dejarlo para otro momento? Me da la impresión de que vamos a discutir, y de verdad, no creo que pueda soportar ninguna emoción más —le puso la mano en la rodilla—. Puede esperar hasta mañana, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Bella terminó de rematar la faena, y Edward bajó del carruaje preguntándose cómo se había dejado convencer tan fácilmente.

Sacó la bolsa de Bella del coche y entró con su esposa en la casa, deseoso de ver su reacción.

—¡Oh, Edward!

Una araña de cristal colgaba del techo abovedado del vestíbulo, cuyo suelo era de mármol blanco italiano. Como no había ni alfombras ni muebles, el eco de los pasos de Bella la acompañó hasta la pieza central de la casa: la majestuosa escalera que se dividía en dos y conducía a un balcón circular alrededor del descansillo del segundo piso. Ella pasó un buen rato mirándolo todo, hasta que finalmente volvió la cabeza.

—Es fabulosa, Edward. Sencillamente maravillosa. Enséñame el resto, por favor.

Él respiró aliviado.

—No hay mucho que ver —dijo—. Los únicos muebles que tengo los he comprado en una subasta del ferrocarril, y no son muy especiales. Salvo por una pieza, es decir. Invertí todo mi dinero en la casa: mi buen nombre depende del diseño, no de los muebles.

Ella asintió antes de que él terminara de hablar.

—Por supuesto. Esta casa es un enorme despliegue de talento. Hace meses que la gente lo sabe. Y cuando la vean por dentro… —le sonrió—. Serás el arquitecto de más fama del estado.

—La fama no me importa; los encargos que me hagan sí. Las niñas necesitan…

—Tendrás encargos de sobra, Edward —lo interrumpió—. Créeme —un brillo pícaro asomó a su mirada—. Sabía que me había casado con un hombre de talento, pero no tenía ni idea de lo amplios que eran esos talentos.

Su reacción le llenó de orgullo y le hizo sentir algo intenso, mucho más básico. ¿Por qué no pasar una noche de bodas memorable?, se decía mientras sentía la tensión entre las piernas.

—Sólo has visto mis talentos superficialmente, señora Cullen —una vez tomada la decisión, no podía esperar—. Vamos, te haré una visita rápida. Empezamos por arriba, ¿de acuerdo?

Al subir las escaleras, sintió que regresaban sus fuerzas. Un rato antes se había sentido cansado desrices de una noche en vela. Qué curioso que el deseo pudiera hacer que un hombre se olvidara de su cansancio.

—Por aquí —señaló hacia la derecha al llegar al segundo piso.

A la puerta de la habitación principal, Bella se paró un momento y lo observó con extrañeza.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Edward mientras dejaba la bolsa de Bella en el suelo.

Ella se frotó el entrecejo.

—Creo que los acontecimientos de estos dos últimos días empiezan a pasar factura. Estoy más cansada de lo que pensaba.

Edward trató de disimular su decepción.

—¿Estás cansada? ¿Estás demasiado cansada, entonces?

—No, demasiado cansada no —un rubor tiñó sus mejillas—. No es eso. Supongo que acabo de darme cuenta al llegar al dormitorio de que, bueno, de que estamos casados.

No le estaba rechazando. Edward se animó rápidamente y se acercó a abrazarla.

—Esposa mía, no seas dura con el orgullo de un hombre —rugió—. ¿Te has olvidado del beso de la iglesia?

—¿Qué beso? —susurró con voz temblorosa, sólo de sentir el roce de sus brazos.

—Bruja —inclinó la cabeza hacia ella—. Voy a tener que recordártelo.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios con inocencia y sensualidad.

—Supongo que sí, Cullen.

Santo Dios, cuánto la deseaba. Bella sabía tan dulce como los bombones de menta que Reneé había servido en la boda. Pero no quería apresurarse, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que lo harían juntos. Bella olía a rosas y a algo más, el intenso y exótico perfume de la excitación sexual. La besó en la sien.

—Ven a la cama conmigo, Bella. Por favor, ven a la cama conmigo.

—¿Me dejas que me cambie? —le preguntó ella con timidez, mientras se apartaba de él—. Tengo un camisón que hice hace años para mi noche de bodas. Me gustaría ponérmelo.

—No, Bella. Te lo habrías puesto para Black. No quiero que lo lleves en nuestra cama.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Edward, diseñé este camisón para complacer al hombre que amara. Es cierto que lo metí en la bolsa con las demás cosas, pero no creo que me lo hubiera puesto con Jacob. Sin embargo, me gustaría levarlo para ti.

¿Para complacer al hombre amado? ¿Y quería ponérselo para él? Maldita sea, iban a tener que hablar al final.

—Bella, espera un momento. Antes de seguir, Tenemos que dejar clara una cosa…

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarlo.

—Es nuestra noche de bodas, Cullen, y las noches de bodas no son para hablar. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para eso, pero sólo una noche de bodas.

Diez minutos después, Bella regresaba al dormitorio con un camisón transparente de seda azul oscuro. Pero en lugar de la mirada de deseo que había anticipando, se encontró con algo muy distinto.

Su marido roncaba.

Bella se metió en la cama sigilosamente, con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

Edward, su héroe, su salvador… Su amor.

Él no había querido casarse con ella. De hecho había jurado que jamás se volvería a casar. Ella tenía un sinfín de preguntas que hacerle, aunque no sabía cuántas respuestas le daría él.

Tal vez no tantas como ella esperaba.

«Oh, Edward, seré una buena esposa. Te prometo que te haré feliz, que te ayudaré a olvidar».

Entonces Bella se acurrucó junto a su esposo en su lecho nupcial y se durmió como un bebé.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró una voz ronca al oído de Bella.

Ella abrió los ojos a la nebulosa luz del amanecer, descansada y cómoda, allí abrazada a su marido. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan dichosa. Sonrió adormilada mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella de nuevo.

Entonces él empezó a acariciarle los pechos, y una oleada de deseo ahuyentó el sueño.

—¿Edward?

—¡Me quedé dormido anoche!

Su caricia le provocó un calor intenso que le corrió por las venas, y se sintió tan bien que no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí, esposa mía?

—Ay no, Edward. Me río de nosotros —le acarició la mejilla y sonrió con ternura—. Siento que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Él entrecerró los ojos, ardientes de pasión.

—Dios, qué bella eres.

Bella se quedó sin respiración. Cuando él la miraba de ese modo, sentía como si fuera a estallarle el corazón.

—Hazme el amor, Edward.

Él bajó la cabeza para besarla.

—No creo que nada pueda impedírmelo esta vez. Se colocó encima de ella, desnudo y bronceado.

Bella se quedó sin respiración al ver la prueba de su deseo.

Entonces la acarició por todas partes, y le quitó el camisón para devorarla con su mirada ardiente. Bella perdió la noción de la realidad, capaz sólo de sentir.

Edward la acarició, succionó y lamió; le habló con la mirada y pronunció palabras que ella no había escuchado antes; palabras seductoras, eróticas, palabras carnales que la avergonzaban y excitaban al mismo tiempo.

Bella se retorcía entre sus brazos.

—Por favor, Edward.

—Sí, cariño, te voy a complacer. Te haré gozar de tal modo y tan a menudo que no querrás dejar mi cama para buscar la de otro.

Bella oyó sus palabras, pero no las asimiló, de lo perdida que estaba entre los vapores de sensualidad. Edward empezó a agasajar el centro de su femineidad con ternura y apremio, consiguiendo que la tensión en sus entrañas aumentara por momentos.

Bella se agarró a sus hombros y le clavó las uñas en la piel, sin dejar de mover la cabeza incansablemente de un lado al otro, buscando el alivio.

—Eso es —susurró él con voz ronca—. Dámelo, Bella. Dame tu placer.

Ella estaba al borde del precipicio, deseosa de lanzarse.

—Adelante —la invitó Edward sin dejar de mirarla con aquella mezcla de pasión y ternura—. Estoy aquí para salvarte. Siempre estaré aquí.

Bella cedió a las sensaciones con un gemido de placer.

—Oh, Edward —suspiró.

—Lo sé, cariño —la besó en los labios y se colocó entre sus muslos.

Bella sintió un breve dolor cuando él la poseyó, pero la molestia quedó olvidada mientras él la llenaba con su calor.

Cada sensación quedó grabada en su mente: el olor, el calor, la piel. Cuando oyó sus gemidos y sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía mientras vaciaba en ella su fuerza vital, Bella experimentó unas emociones tan intensas y potentes como el placer físico que había sentido momentos antes. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos.

Su salvador, su caballero blanco. Su héroe. Eso era amor.

Si al menos Edward pudiera sentirlo.

Durante tres días disfrutaron de una idílica luna de miel. No hablaron de lo que Edward quería hablar, pero disfrutaron conversando de otros temas. Bella se alegraba de que él escuchara con verdadero interés sus opiniones sobre asuntos públicos y personales Él habló largo y tendido sobre sus planes para retomar su profesión, y se mostró abierto y franco acerca de su situación económica. Expresó gran interés por Diseños Swan, e incluso le sugirió que debía rentabilizar la idea de «la mala suerte que se transforma en buena» en beneficio propio.

—Utiliza lo que Jessica Stanley dijo en la boda —le sugirió la tarde del tercer día—. Menciónala en un anuncio en el periódico. Le encantará —añadió Edward mientras añadía otro leño a la chimenea.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A lo que dijo cuando nos besamos, eso de que tu vestido había cambiado la suerte.

—Ah, pues no me enteré.

Edward volvió la cabeza y le sonrió muy complacido.

—Supongo que estabas muy concentrada en el beso.

—Bueno, supongo que sí.

—¿Quieres repetirlo?

—Supongo que sí.

Media hora después, mientras Edward le acariciaba el estómago desnudo, dejó caer que su regalo de boda llegaría en media hora.

—¿Mi regalo de boda? —repitió Bella, tan sorprendida como encantada.

Cuándo habría tenido tiempo de comprarle un regalo.

Cuando a las tres y media vio una carreta que subía por la colina en dirección a la casa, Bella temblaba de emoción.

—Ése es el señor Ateara, ¿verdad? —dijo desde la ventana del segundo piso—. ¿Nos traerá algo del tren?

Edward adoptó una actitud de maliciosa inocencia.

—Vaya, me pregunto qué podrá ser.

Bella se echó a reír, porque la expresión de Edward le recordó a las de sus hijas.

—Vamos, señor «amenaza número uno»; salgamos a averiguarlo.

Bella salió al porche cuando el señor Ateara colocaba en una carretilla un cajón de madera que llevaba el sello de Texas & Pacific en el costado.

—Hola, Edward —dijo el hombre—. Me he quedado sorprendido al ver tu nombre en esta dirección; y más cuando he visto que tu entrega no era de licores. ¿Dónde te pongo esto?

—Si te parece bien, déjamela en la sala grande, Quil. La señora Cullen querrá disponer de espacio para abrirla.

El repartidor miró a Bella y asintió.

—Mis mejores deseos, señora. Su boda es hoy noticia en todo el condado de Tartán. Y ahora también en el condado de Dallas.

—¿El condado de Dallas?

—Siento lo de aquel día, señora. Es una suerte que Edward haya estado aprovisionando las oficinas del Texas & Pacific de Dallas y Fort Worth desde que llegó el ferrocarril a la ciudad —se rascó el mentón, echándose a reír antes de continuar—. Esa tal Victoria Sutherland chillaba como un cerdo a punto de morir cuando los telegramas de su esposo le arrebataron el cajón casi de las manos —echó la carretilla reacia atrás y transportó el cajón hasta la casa.

Bella se quedó muda de asombro, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mano en la boca.

—¿Mi envío de Europa? —se volvió hacia Edward—. Lo de la caja es mi envío de Europa?

Edward se cruzó de brazos y asintió con satisfacción.

—Incluida la tela que Bree y Jane sacaron del tren. Es azul marino con…

—Azul marino con hilo dorado y plateado —terminó de decir, mientras el señor Ateara entraba en a casa.

Bella siguió a los hombres hasta la sala y se quedó mirando el cajón de madera, a punto de echarse a llorar de la emoción.

—Voy a buscar una palanca para abrirla —le dijo Edward.

Ella asintió, y Edward acompañó al señor Ateara a la puerta. Al poco rato, Edward volvió a la sala, pero. Bella lo veía todo borroso porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Emitió un gemido entrecortado al ver las ansiadas telas. Allí había seda, satén, piel de ángel, terciopelo y encaje; telas azul luminoso, gris humo, palo de rosa y heliotropo; de cuadros y de lunares; además de remates y adornos que complacerían a cualquier mujer.

Bella no podía dejar de llorar.

—¿Pero Bella, qué demonios… ?

—¡Ay, Edward! —se echó a sus brazos—. Gracias, mechas gracias.

Él la abrazó.

—Veo que te ha gustado el regalo.

—Yo jamás… es la primera vez que alguien… —Bella jamás se había sentido tan segura—. Ay, Edward, cuánto te quiero…

Supo inmediatamente que había cometido un error cuando Edward la agarró de los hombros y la apartó de él.

—No —dijo con firmeza—. No Bella.

—Pero…

—¡No! —repitió con dureza—. Entre tú y yo no son así las cosas. Es lo mismo que si te hubieras casado con Black. Me casé contigo para que cuidaras de mis hijas; y tú conmigo para que salvara tu negocio. No es más que un matrimonio de conveniencia. No esperes nada más. Yo no lo permitiré, y tampoco lo quiero.

Bella sintió un escalofrío en la espalda que la recorrió por entero.

—¡Maldita sea, Bella, no pongas esa cara! —Edward se pasó la mano por la cabeza—. Traté de decírtelo. Quise hablar contigo.

Bella cerró los ojos. Era cierto. Él había querido hablar, pero ella no le había dejado porque sabía cuál sería el resultado. ¡Por qué había tenido que abrir la boca y decirle que le quería!

—Mira —empezó él más despacio—, esto no tiene por qué cambiar nada entre nosotros. De momento nos llevamos bien, ¿no? Este matrimonio funciona; mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba, la verdad.

—Es porque estás consiguiendo todo lo que quieres —dijo ella en tono amargo.

—Eso no es justo, Bella —respondió él con frialdad.

Lo cierto era que Bella no se sentía justa en ese momento; se sentía infantil, desanimada y triste. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a pasearse por el salón; Edward se quedó en mitad de la habitación, como un monolito de piedra, y Bella sintió ganas de tirarlo de un empujón. ¡Qué hombre más terco!

Claro que él nunca le había prometido nada.

De pronto, se le quitaron las ganas de pelear.

—Tienes razón, Edward. Me disculpo. A partir de ahora no expresaré mis sentimientos, y espero que te resulte más… conveniente.

Con la cabeza bien alta, se dirigió a la puerta de la sala donde se detuvo un momento antes de salir.

—Gracias por las telas. Me las llevaré a la tienda a primera hora de mañana. Creo que nuestra luna de miel ha tocado a su fin, ¿no te parece?

Él no respondió de inmediato.

—Iré a buscar a las niñas a la salida del colegio.

—Bien. Yo me ocuparé de prepararles las habitaciones.

—Mira, quiero que la señora Kachiri siga con nosotros —dijo, aunque dejó entrever cierta exasperación—. No tendrás que preocuparte de la cocina ni de la limpieza.

Ella sonrió superficialmente.

—Es muy conveniente.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras oyó una imprecación de Edward. Bella se detuvo un momento pensativa. Tal vez se estuviera precipitando con todo aquello. Si Edward no la amaba, desde luego no era indiferente a ella. Estaba claro que sentía algo más que deseo sexual. Ella le importaba. Se lo había demostrado repetidamente. Si le daba un poco de tiempo, tal vez ese cariño se transformara en amor.

—Sólo tengo que tener paciencia.

Paciencia y persistencia. Ella sabía ser persistente.

Toda su vida había luchado por lo que había querido. Diseños Swan era buena prueba de ello. Hacer de su matrimonio un éxito no era una tarea imposible, tan sólo difícil. Un desafío.

Y a Bella le gustaban los desafíos. Empezaría despacio, sería paciente e iría paso a paso.

Cuando finalmente Edward entró en el dormitorio a oscuras esa noche, habiendo pasado toda la tarde en su despacho de la planta baja, se sorprendió al ver que su esposa estaba en la cama. Pero si ella pensaba que se iba a ir a la habitación de las niñas a dormir, estaba muy equivocada.

La lámpara se encendió. Bella se incorporó y dejó caer la sábana.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —Edward estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

—Seda azul oscuro con hilos dorados y plateados —le susurró ella—. Se me ocurrió que debías ver cómo una tela de calidad adorna a una dama.

—Espera un momento. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es esto?

Era la primera lección. Bella esbozó una sonrisa sensual.

—¿Por qué estropear la parte de nuestro matrimonio que funciona? Vente a la cama, Edward.

Edward seguía confuso a la mañana siguiente por la reacción de su esposa de la noche anterior. Esa mañana se había mostrado amable y simpática con él y eso le inquietaba aún más.

Durante el desayuno, ella le había dicho que había decidido esperar un día más para abrir la tienda. Quería ayudar a las niñas a establecerse en su casa nueva.

Edward estaba estupefacto.

Dos horas después, su hija Jane se deslizaba por el pasamanos hasta aterrizar al pie de la escalera.

—Papá, me encanta esta casa; me encanta mi dormitorio y el cuarto de juegos, y me encanta deslizarme por el pasamanos —se echó a sus brazos—. Pero lo mejor es el pasadizo secreto.

Sonriendo, Edward le acarició la cabeza.

—Te gusta eso, ¿verdad? Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

—La entrada secreta en el cuarto de juegos está muy bien escondida. Yo nunca la habría encontrado, pero ¿por qué lo pusiste ahí, papá? ¿Vamos a tener que escondernos de los indios o algo así?

Edward se echó a reír.

—Bueno, en la casa donde me crié había un pasadizo secreto. Jugábamos allí horas y horas, a los fantasmas, a espías… Es uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia, y quería que vosotras tuvierais también uno.

—¿Con quién jugabas? ¿Con tus hermanas?

Edward recordó una imagen de Emmett con un parche en el ojo y una espada de madera al cinto. Jane sólo había contado tres años cuando abandonó con ellas Carolina del Sur. Ella no sabía que él tuviera un hermano gemelo, y Edward prefería que siguiera siendo así.

—Con mis hermanas no; con un niño amigo mío —respondió Edward antes de cambiar de tema—. ¿Por cierto, qué hacen tus hermanas?

—Kate está columpiándose en el patio, y Bree está ayudando a la señorita Swan en la cocina. ¿Papi, podemos llamar mamá a la señorita Swan?

La inocente pregunta le puso en guardia.

Las niñas habían llamado mamá a otra mujer, a una mujer que no había merecido el título de madre: y ella, lo supieran sus hijas o no, les había hecho mucho daño. Ni Jane ni Kate la recordaban, y los recuerdos de Bree eran muy pocos, gracias a Dios.

Bella había sido en esos meses como una madre para las niñas. Por el contrario, Tanya había estado demasiado ocupada siendo la reina de la sociedad de Charleston como para ocuparse de su familia. Y él, como un imbécil, había estado demasiado ocupado con su profesión como para darse cuenta.

Pero había aprendido una lección, y desde entonces su familia había sido lo primero para él.

—Supongo que podéis llamarla mamá si queréis. Jane. Y si ella quiere también, por supuesto.

En ese momento le llamó la atención un ruido en puerta, y cuando Edward se dio la vuelta y vio a Bella que miraba a su hija con ternura, sintió una paz que calmó su desazón.

Bella no era Tanya; de eso estaba seguro.

Pero el hombre era el único animal que tropieza: dos veces con la misma piedra, y Edward no pensaba bajar la guardia.

—Jane, me sentiría muy orgullosa si me llamarais mamá.

Jane corrió a abrazar a Bella, riendo de alegría.

No bajaría jamás la guardia con ella. Y si Bella intentaba hacerles daño alguna vez, tendría que enfrentarse a él.

* * *

**LUCYarg: Me alegro mucho de que te encante! Besos y gracias por el review! **

**Guest: Jajaja, en esta historia Kate, Jane y Bree son mis personajes favoritos! Son tan adorables con sus travesuras jaja. Gracias por el review! Besos!**

**Suiza19: Jajajaa, si, faltan cosas por contar y van a surgir problemas! gracias por el review! Besoss!**

**yunayi: Jajaja, en este cap. cuenta lo que pasó! Pobre Jacob en una sala de sadomasoquismo jajajaja. Besos y gracias por el review!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

_**Siempre trae buena suerte pedir un deseo a la luz de la luna nueva.**_

Las semanas siguientes pasaron volando, mientras la familia Cullen se establecía en su nuevo hogar. Edward completó la venta del End of the Line y publicó un anuncio en el Democrat para informar de la apertura de su despacho de arquitecto. Bella dividía su tiempo entre Diseños Swan y la casa, y casi siempre conseguía estar de vuelta cuando las niñas llegaban del colegio.

Edward se pasaba los días en su despacho. Situado en la planta baja de la casa de tres plantas, la oficina tenía una entrada separada para las visitas de negocios. A menudo Edward enseñaba su casa a posibles clientes, mostrando con efectividad su talento profesional. Cuando trabajaba solo, dejaba la puerta de su despacho abierta para que la familia pudiera entrar a hablar con él si así lo deseaban, cosa que ocurría a menudo.

Tras mucha discusión y debate, decidieron ponerle a la casa el nombre de Willow Hill.

Bella se dispuso a amueblar su hogar, y cuando llegaron las piezas de mobiliario a Edward le sorprendo el estilo de su esposa y cómo conseguía ajustarse al presupuesto.

—Tienes un don —le dijo una mañana, mientras ella dirigía a los mozos para que colocaran unos muebles de palo de rosa en el comedor.

El elogio de Edward había complacido mucho a Bella.

Las clientes habían vuelto a su tienda en masa, y de pronto el problema de Bella fue tener suficientes telas para trabajar. Tras pensarlo detenidamente, decidió llevarse trabajo a casa para poder estar con sus hijas por las tardes.

Con Edward, sólo podía hablar de progreso.

Una semana después de haber cumplido un mes de casados, Bella estaba en su taller comentando un nuevo diseño con Siobhan Lisa Howard cuando sonó la campanilla de la tienda.

Cuando vio quién entraba en el local, Bella estuvo a punto de caerse del taburete de la sorpresa.

—¿Señorita Sutherland?

La modista de Dallas llevaba un elegante vestido de satén color teja, copia exacta de uno de sus diseños. Bella se molestó. ¡Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a pasar en su tienda con ese traje!

—Buenas tardes, señora Cullen —Victoria Sutherland miró a su alrededor con mirada maliciosa—. Qué taller tan bonito y recogido posee usted aquí. Lástima que haya tan poca luz. Esa debe ser una de las razones por las que sus puntadas son tan desiguales.

Bella se puso de pie despacio, sorprendida por el atrevimiento de la mujer.

—Estoy en la ciudad para traer los vestidos que me han encargado las damas de Fort Worth para el Baile de la Cosecha —continuó Victoria—. Como sabe, el baile es esta noche. O tal vez no lo sabrá, porque no creo que haya tenido ningún encargo este año, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, también quería ver su pequeña tienda.

Siobhan Lisa frunció el ceño.

—No dejes que se acerque demasiado —le dijo a Bella en voz baja—. Creo que en lugar de limarse las uñas, se las afila.

—Señorita Sutherland —empezó Bella con tirantez—, como ve, estoy con una cliente. Si no desea encargar ningún vestido, me gustaría que se marchara.

—¿Encargar un vestido? —Victoria se echó a reír como si fuera un buen chiste—. Para nada. Sólo quería ver Diseños Swan antes de que desaparezca. Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para recuperar el buen nombre de sus creaciones, señorita Swan, pero después de este último incidente, mucho me temo que su negocio no va a sobrevivir.

—Señora Cullen, si no le importa.

Bella no pensaba preguntarle a qué se refería. Sin embargo, su falta de curiosidad no le paró los pies a la señorita Sutherland.

—Claro que seguramente no se habrá enterado aún —continuó la modista de Dallas—. Yo tampoco me habría enterado de no haber estado en la oficina de telégrafos cuando llegó el mensaje. La señora Call, la esposa del operador, es cliente mía. El caso es que el pobre señor Call se quedó tan sobrecogido que no se pudo callar la noticia.

A Bella se le encogió el estómago. Se adelantó para acompañar a la modista a la puerta de la tienda pero en ese momento Victoria Sutherland disparó su último tiro.

—El telegrama era de Nueva Orleans. Kristie Clearwater ha sufrido un terrible accidente, y eso significa que el «traje de novia gafado» ha vuelto a golpear a otra de las chicas Clearwater. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, empezaría a preocuparme —sonrió con complacencia—. Usted es la siguiente.

Sentado en una silla del Salón de Baile Red Seth Clearwater alimentaba un profundo rencor contra la decisión de su padre entre trago y trago de whisky.

Debería dispararle, pensaba Seth mientras dejaba con rabia el vaso sobre la mesa.

Veinticinco mil dólares y una de sus mejores tierras eso era lo que su viejo le había prometido si volvía a Fort Worth cuando saliera de prisión.

Pero Big Harry había renegado de su trato. Esa mañana había vendido la tierra y depositado el dinero en. el banco. Ese dinero sería para él si se casaba, le daba un nieto y se metía en política.

La idea le daba escalofríos.

—Soy un pistolero, papá —le había dicho a su padre—. He robado, he cumplido condena en Huntville. ¿Tú crees que me elegirán para algún cargo?.

—Es lo más estúpido que has dicho en tu vida. Estamos en Texas, chico. Por supuesto que puedes salir elegido.

Seth frunció el ceño al recordar la discusión con su padre, apuró su whisky e hizo una señal al camarero para que le sirviera otro.

Paseó la mirada hasta la cercana mesa de cartas donde Big Harry Clearwater hacía otra apuesta más. Tal vez no tuviera que matarlo. Tal y como se estaba comportando su padre esa noche, alguien podría hacerlo por él antes del amanecer.

Su padre continuó bebiendo, jugando y conversando con los peones del rancho; pero Seth no los escuchaba. Al menos hasta que un hombre se acercó a la mesa y se dirigió a Big Harry en tono preocupado.

—Menos mal que le encuentro.

—¿Quién diablos es usted? —gritó Big Harry.

El delgado individuo se ajustó las gafas y sacó una hoja de papel del bolsillo.

—Me llamo Embry Call, de la oficina de telégrafos. Éste ha llegado para usted estar tarde, y enseguida envié a un hombre a su rancho. Le dijeron que había venido a la ciudad, y debido a la naturaleza del mensaje, decidimos buscarlo y entregárselo en mano.

Seth observó a su padre con despreocupación mientras éste leía el telegrama. Empezó a sentir curiosidad cuando Big Harry se puso primero pálido y después colorado de rabia. Entonces dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en la mesa que tiró al suelo todo lo que había encima.

—¡Todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer! Seth le quitó a su padre el telegrama de la mano y lo leyó rápidamente. Era de Nueva Orleans. Se hermana pequeña, Kristie, se había mudado a vivir allí tras su boda con un magnate del ferrocarril.

El telegrama era de su esposo: K. herida en incendio. Estado crítico. Reclama presencia de su familia.

Kristie era la hermana favorita de Seth. Una calma mortal se apoderó de él, vivo contraste de la furia de su padre.

Big Harry maldijo, despotricó y vociferó; sacó su pistola y disparó al techo, astillando una viga.

—¿A qué hora sale el tren de mercancías de la cridad? —gritó a la gente, que se había quedado en silencio.

—A las nueve y media —respondieron media docena de personas.

Big Harry se volvió hacia Seth.

—Debería haber imaginado que pasaría algo. El camarero del restaurante me puso dos cuchillos juntos; eso siempre significa la muerte.

—Aún no está muerta, papá —le soltó Seth—. No te adelantes a los acontecimientos.

Big Harry ignoró su observación.

—No me da tiempo a ir al rancho. Tendré que despertar a mi banquero para que me dé algo de mero —le hizo un gesto al telegrafista—. Tú ve con este hombre y envíales un telegrama a tus hermanas a San Antonio y a Waco. Diles que vayan a Nueva Orleans lo antes posible. Después quiero que vayas a buscar al maquinista y te asegures de que no se va sin mí, ¿me has oído?

Seth asintió.

Big Harry miró a su hijo con expresión ceñuda y asintió un momento después.

—Quiero que tú te quedes aquí; Kristie no sabe aún que has salido de la cárcel, así que no te esperará —Big Harry miró a su hijo con seriedad—. La familia Clearwater tiene un asunto aquí en la ciudad del que tienes que ocuparte. ¿Me sigues?

Seth negó con la cabeza.

—La modista —susurró Big Harry con frustración—. Se lo advertí. Ocúpate de ella.

Seth arqueó las cejas.

—¿Ocuparme de ella cómo? Big Harry se frotó la mandíbula con aire pensativo.

—Liquídala. No me importa cómo lo hagas. Haz lo que quieras. Aunque no le vendría mal sufrir un poco. Tus hermanas han sufrido mucho. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, chico?

Seth se cruzó de brazos. De no haber sido por la noticia de Kristie, se habría reído: su padre acababa de hacerle un regalo.

—Sí, claro que puedo hacerlo, papá. Aunque a cambio espero una recompensa. Sustanciosa.

Big Harry le taladró con la mirada.

—Eres un canalla, Seth Clearwater; un canalla oportunista. Maldita sea, me siento orgulloso. Claro que te recompensaré. Haz esto por mí y por tus hermanas, y tendrás el dinero limpio.

—¿Nada de política?

—Nada de política.

Seth esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

—Dalo por hecho, papá —se puso el sombrero—. Que tengas buen viaje, y dile a Kristie que la quiero.

—Haz ese encargo.

Seth imaginó la figura sensual de la modista y soltó una carcajada perversa.

—Será un placer, papá. Será un placer.

Edward echó un vistazo al reloj y miró con impaciencia hacia la escalera. Ojalá su esposa se diera prisa. No le apetecía nada ir al Baile de la Cosecha, pero cuanto antes se marcharan, antes regresarían a casa. Si por él fuera, no acudirían al evento, pero Bella no quería saber nada de quedarse en casa. Había vuelto de la tienda de un humor de perros, despotricando contra la mala suerte, Big Harry Clearwater y la dichosa Victoria Sutherland.

Un portazo resonó en el piso superior, y como sus hijas estaban en la cocina con la señora Kachiri, Edward comprendió que finalmente su esposa había terminado de arreglarse.

—¡Santo Cielo, mujer! ¿Qué diablos te has puesto?

Edward lo sabía, por supuesto. Bella llevaba uno de los vestidos que había confeccionado para una de las chicas de Shelly, aunque le había hecho unos cuantos arreglos.

La seda morada ceñía sus curvas como una segunda piel, mientras que el encaje negro que remataba el vertiginoso escote incitaba a un hombre a la fantasía casi tanto como la piel desnuda.

—No saldrás en público con ese vestido, Bella Cullen.

Sin embargo, sería distinto si estaban en el dormitorio.

Bella se detuvo casi al pie de las escaleras y se volvió para mirar a su esposo.

—Sé valiente, Cullen. Esto es la guerra. Bella se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina a despedirse de las niñas.

—Bella, tendrás babeando a todos los hombres de la fiesta —objetó Edward detrás de ella, desesperado al fijarse en la parte de atrás del vestido.

Bella volvió la cabeza y le sonrió de nuevo.

—Ése es el plan. Verán a sus esposas con los vestidos de Victoria Sutherland y las imaginarán con el mío. No voy a perder a mi clientela, por Dios que no.

—¡Mamá, estás muy guapa! —exclamó Kate. Bree abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió con admiración.

—Ojalá sea la mitad de guapa que tú de mayor, mamá.

—Mamá, me gusta mucho tu vestido —secundó Jane con la boca llena.

Normalidad total. Edward se tranquilizó y dio gracias a Dios por sus hijas.

Acompañó a su provocativa esposa al coche de caballos para dirigirse al Baile de la Cosecha que anualmente se celebraba en Fort Worth.

El baile aún no había dado comienzo cuando llegaron, aunque un cuarteto de cuerda ya amenizaba la velada. El murmullo de las conversaciones y las risas ocasionales se disipó cuando Bella Swan Cullen entró en la sala. El silencio sólo duró un momento, porque enseguida una avalancha de hombres se adelantaron para pedirle que les reservara un baile.

Edward consiguió controlarse, pero le costó mucho.

A Bella no le fue tan bien. Cada vez que se daba la vuelta, veía u oía algo que le molestaba. Varias mujeres llevaban vestidos que eran copias de diseños suyos. Jessica Stanley lucía un vestido de seda de Victoria Sutherland, que incluso a Edward, que no tenía ni idea de moda, le pareció horroroso.

Jessica había vuelto a las andadas, iba contándole a todo el mundo lo de Kristie y diciendo tonterías del traje de novia. Al ver lo que estaba pasando, Edward le reconoció a Bella que había hecho bien al ponerse ese provocativo vestido. También le prometió que se uniría a ella en la batalla, pero que lo haría a cambio de un favor.

—Y espero que me correspondas en cuanto lleguemos a casa —terminó de decir mientras posaba su ardiente mirada en los pechos de su esposa que el encaje negro velaba provocativamente—. Podrás dejarte puesto el vestido.

Entonces, aunque con evidente fastidio, Edward tuvo que esforzarse por apartarle los moscones de encima a su esposa, y se puso manos a la obra. Bella se quedó asombrada y pensó que su esposo era un hombre admirable. El giro inesperado que Edward le dio a la historia neutralizó en gran parte los efectos de los cotilleos. Y aunque a Bella le molestaba que la gente creyera más en la palabra de un hombre que en la de una mujer, no era tonta y sabía reconocer las oportunidades.

En ese momento vio al joven Alec que se acercaba a su marido y le entregaba una nota. Éste la leyó, levantó la cabeza con expresión ceñuda y la buscó con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Bella después de excusarse con el caballero con quien había estado bailando.

—Nada. Un antiguo cliente del End of the Line está de paso por la ciudad. Me estaba buscando en el bar para tomar una copa conmigo.

¡Una excusa para marcharse! Bella estuvo a punto de besarlo en público.

—Estupendo. Puedes dejarme en casa de camino al Acre.

Bella y Edward regresaron a casa rápidamente.

—¿Te vas a entretener mucho rato con tu amigo? —le preguntó Bella cuando la ayudó a bajar del coche—. Necesito prepararme para… mi castigo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

—Por lo menos dos horas.

—Entonces estaré en casa dentro de hora y media.

La acompañó hasta la puerta, donde la abrazó y besó.

—Una hora —rectificó con voz ronca y sensual. Bella se sonrió al entrar en casa. La señora Kachiri, que estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, se sorprendió al verla.

—¿Ya están en casa?

—Sí. Edward tenía que ocuparse de un asunto; pero la verdad es que me alegro de haberme venido. Aunque no ha ido a la fiesta, Victoria Sutherland estaba por todas partes.

Pasado un rato, el ama de llaves se marchó a su casa y Bella subió al primer piso a comprobar que las niñas dormían. Se asomó al dormitorio de Jane, donde la señora Kachiri le había dicho que habían terminado las niñas, y vio tres bultos debajo del cobertor. Entraba en la habitación para darles un beso de buenas noches cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

La señora Kachiri debía de haberse olvidado algo.

Bella bajó corriendo, con la esperanza de abrir la puerta antes de que sonara el timbre de nuevo. Kate se despertaba con el vuelo de una mosca.

Pero el timbre volvió a sonar cuando llegaba al vestíbulo.

—Ya voy, señora Kachiri —dijo con cierta impaciencia.

Bella desechó el cerrojo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el cañón de una pistola.

Tres sombras avanzaban sigilosamente por las calles, bien pegadas a los edificios y setos con la esperanza de llegar a su destino sin que nadie las viera.

Jane, que iba delante, volvió la cabeza.

—Nos van a pillar, y papá nos matará.

Bree, que iba la última, murmuró:

—Calla, Jane. No nos pillarán si caminas en lugar de hablar tanto.

—Me duele la barriga —gimió Kate—. ¿No podemos pararnos un ratito?

Las dos hermanas mayores respondieron al unísono:

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

En la boca de un callejón oscuro, Jane se volvió hacia su hermana.

—Porque tenemos que llegar a casa. Si la señora Kachiri decide ir a mirarnos, o si papá y mamá llegan temprano a casa, tenemos que estar allí. Todas las noches vienen a darnos un beso, ya lo sabes. Y si le dan un beso a una almohada, se descubre el pastel.

—Vamos. De momento, hemos tenido mucha suerte esta noche —las apremió Bree.

Eso era cierto. La vigilante señora Kachiri había estado un poco distraída con la novela de suspense de la que llevaba hablándoles todo el día.

—No sé por qué os ponéis así —dijo Kate—. No ha pasado nada. Sassy no ha estropeado nada.

Jane agarró a su hermana de las coletas y tiró de ella.

—Lo habría estropeado si no la hubiéramos sacado de Diseños Swan. Cómo has podido dejar al armadillo encerrado en la tienda. No es un animal doméstico.

Bree le habría pedido a su hermana que se callara, pero después de subir la cuesta hasta casa estaba sin aliento. Intentó respirar sin hacer ruido mientras avanzaba por el lateral de la cuesta.

De pronto Bree se detuvo bruscamente. Sus Hermanas se chocaron contra ella.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —susurró asustada mientras contemplaba con horror la escena que se desarrollaba en el porche delantero—. Dios mío.

Jane se inclinó hacia delante con Kate. Bree se llevó el dedo a los labios, y a la pálida luz de la luna observó los sorprendidos rostros de sus hermanas.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Jane.

—¡Es mamá! —susurró Bree con nerviosismo. En ese mismo momento, se oyó la voz del hombre.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la tímida novia. Precisamente la persona que estaba buscando.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Bella en tono chillón—. ¿Qué quiere?

—¿Qué quién soy? —su risotada siniestra consiguió que Bree se estremeciera—. No me digas que no me reconoces, cariño. Vaya, eso me parte el corazón.

—¿Quién será? —le susurró Jane a Bree. —No tengo ni idea. Y mamá tampoco lo sabe respondió la mayor.

—Sólo nos hemos visto una vez, señora Cullen. Claro que entonces aún no estaba casada. Pero he oído hablar mucho de usted, más de lo que habría deseado, se lo aseguro. Ahora quiero que saiga conmigo a la calle tranquilamente.

—No pienso ir a ningún sitio con usted. No tengo por qué. Sin duda mi esposo lo estará apuntando con una pistola en este momento.

—Su marido está ahora mismo en el End of the Line, buscando a alguien que no está allí —le hizo un gesto para que saliera.

Bella vaciló, pero cuando él levantó la pistola con gesto amenazador, hizo lo que le pedía.

—Tengo un carro esperando, y vamos a disfrutar de un bonito paseo hasta The Lucky Lady.

—¿The Lucky Lady… ? —Bella se quedó pensativa un instante—. Ah, usted es un Clearwater, el del tren.

—Me puedes llamar Seth, cariño. Después de todo, teniendo en cuenta los planes que tengo para ti, creo que deberíamos tutearnos.

Bella dio sólo un paso.

—¿Qué planes?

Él dijo algo en voz baja, pero las niñas no lo oyeron. Sin embargo, la reacción de su madre lo dijo todo.

¡—No!

Bella se lanzó a la pistola, pero el hombre levantó el brazo. Entonces la agarró y la empujó contra la pared de la casa. Bella continuó forcejeando y trató de quitarle la pistola, pero como él tenía más fuerza consiguió arrastrarla hasta el patio. Le echó el brazo al cuello y le tapó la boca.

—Quieta —rugió—. No quiero hacerte daño, pero lo haré si es necesario.

—Ya basta —dijo Jane—. ¡Tenemos que ayudar a mamá!

—Calla, nosotras no podemos. Iremos a buscar ayuda a casa de algún vecino.

Kate le tiró de la blusa a Jane.

—Vamos a buscar a papá. Él la ayudará.

—Pero…

El grito rabioso de Seth Clearwater interrumpió la protesta de Jane.

—¡Bruja asquerosa!

—¡Mamá le ha mordido! —exclamó Kate, agarrada a la manga de su hermana.

—Está furioso. ¡Vamos a buscar ayuda! Jane y Kate echaron a correr. Antes de seguirlas, Bree miró hacia el porche un momento y lo que vio entonces fue lo peor que había visto en su vida.

Seth Clearwater levantó la mano en la que sujetaba el revólver y golpeó a Bella en la sien con la culata.

Bella cayó al suelo como una marioneta a la que hubieran cortado los hilos.

Bree echó a correr detrás de sus hermanas. Las lágrimas que le corrían por la cara eran las primeras que derramaba en seis largos años; desde la mañana que su papá le había dicho que su madre había muerto.

* * *

**LUCYarg: Jajaja, gracias por el review! Me pone muy contenta de que te guste! Besos!**

**Guest: Como ya dije antes, adoro a las niñas, son mis personajes favoritos en esta historia! Jajaja, gracias por el review! Espero que Edward se de cuenta y rápido de lo que siente.. Besos!**

**Guest: Esperemos que Edward cambie! Gracias por el review! Besos!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

_**Un gato macho con el pelaje de cuatro colores trae buena suerte.**_

Michael Stanley, editor del Daily Democrat y marido de Jessica, tiró las cartas sobre la mesa con gesto malhumorado, mientras Edward se llevaba todo el dinero del bote.

—Más me valdría haberme quedado en el maldito baile. Sabes, Cullen, si no supiera que no es posible, diría que estás haciendo trampa.

Sus esfuerzos para sofocar aquel asunto de la mala suerte en el baile habían dado sus frutos, pero Edward sabía que una ayuda más no iría mal. Todo lo contrario. Pero antes de terminar la primera mano, había descubierto que el editor se guardaba un par de cartas en la manga. Después de todo, Edward sabía muy bien todas las cartas que le había repartido al hombre. Nadie dirigía un negocio donde se jugaba a las cartas sin aprender a hacer trampas.

Miró el reloj y calculó que le quedaban diez minutos más antes de volver a casa junto a Bella.

Cuando iba hacia la barra, se desató de pronto una conmoción cerca de la entrada del bar que le llamo la atención.

El oficial de policía tenía agarradas a las tres «amenazas», que no dejaban de moverse y de forcejear.

—¡Cullen! —gritó el policía—. Debería detenerlo por abandono. Me topé con este trío a menos de una manzana de aquí. No sé qué están diciendo de la mala suerte de su mujer.

¿Las niñas en el Acre a esas horas de la noche? Edward se agarró un momento al respaldo de una silla rara que dejaran de temblarle las piernas.

—¡Papá! —gritaron las tres al verlo.

—¡Ocúpese usted de ellas ahora, Cullen! Yo tengo que irme a atender un asunto urgente.

Bree se volvió para gritarle:

—¡Oficial, no se puede marchar ahora!

Con el ruido del bar el sheriff no la oyó y siguió alanzando hacia la salida.

Una sensación nauseabunda invadió a Edward cuando vio el pavor reflejado en los ojos de sus rujas. Algo horrible había pasado.

—¿Qué pasa? —les preguntó.

—Es mamá —dijo Jane mientras Kate se abrazaba a su padre.

Entonces notó que Bree había llorado y le tendió la mano a su hija, que se agarró a él desesperadamente.

—La golpeó, papá. La golpeó con la pistola en la sien. Yo lo vi. Mamá cayó al suelo —explicó la ruña consternada.

—Pasó delante de nosotros. La llevaba sentada delante de él —gritó Jane muerta de miedo—. Papá, se la ha llevado!

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para hablar.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién es él, hijas?

—Dijo su nombre. Dijo que era Seth; Seth Clearwater.

Al oír el nombre del hijo de Clearwater Edward sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en la cara.

—¿Y qué más sabéis?

—Dijo que se la llevaba a The Lucky Lady. Tienes que darte prisa papá; tienes que salvarla.

Tenía que salvarla. Edward pensó un momento en su situación. Crowley estaba ocupado esa noche, así que tendría que ir solo. Pero primero, tendría que ocuparse de sus hijas.

—Me voy a ocupar de ir a buscar a mamá, pero necesito vuestra ayuda. Necesito que me prometáis que os vais a quedar aquí en mi antiguo despacho hasta que yo vuelva por vosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

Las tres niñas asintieron. Las subió hasta la oficina del primer piso y le dio la llave a Bree.

—Cierra por dentro y no dejes entrar a nadie, salvo si soy yo o la señorita Shelly, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward se quedó a la puerta hasta que oyó el ruido de la cerradura, y seguidamente bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Ya en la calle, Edward ignoró una pelea callejera y el ruido de disparos distantes mientras cruzaba al local de la señorita Shelly. Le temblaban las piernas.

Seth Clearwater tenía a su esposa.

Clearwater la bajó de la carreta, donde la había atado y amordazado, y se la echó al hombro. Bella estaba asustada, pero sentía más rabia que miedo. Seth Clearwater subió unos escalones, y Bella oyó el chirrido de una puerta.

Al instante, tuvo la sensación de estar entrando en una tumba. Aquel lugar estaba muy oscuro y olía a cerrado.

Clearwater la dejó caer sobre algo blando; sin duda una cama.

El miedo se apoderó de nuevo de ella. ¡Eso no! Por favor, eso no!

Se oyó la raspadura de una cerilla, y pronto el suave resplandor amarillento de una lámpara ahuyentó la oscuridad. Miró a su alrededor las vastas paredes de madera cubiertas de una gruesa capa de polvo. Aquello no era la casa principal del rancho.

Clearwater dejó la lámpara en la mesilla y la miró fijamente. Su expresión desapasionada no era en absoluto la de un hombre que fuera a violar o matar. Sin embargo eso la asustó aún más.

—Papá quiere que me ocupe de ti. Me dará dinero y podré largarme de este estado. Además, está Kristie —se inclinó sobre la cama—. Te quitaré la mordaza, pero si gritas te la volveré a poner. ¿Lo entiendes?

Bella asintió, y Seth Clearwater le quitó la mordaza.

—Agua… —le susurró, avergonzada por tener que pedir.

Clearwater salió de la cabaña y volvió con una cantimplora.

—¿A qué se refiere con «ocuparse» de mí? Seth se quitó el sombrero y lo colgó sobre la silla.

—Papá quería que fuera algo permanente.

Permanente. Bella tragó saliva.

—¿Quiere decir como una cicatriz? Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—No exactamente.

Bella deseó no haberle preguntado nada.

Seth se acercó a la cama.

—Aquí no nos buscará nadie; es la antigua casa de The Lucky Lady. Cuando robaba diligencias, me metía aquí semanas enteras y no aparecía ni un alma. Siempre la tenemos cerrada con provisiones y balas.

—¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

—Te traje aquí para tener la intimidad suficiente para hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Quiero que sepas que aquí estamos solos. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte. Puedo hacer que esto dure un rato o más tiempo, depende de tu cooperación.

Bella estaba aterrorizada. Seth pensaba matarla, lo veía en sus ojos.

—No me resultará fácil —dijo Seth mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. He robado muchas diligencias, pero nunca he matado a una mujer.

La confirmación la sacudió con violencia. Bella aspiró hondo para calmarse y poder pensar. El miedo no la ayudaría a salvar la vida, y eso era lo primordial. Necesitaba una idea, un plan.

Él tenía más fuerza, tenía un arma. Ella sólo poseía su inteligencia, pero decidió intentarlo.

—Señor Clearwater, no tiene por qué empezar conmigo. ¿Puedo hacerle una sugerencia?

Él se echó a reír.

—Es usted una mujer muy valiente, ¿verdad?

—Eso me han dicho. Sin embargo, estoy convencida de que puede conseguir su objetivo fácilmente —se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos—. Mi marido tiene dinero, y mis padres son muy ricos. Estoy segura de que entre los tres podrían darle una cantidad mayor a la que le daría Big Harry.

Él no dijo nada; sólo se agachó delante de la chimenea para atizar el fuego.

—No —dijo finalmente mientras se incorporara—. Me temo que eso no va a poder ser. Tengo que pensar en Kristie.

Se acercó a un arcón a los pies de la cama, lo miró y sacó un cuchillo afilado. Bella se estremeció cuando él se acercó y le cortó la cuerda que le ataba los pies.

—Eres una bonita mujer, Bella; muy bonita. Sería una pena echarlo a perder. Estoy seguro de que es hora de que nos pongamos manos a la obra —Seth le metió la mano por debajo de la falda, y Bella sintió asco—. No se te olvide; cuanto más colabores, más apacible será tu muerte.

Con la otra mano le desgarró el corpiño; y cuando Seth se acercó para mirarla de cerca, Bella reaccionó instintivamente y le pegó una patada en la nariz.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó mientras la sangre empezaba a correr.

Se llevó la mano a la nariz y se apartó de la cama cuando Bella pegó otra patada, tratando de nacerle soltar el cuchillo.

Falló.

Con un rugido furioso, Seth levantó el cuchillo y asestó un golpe. Bella reaccionó a tiempo, rodó hacia el lado y el cuchillo se hundió en el colchón. Bella se levantó del suelo inmediatamente y corrió como pudo hasta la puerta. Sólo pensaba en escapar.

—Perra estúpida —Seth la alcanzó antes de que llegara a la puerta, la agarró del pelo con fuerza y tiró de ella hacia la cama—. Te lo he puesto fácil…

Le dolía la cabeza. Él la lanzó sobre la cama y cambió el cuchillo por un revólver. Momentos después, Seth le pegó el cañón a la mejilla.

—Pero ya se acabó —se limpió la nariz con la manga—. Te voy a hacer sufrir. Te voy a hacer sufrir bien.

Bella jadeaba de miedo, y sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera un instante, congelando la imagen de aquel hombre que se cernía sobre ella. Pensó en sus padres, en las niñas. Pensó en Edward.

¡Dios, no quería morir!

A pesar de que la estaba apuntando, Bella se apartó de él y se tiró al suelo, temiendo sentir en cualquier momento el mordisco de la bala. Como un animal perseguido, se metió debajo de la cama.

Él se arrodilló rápidamente, y metió la mano manchada de sangre debajo de la cama para agarrarla. Bella retrocedió como si su mano fuera una serpiente. El miedo se apoderó de ella, y con el pensamiento llamó a Edward.

De pronto la asustó un chillido inesperado. Seth Clearwater sacó el brazo de debajo de la cama, aullando de dolor. Bella vio que se ponía de pie.

Algo cayó al suelo junto a su bota. Tres cosas. Seth levantó la bota y pisoteó tres veces, sin dejar de gritar como un loco.

Un olor muy característico se extendió como una nube invisible: un olor a vinagre. ¡Ay, no! Bella lo reconoció enseguida. Los de oeste de Texas los llamaban vinagrillos gigantes, porque su tamaño era el doble que el de un escorpión. Su veneno podría matar a un hombre.

O a una mujer.

Trató de recordar las cosas que había aprendido con su padre sobre los vinagrillos gigantes. Solían ir en parejas, aunque a veces había visto tres juntos. A lo mejor en ese momento uno de ellos estaba a punto de picarla. Así que Bella permaneció quieta, esperando.

Seth cayó al suelo con un golpe fuerte y seco. Bella sabía que tenía que salir de allí, rápidamente.

Salió de debajo de la cama, pensando que en cualquier momento sentiría un picotazo. Pero no pasó nada.

¡Lo había conseguido!

Seth Clearwater ya no le haría daño. Había dejado de chillar, y en ese momento respiraba con dificultad.

Bella tardó un rato en cortar con el cuchillo la cuerda que le ataba las manos. Cuando se arrodilló junto a él, tenía un poco de sangre en la mano.

—¿Señor Clearwater? ¿Seth? ¿Se le ha dormido la cara?

Él no respondió, pero la miró con los ojos vidriosos, dolorido y aterrorizado.

Bella agarró una jarra y salió. El arroyo corría a unos metros de allí, y Bella avanzó rápidamente hasta la orilla, donde llenó la jarra de barro.

Llevaba mucho rato a caballo. Primero había ido al rancho The Lucky Lady, pero allí no había encontrado a nadie. Con una media luna iluminándole el camino, Edward se dirigió hacia la antigua casa del rancho. Su inquietud aumentaba por momentos. No sabía si habría pasado de largo por la cabaña, no conocía bien esa zona; y ni siquiera sabía si Bella estaría allí, si Bella…

De pronto se vio una cabaña de madera. ¡Tenía que ser ésa! Bajó del caballo de un salto y se acercó despacio.

Nada. No se oía ni un solo ruido.

De pronto oyó un leve gemido. ¡Era Bella! Inmediatamente se llevó la mano al cinto, pero no llevaba pistola. Desde que había matado a su esposa había prometido no volver a matar. Sin embargo, el sonido quejumbroso que salía de la cabaña le hizo cuestionar su promesa.

¿Podría matar de nuevo?

Dio la vuelta a la cabaña y avanzó hacia la puerta. Volvió a oír el gemido, pero esa vez le resultó extraño, demasiado ronco para ser el de su esposa.

Edward se pegó a la pared con cuidado para asomarse por la ventana. El olor a vómito era insoportable.

Seth Clearwater estaba tirado en el suelo, su cuerpo sacudido por las convulsiones. Bella estaba sentada a su lado, con el vestido hecho jirones. Ella le agarraba una mano, y con la otra le limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Vio que su mujer estaba llorando.

—¿Bella? —Edward entró en la cabaña—, ¿Bella, cariño, estás bien?

Ella levantó los ojos en dirección suya.

—No he podido ayudarlo. Le han picado tres vinagrillos gigantes.

—Ven, Bella —se acercó a ella—. Deja que me ocupe yo de esto.

—No. Apenas respira. Está casi… —no fue capaz de decirlo—. No creo que dure mucho más.

Permanecieron allí sentados en silencio durante casi diez minutos antes de que el cuerpo de Seth Clearwater sufriera otra convulsión. Fue muy larga, pero finalmente se quedó quieto. Tremendamente quieto, Bella lloraba en silencio.

—Ya, ya, querida… —susurró Edward, cansado pero aliviado—. No merece tus lágrimas.

Maldita sea, el tipo la había secuestrado con la mención de matarla.

—Vamos al arroyo para que te laves un poco. Edward le quitó el vestido roto, la ayudó a lavarse las manos y los brazos y le puso su abrigo. Entonces la abrazó.

—Cuéntame lo que pasó cariño. Bella se lo contó rápidamente.

—Me dijo que me mataría, pero creo que antes tenía la intención de… violarme.

—¿Te tocó?

Ella parecía un poco aturdida.

—No. Lo intentó, pero le di una patada en la nariz.

—Necesitas descansar, cariño —dijo Edward, aliviado—. ¿Puedes dormir en la cabaña? La limpiaré un poco antes.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Quiero volver a casa.

Edward le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad.

—Esta noche no. Está demasiado lejos. No sería seguro.

—Entonces fuera.

Se acurrucó junto a él. Edward se sintió bien, a gusto, sólo de abrazarla. Ella sabía la verdad sobre él, sabía lo que le había hecho a Tanya. A pesar de no haber podido protegerla de Seth Clearwater, ella seguía confiando en él. ¿Por qué creía tanto en él?

—Te quiero, Edward. Te quiero —dijo ella de pronto, como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento.

Sin embargo, esa vez sus palabras no le asustaron; esa vez fueron para él como música celestial. Y como la lluvia de verano que penetra en la piel, sus palabras penetraron en su alma. Le agarró la barbilla con suavidad y le levantó un poco la cara para besarla con dulzura. Al instante sus bocas se fundieron en una sola.

Con ternura saboreó y acarició. Sus labios se movían suavemente, ofreciendo, no exigiendo; aceptando lo que ella le daba a cambio. Con suave pasión, Edward le dijo con su beso lo que no podía decirle con palabras.

Ni siquiera podía reconocérselo a sí mismo.

* * *

**Gracias a guest, LUCYarg, guest y nenitalidna por los reviews! Besos!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

_**Si llevas una castaña en el bolsillo, tendrás buena suerte.**_

Esa noche marcó un momento crucial en el matrimonio de Bella y Edward. Los cambios fueron sutiles, pero sustanciales.

Bella se sentía furiosa por lo que había pasado, furiosa de haber sido tratada injustamente. Pero la compasión que había sentido por Seth en el momento de su muerte no la abandonaba. A pesar de haber sido un hombre vil y corrupto, nadie tenía derecho a morir una muerte tan horrible.

Edward utilizó sus contactos en el Hell's Half Acre para que el jefe de policía se enterara de que había un hombre muerto en la antigua casa del rancho The Lucky Lady; y tanto Edward como Bella se quedaron más tranquilos cuando Seth Clearwater fue enterrado sin más en el cementerio, dos días después de su muerte.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para que Bella olvidara el incidente. En la semana que siguió, tuvo pesadillas casi a diario, y habitualmente terminaba gritando en brazos de su esposo. Él la consolaba, y terminaban haciendo el amor.

Aunque el incidente de Kristie provocó algunos comentarios, las clientes no dejaron de llegar a Diseños Swan, y el traje de novia pasó a ser «de la buena suerte».

Ojalá esa buena suerte durara al menos hasta que Big Harry volviera de Nueva Orleans.

La vida en Willow Hill era agradable, y los miembros de la familia se sentían felices. A veces se peleaban, pero sus riñas eran las habituales de cualquier familia.

Reneé empezó a visitarlos regularmente, sin avisar y cargada de regalos. En cuanto decidió hacer el papel de abuela cariñosa, no había quien la parara.

—Ojalá se reconcilie con mi padre —le dijo a Edward en la intimidad de su alcoba, tras un incidente particularmente fastidioso—. Podría ir a darle la lata una temporada, que a mí no me importaría nada.

—¿Está enfadada con tu padre porque no vino a la boda? —le preguntó Edward mientras le cepillaba el cabello.

Bella asintió.

—Está furiosa. Aunque soy yo la que debería estar disgustada, no ella. Y yo no lo estoy.

—¿Y no te sientes un poco decepcionada con tu padre por no venir a tu boda?

Ella permaneció en silencio un momento.

—Bueno, un poco sí.

Cuando llevaban casados dos meses, la familia Cullen se había adaptado totalmente a los cambios que había supuesto la boda en sus vidas. Estaban establecidos en su nuevo hogar, las niñas iban bien en el colegio, donde no causaban demasiados descalabros, Diseños Swan parecía ir bien encaminado y la situación económica del negocio había mejorado. Las niñas eran felices, y Edward y Bella también.

Y eso le daba muchísimo miedo a Edward.

Cuando llevaban dos meses y medio casados, la desconfianza y la sospecha se habían apoderado de él. Y eso sólo podía buscarle problemas.

Terminó temprano su trabajo y decidió trabajar un poco en la casa de muñecas que les había comprado a sus hijas como regalo de Navidad. Bella le había convencido para que la mejorara y creara su propio diseño, y Edward se había dado cuenta de que disfrutaba haciéndolo. Como necesitaba más madera para el borde, salió de casa para ir a la ferretería en Main Street. Bella estaba trabajando en la tienda ese día, así que después de hacer su compra decidió pasar a verla.

La tienda, cosa rara, estaba cerrada.

Big Harry. Edward cerró los ojos y se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

Corrió a la oficina del sheriff.

—No —respondió Crowley cuando Edward le preguntó si le había notificado ya la muerte de Seth—. Aún no le he telegrafiado. El hermano del oficial Yorkie vive en Nueva Orleans, pero ahora está aquí de visita. Le hemos pedido que se lo notifique él cuando vuelva.

—¿Está seguro de que sigue en Nueva Orleans? —le preguntó Edward.

—Que yo sepa, sí. Desde luego a la ciudad aún no ha vuelto, porque de otro modo me habría enterado.

Su desasosiego fue en aumento.

Edward fue a casa para ver si Bella había vuelto, pero no la encontró allí. Tampoco estaba en la tienda de ultramarinos, ni en la Sociedad Literaria de Fort Worth, ni en las tiendas de Main haciendo compras para Navidad. Ni un tendero de la ciudad había visto a Bella esa mañana.

Edward se sentía muy mal, así que volvió a casa a esperarla, cada vez más agobiado por los fantasmas y los demonios del pasado.

Bella caminaba hacia su casa flotando en una nube. Aunque lo había sospechado, la confirmación de su estado le había vuelto el mundo del revés. Un bebé. Un pequeño rebujo de amor que no haría sino llorar y pedir continuamente de comer.

Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida.

Tan feliz ni tan asustada. ¿Qué pensaría Edward? Nunca habían hablado de tener más hijos. Claro que nunca hablaban de cosas verdaderamente importantes.

Sin embargo, Bella confiaba en que Edward se sentiría feliz. Amaba demasiado a sus hijas como para no acoger de buen grado otro niño en la familia.

Un bebé. Bella se puso la mano en el vientre y sonrió. ¿Qué pensarían las niñas? ¿Estarían celosas, felices, o las dos cosas?

De pronto la asaltaron mil preguntas, y Bella decidió dar la vuelta y regresar a la consulta del médico. Pero éste estaba haciendo una visita y tuvo que esperarlo: y cuando finalmente llegó y Bella empezó a hacerle preguntas, se le ocurrieron otras muchas. Así que llegó a Willow Hill después del mediodía.

Entró por la puerta de atrás, dando sin querer un portazo con la puerta mosquitera, y se sentó en la cocina para poner los pies en alto y cerrar un rato los ojos. Sonriendo, imaginó un niño de ojos verdes, pelo rizado.

—¿Dónde diantres has estado?

Abrió los ojos asustada y vio a Edward a la puerta de la cocina con una licorera en la mano. Bella frunció el ceño. Sabía que esa mañana esa misma botella había estado llena.

Lo primero que pensó fue que le había pasado algo a las niñas.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están bien las niñas? ¿Es Big Harry? ¿Es que ha vuelto a la ciudad?

—Las niñas están bien —respondió con cuidado, mientras entraba a la cocina—. ¿Bella, dónde has estado?

Ella vaciló. Quería reservar la noticia para dársela en el momento perfecto, desde luego en un sitio más romántico que la cocina.

—He estado en la tienda, dónde si no.

—¿Todo el día? —su mirada se volvió desconfiada.

A Bella no le gustó nada su expresión.

—¿Por qué me interrogas?

Edward retiró una silla y se sentó.

—Sé dónde están mis hijas, y sé dónde buscarlas si fuera necesario. No se levantan y se van sin decir a nadie a donde van. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no tienen nada que ocultar.

Bella entendió que debía de haber ido a la ciudad a comprar algo, que luego habría pasado por la tienda y la había encontrado cerrada.

Vaya, el muy patán. Bella levantó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estás insinuando que he hecho algo malo, señor Cullen?

Él se puso muy serio.

—¿Insinuando, señora Cullen? Ése es ahora tu nombre. Recuerdas que eres una mujer casada, ¿verdad?

Bella emitió un gemido entrecortado, pero él continuó.

—Y no estoy insinuando nada, esposa mía. Te lo estoy preguntando directamente —se inclinó hacia ella y la atravesó con la mirada—. ¿Dónde estabas, Bella?

Ella estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada, de lo furiosa y dolida que estaba.

—¿Y dónde te crees que estaba, Edward? ¿En el hotel Cosmopolitan, con uno de mis amantes?

Edward se puso de pie; la silla cayó al suelo.

—Maldita seas.

Bella no pudo soportarlo más.

—No te atrevas a maldecirme, Cullen. No he hecho nada para que pienses mal, y menos para que me acuses. Me estás insultando.

Él no se movió, ni siquiera pestañeó. Bella quería llorar, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. Tampoco le permitía explicarle nada. No pensaba contarle lo del bebé, ni estropear un momento especial haciéndolo entonces.

—Está claro que has bebido más de la cuenta, así que te agradecería que te lleves esta botella a los sitios donde solías ir, antes de que nuestras hijas lleguen a casa. El Acre es un lugar mucho más apropiado para los idiotas que Willow Hill.

Bella salió corriendo y subió las escaleras. Pasó delante de su dormitorio y entró en una habitación vacía. Ese sería el cuarto del bebé. Miró alrededor e imaginó la cuna, las cortinas de encaje y tal vez un caballito de madera en un rincón. Imaginó al padre arrullando al niño en la cuna.

Bella sollozó. Edward se estaba comportando como un imbécil. Y eso no era propio de él.

La sospecha se apoderó de ella. Edward no estaba así por ella, sino por otra persona.

Bella se acercó a la ventana y se fijó en los sauces del patio. ¿Serían ciertas sus sospechas? Si Tanya había engañado a Edward, eso explicaría algunos de sus comentarios más misteriosos, tanto antes como después de su matrimonio. Sabía que Edward era un hombre orgulloso, y que la posible traición de su esposa habría sido un duro golpe para él. También explicaría claramente su comportamiento en la cocina.

Bella se dio la vuelta y miró de nuevo alrededor. De pronto pensó en algo que le hizo sonreír: no se imaginaba a Reneé cambiando pañales.

Hacía rato ya que se había ocultado el sol cuando Edward subió las escaleras y avanzó hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, tratando de armarse de valor para entrar.

La tarde y la noche se le habían antojado muy largas, sobre todo porque intuía que se había equivocado. La noche de bodas, o más bien a la mañana siguiente, había comprobado que Bella no había tenido amantes antes del matrimonio. Sabía muy bien que desde entonces la había tenido satisfecha, así que no tendría razón para engañarlo.

Y él sabía que Bella no tenía a nadie detrás de ella, tentándola para que lo traicionara. Gracias a Dios, Emmett Cullen estaba muy lejos de allí.

Eso le dio coraje para entrar en la habitación.

Bella lo esperaba tejiendo junto a la chimenea, de espaldas a la puerta.

—Hola —dijo Edward cuando cerró la puerta.

—Hola —respondió ella sin mirar.

Edward se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello.

—No estaba seguro de que fueras a esperarme.

—Ni yo de que fueras a volver.

Él suspiró cansinamente.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ella siguió tejiendo.

—Te escucho.

—¿Podrías mirarme?

Dejó el punto. Cuando por fin se dio la vuelta y lo miró, Edward se sintió un poco mejor.

Había sido un imbécil, un burro. Sonrió con pesar.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa. Bella levantó la cabeza.

—Sí, es verdad. Yo no me reiría si estuviera en tu lugar.

—Ay, Bella, no me estoy riendo —Edward se acercó a la chimenea y atizó la lumbre—. Lo siento, cariño. Siento lo que te dije. Ella lo miró.

—Y tenías razón con lo de beber en casa. Las niñas no tienen por qué ver eso.

—Ni siquiera yo tengo por qué verlo —arrugó la nariz—. Y menos olerlo.

—Vamos, Bella, fuiste tú la que me mandaste al Acre. Sabes, sólo tenías que haberme dicho dónde estabas, y yo no habría dicho nada más.

Bella se quedó mirando una de las agujas de racer punto, pensando en clavársela a su marido.

—A ver si me entero. ¿Lo único que tenía que hacer era decirte dónde estaba durante una hora en mitad del día?

—Más bien fueron tres horas.

—Tres horas.

Bella dejó la labor con calma a un lado y se puso de pie. Avanzó hacia él despacio.

—Cuando nos casamos te hice algunas promesas, pero no recuerdo haber prometido que tenía que explicarte dónde pasaba cada minuto del día.

Caray, qué guapa se ponía cuando se enfadaba. Tenía la piel brillante y sonrosada y los ojos luminosos, de un chocolate derretido.

—¡Dios, mujer, haces que te desee!

Ella se acercó a él, con su melena de bucles orados cayéndole por los hombros.

—¡Y tú me vuelves loca!

Bella se adelantó y, para sorpresa de Edward, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

—¿Qué he hecho para que dudes de mí? —le sacó la camisa de los pantalones—. ¿Qué he hecho para hacer vacilar tu confianza?

Terminó de quitarle la camisa y la tiró al suelo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo que darte explicaciones de cada minuto que no estamos juntos? —añadió, mientras le acariciaba el pecho—. Soy una mujer independiente. De haber querido eso, no deberías haberte casado conmigo.

Con eso, lo empujó hasta la cama y se echó sobre él. Cuando sus labios estaban muy cerca de los suyos, le dijo en tono dulce:

—¿Pero a que te alegras de haberlo hecho?

Hicieron el amor con una pasión que los sorprendió a los dos. Fue un intercambio de caricias, besos, exigentes y sumisos. Cuando terminaron, saciados y contentos, Bella acarició distraídamente a su esposo.

—No te traicionaré, Edward. Puedes confiar en mí.

Él se quedó en silencio un rato.

—Ese es el problema; que no puedo.

Bella se puso tensa; pero antes de que pudiera protestar, él se volvió y le puso el dedo en los labios.

—Espera, cariño, tú no lo entiendes. No eres tú, de verdad que no; son mis viejos fantasmas que vienen a inquietarme y afligirme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó ella en tono suave.

—Creo que ya no puedo confiar en nadie, Bella. Sé que no es lo que quieres oír, pero es la verdad; mi verdad.

—¿Qué pasó, Edward? Seguro que tiene que ver con tu primera esposa.

Él se incorporó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

—No te preocupes por eso, Bella. A partir de ahora, me controlaré mucho mejor; mucho mejor que hoy —Edward selló su promesa con un beso—. Y ahora hay otra cosa que quiero decirte —continuó—. ¿Qué te parecería hacer un viaje?

—¿Un viaje? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

Él se tumbó de espaldas y la abrazó.

—Bueno, tendríamos que marcharnos mañana, en realidad. Estaríamos fuera unas semanas, y volveríamos justo a tiempo para Navidad. Esta noche me he enterado de que se va celebrar un concurso público para el diseño del nuevo juzgado de Hill County. Me gustaría intentar conseguirlo. Si consigo este encargo, vendrán otros de otros condados de Texas. Es la clase de trabajo que me encantaría hacer. No me importa diseñar casas, pero es que…

Bella lo interrumpió.

—Pues claro que debes ir a Hill County, y estarían locos si no te escogieran para proyectar el edificio de ¡os juzgados.

—Pensé en llevaros a ti y a las niñas y pasar unos días de vacaciones.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Este es un viaje de negocios. No necesitas arrastrar a la familia; acabaríamos incordiándote. Además, las niñas tienen colegio y yo tengo que terminar unos vestidos.

—No, Bella. Sola no te voy a dejar. ¿Y si vuelve Big Harry?

Bella consideró el problema.

—Edward, no puedes estar siempre con nosotras…

—Cierto, pero puedo estar aquí cuando él vuelva —se puso serio—. Después, ya no nos molestará; te lo aseguro.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, cada uno pensando en Clearwater y en el viaje.

—No importa, cariño. No voy, ya saldrán otros juzgados.

—Edward, necesitas hacer esto, es importante para ti. Escucha, tengo una idea. ¿Y si contratamos a un guardaespaldas? Estoy segura de que conoces a alguien adecuado para ello.

Él consideró las palabras de Bella.

—Sam Uley. Solía ir a beber al End of the Line.

Pasado un momento, sintiendo que su marido iba a negarse, Bella añadió:

—Podríamos pedirle a la señora Kachiri que se quede a dormir con nosotras la semana que estés fuera. El guardaespaldas podría acompañar a las niñas al colegio y traerlas a casa. Incluso podríamos buscar a alguien que me acompañara y trajera del trabajo. Así, estaríamos más seguras incluso que estando tú en casa.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo él en tono seco.

Ella sonrió avergonzada.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. No quiero que te preocupes, Edward. Y cuando vuelvas, tendré una sorpresa esperándote.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Una sorpresa?

Ella le sonrió con deleite.

—Un regalo de navidad muy especial.

Él se incorporó y la miró.

—¿Qué es?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos, cariño, dame una pista. Sólo una pequeña, ¿vale?

Ella se echó a reír.

—No le contaré nada a las niñas, ni tampoco a ti, hasta que no vuelvas de Hill County con la comisión del proyecto del nuevo juzgado bajo el brazo.

—¿Y si no consigo el trabajo?

Cuando le oyó decir eso, ella sabía que lo había convencido. Contrataría a Sam Uley y seguramente la volvería loca dándole instrucciones antes de marcharse en el tren de las once y media.

—Lo conseguirás.

—Mmm —bajó la cabeza y le acarició el cuello—. Me apuesto a que puedo convencerte para que me cuentes qué sorpresa es ésa.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa dulce, como sensual invitación.

—Te invito a que lo intentes.

Mucho rato después Edward se recostó sobre la almohada, exhausto pero feliz.

—Has ganado —dijo Edward cuando recuperó el aliento—. Peleas duro, pero ganas. Eres capaz de guardar un secreto como nadie.

Bella se estiró lánguidamente.

—¿Qué puedo decir, Cullen? Todo lo que hago, lo hago bien.

—Sé que eres buena. Por eso, incluso después de lo que ha pasado hoy, podré salir mañana de Fort Worth sin ti. Tengo confianza en ti.

Ella se acurrucó más a él.

—Confía en mí.

Bella se había dormido ya cuando él respondió.

—Lo intentaré, tesoro. Lo intentaré.

Tres días después, Bella estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa, escurriendo una cortina para colgarla. Había trabajado en la tienda esa mañana, pero cuando había empezado a entrarle sueño había colgado el cartel de cerrado y se había ido a casa.

Sam había demostrado ser un enviado del cielo. Además de conseguir que se sintiera segura en ausencia de Edward, el hombre también estaba dispuesto a hacerle algunos recados.

Sin ir más lejos, hacía un rato había enviado a Sam a Diseños Swan a recoger un vestido que tenía que terminar para el día siguiente. Era el décimo aniversario de bodas de la señora Weber, y para la ocasión la mujer había encargado uno de los vestidos a los que Bella se refería en privado con el nombre de las nuevas creaciones de la señorita Shelly.

Desde que Bella había ido al baile con uno de ellos, aquellos vestidos habían sido los que más le habían encargado. Edward anticipaba un montón de nacimientos para el verano siguiente.

Estaba colocando la última pinza cuando oyó el carraspeo de un hombre detrás de ella. Asustada, Bella dejó caer la pinza y se dio la vuelta. Él estaba junto al columpio que colgaba de la rama de un roble cercano. En su rostro había una sonrisa vacilante.

—¡Edward! —gritó con deleite.

Echó a correr hacia él, aunque se preguntaba por qué habría vuelto a casa tan pronto. Lo abrazó.

—Te he echado tanto de menos.

Cuando él abrió la boca para hablar, ella lo silencio con un beso.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Se apartó rápidamente de él, asustada y sorprendida, y retrocedió rápidamente.

—¿Quién es usted?

La sonrisa pesarosa era idéntica a la de Edward.

—Emmett Cullen. Emmett para los amigos y la familia. Soy el hermano de Edward.

Bella estaba muda de asombro. Edward jamás le había hablado de ningún hermano. ¿Un hermano gemelo? Las náuseas que llevaban molestándole desde hacía un rato se hicieron más fuertes. Bella se llevó la mano a la boca y corrió a vomitar al árbol.

Él se acercó para sujetarla. Finalmente, los espasmos cedieron y Bella se puso derecha. El hombre la soltó y se retiró un poco.

Avergonzada, aceptó el pañuelo que le ofrecía el desconocido. Qué humillante, pensaba ella mientras se limpiaba la boca. Nada más conocer al hermano de su marido se ponía a vomitar. Aspiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Veo por su reacción que mi hermano le ha ocultado todo sobre mí —dijo él en tono amargo.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a Guest, LUCYarg y guest por los reviews! Besos!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

_**Si quemas un casco de cebolla morada tendrás buena suerte.**_

Bella sirvió dos tazas de té humeante hasta el borde. La señora Kachiri había visto a Emmett Cullen, le había dado la bienvenida al «señor Edward» a casa, y después se había marchado a hacer un recado al mercado, sin duda deseosa de dejar solos en casa a los recién casados. Bella y el hermano de Edward estaban un poco cohibidos. Tratando de aliviar la tensión, Bella señaló el plato de galletas.

—Tome una, por favor. Las de jengibre son las favoritas de Jane.

—También las de Edward, si no recuerdo mal —tomó una galleta del plato—. A mí siempre me han gustado más las de limón.

Bella sonrió.

—Entonces tendrá que pelearse por esas con Kate. Adora las de limón.

—¿Cómo están las niñas? Estarán tan grandes que no las voy a reconocer.

La tensión se disipó un poco mientras charlaban de las hijas de Cullen. Bella le refirió algunas de sus travesuras de las «amenazas Cullen», y se rió con Emmett cuando él le contó algunas de las cosas que habían pasado cuando Edward y él eran niños.

—No se lo cuente a las niñas —dijo Bella muerta de risa—. A mis hijas no hay que darles ideas —añadió.

Él se recostó en el asiento y la observó con afecto.

—Señora Cullen, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva casada con Edward?

—Por favor, llámeme Bella. Su hermano y yo llevamos poco más de dos meses casados.

—Entonces éste es vuestro primer hijo.

Ella dejó la taza con asombro y lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta? Edward ni siquiera lo ha notado.

—Siempre me enteraba antes que Edward. Tanya solía decirnos…

Dejó de hablar y se afanó en remover el té.

—¿Quiere más azúcar? —le preguntó Bella, al ver que no dejaba de remover el té.

Emmett dejó de remover la infusión y la miró algo avergonzado.

—Lo siento. Reconozco que estoy bastante nervioso.

Bella sonrió. Se levantó y le sirvió otra taza de té.

—Entonces me temo que ya somos dos. Su presencia me resulta inquietante; quiero decir, se parece usted tanto a su hermano —hizo una pausa mientras se armaba de valor para preguntarle lo que llevaba meses queriéndole preguntar a su esposo—.Ha mencionado a la primera esposa de mi marido. ¿La conocía? ¿Cómo era?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Espero que no te lo tomes como una falta de respeto, pero es a tu marido a quien debes preguntarle esas cosas.

Bella se negaba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquélla.

—Edward se niega a hablar de ella. Sé que hubo un accidente, no sé cómo, del que él se siente responsable. Su negativa a hablar del tema me pone en una postura difícil. Las niñas se preguntan qué pasó con su madre, y me preguntan cosas que no le pueden preguntar a su padre. Me gustaría saber algo para poder contarles.

Él se quedó pensativo, sopesando sus palabras. Cuando empezó a hablar, Bella experimentó una sensación triunfal.

—Tanya Buring era la chica más bonita de toda Carolina del Sur.

Vaya. A Bella no le apetecía oír nada más de Tanya. Pero Emmett, ajeno a su renuencia, continuó.

—Tenía la tez perfecta, una melena abundante y unos grandes ojos azules en los que cualquier hombre podría perderse. En cuanto a ella se le metió entre ceja y ceja conseguir a Edward, él no tuvo oportunidad.

A Bella se le revolvió el estómago, y en esa ocasión poco tuvo que ver con su embarazo. Los celos eran malísimos para la salud.

—Tanya tenía una manera de ser especial: sabía cómo mirar a un hombre y hacer que… —Emmett se encogió de hombros y dejó la cucharilla en la mesa con hastío—. Es normal que Edward no hable de ella. Créeme, Bree, Jane y Kate están mejor sin saber nada de Tanya.

—Pero ella era su madre —protestó Bella—. Tienen que saber de su cariño y dedicación. De su amor por ellas.

Él retiró la silla y se puso de pie.

—Edward no les va a mentir, y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Tanya no quería a sus hijas —pronuncio Emmett con indignación—. Tanya sólo se quería así misma.

Bella se recostó en el asiento. Emmett Cullen era una copia de su hermano, incluso hasta la expresión ce dolor que ensombrecía su mirada. Bella se preguntaba tantas cosas. ¿Sería cierto lo que decía Emmett? Qué habría pasado para causar aquel distanciamiento entre los gemelos? ¿Tendría algo que ver con Tanya? Bella quería respuestas. Edward se había puesto muy celoso por culpa de los «fantasmas» del pasado. O se equivocaba de lado a lado, o Bella estaba casi segura de que uno de esos «fantasmas» acababa de llegar a su casa.

—Lo que has dicho ahí fuera, no es así —dijo Bella.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

—Edward no me ha hablado de ti. De hecho, no sabía que tenía un hermano.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Para ser sinceros, es lo que me había imaginado. La última vez que lo vi cortó todos los vínculos que nos unían. Edward siempre ha sido un hombre de palabra.

Bella se quedó pensativa un momento.

—¿Entonces por qué has venido? ¿Para buscar problemas?

Emmett la miró fijamente, captando su atención.

—No. No he venido a Texas a causar problemas, sino a reparar un daño que hice. ¿Me vas a ayudar? ¿O te vas a interponer en mi camino?

—Edward no volverá a casa hasta dentro de una semana o dos.

—Eso me dará tiempo para relacionarme de nuevo con mis sobrinas. Y para conocer a Kate, por supuesto. No era más que un bebé cuando Edward abandonó Carolina del Sur.

Bella se terminó la galleta despacio. Sospechaba que Edward no querría darle la oportunidad de estar con sus hijas, y así se lo dijo a Emmett.

—Escucha, Bella —dijo Emmett con firmeza—. Esas niñas son mi familia. Y la familia significa mucho para mí, y para Edward también; diga él lo que diga. No quiero hacerles ningún daño, pero creo que merecen conocer a la familia Cullen; a todos sus miembros. No sólo a mí, sino también a sus tías y a su bisabuela. Edward hizo mal llevándoselas así; se equivocó en muchas cosas. Las ha tenido para él solo mucho tiempo. Es hora de que comparta.

A Bella no le gustó nada lo que dijo Emmett, pero cuando fue a protestar el grito de una niña los interrumpió.

—¡Jane! —exclamó Bella.

Bella y Emmett salieron en un segundo. Kate estaba al pie de un árbol que crecía en la ladera de la colina, y Bree corría hacia la casa pidiendo ayuda.

—Jane está en el árbol —gritó la hija mayor—. Se ha resbalado y se le ha quedado la pierna enganchada. Está colgando cabeza abajo.

Emmett se quitó el abrigo, se tiró de las botas y corrió hasta el árbol. Entonces se agarró a una rama raja y se subió también.

—Ya voy, cariño —dijo Emmett.

—¡Corre, papá! —gritó Kate, antes de agarrase a la falda de Bella para taparse la cara.

—¿Dónde está Sam? —preguntó Bella.

—Acabamos de hacerle un truco, aunque enseguida se dará cuenta. Pero no te creas que va a estropear el vestido que llevaba, mamá. Bella cerró los ojos.

—Ya está —dijo Emmett, alcanzando a Jane—. Ahora no te muevas, ¿vale? Voy a agarrarte, y en cuanto puedas, quiero que te agarres a mi cuello. ¿De acuerdo, Jane?

—Sí.

Parecía como si a Jane le doliera algo. Bella tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Y si se había hecho daño en la rodilla? ¿Qué habría hecho si Emmett Cullen no hubiera estado allí para ayudarlas? Bella respiró aliviada cuando Emmett bajó a Jane. — ¿Jane, quieres que te deje en el suelo? ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Ella asintió.

—Estoy bien —dijo mientras daba unos pasos para ver si podía tenerse de pie—. Gracias por rescatarme. Emmett hizo una reverencia muy caballerosa.

—Jane —dijo Kate con gesto confuso—. ¿Por qué le hablas así a papá?

—Este no es nuestro papá —dijo Bree. Emmett sonrió.

—Eres más rápida que tu mamá. Ella tuvo que besarme primero para darse cuenta.

Bree miró a Bella, y luego a Emmett.

—Te recuerdo. Tú eres el hermano de mi papá.

Jane miró a su hermana con interés.

—Nunca nos has dicho que papá tuviera un hermano.

—Me olvidé.

Bella sintió de pronto la necesidad de sentarse.

—Madre mía, me tiemblan las piernas. Jane Cullen, me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí subida?

—Lo siento, mamá. No pensé que fuera a quedarme atascada.

—Estoy muerta de hambre —dijo Kate, que miraba a Emmett Cullen con los ojos como platos—. ¿Qué nos ha preparado hoy la señora Kachiri, mamá?

—Galletas.

—Lo que más me gusta.

—Venga, vayamos a casa —Bella le hizo un gesto a Emmett para que se uniera a ellas.

Emmett no las acompañó a la mesa, sino que se quedó a la puerta. Bella vio cómo observaba con gran interés a las niñas mientras éstas se lavaban las manos. Aunque llevara tantos años sin verlas, se le notaba que las quería.

—Chicas —Bella sonrió—. Me temo que aunque sea un poco tarde, debo presentaros a vuestro tío.

—No necesitamos presentaciones —dijo Emmett, acercándose entonces a las niñas—. Reconocería a estas jovencitas donde fuera. Habéis crecido tanto y estáis tan guapas. Bree y Jane, os parecéis unto a vuestra madre.

Entonces Emmett se agachó de cuclillas delante de Kate, que seguía boquiabierta.

—Hola, Kate. Eres igualita que tu tía Rosalie; y ella sigue ganando todos los años el concurso de belleza de la feria de verano del condado. Desde que te vi supe que serías igual que los Cullen. Y eres tal y como imaginaba —se puso de pie—. Todas vosotras. Tan bonitas como os imaginaba.

Como Bella había supuesto, Bree y Kate sonrieron con deleite. Pero Jane lo miró con desconfianza.

Emmett Cullen se pasó la media hora siguiente deleitando a las niñas con historias de su familia y versiones censuradas de sus famosas escapadas de chiquillos.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que vayáis a hacer los deberes —anunció Bella cuando terminaron de comer.

—¡Pero mamá! —protestaron las tres al unísono. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Chitón.

Kate salió de la cocina.

—¿Tío Emmett, vas a estar aquí cuando terminemos? ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros?

Se sentó en la silla con los brazos cruzados y le echó a Bella una mirada significativa.

—Bueno, ángel mío, eso depende de tu madre.

—Es estupendo que la pongan a una entre la espada y la pared.

—Por favor, mamá —dijo Jane—. Quiero enseñarle el pasadizo secreto. A lo mejor puede ayudarnos a encontrar las puertas escondidas que papá aún no nos ha enseñado.

Bella intuía que a su marido no le gustaría aquella situación. Pero Emmett había hecho un viaje muy largo hasta allí; y había salvado a Jane de lo que podría haber sido un serio accidente. Y tenía razón en cuanto a lo de la familia. Las niñas debían conocer a su bisabuela y a sus tías. Pero, sobre todo, la presencia de Emmett Cullen en la casa podría darle las respuestas a algunas de las cuestiones a las que Edward se negaba a enfrentarse. Para empezar ella se había enterado de más cosas de Tanya, y quería enterarse de más. Cuanto más supiera, más podría enfrentarse a Edward en la batalla. Porque era una batalla. Se lo había demostrado el día antes de marcharse, cuando había dudado de ella de ese modo. Quería luchar con uñas y dientes por el amor de su marido, y tenía la intención de salir victoriosa.

—¿Tienes equipaje, Emmett? Niñas, como vais para arriba, acompañad al tío a la habitación verde.

—Gracias, señora —dijo Emmett con un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada.

Bajó la voz para que las niñas no la oyeran.

—Permíteme que te haga una advertencia. Si me causas un problema, por mínimo que sea, yo misma te acompañaré hasta la puerta.

—Me parece bien —respondió Emmett con una sonrisa.

Él se levantó de la silla para seguir a las niñas a la planta superior.

—Una cosa más. Dices que Edward cortó todos los lazos contigo. ¿Qué crees que hará mi esposo cuando vuelva y te encuentre en su casa?

—Han pasado seis años —desvió la mirada, como si volviera los ojos al pasado—. Nuestra abuela cree que estará preparado para escuchar lo que tengo que decirle.

—¿Y qué te parece que pasará entonces? Él se encogió de hombros.

—El tiempo lo dirá, Bella. El tiempo lo dirá.

Seguía pensando en su respuesta cuando minutos después Sam Roger entró en la cocina muy enfadado, tiró el vestido de la señora Weber sobre la mesa se marchó. Bella se alegró de verle marchar. No tenía excusa alguna para utilizar las palabras que utilizó en contra de sus hijas. Ninguna excusa.

Se sirvió otra taza de té. Mientras se la tomaba, reflexionó sobre lo bien que al final se había arreglado todo. Teniendo en cuenta que Sam Uley las había dejado en la estacada, Edward se alegraría cuando volviera y se encontrara a su hermano en Willow Hill.

_Nueva Orleans, Luisiana_

Big Harry Clearwater bajaba las escaleras de la elegante mansión de su hija Kristie con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. A su hija pequeña le había ido bien, pero que muy bien, aunque se hubiera casado con uno de otro estado. Sabía que su yerno era de familia rica, pero hasta que no había visto su mansión no había entendido la magnitud de su fortuna.

Harry entró en la biblioteca de Stephen para tomar uno de los cigarros habanos que su yerno guardaba en una caja sobre la mesa. Aspiró con deleite el aroma del puro y se lo metió en el bolsillo. En ese momento alguien carraspeó, y Harry se dio la vuelta.

A la puerta estaban su yerno y un desconocido.

—Buenas tardes, Steve. Acabo de ver a Kristie y al bebé. Es un niño precioso; un verdadero Clearwater. ¿Te has enterado ya de quién me envió ese telegrama falso?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no. Seré sincero con usted, señor; con la llegada del bebé y los problemas que tuvo Jane después del parto, no ha sido mi prioridad.

—Bueno, pues adelante, chico. Tenemos que saberlo. Averígualo, Steve. Detesto ignorar estas cosas.

Stephen y el extraño se miraron, y Big Harry se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo.

—¿Me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

—Permíteme que te presente a Kevin Yorkie —dijo su yerno con renuencia—. Tiene un hermano que es policía en Fort Worth.

Big Harry arqueó las cejas.

—¿Yorkie? ¿Te refieres al viejo Erik? —el hombre asintió—. El mundo es un pañuelo, sí señor.

Yorkie se adelantó.

—Acabo de regresar de Fort Worth, señor —aspiró hondo—. Me temo que le traigo una mala noticia. Muy mala. Tal vez quiera sentarse.

Clearwater hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

—¿Por qué?

—Señor Clearwater, me temo que su hijo ha muerto prematuramente.

A Big Harry empezaron a zumbarle los oídos y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas.

—¿Cómo ha dicho, joven?

—El oficial le pidió al médico que examinara el cuerpo de su hijo. Está seguro de que la muerte la causó la picadura de algún animal venenoso; posiblemente un vinagrillo gigante. Lo siento mucho, señor Clearwater. Reciba mi más sentido pésame.

Seth muerto. Big Harry apenas podía hablar.

—¿Cómo… ? ¿Dónde… ? ¿Dónde ocurrió?

—En su antigua casa.

Big Harry aspiró hondo. ¡Maldición! Allí habría llevado a esa condenada modista.

—¿Estaba ella con él?

—¿Ella?

—¡La modista! —gritó Big Harry—. Seth tenía que acabar con ella.

—Si su hijo estaba con alguna mujer cuando murió, mi hermano no mencionó nada.

Sí, por supuesto que había estado con una mujer, de algún modo esa condenada modista le había vuelto las tornas a Seth. Seth… su único hijo…

La rabia y el dolor lo golpearon con fuerza. Mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, una sola idea se alzaba en su pensamiento.

Maldita Bella Swan. Pagaría por lo que había hecho.

Edward saltó del tren, pero no esperó para recoger su equipaje. Llevaba desde muy temprano sentado en el tren y prefería caminar hasta Willow Hill; de todos modos no tardaría más de cinco minutos en llegar.

Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa, ver a sus hijas y acostarse con su mujer.

¿Qué diría Bella de su éxito? Le habían nominado oficialmente para realizar proyectar y diseñar tanto los juzgados de Hill County como los de Wise County.

Bella era la que más lo apoyaba, y por lo tanto se sentiría orgullosa de él.

La puerta de entrada de su casa cedió sin hacer ruido al empujarla. Edward sacudió la cabeza, pensando en regañar a las chicas por dejar la puerta abierta. Accedió al vestíbulo y la cerró en silencio, pensando en darles una sorpresa.

Entonces oyó un murmullo de voces que provenían de la sala; después una risa, la risa de Bella.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso. Su marido debió de quedarse mudo de asombro.

—Sí, por supuesto, y con toda la razón —respondió una voz masculina.

Sam Uley, en la sala de Willow Hill. Edward sonrió al imaginarse al hombretón.

—La mujer quedó en ridículo —continuó el hombre.

A Edward se le quedó petrificada la sonrisa en los labios. ¡Imposible! Permaneció inmóvil varios minutos que se le antojaron horas; esperando. Entonces volvió a oír la voz del hombre, que le confirmó sus sospechas más funestas.

Miedo. Era un monstruo que había habitado dentro de él todos esos años. Y ese monstruo lo empujó hasta la puerta de la sala, donde Edward se detuvo sin ser visto y contempló al hombre que había rezado rara no volver a ver.

—Emmett. Tenía la esperanza de haberte matado.

Bella se asustó. Miró a su marido, luego a su hermano y de nuevo a su marido, absolutamente maravillada. Jamás había visto un parecido físico tan grande.

Emmett le había dicho que había ido a hacer las paces, y Bella se levantó con la esperanza de disipar la tensión que vibraba en el ambiente.

—Bienvenido a casa, cariño.

Edward la ignoró y se dirigió a su hermano.

—Sal ahora mismo de mi casa.

Emmett se recostó en el sofá, como si fuera suyo.

—No hasta que consiga aquello por lo que he venido, querido hermano.

Edward apretó los puños.

—¡Maldito pedazo de… !

—¡Papá! ¡Ya estás en casa!

Bella miró hacia el vestíbulo y vio tres pares de es bajando por las escaleras.

—Cuidado con lo que decís —miró a uno y a otro—. Pensad en las niñas, por amor de Dios.

Emmett se puso de pie, frente a su hermano.

—Yo lo hago; por eso estoy aquí. Edward maldijo y se lanzó contra su hermano.

¡Esperad! —gritó Bella. Las niñas entraron en tropel.

—¡Papá! —gritaron las dos mayores. Kate puso las manos en jarras y gritó.

—No le hagas daño a mi papá.

A punto de pegarse, los dos hombres se quedaron inmóviles, con idéntico gesto de asombro. Bella sintió una inquietud tremenda. Allí estaba pasando algo espantoso, algo que ella no entendía.

Se adelantó y se dirigió a las niñas en tono que no admitía discusión.

—Volved arriba, señoritas. Vuestro padre subirá en un momento a saludaros.

—No, subiré ahora mismo —Edward se apartó de Emmett, pero no dejó de mirarlo con gesto amenazador—. Mis hijas para mí son lo primero; ahora y siempre. Cuando baje no quiero verte aquí.

Emmett se estiró la cazadora.

—Lo siento mucho. Sabes, llevo aquí unos días y he entablado una relación con las niñas.

Edward apretó los dientes.

—Voy a subir con mis hijas —dijo en tono frío—. No quiero que estés aquí cuando baje. No soy el mismo hombre de hace seis años. Esta vez, te mataré.

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y siguió a las niñas, que ya subían la escalera.

Momentos después, Bella se volvió hacia Emmett; estaba muy nerviosa.

—¿En el nombre de Dios, qué está pasando aquí? ¿Pensé que habías venido a hacer las paces?

Emmett estaba cabizbajo, pensativo.

—Bueno, me pilló desprevenido, entrando así. ¿Y has oído lo que ha dicho? Hace seis malditos años que no me ve y lo único que se le ocurre decir es «tenía la esperanza de haberte matado». Me dolió, y reaccioné mal.

—Eso es decir poco —Bella resopló con frustración—. Si no fuerais tan parecidos… tan tercos y temperamentales…

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

Pasado un momento, Bella se dirigió a un secreter de dónde sacó un juego de llaves del cajón. Retiró una y se la dio a Emmett.

—Esta es la llave del apartamento de encima de la tienda, donde Edward y las niñas vivían antes de mudarnos a Willow Hill. Hemos dejado muchos muebles, así que allí estarás cómodo hasta que se aclare todo esto.

Emmett fue a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—De acuerdo, me iré de momento —accedió—. No tardo nada en hacer la bolsa. Creo que será mejor darle un poco de tiempo para que se haga a la idea de que he dado con él.

Cuando volvió con su bolsa unos minutos después. Bella lo abordó en el vestíbulo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con dar con él?

—Se marchó, Bella. Edward se llevó a las niñas y desapareció. Puedes decirle algo de mi parte. Dile que no será como la última vez. Ahora que le he encontrado, no dejaré que vuelva a desaparecer. Él y yo tenemos cosas que aclarar, y no descansaré hasta que lo haya hecho.

Con ese enigmático comentario, Emmett se salió de Willow Hill.

Bella subió a su dormitorio. El miedo que había visto en los ojos de su esposo era el mismo que veía en ese momento reflejado en el espejo del tocador.

¿Qué problemas habría dejado entrar en su casa al invitar a Emmett Cullen a quedarse con ellas?

Cuando Edward entró en el cuarto minutos después, Bella había tomado una decisión. Le haría las preguntas y averiguaría las respuestas. Esa noche. Pasara lo que pasara.

Pero Edward se le adelantó. Entró en el dormitorio y se dirigió a ella directamente.

—¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué le has dejado entrar en casa?

Sin levantarse del taburete, Bella se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—¿Qué razón tenía para no darle la bienvenida? Que yo sepa, ninguna. Creo que soy yo quien debe hacer las preguntas, Edward. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano?

Él no respondió. Se dio la vuelta, se quitó la corbata y la americana y las tiró al suelo.

—Habla, Edward. Está claro que tienes algo en la cabeza, y no creo que vayas a responder a nada de lo que yo te pregunte. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te has acostado con él?

Bella se quedó boquiabierta, muda de asombro. ¿Cómo podía pensar tal cosa, cómo podía decirla?

—¡Maldito seas, Cullen! Debes de ser el hombre más tonto de todo Texas. ¿Que si me he acostado con él? ¡Ah! —lo golpeó con el cepillo del pelo—. Estúpido, estúpido, más que estúpido.

Él le quitó el cepillo y lo tiró a la cama.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —le increpó Bella—. ¿Es que no tuvimos una discusión parecida antes de marcharte?

Bella empezó a pasearse por el cuarto.

—No tienes por qué sospechar de mí. No soy una mujer infiel, y lo sabes. Soy tu mujer —le dio con el puño en el pecho—. ¡Tu esposa! Él resopló con ironía.

—Y Emmett es tu hermano. ¿Por qué entras, nos ves comando el té y supones que estamos haciendo algo ilícito?

—¡Porque ya pasó antes! —agarró el cepillo y lo lanzó a la pared—. Mi fiel esposa y mi querido hermano eran amantes.

Bella se quedó paralizada. ¡Pues claro! ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes! Edward se acercó a ella.

—No sé cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos cuando me enteré; tal vez meses. Pero cuando descubrí la verdad… —apretó los puños—. Yo… la maté.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Oh, Edward!

—Estuve a punto de matarlo también a él —continuó Edward—. El puñetazo que le di lo lanzó contra la chimenea —negó con la cabeza, despacio—. Dios, cuánta sangre había en aquel cuarto. Él estaba muy quieto, quieto como Tanya, y en ese momento yo también me sentí muerto.

Edward se quedó callado, angustiado por el recuerdo.

—¿Pensabas que estaba muerto hasta hoy?

—No. En cuanto noté que respiraba, que la sangre era de Tanya, me marché.

—Me dijo que desapareciste.

Edward se estremeció.

—Pensé que mi familia estaría mucho más segura. Después de seis años he dejado de tener miedo, y pensaba que podríamos llevar una vida tranquila y feliz.

Bella no pudo soportarlo más. Fue hacia él y lo abrazó.

—¿Te persigue la justicia?

—¿La justicia? —la miró sorprendido—. Ah… Por asesinato —soltó una risotada amarga—. No, la decretaron como muerte accidental porque yo estaba forcejeando con Tanya cuando se disparó el arma.

—¿Entonces por qué… ?

—¿Por qué no estamos seguros? —continuó con voz ronca—. Por él. No se la voy a dar. Huiremos de nuevo, sólo que esta vez lo haremos tan deprisa y nos iremos tan lejos que jamás nos encontrará.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tú no tienes que venir con nosotros, claro. Fort Worth es tu hogar. Pero no dejaré que se lleve a Kate. No puedo matarlo. Ya lo intenté, y no pude hacerlo. Nuestra única elección es huir.

¿De verdad pensaba que podría dejarla allí? Estaba loco; totalmente loco.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no le dejarás que se lleve a Kate?

Su mirada se volvió turbulenta, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Ella es suya, tesoro. Yo no soy su padre. Kate es hija de mi hermano.

* * *

**Gracias a Guest y a yunayi por los reviews! Besos!**


	17. Capítulo 17

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

_**Un penique nuevo da buena suerte.**_

Al final de una noche casi en vela, amaneció un día frío y con viento. A pesar de sus objeciones, Edward ensilló su caballo y salió de Willow Hill a primera hora para ir al Acre a ver a un hombre que tenía contactos en México.

Bella no sabía qué hacer. Le había asegurado a su marido que lo seguiría al fin del mundo, aunque se había opuesto a que se marcharan de Fort Worth.

Emmett no se le antojaba como el maleante por el que Edward le tenía. Bella se había quedado despierta buena parte de esa noche y había llegado a algunas conclusiones acerca de Emmett.

En primer lugar, el gemelo de Edward no trataría de separar a las niñas. Además, se había mostrado afectuoso con las tres, no sólo con Kate. Y en segundo lugar, estaba segura de que Emmett deseaba reconciliarse con su hermano, con lo cual era impensable que quisiera llevarse a Kate.

Edward estaba reaccionando a una amenaza que, en opinión de Bella, no existía. Se había negado a escuchar ninguno de sus argumentos, y al prohibirle que volviera a ver a su hermano no había hecho más que animarla a que lo visitara. El día en que Bella permitiera que Edward le dictara a quién podía y a quién no podía ver o hablar, sería el día en que se perdiera el respeto a sí misma. Le encantaba ser la señora de Edward Cullen, pero en parte ella siempre seguiría siendo Bella Swan.

Y Bella Swan había decidido hablar con Emmett Cullen.

Bella se puso una capa y bajó a la cocina. Edward le había pedido que le diera el día libre a la señora Kachiri, y decidió acceder a sus deseos en eso. Pero sólo en eso.

El ama de llaves recibió la noticia de buen grado, y prometió acompañar a las niñas al colegio antes de seguir para su casa.

De camino hacia el centro de la ciudad soplaba un viento frío que iba levantándole el vuelo de la falda. Al pasar delante de un café el olor a huevos fritos con beicon le revolvió el estómago. Aspiró hondo y tragó saliva para no vomitar, y continuó rápidamente, concentrándose en los argumentos que le presentaría a Emmett.

Primero le preguntaría si lo que le había contado Edward era cierto. No quería creer que Emmett había traicionado a su hermano en algo tan fundamental.

Al llegar al edificio Rankin vio luz encima de la tienda. Menos mal que Emmett no se había ido a un hotel.

La puerta de la calle por donde se accedía al antiguo apartamento de Edward estaba cerrada, y Bella llamó con los nudillos repetidamente.

—¿Emmett? ¡Emmett, soy Bella! Necesito hablar contigo.

Esperó unos minutos. En esas estaba cuando sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Sería el frío, se dijo mientras volvía la cabeza a un lado y al otro.

—Abre, Emmett, por favor.

Oyó un ruido que provenía del interior, seguido del ruido de unas botas bajando las escaleras. Iba a llamarlo otra vez cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta. le agarraron del antebrazo y le clavaron en el costado el frío cañón de un arma.

—Mucho cuidado, señorita, si no quiere que los mate a usted y a su marido.

Bella se quedó de piedra. Era Big Harry Clearwater. Santo cielo, otra vez no!

La puerta se abrió.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. No debería dejar que su esposa vaya por ahí sin llave. Nunca se sabe cuando podría atacarla alguien.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere? Clearwater esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

—¿Qué quién soy? Vamos, Cullen, no se haga el tonto.

—No es Edward, señor Clearwater. Se equivoca. Es el hermano gemelo de mi marido. Con él no tiene ninguna disputa, puede dejarle marchar.

—¿Me toma por estúpido, modistilla? —se burló Clearwater mientras le hundía de nuevo el cañón en el costado—. Vamos. Tengo una carreta en la calleja. Los tres vamos a dar un paseíto tranquilamente.

—¿Por qué no vamos arriba y discutimos esto? —sugirió Emmett con naturalidad, pero fijándose en la pistola—. Estoy desayunando; puede acompañarme si quiere.

—No. Tengo un trabajo para los dos. Después vamos a regresar al lugar del crimen.

—¿Crimen? ¿Qué crimen?

Clearwater ignoró su pregunta y les hizo una señal para que avanzaran.

—Venga. Vamos a darnos un paseo los cuatro.

—¿Los cuatro? —preguntó Bella, que enseguida pensó en una de las niñas.

Dieron la vuelta a la esquina, y Bella vio un carro con una lona cubriendo la parte de atrás.

—Usted, yo, su marido y mi chico. El maldito sheriff lo enterró en el cementerio de la ciudad, y tuve que pagar a la morgue para que me lo desenterraran de nuevo. Seth necesita descansar en casa, y como usted lo mató, pensé que debía enterrarlo.

—¿Bella? —dijo Emmett.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba negando.

Big Harry le pidió a Emmett que llevara las riendas del carro. Después sentó a Bella entre medias de los dos, pero no dejó de apuntarle con el arma.

—Baje por Throckmorton hasta Fourteenth, y luego tire hacia el oeste —dijo Big Harry—. Y no olvide lo que sufrirá su esposa si hace algo para llamar la atención.

Clearwater sonreía y asentía con la cabeza a la gente que pasaba por su lado. Bella contuvo la respiración cuando Jessica Stanley les hizo Un gesto para que se pararan.

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo, señora. Bonito sombrero.

Cuando habían salido de la ciudad, Clearwater pasó a la parte de atrás y se sentó sobre la caja de muerto, cubierta por la lona.

—Sabe, Cullen. No debería haberse casado con ella.

Bella se estremeció con su risotada malvada.

—¡El traje de novia de la buena suerte! ¡Y un cuerno!

Edward llegó a Willow Hill con cinco billetes de tren a Galveston en el bolsillo y una cartera llena de dinero. Había intentado dominar sus emociones, pero al entrar en casa, sabiendo que se marcharían muy pronto, le asaltó una gran consternación.

Miró hacia su despacho. Tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia abandonar a sus clientes, pero lo primero era la familia. Esa mañana había puesto la casa en venta, y el agente le había adelantado una cantidad importante en dinero. Al menos esa vez no se iban con los bolsillos casi vacíos.

Encontró una nota de Bella en su dormitorio diciéndole que se había ido al edificio Rankin a hacer un recado. Seguramente volvería a casa con la mitad de las telas de Diseños Swan.

Se pasó las horas siguientes haciendo las maletas y tratando de pensar en una explicación lógica para cuando volvieran las niñas a casa. Pero durante todo ese tiempo fue consciente de la ausencia de su esposa y de una sensación de inquietud que no lo abandonaba.

Cuando las niñas llegaron a casa, tenía preparadas las maletas de todos. Les dijo a sus hijas que se iban a marchar de vacaciones, esperando hacer así más fácil la marcha de Fort Worth.

Como el tren salía en menos de una hora, Edward decidió ir a buscar a Bella.

—Voy a ir un momento a la tienda de mamá. Ha debido de liarse con alguna cliente y se ha olvidado del tiempo.

Emocionadas por el viaje, las niñas no notaron su inquietud.

—Si llega antes de volver yo, no la perdáis de vista, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, papá.

Por el camino se puso aún más nervioso. Diseños Swan estaba cerrada, pero Edward vio luz en su antiguo apartamento del primer piso. ¿Quién podía estar arriba?

Bella tenía la única otra llave, y Edward se preguntó qué estaría haciendo allí… ¡Emmett!

Edward se puso furioso. Si había ido a verlo, los mataría a los dos.

Comprobó que la puerta estaba abierta y subió al apartamento como un loco.

Reconoció la pistolera con los dos revólveres que colgaba de una silla, pero continuó hasta su antiguo dormitorio. Cuando iba por el pasillo, recordó las palabras de su esposa. «Confía en mí, Edward».

Lo intentaba. Vaya que si lo intentaba.

Se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio, temeroso y confiado a la vez. Abrió la puerta y… ¡Qué alivio! La. habitación estaba vacía, sin embargo la cama estaba sin hacer, y había algunas prendas masculinas tiradas encima y por el suelo. Emmett nunca había sido ordenado con su ropa.

Al entrar en la cocina Edward se sorprendió al ver cacharros sin fregar, y sobre todo un plato de tortitas casi lleno. Tal vez Emmett no recogiera la ropa, pero jamás dejaba un plato de tortitas sin terminar. ¿Qué estaría pasando allí? ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

¿Y. sobre todo, dónde estaba Bella?

El nombre en el que no quería ni pensar surgió en su pensamiento: Big Harry Clearwater.

Edward estaba seguro de lo que sentía, y por eso fue corriendo a la oficina del sheriff.

Cuida de ella, Emmett. Por favor, cuida de ella. Ese era su único pensamiento.

Emmett vio una valla alrededor de una pequeña parcela de tierra. Dentro de la parcela había dos lápidas juntas, y concluyó que aquél sería el cementerio familiar.

—En ésa de ahí descansa mi Sue. Murió de parto al dar a luz al hijo que está enterrado a su lado. Quiero a mi Seth al otro lado de su madre —sacó dos palas de debajo de la lona, las tiró al suelo e hizo un gesto a Emmett con la pistola para que bajara del carro—. Una para usted y otra para la señorita.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Yo cavaré esa tumba, Clearwater. Bella no debe hacer esa clase de trabajo.

—Ni hablar —Big Harry negó con la cabeza—. Ella también va a trabajar. Yo quería que lo hiciera sola, pero juntos acabarán antes. No tengo tiempo que perder; me necesitan en Nueva Orleans. Mi hija ha dado a luz a un nieto, y quiero asegurarme de que está bien. Vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Emmett juzgó la distancia entre él y su captor y sintió rabia. A pesar de su aparente calma, el hombre no había dejado de apuntar a Bella con el arma. Si tenía paciencia, el tipo bajaría la guardia tarde o temprano.

Bella le apretó en el hombro cuando él la ayudó a bajar del carro.

—Tranquilo, Emmett. Cavar un poco no me hará daño.

Tomó una de las palas y fue hacia las tumbas.

—¡Vamos, hombre! —protestó Emmett mirando a Clearwater—. La señora está en estado. No puede hacer un esfuerzo así.

Clearwater se encogió de hombros.

—Calle la boca y póngase a trabajar. Su estado importa poco; y cuando se ponga el sol los dos estarán muertos. Lo único que falta saber es cómo van a morir.

Emmett sintió una rabia ciega. No pensaba permitir que aquel canalla los matara. Él no tenía intención alguna de morir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenía tan cerca de nuevo a su familia.

—Vamos, Cullen, quiero a mi hijo enterrado antes del anochecer.

Sentado en el asiento del carro, Big Harry no desvió la atención ni un momento. Empezó a contarles historias de sus hijos, desde su infancia hasta la llegada de su primer nieto; pero en ningún momento bajó el arma.

Emmett seguía esperando pacientemente la oportunidad de que Clearwater se distrajera un momento. Se dijo que tal vez cuando metieran la caja en el hoyo tendría la ocasión de atacarlo.

Duplicó sus esfuerzos, y enseguida vio que había avanzado bastante. Miró a Bella para ver cómo iba, y vio que estaba muy pálida.

—¿Bella?

Esbozó una sonrisa vacilante.

—Qué dolor de espalda, ¿verdad? Pero yo estoy bien. Emmett. No te preocupes.

Ni hablar. Si a Bella le dolía la espalda, bien podía pasarle algo al bebé. No debería haber esperara: tanto para decirlo.

—Eh, Clearwater —gritó—. Mi lado está lo bastante profundo. La señora Cullen y yo vamos a cambiarnos de lado —sin esperar respuesta se acercó a Bella—. No tengas miedo —susurró Emmett—. No dejaré que te haga daño. Si pasa algo, tírate al hoyo. Creo que es lo bastante profundo para protegerte de las balas.

Bella asintió y trabajaron unos minutos más. Pero cuando Emmett se agachó a recoger otra palada vio que Bella hacía una mueca.

—¿Bella?

—Estoy un poco preocupada con el bebé.

Emmett no aguantaba más. Dejó la pala en el suelo y levantó a su cuñada en brazos para colocarla despacio en el suelo a su lado.

—¿Qué diablos hace, chico? —gritó Big Harry Clearwater.

—Ha cavado suficiente.

Emmett rezó para que Clearwater lo dejara estar; pero el hombre saltó del carro hecho un basilisco.

—Nunca hará lo suficiente para compensar por la muerte de mi hijo. ¡Ella lo mató!

Emmett se puso delante de la esposa de su marido.

—Eso es mentira, Big Harry. Le picó un escorpión. Lo ha dicho el doctor.

—El doctor no sabe nada. Lo hizo ella. Es gafe.

Se acercó a la fosa, sin apartar su mirada encolerizada de la pobre Bella.

—Los primeros accidentes ya fueron lo bastante horribles, pero cuando recibí ese telegrama de Kristie, supe que alguien tenía que pararle los pies. Envío a Seth para que se ocupe de usted, ¿y qué pasa? Pues que acaba muriendo él.

Big Harry siguió hablando con voz cascada, mientras la amenazaba con mano temblorosa.

—Ahora tengo un nieto. No voy a permitir que corra ningún riesgo.

—¡Se equivoca, señor Clearwater! —exclamó Bella mientras se ponía de pie—. Mi suerte, buena o mala, no tiene nada que ver con los accidentes de su familia.

—Bella —pronunció Emmett en tono de advertencia, pues le preocupaba la expresión del otro.

—¡Mentirosa! —gritó el hombre al tiempo que levantaba el arma.

Apretó el gatillo; la bala pasó silbando junto a la oreja de Emmett.

—Miente. Sólo quiere salvar el pellejo —grito Clearwater—. Pues es muy tarde ya para eso. Tengo que pararle los pies; no puedo dejar que le haga daño a mi nieto.

Emmett vio la mirada vidriosa de Clearwater y reaccionó de inmediato. Se lanzó sobre Bella, la agarró por los hombros y la empujó a la fosa un instante antes que Big Harry disparara a matar.

Se echó encima de ella en el mismo instante en que la segunda bala pegaba en el suelo detrás de ellos.

—Quédate lo más abajo posible —le susurró Emmett—. Para dispararnos tiene que acercarse más. Pase lo que pase, quiero que te pegues bien al suelo. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió.

Emmett agarró el mango de la pala y agudizó el oído, Harry Clearwater se acercaba. Emmett aspiró hondo y saltó de la tumba con un grito desgarrador.

Al blandir la pala para golpear a Big Harry vio el arma girando hacia él. Cuando la pala golpeó a Big Harry en la cabeza, Emmett experimentó un dolor intenso, le llegó el olor a herrumbre de su propia sangre.

El hombre se desplomó en el suelo. Emmett se inclinó hacia delante para poder respirar; entonces vio la mancha que le empapaba la camisa. Caray, pensó antes de perder el conocimiento.

Edward sintió un dolor intenso en el hombro cuando salía de la oficina del sheriff. ¡Emmett! Su hermano estaba herido. Lo sabía con toda seguridad.

El miedo que ya sentía se volvió más desgarrador. Sabía que Bella estaba en algún sitio con Emmett. Sabía que los dos estaban en peligro.

El sheriff le había asegurado que Clearwater no había vuelto a Fort Worth. Pero tal vez él no se hubiera enterado; porque Edward estaba seguro, se lo decía el corazón, de que Big Harry tenía a Bella. Además, el instinto le decía que debía tomar el camino de The Lucky Lady.

En ese momento Jessica Stanley lo abordó por la calle, con lápiz y papel en la mano.

—Señor Cullen, oh señor Cullen. Por favor espere.

Edward siguió avanzando unos pasos más, pero se lo pensó mejor y se paró en seco. Si alguien sabía adonde habían ido Emmett y Bella, ésa era Jessica Stanley.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —la mujer se ajustó bien las gafas y lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Quién de los dos es? ¿El arquitecto o el hermano?

—Soy Edward, señora Stanley.

—Bien, bien. A usted quería ver. Tengo unas preguntas para mi columna de…

Edward la interrumpió.

—Señora Stanley. No tengo mucho tiempo. Estoy buscando a mi esposa. ¿La ha visto hoy?

—Bueno, iba con usted esta mañana, cuando iban con el señor Clearwater.

—¿Me ha visto con Harry Clearwater hoy? —repitió Edward.

—Pues claro. ¿No se acuerda? El señor Clearwater dijo que le gustaba mi sombrero. Aunque usted tenía…

—Jessica dejó de hablar bruscamente—. Ah, entiendo. Debía de ser su hermano el que iba con su mujer y Big Harry en el carro. Qué interesante… —anotó algo en su cuaderno—. ¿Qué tiene su hermano con Big Harry? Lo conocí ayer. ¿Le he dicho ya lo mucho que me gustó su hermano? Bueno, me dijo que…

Edward tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. La casa del rancho de Clearwater quedaba en dirección sureste; la antigua, donde Seth había llevado a Bella, al suroeste.

—¿Los vio saliendo juntos de Fort Worth?

Jessica frunció el ceño.

—Otra vez me interrumpe, igual que hacen sus hijas. Si una persona no…

—¡Señora Stanley! —gritó Edward—. Esto es muy importante. ¿Sabe qué dirección tomaron?

Ella cerró el cuaderno y frunció la boca.

—Dirección oeste; suroeste, para ser más exactos. Debo decir, Cullen, que ha demostrado no tener modales.

Él ya se había puesto en marcha.

—Lo siento, señora, pero no tengo tiempo para modales hoy —gritó—. Me temo que Bella corre gran peligro.

* * *

**Faltan 4 caps. y el epílogo y se terminaa! :(**

**Gracias a Guest, Coco Cu, Monse y yunayi por los reviews!**


	18. Capítulo 18

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

_**Cuando encuentres una herradura escupe sobre ella, lánzala hacia atrás por encima del hombro izquierdo, y sin mirar dónde ha caído aléjate de allí y tendrás siete años de buena suerte.**_

Bella estaba cubierta de sangre y muerta de miedo. Pero no pensaba ceder al pánico. Emmett la necesitaba, el hijo que llevaba en su seno también; y las niñas, y Edward.

Debía ser fuerte, aunque lo que más deseara fuera quedarse allí tumbada y seguir llorando. Pero las voces de su madre, de las niñas, de Edward, la animaron a armarse de valor.

Abrió los ojos y se puso manos a la obra de nuevo; rasgó un pedazo de tela de su combinación y con eso le vendó el hombro como pudo. Cuando le retiró la camisa vio que tenía un agujero de entrada de la bala y otro de salida. Apretó la herida hasta que dejó de sangrar un poco, y luego la limpió con agua de la cantimplora que había en la carreta.

Lo siguiente era ocuparse de Big Harry. Se acordó de la cuerda que él había usado para atar la caja del muerto al carro y fue a buscarla. Atarle las manos a Clearwater le costó trabajo, pero al final lo consiguió.

—Esto no se lo quita con nada. Mis nudos de acordado nunca fallan.

Se llevó la mano a los riñones mientras consideraba qué hacer. Pensó en montarse en el carro e ir en busca del médico. Pero no le convencía la idea de dejar a Emmett allí solo con Big Harry, y ella sola no podía montar a Emmett en el carro.

Levantó la cabeza y calculó que quedaría un par de horas para que se ocultara el sol. Podría descansar un rato. Se sentó en el suelo junto a Emmett, que estaba pálido y sudoroso, y le pasó la mano por la frente con suavidad, deseando saber algo del arte de curar.

Bella se estuvo quieta un rato, y notó que los tirones de espalda y de riñones se calmaban.

De pronto un gemido de dolor le recordó que Big Harry estaba allí. Parecía que había vuelto en sí. Se movía a un lado y a otro y tiraba de los brazos, pero no consiguió nada. Abrió los ojos despacio y miró a Bella.

—Jesús, mujer —gimió—. Ahora se me ha pegado su mala suerte.

Bella se enfadó al oír la misma cantinela de siempre.

—Estoy harta de oírle hablar de la mala suerte.

—Usted tiene la culpa de todo lo que nos ha pasado —respondió el hombre.

—No es cierto —dijo Bella—. Yo no hice nada.

La vida es así. Las personas cometen errores, se hacen daño sin saber. Algunas personas incluso mueren en accidentes. Pero también les pasan cosas buenas. Son felices, se enamoran. ¡Así es la vida!

—Cállese de una vez. Seth murió por su culpa. Usted envió el telegrama diciendo que Kristie estaba herida cuando en realidad acababa de dar a luz, y ahora quiere hacerme creer que la muerte de Seth fue culpa mía.

—¿Kristie no se estaba muriendo?

—No. Pero usted ya lo sabe. Y como también sabe que voy a hacerle daño, quiere librarse como sea.

Bella se apartó, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la pistola que le había quitado de la mano a Big Harry cuando éste estaba inconsciente.

—A ver si se entera de lo que está pasando, señor Clearwater. No soy yo quien está atada, ni quien estoy desarmada. En cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad, lo entregaré al sheriff. Él se ocupará de que…

Su sonrisita de suficiencia la hizo callar.

Parecía que la mención de la ley no lo asustaba. Además, aunque fuera a la cárcel, al final lo soltarían y volvería a por ella y su familia. Clearwater tenía dinero suficiente para comprar a los jueces.

¿Pero, aparte de matarlo, qué otra cosa podía hacer para anular el peligro que Big Harry suponía para su familia?

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a aquel tipo cuyas supersticiones tanto daño le habían hecho… ¡Supersticiones! ¡Por supuesto!

La idea que acababa de ocurrírsele era cruel, pero mucho menos que matarlo. Además, ella había intentado explicarle la verdad, pero el hombre se había negado a escucharla todas las veces. Bella aspiró hondo y dijo:

—Había esperado no tener que recurrir a esto, pero no me deja elección. Ha dicho que Kristie ha tenido un varón, ¿verdad?

Clearwater la miró con recelo y asintió.

—Sería una pena que la mala suerte de los Clearwater afectara al pequeño, ¿no le parece?

Él la miró aterrorizado.

—¿Pero qué está diciendo, señora?

—¿Conoce a mi madre, Reneé Dwyer? —le preguntó ella con aire inocente—. Es francesa, sabe. Cuando yo era niña pasábamos largas temporadas con su familia en el Caribe.

Baile se estremeció.

—¿Vudú? —preguntó con un chillido estrangulado.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

—No debería haber discutido tanto por el precio del vestido, señor Clearwater.

Él tiró de las manos, pero no consiguió nada.

—Le lanzó una maldición, ¿verdad? Lo sabía. Es usted una bruja. Una bruja de pelo castaño.

—Soy modista, señor Clearwater —respondió riéndose—. Coso prendas de todo tipo: vestidos de mujer, trajes de caballero —hizo una pausa significativa antes de seguir—. Ropa de niño.

—¡La mataré!

Ella se acercó a él, se agachó un poco y le arranco el colgante de la pata de conejo de oro que llevaba al cuello. Entonces hizo oscilar el colgante delante de él antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo.

—Si alguna vez me hace daño a mí o a cualquiera de mis seres queridos, le aseguro que recibirán el mismo daño multiplicado por diez. No es una amenaza, Big Harry; es una promesa. ¿Ha entendido bien?

Big Harry asintió, muerto de miedo. Un dolor fuerte en los riñones la devolvió al presente.

—Tiene que ayudarme con mi cuñado; quiero que Emmett esté a cubierto antes de que empeore el tiempo. Voy a desatarle las manos, y usted va a cargarlo en el carro con mucho cuidado. Y no dude de que le dispararé si intenta alguna tontería más, Clearwater. No estoy de muy buen humor en este momento, y me encantaría tener una excusa para acabar con usted de una vez por todas.

—Espere un momento —dijo Clearwater—. ¿Qué pasa con mi hijo? No podemos dejarlo aquí.

—De acuerdo, puede enterrarlo. Pero si intenta algo, dispararé.

Bella le desató las manos con cuidado. Luego se sentó al lado de Emmett y le desató los pies. No dejó de apuntarle con la pistola mientras el hombre metía la caja en el hoyo.

—Dese prisa, señor Clearwater. Le doy cinco minutos más para que termine.

El hombre cubrió el ataúd y tapó el hoyo rápidamente, para luego volverse hacia Emmett.

—Tenga cuidado con mi cuñado —le ordenó ella—. ¿Entendido?

—¿De verdad que no es su marido? —le preguntó Clearwater.

—Es el gemelo de Edward, y por ello es parte de mi familia. No se olvide de la promesa.

Sin dejar de vigilarlo o de apuntarle con el arma, Bella se montó en el carro y Clearwater los llevó a la antigua casa de madera, que no quedaba lejos de donde había enterrado a Seth.

Bella se estremeció un poco al cruzar la puerta. Vio que alguien había limpiado la cabaña desde aquella horrible noche con Seth. No había polvo en las paredes y una colcha limpia cubría la cama. Bella corrió a retirar la colcha, con cuidado de no perder de vista a Clearwater.

—Sábanas limpias, también. Estupendo —le hizo un gesto a Big Harry para que tumbara a Emmett.

Su cuñado gimió de dolor, pero a Bella le pareció una buena señal. Si tenía fuerzas para quejarse, no estaba a punto de morir.

En cuanto se tumbara se le pasarían los calambres. No perdería el bebé.

—Quítele las botas.

El hombre hizo lo que le pedía.

—Ahora ya se puede marchar —añadió cuando Clearwater terminó—. Vaya a Fort Worth, aunque si por mi fuera lo mandaba directamente a Nueva Orleans.

Big Harry la miró sorprendido.

—¿Me va a dejar marchar? ¿Así sin más?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero que tome el primer tren o diligencia que salga de la ciudad… por supuesto, después de pasarse por la consulta del médico y de enviármelo para acá.

—Pero, señora…

—¿Sabe que el vudú es como una religión? —lo interrumpió ella—. Prefiero intimidad cuando… rezo.

—¡No maldecirá a mi nieto! Me lo prometió.

—Puedo hacerlo más adelante, si acaso veo que quiere continuar con las amenazas. Ahora, márchese. Llévese uno de los caballos, pero deje el carro. Y no olvide enviar al médico.

—¿Quiere que me marche ahora? La ciudad está muy lejos, y viene mal tiempo.

—Entonces no pierda ni un minuto más —Bella balanceó la cadena que tenía en la mano.

—Pero…

Bella lo miró fijamente.

—Podría empezar con una maldición ahora mismo —sin dejar de apuntarlo, Bella dejó la cadena en la mesa y entonó un cántico—. ¡Oh, Methumiasma, diosa de los dolores de estómago… !

Big Harry desapareció por la puerta en un segundo.

En ese momento Bella oyó una risa débil que provenía de la cama.

—¿Methumiasma? Ella se dio la vuelta.

—Ah, Emmett, estás despierto. ¡Gracias a Dios!

—Gracias a Methumiasma nos hemos librado de ese reptil en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bella sonrió.

—Methumiasma es un ingrediente de una receta de una tarta imaginaria que Kate prepara para sus meriendas. ¿Cómo estás, Emmett?

—Debilucho —respondió—. No tengo ganas de moverme. ¿Es una herida mala?

Ella le dio una breve descripción de la herida. Estaba explicándole lo del vudú cuando sintió un calambre muy grande en el útero que le crispó el rostro de dolor.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Emmett con preocupación.

—Nada —mintió—. Sólo un dolorcito.

—Te estás aguantando. ¿Te duele?

Bella se asustó cuando le dio el segundo calambre.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. Me duele mucho. Pero va y viene; estoy segura de que se me pasará si me siento un rato.

Emmett maldijo en voz baja.

—Ha sido por cavar. Necesitas tumbarte, Bella. Pon los pies en alto. Mira, esta cama es grande, y yo no muerdo —Emmett hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se movió hacia un lado—. Vamos a cuidar de ese bebe, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella no discutió. ¿Qué importaban las apariencias cuando la vida de su bebé estaba en peligro? Solo de pensarlo le daban ganas de llorar.

Se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama; y mientras rezaba por el bienestar de su hijo Bella se olvidó de los escorpiones y de todo lo demás. Ya quería a su bebé, y sabía que le dolería mucho perderlo.

Vio que Emmett trataba de retirarse el vendaje de la herida.

—No te lo toques —dijo Bella—. Te va a empezar a sangrar, y ya has perdido bastante sangre. Estás muy pálido, Emmett.

—He pasado por cosas peores; saldré de esta. Si no me he muerto ya, creo que he salvado la vida —la miró con inquietud—. Tú me preocupas mucho más, Bella. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al médico?

Bella negó con la cabeza. Si Emmett se montaba en el caballo, se caería enseguida.

—Ya me siento mejor —dijo ella—. Sólo necesito descansar un poco —Bella movió el brazo y le agarró la mano—. Si quieres ayudarme, dame la mano. Me gusta sentir que no estoy sola. Ha sido un día horrible, y el miedo le deja a uno sin fuerzas.

Emmett la miró a la cara.

—¿Tienes miedo, Bella?

—Bueno, un poco —dijo ella pasado un momento—. No quiero perder el bebé.

—Yo tampoco quiero que lo pierdas —le apretó la mano—. Es algo horrible.

Pasaron unos minutos. Bella había percibido una nota de dolor en su voz, y como había salido el tema, decidió hacerle algunas preguntas.

—¿Es verdad, Emmett? Sé que te pasó a ti.

Él cerró los ojos.

—Edward te dijo lo de Kate.

—Anoche —se puso de lado para verle mejor la cara—. Cree que has venido para llevártela.

De nuevo se prolongó el silencio.

—¿Y tú qué crees?

—Yo no creo que seas capaz de arrebatarla de su familia.

—Él lo hizo. ¿Acaso soy mejor hombre que mi hermano?

—Creo que quieres a tu hermano. Él se quedó mirando las vigas del techo.

—Estoy cansado, Bella. Necesito dormir.

—De acuerdo, cuñado.

Él le dio un apretón en la mano, como si quisiera darle las gracias, pero Bella negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

—Duerme, Cullen; pero no creas que esto se ha terminado.

—Eres una mujer testaruda, Bella.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer por mi familia. Él suspiró.

—Yo también, cariño. Yo también. Con eso, los dos se quedaron dormidos.

El frente frío era una línea azulada en el horizonte. Pero Edward no sentía el frío. La temperatura podía bajar cuarenta grados y aún no podría igualaría al frío que sentía por dentro.

Bajó la vista hacia el bulto quejumbroso acurrucado a sus pies. La paliza que le había dado a Big Harry Clearwater le había sacado la rabia que corría por su venas desde que se había enterado del secuestro de Bella; pero la información que le había proporcionado aquel hombre le había dejado insensible.

La realidad se reducía a una sola cosa, mientras el pasado y el presente se confundían. De pie bajo el techo inclinado del tejadillo, Edward observó la antigua casa del rancho Lucky Lady; pero en lugar de madera, vio la casa de ladrillo del capataz en la plantación de Carolina del Sur.

Su hermano y su esposa estaban dentro de esa casa.

En la mano llevaba el colt que tan familiar le resultaba. Era uno de un par, cada uno grabado, con incrustaciones de oro en el cañón y la culata de nácar. Años atrás había llevado esa pistola en su funda a la cadera derecha; su hermano había llevado la pareja a la izquierda. Edward se había llevado las armas del edificio Rankin antes de salir de la ciudad. Era la primera vez que tocaba aquella pistola, o cualquier otra, desde que había apuntado a su hermano y asesinado a su mujer.

El presente y el pasado se confundían. Tanya y Emmett. Bella y Emmett. Amor y traición. Kate.

Emmett y Edward.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo devolvió al presente. Edward alzó la vista cuando la luna creciente se escondía detrás de un nubarrón. Como el pecado en su alma, la oscuridad avanzó y consumió el color de su camino.

* * *

**Perdón por no contestar cada review, es que esta semana no tengo mucho tiempo :( **

**Gracias a Guest y a yunayi por los reviews!**


	19. Capítulo 19

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

_**Si un gato blanco se cruza en tu camino, tendrás buena suerte.**_

Emmett se arrimó al calor y siguió dormitando hasta que los latidos del hombro terminaron de despertarle: Abrió los ojos despacio.

La tormenta debía de haber empezado mientras dormían y en el exterior el viento aullaba con fuerza. De no ser por el cuerpo que tenía al lado, se habría quedado congelado.

Emmett se sentía cómodo, pero no debía olvidar que era Bella Cullen la que estaba a su lado. Ya había deseado a la anterior esposa de su hermano; y no pensaba volver a equivocarse.

Trató de ponerse de lado, pero sintió un dolor tan grande que se le escapó un gemido entrecortado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Bella medio dormida—. ¿Estás sangrando otra vez?

—No —apretó los dientes—. Me he movido, nada más. Siento haberte despertado.

—No te preocupes. Creo que he dormido un buen rato. Ni siquiera me he enterado de la tormenta —Bella se sentó en la cama y encendió el quinqué—. Voy a encender la chimenea.

Él le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Déjalo, lo haré yo. No quiero que te muevas —hizo una pausa—. ¿Te encuentras mejor, Bella?

A la luz del quinqué Emmett vio que Bella sonreía, y se sintió un poco mejor.

—Sí, me siento mejor. Tenías razón, Emmett; necesitaba dormir.

—Bueno, entonces tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y se recostó en la almohada, mientras él avanzaba despacio hacia el hogar. Emmett no tardó en encender una buena lumbre; pero cuando se agachó a echar otro leño, se tambaleó ligeramente.

—Ven a tumbarte antes de que te caigas al suelo —le dijo Bella—. Si te caes, no podré levantarte. Además, quiero verte la cara cuando hables.

—¿Hablar?

—Sí, hablar. Creo que me estabas contando algo de Tanya; justo antes de quedarnos dormidos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Dios mío, mujer, te das por vencida alguna vez?

—No suelo.

Emmett suspiró. No tenía ganas de hablar de eso.

—De acuerdo, pero no tengo fuerzas para contarte la historia de pie —se metió en la cama con ella—. Déjame un poco de colcha. Tengo frío. Alguien me quitó la camisa.

—Suerte que has tenido, Cullen. Ahora, cuenta.

—¿Qué te ha contado mi hermano de ella?

—Me dijo que la mató; pero no cómo o por qué. Supongo que sería un accidente.

—Un accidente —frunció la boca un instante—. Maldita sea, eso ni siquiera lo sé yo.

Bella lo miró con sospecha.

—Vamos, dime cómo ocurrió la tragedia. Emmett la miró angustiado.

—¿Qué tragedia? ¿La muerte de mi cuñada, o que me acosté con ella?

—¡Ay, Emmett!

La lástima que vio en su mirada lo angustió aún más.

—Fui un canalla, Bella —Emmett se sentía tan culpable—. Traicioné a mi hermano de la peor manera. , ¿Estás segura de que quieres oír lo demás?

—Sí —respondió ella con mirada suplicante—. Tengo que saberlo para intentar ayudar. Es importarte para mí, pero también para ti, para Edward y para las niñas. Sobre todo para Kate.

—Kate… —Emmett cerró los ojos con el corazón dolorido—. Es una larga historia, pero trataré de relatarla ordenadamente.

—No tengo prisa.

—Edward y yo éramos niños cuando empezó la guerra pero antes de que el general Vladimir se rindiera, presenciamos parte de la lucha. La batalla fue… memorable.

Emmett negó con la cabeza. Eso era decir poco.

—Empecé a beber, y cada vez bebía más —Emmett se quedó pensativo un momento—. Un día Edward se hartó de mis excusas y de mis mentiras y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Fue entonces cuando Tanya empezó a… acercarse a ti?

Emmett miraba el techo mientras recordaba lo tonto que había sido.

—Como te he dicho, Edward se comportaba como un imbécil; y yo sentía lástima por ella. Fue entonces cuando apareció lord Jenks.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—¿Quién es lord Jenks?

—Lord Jenks era un primo de Inglaterra; un barón. Tanya se alegró muchísimo de recibir en Oak Grove a un familiar con título. Quiso dar una fiesta al estilo de las antiguas celebraciones sureñas para presentar al lord inglés a la sociedad de Charleston, de paso con la esperanza de reconciliar a Edward con algunas personalidades. A mí no me pareció mala idea, y me ofrecí para pagar la factura. A Edward eso no le gustó nada.

—Me lo imagino —dijo Bella en tono seco.

—Se comportó como un canalla, tanto conmigo como con ella. Más tarde me pregunté si no habría habido algo más. Pero entonces yo seguía enfadado con él por meterse en política; y cuando ella llegó a llorar en mi hombro, bueno, dejé que lo hiciera.

Emmett cerró los ojos, recordando. Una tarde lluviosa, el salón vacío, un beso.

—Fue el principio del fin —añadió en tono funesto.

Tanya fue como una viuda negra, atrayéndolo con sus artimañas. Él la había deseado como jamás había deseado a nadie.

—Ella era la esposa de mi hermano. Yo quería a Edward, y también lo odiaba. Me enamoré de ella. Tanya vino a verme una noche, pero yo la eché de mi cuarto —volvió la cabeza y miró a Bella—. ; La eché, te lo juro Bella!

—Te creo, Emmett —dijo Bella en voz baja.

—Edward y ella tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte antes de la fiesta. Tanya se presentó de nuevo en mi cuarto llorando, pidiéndome que la ayudara; diciendo que él le había pegado.

Bella se puso tensa.

—Edward jamás pegaría a una mujer.

—Yo tampoco la creí. Pensé que era una trampa para conseguir que… bueno, ella quería que echara a Edward de Oak Grove, pero que dejara que ella y las niñas se quedaran. Antes de echarla de mi cuarto le dije que Edward era su marido, y que no habría nada más entre nosotros.

Emmett levantó el brazo herido para pasarse la mano por la frente, como queriendo borrar todos los recuerdos.

—Me dolió tanto; Dios cómo me dolió hacerlo —confesó—. Yo la amaba, y había renunciado a ella por lealtad hacia mi hermano; un hermano que en ese momento no me caía muy bien. Bajé a la fiesta sintiéndome como un mártir por la causa.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Pues que me encontré con el primo lord Jenks. Eso fue lo que pasó.

Bella lo miró y adivinó sus pensamientos.

—Te ofreció una bebida.

—Me dio una botella entera —le corrigió Emmett—. Cuando me había bebido la mitad, Tanya me encontró en el jardín y me enseñó los moretones que tenía en los brazos y en la espalda.

—No me lo creo —dijo Bella.

—Bueno, yo estaba totalmente borracho y me lo creí. Estaba furioso con Edward, y me sentí mal por ella —se quedó callado un momento—. Me pidió consuelo y yo se lo di. Lo hicimos allí, en el jardín; en el cenador, y después en mi dormitorio.

Bella sintió su angustia.

—A la mañana siguiente fui a ver a Edward. Por supuesto, no le dije que había estado con su esposa, pero sí le pregunté por los golpes.

—No lo hizo él —dijo Bella.

Emmett asintió, recordando el momento como si lo estuviera viviendo.

—Esa mañana lo odié a él, y también a ella; pero no tanto como a mí mismo. Le di algo de dinero a Tanya, el suficiente para que lo abandonara, y me marché de viaje a Europa esa misma tarde.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Y Tanya estaba embarazada, de Kate, ¿verdad?

Emmett asintió.

—Nunca le dijo a mi hermano que el bebé no era de él.

Bella imaginó el dolor de Edward cuando se enterara de que su hermano era el padre de Kate.

—¿Y al final se lo dijo ella?

—Indirectamente —respondió Emmett—. Más de un año después el primo Jenks me encontró en Bruselas. Me contó que Tanya había tenido una hija, mi hija, y que Edward pensaba que era suya; y Tanya le había pedido a lord Jenks que fuera a buscarme para que yo volviera a casa a reclamar a mi hija.

—¿Entonces Tanya siguió viviendo con Edward después de marcharte tú?

Emmett asintió.

—Por Bree y Jane, imagino —añadió Bella.

—En absoluto —respondió Emmett con enojo—. Fue entonces cuando mi querida cuñada mostró su verdadera naturaleza. Parece ser que un abogado se había puesto en contacto con la familia en relación a una herencia para el descendiente mayor del descendiente mayor. Yo soy ocho minutos mayor que Edward. Kate, no Bree, era la hija Cullen que cumplía los requisitos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Bella. Él asintió.

—Yo no quise tener nada que ver con eso. Ya me había acostado con la esposa de mi hermano; no pensaba además quitarle a su hija. Le dije al primo Jenks que se olvidara del asunto —Emmett aspiró hondo—. Fue entonces cuando la cosa se puso fea.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Era mucho dinero, y Tanya quería reclamarlo en nombre de su hija. Así que el primo Jenks me advirtió de su amenaza —dijo Emmett en tono angustiado—. Si no regresaba antes de que Kate cumpliera el año, la mataría.

Bella se quedó muda, horrorizada.

—¿Cómo? ¡Imposible! ¿Y tú la creíste?

—No estaba seguro. Luego lo pensé bien y me dije que a lo mejor Tanya me la había jugado, que ya sabía lo de la herencia antes de la noche de la fiesta. Y si había llegado a tal extremo… —Emmett se estremeció sólo de pensarlo—. No podía arriesgar la vida de la niña, así que volví.

Una mancha roja empezó a extenderse por el vendaje del hombro.

—Túmbate, Emmett —le sugirió Bella—. Estás sangrando.

—Quería matarla, Bella, por lo que le había hecho a mi hermano y por amenazar con matar a la niña.

—¡Dios mío, Emmett!

—Quería seducirme cuando me buscó en una de las viejas cabañas de la plantación, un lugar parecido a este. Yo le seguí la corriente un poco para ver hasta dónde pensaba llegar —Emmett sonrió con gesto burlón—. En cuanto le conté lo que yo llevaba meses pensando, se puso furiosa. Empezó a gritar, diciendo que el bebé era mío, y que no podía negarlo. Le dije que me iba a asegurar de que jamás tocaría a Kate, y también que le iba a quitar a la niña. Emmett miró a Bella con gesto suplicante.

—Iba a matarla, Bella. La tenía agarrada del cuello cuando sentí su presencia.

—Edward. Emmett asintió.

—Estaba en la puerta. No dijo ni palabra, sólo sacó una pistola y me apuntó al corazón. Tanya le gritó que no disparara. Si yo moría, ella no cobraría el dinero, ¿entiendes? Se abalanzó sobre él. Después no estoy seguro de lo que pasó. Tanya estaba entre sus brazos cuando se disparó el arma —Emmett se aclaró la voz—. Finalmente cayó al suelo. Bella estaba llorando con él; por él y por Edward.

—¡Qué momento más horrible para los dos! Bella lo abrazó y lo acunó como a un niño, contándolo.

—Entonces me apuntó a mí… —susurró Emmett—. Le temblaba la mano, y al final no lo hizo. Edward tiró la pistola y me pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Me precipité contra la repisa de la chimenea y perdí el conocimiento. Cuando volví en mí, él y las niñas se habían marchado de casa.

Una ráfaga de viento frío entró en la cabaña. Bella levantó la cabeza. Las bisagras chirriaron y la puerta se cerró. Una figura en sombras se detuvo a la puerta unos segundos antes de avanzar muy despacio.

La luz del quinqué se reflejó en el cañón de un revólver que sujetaba una mano enguantada. En ese momento la lumbre chisporroteó y las llamas iluminaron el rostro del pistolero.

—¿Edward?

Emmett maldijo entre dientes, y Bella supo que no se había equivocado. El relato de amor y traición que acababa de escuchar se había quedado grabado en su mente.

Edward montó la pistola; el clic resonó como un trueno en la habitación.

Bella sabía qué aspecto daban allí abrazados en la cama, y Emmett sin camisa. Extendió su mano hacia Edward y simplemente dijo:

—Confía en mí, Edward.

* * *

**Gracias a yunayi, LUCYarg y Guest por los reviews! Faltan 2 caps y el epílogo y se termina!**


	20. Capítulo 20

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 20**

_**Si te encuentras una mariquita, tendrás buena suerte.**_

¿Confiar en ella? Edward aspiró hondo para soportar el dolor que amenazaba con consumirlo.

¡Maldita sea, no confiaba en ella! ¡Bella era su esposa! ¿Qué más le hacía falta para dudar de cada mentira que salía de su boca? Y por si eso fuera poco, sólo tenía que mirar al perro que estaba a su lado.

—Esta vez te mataré.

Emmett se retiró de Bella.

—No es lo que piensas. ¡Ni ahora ni entonces, maldita sea!

Se acercó a la luz para que su mujer y su hermano vieran el asco en su rostro.

—Ah, ya sé —chasqueó los dedos y esbozó una sonrisa torcida, una mueca burlona—. Crees que estoy pensando en esa ocasión en la que entré a la cabaña y vi a mi hermano y a mi mujer abrazados.

—Edward, yo…

—Aunque bien podrías equivocarte, ¿verdad? Tal vez esté pensando en otro momento tierno, uno que no presencié —las palabras de Edward golpeaban como el látigo—, pero que me agobia cada vez que veo la sonrisa de mi hija, cada vez que la veo reír o le doy un beso de buenas noches. Recordarás la ocasión a la que me refiero, ¿no?

—¡Lo siento, Edward!

Él hizo una pausa. Levantó el revólver y apuntó a su hermano a la frente. Ese hombre le había robado a su mujer, a su hija.

—La vez que te acostaste con mi mujer y le hiciste un bebé.

Emmett se encogió con dolor. El silencio se prolongó entre los dos hermanos; un silencio donde reinara la traición. ¿Por qué, Emmett? ¿Por qué?

—¿Edward?

La voz de Bella lo sorprendió y confundió.

—Edward, baja el arma. No la necesitas. Su voz tierna lo llamaba, lo tentaba. Pero Edward se resistió.

—Sí que la necesito. No dejaré que me quite a Kate.

—No ha venido a eso —Bella se sentó en la cama—. Emmett me ayudó, Edward. Big Harry empezó a disparar, quería matarme. Tu hermano me salvó la vida.

Bella se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia él, colocándose entre él y su objetivo. Levantó la mano para apartarla, y fue entonces cuando vio la sangre.

—Yo te quería… —dijo Edward con un hilo de voz.

—Aún me quieres —contestó Bella—. Sé que me quieres y que confías en mí. Sabes que no te traicionaría —le tendió la mano para que le diera la pistola.

Los cabellos castaños eran rubios, los ojos marrones, azules. ¡No pensaba creerla! Edward retiró la pistola rápidamente.

—¡Él me traicionó, maldita sea! Da igual que tú y yo tuviéramos problemas; él no debería haberlo hecho. Es a él a quien quiero muerto. ¡Esa sangre debería ser suya!

Bella se dio cuenta de que, en su confusión, Edward la veía como a Tanya.

—¡Es suya! —gritó Bella—. Big Harry Clearwater le disparó en el pecho —se lanzó a él y lo abrazó—. No lo hagas, Edward. Por mí. Cree en mí, en nosotros. Te amo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Eran marrones, no azules; y su cabello del color del chocolate. No era Tanya, sino Bella. Su Bella. Su tesoro.

—Tú me ayudaste, Edward. Deja que yo te ayude.

Edward miró a su hermano, que estaba sentado en la cama, sin moverse. Se miraron los dos, y por primera vez en muchos años, Edward sintió la fuerza del vínculo que los unía.

—Te amo, Cullen. No te he traicionado, y jamás lo haré. Confía en mí.

«Confía en mí».

Edward se apartó de Bella. El corazón le latía con fuerza y le sudaban las manos.

—Jamás renunciaré a ella —susurró.

—Ni yo —insistió Bella—. Es nuestra hija, Edward. Tuya y mía. No importa quiénes pusieran el huevo y la semilla. Nadie romperá nuestra familia. Créeme —le tendió la mano—. Confía en mí…

Edward miró a su hermano y vio que estaba llorando.

Su mirada le comunicó cansancio, esperanza y culpabilidad. Tal vez amor.

Edward suspiró y miró a su esposa. Sería capaz de zambullirse en aquellos ojos marrones, cálidos como las emociones que empezaban a templar su corazón.

Creía en ella. Que Dios se apiadara de él, porque creía en ella.

Se enfundó la pistola.

La sonrisa de Bella, ahuyentó la oscuridad de su alma y le dio un poco de paz. Edward levantó la mano, le tocó la mejilla y dijo:

—Te amo.

—Lo sé, Cullen —dijo Bella, dichosa como nunca—. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que te des cuenta.

Entonces se dieron un beso lleno de promesa y amor. Un beso endulzado con el néctar de la confianza.

Ni Edward ni Bella se dieron cuenta cuando Emmett se levantó de la cama, angustiado tanto por el dolor de la herida como por el dolor de sus emociones. Arrastrando la colcha, agarró sus botas y salió fuera: cruzó el pasillo que separaba las dos habitaciones de la cabaña y entró en el otro cuarto.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad concluyó que aquella habitación se había utilizado como cocina. Encontró un montón de leña junto a la chimenea y cerillas en la repisa. Le dolía el hombro de tanto esfuerzo, pero finalmente consiguió encender la lumbre. Arrimó una mecedora a la chimenea y se tapó con la colcha. Entonces cerró los ojos.

Por primera vez en muchos años una llama de esperanza entibió su alma mientras se quedaba dormido. Edward se había enamorado de nuevo. Bella Swan Cullen le había ayudado a curar las heridas que él y Tanya le habían hecho, y lo había convencido para que volviera a confiar.

Tal vez Bella Swan pudiera hacer otro milagro: tal vez pudiera convencerlo para que lo perdonara.

Flotaba en una nebulosa entre el sueño y la vigilia cuando oyó que chirriaba la puerta.

—¿Emmett? —susurró Edward.

Demasiado cansado para enfrentarse a nada más, se hizo el dormido.

Emmett entreabrió los ojos y vio que Edward echaba varios leños a la chimenea. Su hermano atizó los troncos hasta que prendieron con fuerza, y las llamas calentaban la habitación. Dejó el atizador y se fijó en los estantes sobre la repisa. Retiró tres tarros de comida en conserva y se volvió para marcharse.

Emmett cerró los ojos rápidamente. Edward se detuvo un momento a su lado, en silencio. De pronto notó que una mano le rozaba el hombro herido, y le oyó maldecir entre dientes.

Entonces, sin hacer ruido, Edward tapó a su hermano con la colcha.

Edward volvió a la habitación con los tarros de conservas.

—¿Lo has encontrado? —preguntó Bella, refiriéndose a Emmett.

Él asintió y se quitó el abrigo de piel vuelta.

—Está dormido en la otra habitación. Había encendido la lumbre, y ahora le he echado unos cuantos leños más. Se pondrá bien. Lo que necesita es descansar.

—Descansar y comer —respondió Bella mientras se fijaba en los tarros que llevaba en la mano—. No hemos comido desde el desayuno.

Edward abrió un tarro de melocotón en almíbar.

—No tenemos tenedor. ¿Puedes con los dedos?

—Podría aunque fuera sólo con la lengua.

La pasión de su mirada podría haber incendiado las sábanas.

—Contaba con eso. ¿Pero dime, qué ha pasado, cariño? ¿Cómo terminaste con Big Harry Clearwater?

—Es una historia muy larga.

—No tengo prisa.

Ella sonrió con pesar.

—Eso mismo le dije a tu hermano hace un rato. Él hizo una mueca, como si algo le amargara.

—Sabes, Bella, dije que confiaba en ti y lo dije en serio. ¿Pero dime, cómo acabaste metida en la cama con mi hermano? Aquí dentro no hacía tanto frío.

Ella le tiró del brazo.

—Ven a tumbarte a mi lado. Hay algo que debo decirte, y prefiero hacerlo si estás a mi lado. Te vas a alegrar mucho.

—A alegrar, ¿mmm? —se agachó para quitarse las botas—. Bueno, no digas que no te he avisado si de pronto me entran ganas de ti.

Bella se puso seria.

—No te emociones mucho. Me temo que si hacemos el amor esta noche vamos a tener que ser un poco inventivos.

Edward se quedó helado.

—¿Big Harry te hizo daño?

—No, ya estoy bien. Antes estaba preocupada, por eso me encontraste tumbada en la cama.

—Cuéntame, entonces.

—Bueno, yo no quería decírtelo ahora; había decidido esperar hasta Navidad. ¿Recuerdas que te prometí un regalo?

—Bella —le advirtió, colocándose encima de ella.

Ella suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Pero tienes que tumbarte. Me parece más apropiado.

Él gruñó de frustración, pero se tumbó de espaldas y se echó a Bella encima. Ésta levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Después de todo, esto ha ocurrido por tumbarnos.

—¿Por tumbarnos?

—Estoy esperando.

—¿Esperando? —Edward se puso tenso y abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Bella, estás… ?

—Sí, encinta —terminó de decir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Felicidades, papi. Tal vez esta vez sea un niño.

Edward se puso tierno.

—¿Un bebé? ¿Un bebé tuyo y mío?

—Tuyo, mío, de Bree, Jane y Kate.

—Un bebé…

Un sinfín de emociones cruzaron su expresión: ternura, felicidad, orgullo. Y amor. Tanto amor que a Bella se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Ay, tesoro, no sabes lo que significa esto para mí.

—Sé lo mucho que significa para mí —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Dios, cuánto te quiero. Gracias, cariño —la abrazó con fuerza.

Bella sintió una dicha inigualable mientras su raposo la besaba, pero más que apasionado, el beso serió para unirlos un poco más; como si derribara una barrera que Bella no había notado que estuviera allí.

En el pasado Edward le había ofrecido su hogar, su familia y su deseo. En ese momento le estaba ofreciendo su amor; ofreciéndose a sí mismo.

—Cariño, no llores —le dijo Edward, enjugándole lágrimas—. Vamos, cuéntame toda la historia, desde que Clearwater os secuestró hasta que entré aquí hace un rato.

Y así lo hizo. Por momentos creyó que Edward iba a explotar de rabia, y otros pensó que se había dormido de lo callado que estaba. Sólo la interrumpió rara vez cuando ella le contó lo del dolor de riñones.

—Volveré dentro de un par de horas con el médico —le dijo Edward.

—Espera, Edward. Creo que es bastante posible que Big Harry nos envíe al médico.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

Le contó cómo había amenazado a Big Harry con maldecir a su nieto.

—Vaya, cariño, qué idea más inteligente. —Me avergüenzo un poco, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para proteger a mi familia. Edward hizo una mueca.

—Creo que lo hiciste mejor que yo. Me encontré con Clearwater cuando venía hacia aquí y le pegué tal paliza que no creo que esté en condiciones de ir a buscar al médico. Será mejor que vaya yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por mí no vayas. De momento estoy bien. No pienso arriesgarme con este bebé —sonrió con timidez—. Por eso te he dicho que teníamos que ser inventivos si queríamos hacer el amor hoy.

—No te tocaré hasta que nazca —prometió.

—Tampoco hay que exagerar. Estoy segura de que hay formas de hacerlo. Tú debes de saberlo; al fin y al cabo pasaste por esto tres veces con Tanya.

—No quiero hablar de Tanya.

Bella le agarró la mano con fuerza.

—Creo que tal vez deberíamos, Edward.

—Yo creo que no. Es el pasado, Bella. Déjalo estar.

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—El pasado duerme en el cuarto de al lado. Tu hermano y yo hablamos de lo que pasó mientras descansábamos aquí. Me contó algunas cosas que dudo que sepas; algunas cosas que deberías saber.

—¡Ay, Bella!

Ella repitió casi todo lo que Emmett le había contado: las mentiras de Tanya, lo de la herencia y cómo lord Jenks había contribuido a la caída de Emmett.

—Detesta lo que hizo, Edward. Lo siente mucho, y quiere que lo perdones. Cuando llegó el primer día a Willow Hill, me dijo que esperaba poder reconciliarse contigo. Sigo creyendo que es lo que desea. No ha venido a llevarse a Kate. Sólo quiere que tú y las niñas volváis a ser parte de la familia.

—Perdonarlo, ¿no? —resopló Edward—. No pide mucho, ¿verdad?

—Es tu hermano, Edward. Tu hermano gemelo.

—¡Es el verdadero padre de Kate!

—Emmett no es responsable de ocultarte la verdad sobre Kate. Fue Tanya la que no te lo dijo. Emmett no supo nada de Kate hasta después de nacer la niña.

Él desvió la mirada.

Bella le puso la mano en la barbilla y le volvió a. cara despacio.

—Cúlpalo por haber tenido intimidad con tu esposa pero no le hagas responsable por haber querido a Kate antes de saber que fue él quien le dio la vida, no tú.

Él apretó los dientes, y Bella vio que no le había gustado lo que le había dicho. Sin embargo, por lo menos la había escuchado, y de momento era suficiente.

* * *

**Mañana último cap. y pasado el epílogo!**

**Gracias a LUCYarg, Suiza19, yunayi y a madeki por los reviews! Besos!**


	21. Capítulo 21

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

_**Si te encuentras un penique, métetelo en el zapato izquierdo para tener buena suerte.**_

El coche avanzaba despacio por el camino de Willow Hill, y cuando Edward detuvo el vehículo delante de la casa sus hijas corrieron a saludarlos. Las dos pequeñas se lanzaron a abrazar a Bella, pero Bree se quedó un poco rezagada. La niña estaba pálida y con los ojos llorosos. Edward se preguntó qué podría pasarle, y decidió que hablaría con su hija en cuanto se hubiera ocupado de su esposa y de su hermano.

Entonces un hombre carraspeó, y Emmett se dio la vuelta. Para sorpresa suya, vio a la madre de Bella en el porche del brazo de un hombre que no podía ser otro que Charlie Swan.

Edward no sabía cómo podía haberse enterado Reneé de lo ocurrido la noche antes, pero se la veía muy preocupada. Charlie Swan estaba pálido, y con mano temblorosa se agarraba con fuerza a la de su esposa mientras miraba a su hija angustiado y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

—Cariño —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Mira quién está en el porche. Tenemos visita.

Bella volvió la cabeza y emitió un gemido semicortado.

—¡Mamá, Charlie… !

Entonces Reneé bajó corriendo las escaleras del porche con el padre de Bella detrás.

—¡Está bien! —gritó—. Ay, Charlie, Bella está bien.

Los padres abrazaron con cariño a su hija.

—¿Pero cómo os habéis enterado de lo que me ha pasado? —preguntó Bella muy confusa—.

—¿Alguien te envió algún telegrama, Reneé? ¿Y a papá? ¿Estabas en Dallas visitando a mamá?

—Lo cierto es que yo venía a tu boda —dijo Charlie con emoción—, y de camino pasé a ver a Reneé, para proponerle que pasáramos juntos la Navidad y venirnos juntos a la ceremonia.

—¿A mi boda?

—Mi telegrama decía tres semanas —dijo Reneé después de mirar bien a su hija—, y él leyó tres meses.

Charlie le echó el brazo por los hombros a su hija.

—En mi defensa debo decir que no muchas personas organizan una boda en tres semanas; creo que debes excusar mi equivocación con unas circunstancias tan poco habituales. Y como tu madre lleva ignorando mi correspondencia desde…

—Casi tres meses —corroboró Reneé.

—Pues yo no me había enterado de mi error —le dio a Bella un apretón en la mano—. Te ruego me perdones, Bella. Llevo mucho tiempo soñando con acompañarte al altar. Aunque en mi opinión tu madre tiene más culpa que yo, es concebible que…

—Chist, Charlie —lo interrumpió Reneé—. Ni siquiera sabemos si Bella está bien.

—Pues claro que está bien; no tienes más que verla —la miró mejor y frunció el ceño—. Ay, Dios mío, estás bien, ¿verdad, hija? Pareces cansada —le echó una mirada paternal a Edward—. Mi hija necesita descansar. ¿Qué hace ahí de pie? Vamos, hombre. Llevémosla dentro.

Edward fue a abrir la boca para responderle a Charlie, pero al ver la expresión de alegría, de sorpresa y de pura dicha en el rostro de su esposa, decidió callarse.

Las niñas iban delante, luego Bella flanqueada por sus padres, y finalmente Edward ayudando a Emmett. Con la emoción, ni las niñas ni los padres de Bella se acordaron de mencionar a la otra sorpresa que los esperaba en casa.

Con un vestido pasable, Victoria Sutherland, preocupada y llorosa, se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo en el vestíbulo de Willow Hill.

Al verla, Bella se puso tensa.

—¿Señorita Sutherland?

—Ay, gracias a Dios que está bien —Victoria Sutherland levantó la cabeza—. Porque está bien, ¿verdad? Por favor, perdóneme. Debe perdonarme. No era mi intención hacerle daño —la modista de Dallas se echó a llorar de nuevo—. Sólo quería que se marchara de aquí. Jamás pensé que el señor Clearwater llegara a tales extremos. Lo siento, señora Cullen, lo siento muchísimo.

Edward maldijo entre dientes.

—¿Qué es lo que siente?

La modista se quedó allí balbuceando, y Reneé se le adelantó.

—La oficina de telégrafos de Dallas la dirige un nombre cuya esposa me arregla el cabello de vez en cuando. Cuando me enteré de la verdad obligué a esta bruja a venir aquí y confesar. Lo que no sabíamos era que al llegar no os encontraríamos en casa.

—¿Pero qué verdad? —preguntó Bella.

Edward estaba un poco menos distraído que su esposa.

—Seguramente fue ella quien envió el telegrama falso a Clearwater diciendo que Kristie se había puesto muy enferma. Y estoy convencido que es la responsable de algunas otras cosas más, como la pintura roja, las rosas muerta y esas notas tan desagradables que recibiste. ¿No es así, señorita Sutherland?

El rostro de Victoria no podía reflejar más su culpabilidad.

—No fue mi intención que le pasara nada a nadie —repitió—. Sólo quería que se marchara. No soy tan buena como usted. Quería proteger mi negocio, nada más.

Pasado un instante, Bella avanzó hacia ella con aire amenazador.

—¿Sabe acaso lo que ha hecho? Mire a mi cuñado. Casi lo matan por su culpa, Victoria. ¡Y por su culpa he estado a punto de perder el bebé!

—¡Un bebé! —exclamaron las «amenazas» Cullen muy contentas—. ¡Viva!

—¡Dios mío! —pronunció Reneé—. ¿Mi niña va a tener un bebé? ¿Charlie? —le agarró la mano a su esposo—. ¡Charlie, por favor, dime que no me están saliendo canas!

Bella estaba aturdida, y al ver su confusión, Edward la tocó en el hombro.

—Cariño, tienes que subir a descansar. Yo me ocupo de esto.

—No se preocupe, señor Cullen —dijo Victoria Sutherland—. Yo ya me marcho. Voy a abandonar Texas también. He decidido mudarme a California.

—Me parece una decisión estupenda, señora —observó Emmett.

Edward percibió el cansancio y la debilidad en la voz de su hermano y decidió que ya era hora de acomodar a su gemelo y a su mujer.

—Espero que se haya marchado antes de que pase una semana, señorita Sutherland —dijo Edward.

Bella miró a Edward y éste ladeó la cabeza hacia las escaleras mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Emmett.

—Será mejor que me haga caso —añadió.

Entonces se olvidó de la modista mientras llevaba a su hermano a una habitación. Después fue a ocuparse de Bella, pero a pesar de su insistencia, ella se negó a meterse en la cama.

—Edward, vamos a dejar esto claro desde un principio. No voy a poner en peligro la salud del bebé. Pero no voy a permitir que me contempléis durante meses. Conozco mis límites y no me voy a exceder. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Edward decidió no insistir más ese día.

Una fuerza invisible lo condujo hasta el dormitorio donde estaba Emmett, y observó desde el pasillo como el médico le limpiaba la herida y se la cosía para cerrársela. Después le puso un vendaje limpio.

Cuando el doctor ya terminaba, Edward se alegró al ver a Bella y a las niñas que llegaban con algo de comer. Bella llevaba una bandeja de sándwiches, y las niñas iban detrás con fruta y dos jarras de zumo de limón.

Bella se dirigió a Emmett.

—¿Te apetece que te hagamos compañía un rato?, ¿prefieres estar solo?

—Por favor, pasad, todas —dijo él—. Me gusta ver caras sonrientes.

—Mamá dice que vamos a hacer un picnic en el suelo del cuarto del tío Emmett —dijo Kate—. No sabía que se podía hacer un picnic en casa. ¿Y tú, papi?

—Para mí también es nuevo, Kate, gatita.

Bella y el médico se excusaron para hacer la consulta. Cuando miró a Edward y asintió, éste supo que ella quería preguntarle si podían mantener relaciones teniendo en cuenta los dolores y calambres del día anterior.

Cuando terminaron los sándwiches, Edward pensó que Emmett debía descansar un poco.

—Muy bien, chicas, se acabó el picnic —se levantó del suelo y recogió el mantel—. ¿Por qué no bajáis esto y lo recogéis?

La más pequeña protestó, pero Bree negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos. Tenemos que ayudar a mamá. Es muy importante que ella sea feliz aquí.

El extraño comentario recordó a Edward que aún no había hablado con su hija mayor. Pero primero Emmett tenía que comprender lo que era y no era aceptable en referencia a Kate.

—Bella parece creer que no has venido aquí a separar a mi familia.

Emmett cerró los ojos.

—Tiene razón; yo no quiero separar a nadie de nadie. Más bien espero reparar algo.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a la cama.

—Jamás renunciaré a mi hija.

—Ni yo te lo pido —respondió su hermano con tirantez—. He visto que es muy feliz, y que la queréis mucho. Sería egoísta por mi parte tratar de apartarla de todo esto. Reconozco que estaba un poco preocupado, pero ahora que la he visto, que os he visto a todos, sé que todo está bien.

Los hermanos se miraron en silencio.

—Es tu hija, Edward. Quiero que sepas que ni ella ni nadie oirán nada distinto de mis labios.

Edward miró a su hermano a la cara y reconoció para sus adentros que sabía de corazón que Emmett le decía la verdad. Caray, había estado listo para pelear; sin embargo su hermano se había rendido antes de disparar el primer tiro, y los seis largos años de miedo e incertidumbre se disiparon totalmente.

Emmett esperaba con expectación, pero Edward no sabía qué decir. Además, sabía que no le saldría la voz, así que asintió y se volvió para salir. Tenía la mano en el pomo cuando le detuvo la voz de su hermano.

—¿Edward, qué hay de lo que he dicho de reparar? Me gustaría hablar de Tanya de una vez por todas.

Eso provocó una reacción de rechazo en Edward.

—No hay necesidad.

—Sí que la hay —insistió Emmett—. Necesito decir que lo siento, que lo siento en el alma. No hay excusa para lo que hice, y no sé por qué…

—Olvídalo —Edward aspiró hondo y tragó con dificultad antes de continuar—. Dejemos atrás el pasado. Emmett. Es necesario hacerlo así.

—¿Y el futuro? —preguntó Emmett con anhelo—. ¿Qué nos depara el futuro? ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

Perdón. Lo más importante de todo. Edward pensó en Bella y en el amor que ella le había dado, en la lección de amor que le había regalado. Entonces se dio la vuelta, se acercó a la cama y le puso la mano en el brazo a Emmett.

—Ya te he perdonado, hermano, ya te he perdonado.

Por la tarde había amainado el viento y se estaba a gusto en la soleada terraza trasera. Bella le había pedido a Bree que se sentara allí a desgranar unos guisantes con la esperanza de que una vez completa la tarea la niña se montara un rato en el columpio y se olvidara de sus preocupaciones.

Desde la puerta de la cocina Bella observó a Edward que se acercaba a Bree.

—¿Te apetece un regaliz, princesa?

Bella se quedó consternada, aunque no le sorprendió en absoluto, cuando Bree negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo papá; lo siento. Le dije a mamá que la ayudaría.

—A mamá no le importará —respondió con seguridad, guiñándole un ojo a Bella—. Le traeremos un caramelo para compensarle. Tengo que hacer un recado importante, y quiero que me acompañes.

—¿Un recado? —preguntó Bella.

—La casa —dijo Edward significativamente—. Necesito cancelar una cosa.

—Ah, sí —Bella recordó que su marido había iniciado los trámites para vender Willow Hill—. Date prisa entonces, Edward. No quiero que nada os distraiga de ese recado en particular —miró a Bree—, salvo una visita a la tienda. Hoy tengo antojo de regaliz.

—Tráeme otro a mí, ¿quieres? —dijo Emmett desde el patio trasero.

Tanto Bella como Edward lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama, tío? —le preguntó Bree.

—Disfrutando del sol, cariño, nada más —se acercó un poco más y buscó la mirada de su hermano—. Una casa tan elegante debería tener una instalación en el interior.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—La casa está lista, sólo falta que el departamento de aguas de Fort Worth traiga las tuberías hasta aquí; dicen que será la primavera próxima. Si quieres volver en Navidad, creo que nuestra casa estará más preparada —miró a Bella—. Eso me recuerda que tengo que devolver un maletín lleno de dinero al agente.

Emmett asintió con placer al oír la invitación de su hermano, y Bella habría gritado de alegría de no haber estado tan preocupada por Bree.

Edward se sentó junto a su hija en la escalera.

—¿Bree, qué te pasa? Sé que estás preocupada. ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a tu papá?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de desgranar pulsantes.

—¿Quieres que el tío Emmett y mamá nos dejen solos? ¿Quieres que se vaya mamá, Bree?

—¡No quiero que se vaya mamá nunca! —gritó la niña.

El cuenco de guisantes se le resbaló del regazo, pero Edward lo salvó a tiempo y lo dejó a un lado.

Bree estaba temblando, y se lanzó a abrazarse a su padre.

—Pensaba que la había matado, papá. Igual que la otra vez. Yo no quería hacerlo, te lo juro. Jamás haría daño a mamá. ¡Jamás!

Bella estaba anonadada, al igual que Edward, a juzgar por las miradas que le echaba.

Edward retiró a su hija un poco para mirarla a la cara.

—No lo entiendo, hija. ¿A qué te refieres con lo de la otra vez?

—A mi madre —sollozó—. A mi otra madre.

—¿Cariño, de qué estás hablando? —Edward la sentó en su regazo y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Papá, fue como la otra vez. Yo estaba en el pasadizo secreto y os oí a mamá y a ti hablar de la mentira de Kate.

—¿De la mentira de Kate?

—De que era hija del tío Emmett y no tuya. Fue como la otra vez, cuando un hombre que hablaba muy raro y mamá hablaban de la mentira. Le dije que lo había escuchado en el pasadizo, y luego se fue para siempre. La señorita Swan… quiero decir, mamá también se marchó ayer. Justo cuando iba a contarle que os había oído hablar en el pasadizo.

—Bree, cálmate. No entiendo lo que quieres decirme.

—Quería decirle a mamá que era mentira, pero no me dio tiempo. Entonces, cuando mamá no volvió me acordé de la otra vez. Por eso odio el pasadizo. Le conté a mi otra madre lo que había oído y ella se puso como loca. Me pegó, papá, y deseó no ser mi madre. Yo deseé que se marchara. ¡Yo la maté! Fue todo culpa mía. Ayer pensaba que había matado también a mamá.

A Bella se le partía el corazón. ¿Su madre le había pegado? ¿Tanya había pegado a su propia hija?

—Oh, cariño —dijo Edward sumamente angustiado, mientras le hacía un gesto a Bella para que se sentara a su lado—. No, Bree, así no son las cosas. Tú no puedes desear que una persona muera y matarla con eso. Tú no eres responsable hija —continuó mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos—. La muerte de tu madre fue un accidente, y tú no tuviste nada que ver con ello.

—Yo estaba allí cuando pasó, Bree —dijo Emmett con gesto atormentado—. Fue horrible, pero tú no tuviste nada que ver. No pienses eso.

La niña miró a su padre.

—¿Es verdad, papá?

—¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

Ella asintió.

—Nos dijiste que no tomabas bebidas fuertes, pero te he olido el aliento.

—Supongo que así aprendemos, ¿no? Pero escúchame princesa, esta vez no te estoy mintiendo. Te lo prometo.

Estudió su expresión, y poco a poco vio que lo creía.

—¿Llevas pensando eso todos estos años? —le preguntó Edward.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? Me duele tanto pensar lo preocupada que has estado.

—Lo siento, papi.

—No —dijo él apasionadamente—. Deja de sentirlo, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez seas mi pequeña pensadora, pero no necesitas pensar que eres responsable de todo lo que pasa. En este momento, sólo eres responsable de esos —hizo una pausa y señaló el cuenco— guisantes.

—¡Los guisantes! —la niña saltó de su regazo—, tenemos que hervirlos, mamá. Con lo que me ha costado desgranarlos, quiero comerlos esta noche.

Sonriendo, Bella le dio la mano.

—Vamos, Bree. Tengo un cazo con agua a la lumbre que debe de estar ya lista para echarlos.

Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras para entrar la cocina, Emmett las interrumpió.

—Un momento, Bree. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? Dijiste que querías contarle a mamá lo de la mentira de Kate.

Ella asintió.

—¿La mentira es que soy el padre de Kate?

De nuevo, Bree asintió.

—¿Cómo sabes que es mentira, Bree?

—Porque oí a mamá que lo decía, a la otra.

Edward miró a Bella, mientras Emmett seguía preguntándole a su hija.

—¿Y a quién se lo dijo mamá?

—Al hombre que hablaba raro.

—¿Te acuerdas exactamente de lo que dijo, cariño?

Bree se encogió de hombros.

—Hace mucho tiempo, tío. Yo era muy pequeña. Sólo sé que ella hablaba con una voz que me dio miedo.

—¿Te dio miedo oír hablar a tu madre?

—Me había olvidado de todo eso hasta que el otro día entré en el pasadizo que ha hecho papá aquí, en Willow Hill. Fue la risa de la otra mamá lo que me asustó. Se rió cuando dijo que estaba deseando ver la cara de papá cuando le dijera que el tío Emmett le había hecho un bebé. Dijo que sería un golpe muy duro para él pensar que su hija no era suya, y también que merecía creer esa mentira.

Edward se había quedado inmóvil. Bella le puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué más, Bree? —le preguntó Bella con suavidad—. ¿Te acuerdas de algo más de lo que dijo tu madre?

—Bueno, dijo algo de un plan ingenioso y de mucho dinero. Dijo que papá no tenía que haberse metido en política —Bree hizo una breve pausa—. Yo tenía tanto miedo. Cuando el hombre que hablara raro se marchó, le pedí a mamá que no le hiciera daño a papá. Fue entonces cuando me pegó. No me acuerdo de más —abrió la puerta de la cocina—. Vamos, mamá.

—Sí, hija —dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras se inclinaba a besar a su esposo artes de entrar.

—Aquí estaré —dijo Edward con voz ronca.

—Fue todo un montaje —dijo Emmett con amargura cuando se quedaron solos—. Me tendió una trampa, y yo caí en sus redes.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —dijo Edward.

—Por el dinero, por supuesto. La herencia sería para el hijo o la hija mayor del hijo mayor. Era mucho dinero, muchísimo. Soy ocho minutos mayor que tú Edward. Para conseguir el dinero, Tanya tenía que pasar por mí. Y yo caí como un imbécil en sus malvadas artimañas.

—Entonces… Kate es mía… —a Edward le temblaba la voz.

—Eso es —dijo Emmett—. Debo decirte, hermano que se me rompe el corazón de pensarlo. Desde que supe de su existencia la quise, aunque haya pasado seis años sin verla. Pero después de todo, no es mía, es tuya. Cuando Tanya me abordó en la fiesta ya debía de estar embarazada de Kate.

—Kate es tu hija, Edward.

Bella encontró a Edward en la habitación que había habilitado como cuarto de costura. Edward estaba delante del traje de novia, que colgaba de una percha, tocando las perlas del remate con aire pensativo.

—¿Edward?

Él se volvió a mirarla, y la expresión de dolor que vio en sus ojos la sorprendió.

—¿Qué te pasa? —añadió Bella.

—Soy yo. Estoy equivocado. Siempre he estado equivocado. He sido un imbécil. Todos estos años me he dejado guiar por la imbecilidad. De no haber sido por ti, le habría negado una madre a mis hijas por culpa de eso.

Fue a él y lo abrazó.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Eso es la semilla que dio vida a mi hija. Me ha llevado todo este tiempo darme cuenta de que sencillamente no importa. Yo siempre he sido el padre de Kate, independientemente de quién pusiera la semilla —aspiró hondo—. Tengo que darte las gracias a ti porque tú me has hecho entender.

Bella le sonrió.

—Yo y el «traje de novia gafado»

El dolor de su mirada desapareció, y en sus ojos se reflejó un amor tan ardiente que Bella se quedó sin respiración.

—No es el traje de novia gafado. Jessica Stanley tenía razón en eso.

—¿En qué?

—Este vestido es especial, pero hemos estado demasiado ciegos para darnos cuenta. Nunca ha sido el traje de novia gafado. Nos ha dado buena suerte desde el principio —le acarició la mejilla—. Póntelo para mí, cariño. ¿Quieres ponértelo esta noche?

—De acuerdo —Bella se volvió y cerró la puerta con llave—. Me pondré el traje de novia de la buena suerte con una condición, señor Cullen.

Bella se quitó la ropa y se quedó desnuda.

—¿Con qué condición? Cariño, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas.

Ella tomó la cinta métrica y se arrodilló delante de él.

—¿Me dejas que te mida primero la pernera?

* * *

**Último cap., mañana el epílogo! Espero que les haya gustado!**

* * *

**Ga. con. gi: Jajaja, bueno, gracias por invitarme! Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos!**

**yunayi: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Gracias por el review! Besos!**

**LUCYarg: Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews! Me pone muy feliz de que te guste la historia! Besos!**

**Guest: Tanya fue muy mala e hizo separarse a los dos hermanos, pero por suerte se descubrió la verdad! Gracias por tu review! Besos **


	22. Epílogo

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL TRAJE DE LA NOVIA**

**.**

**Epílogo**

_**Fort Worth Daily Democrat**_

_**1 de junio de 1888**_

_**La comidilla de la ciudad, Jessica Stanley**_

_Hay un viejo dicho que reza así: Todo el mundo se parece a los que se quieren. El ganado es otra cosa._

_Ayer por la tarde las gentes de Fort Worth disfrutaron del espectáculo ofrecido en otra boda de la familia Cullen. El evento eclipsó cualquier otro ocurrido en los cinco últimos años, y sin duda dará que hablar durante mucho tiempo._

_La novia, la señorita Bree, estaba resplandeciente con el vestido de su madre, el traje de novia de la buena suerte. El novio, el señor Alec Volturi, dueño del rancho The Lucky Lady, se quedó impresionado con la belleza de la novia, como era lógico._

_Las damas de honor de la señorita Bree Cullen fueron las señoritas Jane y Kate, ambas ataviadas con exquisitos diseños en organdí amarillo. La iglesia estaba hasta los topes y la música fue maravillosa._

_Qué lástima que los Cullen decidieran permitir que sus hijos menores asistieran a la ceremonia._

_En un esfuerzo aparente de eclipsar la fama de las «amenazas Cullen» con sus travesuras, los hijos pequeños contribuyeron a la ceremonia de un modo inolvidable._

_Mientras que las hermanas habían soltado gatos y perros en la boda de sus padres, los niños se decidieron por animales de mayor tamaño. Nada más pronunciar los votos, los niños soltaron cerdos, ovejas, pollos y una pareja de bueyes en la iglesia._

_Pero, mis queridos lectores, no fue el ganado lo que vació los bancos a toda velocidad. Dejadme que os lo diga con una sola palabra._

_Mofeta._

_Sí, habitantes de Fort Worth; habéis leído bien. Los pequeños dejaron suelta una mofeta en la boda de su hermana mayor. Y aunque el señor Cullen aseguraba a todos que a la mascota de la familia la habían intervenido quirúrgicamente para quitarle la capacidad de emitir sus vapores, no pudo evitar el éxodo en masa de la capilla._

_¿Podrá Fort Worth sobrevivir al desafío de los tres hijos de Edward y Bella: Aro, Caius y Marco Cullen, también conocidos como los «monstruos Cullen»? ¿Estará la suerte de nuestro lado?_

_Cruzad los dedos._

**Fin**

* * *

**Que les pareció la historia? A mi me gustó mucho, espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi. **

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron la historia, y a los que dejaron reviews! **

**El libro de llama El traje de la novia y la autora es Geralyn Dawson.**

**La próxima adaptación será Susurros de seda, les dejo un resumen:**

_Del libro de diseño de Isabella Swan: "El atractivo del vestido perfecto debería ser doble: las damas morirían por lucirlo… y los caballeros matarían por deshacerse de él." La brillante y ambiciosa modista Isabella Swan es una estrella en alza en Londres. y ¿quién mejor para beneficiarse de su talento que la dama peor vestida de la sociedad, la futura novia del duque de Masen? Hacerse con el patrocinio de la futura duquesa significa prestigio y fortuna para Isabella y sus hermanas. Sin embargo, para llegar hasta la debe ganarse a Masen, cuyos valores son tan altos como baja es su moral. El premio bien merece el riesgo… pero esta vez Isabella ha encontrado la horma de su zapato. Masen puede planear una seducción tan irresistible como sus vestidos, y lo que comienza siendo una chispa de deseo entre dos de las personas más terca y seductoras de Londres no tarda en convertirse en un delicioso infierno… y en un candente escándalo. Y ahora el futuro de los dos pende de un exquisito hilo de seda…_

**Espero que les guste! **

**Graciasss! Besos!**


End file.
